Undried tears
by LuvHarryP
Summary: Severus Snape learns that Harry Potter is really his son. But how will the potions master handle a child especially when he finds his five year old son badly abused. Can Severus and Harry heal each others ounds.child/sexual abuse au/ooc
1. he's your son

Author note: So to anyone who thinks this sounds like the back story to Untold truths, it really is. Though I enjoyed my True/Tough Love series I have missed the series I have called my Un's. After Unbelievable fait I had long considered a story where we see what would have been if Severus found out Harry was his son when he was still little and not in his sixth year. If you have not read Untold truth or any of that series you don't need to, but for my readers who have, that is the similarities.

No one was sure why they were there. No one was certain why this combination had been called into the ministry office. What did Remus Lupin and Severus Snape possibly have in common? The only thing they had in common was Lily Potter and she was dead for nearly four years now.

The attorney spoke up. "I have had a request from a person who will remain unnamed for now to look into the wills of the Potters and of Sirius Black."

Remus' head snapped up. "The will of Sirius Black? Are you telling me that he has died?"

Though most people believed that the man had betrayed Lily and James and had led to their death before killing a number of muggles, Remus knew it wasn't true. He knew that his friend would never have done it and spent four years trying to prove it. He spent four years trying to free his last best friend.

Albus was also in the room. "Sirius is not dead and the amendment to the Potter will can only be read if he is dead. I don't see what this is about."

Remus shot a look at the man. "You knew there was an amendment to their will? I have been saying that there was and you have been denying it."

He had spoken to Lily and James a number of times after their son was born and they had sworn they had included him in the will. A werewolf could have custody of a child as long as they had been named by the parents. Since Sirius was alive even if a prisoner he had never had enough power to get their will read.

The attorney spoke. "Since Sirius is in prison for life the will can be read as he is declared incapable of running his own affairs. Some interesting things came up."

Severus stared at the man. "And what might that be?"

The man smiled. "Two things really. One that Remus Lupin and yourself are both named guardians, you by Lily Potter and Remus by James Pottter."

That of course shut Severus up for he had never in his entire life imagined that he would be named a guardian to James Potter's son. This was insane. He loved Lily but there was no way that her husband would have ever agreed to Severus being the guardian to his son.

Severus shook his head. "This can't be true. I mean there is no way that James Potter would have ever named me the guardian of his son."

Remus agreed with him. "He is my honorary godson and I should be granted custody. That will means I can have him."

The lawyer nodded and said that there definitely was grounds to have Harry removed from his relatives house but there was more to the will. What the man was about to say was that shocked everyone in the room.

He showed them papers. "Lily Potter claims that you Severus Snape are the biological father of her son Harry Potter. And provided blood proof."

Severus looked and saw a paternity test before some blood adoption. "This can't be. She would have told me. How could she not tell me she was...?"

The night before Lily had married James Severus had come to her. He had wanted out for some time. He had sworn to Lily that he was through with being a Death Eater and that he was going to go on the run. He had convinced her to go with him but one night Albus had appeared and threatened that if he did not agree to be a spy that he would face prison time. For the safety of the woman he loved he had left her and she had married James.

Remus looked at him. "I told her to go see you that night. I knew you were together but I had no idea he was your son. James and Lily never told me. This is insane."

Severus looked at the headmaster. "You. You took me from her. You forced me to become a spy. I have had a son all of this time and you took me from her."

Both Severus and Lucius had wanted out but for the safety of his wife and son Lucius had been forced to remain a Death Eater. The headmaster had been willing to allow Severus to become a spy and not turn him over to the ministry. He could not believe that he had lost out on this time with his son, with the woman he loved.

The attorney spoke. "I have papers here, an official pardon from the minister of magic. It seems someone brought forward proof of your spying work for our side."

Severus stared down at the papers. "I am a free man? You mean that I can stop spying and go and get my son?"

The man nodded and assured him that the ministry was willing to support he gaining custody of his son if he chose. They had a few Death Eaters who had come to their side before the end of the war and by swearing an oath on their mark they were able to free themselves of the Dark Lord's control. Severus did not need to think twice before he took the oath on his magic.

Remus looked at him. "I know he is your son but he is my godson. Sirius and James wanted me to have a part of his life."

Severus nodded. "And Lily would have wanted you to as well. I will be returning to my home, and there is a third bedroom. You can come and live."

The remark had been directed at Albus as much as Remus and the headmaster knew it was his potion's professor's way of quitting his job. The man had never really forgiven Albus for forcing him to spy and not helping him get a pardon. Now he knew Severus had his doubts that Albus had not known about his son.

Albus stopped him. "Harry is safer with his relatives. If you refuse to allow him to remain there then I must insist you return to school. He will be safer in the wards."

Severus smirked. "You can not insist on anything any more old man. You can no longer hold prison over my head. I will raise my son. Now get out of my way."

Albus looked at Remus. "I want you to take over teaching DADA at school. You both can teach and you can both raise Harry. You know it is safer at school for him."

While neither man wanted to admit it they knew he was right. They knew that Hogwarts was a far safer place for Harry then Spinner's End would be. Being offered a chance to teach at the school would also mean Remus would not have to live off the charity of Severus as he had done off James and Sirius in the past.

Severus finally nodded. "Fine. But you will not start training my son. Harry will not become some little pawn for you if this war starts again."

Albus smiled. "Of course not my boy. I loved Lily and James like a son and a daughter and I just want their son, your son to be safe."

Though he still refused to tell them who was the person who had hired him to look into the Potter wills or get a pardon for Severus, Severus had a sneaking suspicion that it was Lucius. He knew his old friend was one of the few people with such power and though he had never been able to turn spy, he was still close.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took a week before they went to retrieve Harry. Remus had been living in Grimmauld and making money where he could which mainly was tutoring other children no one had wanted to teach. He had been left some money by James and from Sirius and had tried to make it last. Now he had a job and things were changing.

Remus looked around the dungeons. "You really don't mind having me down here? I mean I am sure the school has a number of spare apartments."

Severus sighed. "We have been over this for three days, no. I am going to need all the help I can get raising a five year old. I don't know the first thing."

That wasn't exactly true for really he had always been pretty hands on with his godson but taking Draco for days here and there was a different matter all together then raising one full time. They had a bedroom set up for the child but were planning on shopping when they picked him up and knew what he would need.

Remus nodded. "I just think that we better make sure we can keep away from each other's throats. The last thing Harry needs is us tearing each other a part."

Severus stopped him. "I think we can manage and if we can't then you can move into another one. It would be easier though if the child only had one home."

They had both agreed to it when the headmaster had said he was going to give them different apartments. Neither of them fully trusted the man around Harry for he had been the most vocal about not breaking the rules and not looking into the Potter wills. They only agreed to live here for they knew it was safer for Harry.

Remus walked with him to the door. "Harry need a stable and loving home. And I think we need to manage some kind of truce if not more for his sake."

Severus offered his hand. "For the sake of my son I think I can handle that. I have no idea how I will handle being a father to him but he deserves it."

They both knew that the boy looked like James and that would be so hard for Severus to handle. Severus had brewed a potion which if Harry took it, it would remove the blood adoption from his son so he looked like him but he would not force the boy. He just wanted his son home and safe here with him.

As they walked towards the gates Remus seemed to know his thoughts. "I have seen you with Draco. You do have the paternal instinct and Harry is still young."

That had of course occurred to Severus. "I assume it should be easier then if he was some bratty teen like some of my students. He might still want a dad figure now."

Having no idea how his relatives had been to him they really weren't even sure if Harry would want to leave. They both knew there was a chance that he had a decent up bringing which Albus had told them but they doubted it.

Remus knew Harry needed out of there. "I know Albus thinks those people will care for him but I remember all of Lily's stories about her sister and her husband."

Severus agreed. "I met Petunia many times and even that bastard of a husband of hers when they were dating. I doubt my son had any real care under their roof."

They both knew that Petunia had always hated magic and anything to do with it and her husband had always been even worse then she was. They were the kind of people who liked everything boring and normal. Everyone should act and think and dress and look like them in every possible way.

Apparating outside of the house their son was living in they looked at it. "Would have expected a place like this. A plain suburban home like all the rest on the street."

Severus smirked. "I bet the woman even has plastic on all of her furniture and her son is dressed in some kind of little sailor suit when we come to the door."

Taking a deep breath and taking out the forms that proved that they had a right to take the child, they walked up the front path. They intended to take Harry and take him shopping for some new clothes and toys before returning him to school. Severus had no intention of ever spoiling his son but he had nothing to offer a child and had reluctantly agreed with Remus that a shopping trip was likely needed. Even if only to stop the child from destroying his apartments.

Knocking on the door Remus held his breath when the door opened and Petunia appeared. "Hello Petunia, I don't know if you remember me. We met once."

The woman sneered at him. "I remember the two of you, both freakish friends of my damned sister. Now get off of our property before we call the police."

Severus shoved the papers at her. "Those are custody papers for your nephew. I am here to take my son home with me. Now move."

The woman reluctantly stepped back into the house as if only so that the neighbours would not see the spectacle going on but when they entered the living room they found her whale of a husband and her equally pudgy son but no sign of Harry any where. Vernon was no happier then his wife was.

He looked at the papers."So the spawn is your son and not her husband's? Lily was even more a freak then we thought. Good riddance with the damned little whelp?"

Remus had to restrain Severus from attacking the man. "Where is Harry? Where is our boy? We will take him and you will never have to deal with him again."

Neither of them seemed to be having any thing to do with it so Severus pulled out his wand and cast a locator spell and was shocked when the wand pointed at the door of a cupboard under the stairs where they saw there were locks on the door. He opened the locks and looked in shock at the sight before him.

He called to Remus. "Get over here now Moony. We need to get him out of here now."

Remus ran to his side and looked down into the cupboard which he realized with shock had been a bedroom, some over sized clothes, an old camp bed and one thin blanket and nothing else except a picture the boy had probably done in muggle preschool. It was the child himself who shocked them. He was much smaller then he should have been and in the bare light they could see bruises and welts all over him and his arm was at a dangerous angle.

Remus turned to his Uncle. "You will pay for what you did to that child. You will pay for what you did to your nephew. He is an innocent little child. How could you?"

Severus scooped his son up. "I want to tear them apart as well but right now he needs medical attention. We will send the aurors to deal with these two."

Looking into the cupboard and seeing that there was nothing much in there he grabbed the few things he knew could mean anything to the child and that was the small threadbare baby blanket that he knew Harry came in for he had given it to Lily, and his drawing.

Severus moved towards the door. "I will make sure you pay for what you did to our little boy. You will pay for ever laying a hand on him."

Vernon sneered. "We did nothing we weren't told to do. Now get the hell out of our house and take that stupid little bastard away from us once and for all."

His words shocked them and they wondered if there was truth to them for he already had his doubts about Albus and the will. They had no proof and the only thing that they could think of right now was getting their son back to school and making sure he was safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy was startled when the two men came in and even more by the tiny form in their arms. When she learned that the little form who looked to be no more then three was actually Harry Potter who should be a few weeks short of his fifth birthday as it was mid July

She looked down at the boy. "His Uncle and Aunt did this to the poor boy? Oh my. I can't believe that the headmaster left him with them."

Severus looked down at his son. "Is there something you can do for my son? Please."

Nodding Poppy went to work and both men watched as she transformed what little clothes he had on into a hospital gown and went to work. They were not surprised when the door opened and the headmaster came in.

Severus rounded on the man. "I thought you said he was safe. I thought you said that Lily's son was safe and being taken care of."

Albus looked at the boy. "He was safe from the possible Death Eaters and he has not been killed. I am sorry but there was no way of knowing he..."

Both men looked ready to punch him. They could not believe that this man had never even considered that Harry was in danger from his relatives. They had always believed he would have checked in on the boy and Vernon's last words to them rung through his head.

Severus turned towards his son's bed. "My son has obviously been badly abused and you think he was safe? You will keep your distance from my son."

Albus shook his head. "You have him now and he will be living here at school. The teachers and I will help educate him and take care of him with you."

Laughing at the very thought Severus told him that he would never allow Albus to have a hand in raising his son. He had already spoken to some of the other teachers and Poppy had agreed to let the child during the school year stay with her up here in the infirmary as they did not want him left with only house elves.

Poppy looked up. "I have healed all the wounds but this boy has been abused for years. You are going to have quite the time trying to convince this little boy to trust anyone."

Severus sunk down onto the bed next to his son. "He was never sexually..."

She shook her head and swore there was no proof that his son had been the victim of any sexual abuse but he had a number of bones that never healed properly from being broken and had whip marks down his back from years of it. From the size of his body he had never been properly fed either. He had a concussion, two broken ribs and a broken wrist from the most recent attack and she had given him a sleeping draught with a nutrient and pain reliever.

Seeing the glares from both men and even Poppy Albus took his leave. "Send word if you or your son need me."

Poppy put a hand on his arm. "You have my support and many others in the school. I meant more then just care. I will help talk to him or anything."

They were left alone with Harry and they both looked down on him. Neither had been sure how to raise this little boy other then the fact that they loved him and wanted to give him a home but they had no idea how to deal with the abuse. He had dealt with tantrums or problems with Draco but nothing like this. They had thought they might need to take him shopping for some new things but they had no idea they would face this.

Severus kissed his son's head. "My little boy. I just found he is my son and now this? I don't understand how a monster could do this to a little boy, my little boy."

Remus squeezed his hand. "We will help him heal physically and then mentally. We will give him a home and show him he can trust people. Give him love."

He had not been sure he could be a proper father to this child when he found out Harry was his. He had agreed to get custody for he knew that his relatives would be bad and he owed it to the woman he had loved but now he had no idea how to help his little boy but just knew he had to.

He looked at his boy. "We will fill that room with proper books and toys, and he'll have a birthday. He will always know he is loved. I swear Lils, our son will."

Remus saw the pain in the man's eyes. "You're right we will make sure this little boy has all that. But you can't blame yourself for not knowing he was yours."

Sitting together at a bedside vigil both men knew that they were going to have a hell of a time convincing this child he was loved and safe. They were just grateful they had got to him now. They could only imagine what the child would have suffered and been like if he remained in that house for another ten years or more.


	2. no more cupboards

Remus and Severus were broken from what little sleep they had managed that night in chairs next to the bed to a small moan from the bed. Remus with his werewolf hearing heard first but as he heard Remus moving, Severus also woke. The small boy was starting to wake. They sat down on either side of the bed and Severus put the repaired glasses on his son.

Harry's eyes darted in confusion when they opened. "Please don't hurt me. I'll be a good boy. Please."

Remus seeing Severus was unsure of how to calm his son reached out. "Shh...It's okay Harry. No one here is going to hurt you. You're safe little one. I swear."

Eyes darting back and forth between the two strange men they could see that Harry was panicking and they didn't know how to explain anything. How did they explain who they were or about where he was. How did they explain magic to this little boy?

Harry was shaking so badly and sobbing. "Please take me back. Uncle Vernon will be mad if I'm not there to make breakfast. Please."

Severus finally spoke. "You are never going back. I swear you're never going back there ever again."

Those words had been meant to comfort the boy who they thought must have been so frightened by the abuse but he just broke down even more. He buried his head against his knees crying. Remus tried to reach out and hold the trembling body in his arms,

The little boy pulled back. "Please they're my only family. I don't want to go to an orphanage. Please take me back. I won't burn the bacon again. I swear I won't."

Realizing with horror what had lead to the most recent beating Severus tried hard to contain his anger. "You're not going to an orphanage Harry. You'll stay here."

Looking around him a bit the boy they could see had no idea where he was but though it did not look like a muggle hospital, Harry seemed to know he was in a hospital of some kind. That sent another wave of tears through the boy.

Remus took his hand. "You are in the school infirmary cub. This is a school not a hospital. We live and teach here, and you're going to come and live with us now."

Harry peered up from his hands. "No. Uncle says no one wants a little freak. He says if he didn't keep me I'd be sold to some man to use..."

The words wrenched their hearts. That a five year old boy would even know about child prostitution or have been threatened with it, made them want to vomit. With every passing moment it was taking everything in both men not leave, go find his uncle and torture him.

Severus thought maybe he could reach Harry. "Harry I'm your father. I'm sorry I never could take care of you before but I'm here. You're my little boy."

Harry was more confused then before."No. Uncle says Daddy was a drunken bastard who killed mummy and he in car. Daddy dead. Daddy and Mummy are dead."

The anger in their eyes was replaced with tears. This little boy had been told James was a drunk who killed his own wife? James had stood in the end against a mad man to protect his wife and a child that wasn't even his to protect. Lily may have been the one who stood literally in front of her son but James had been no less heroic. Knowing the truth that James was not Harry's father and had known that, made that sacrifice even more incredible.

Severus shook his head. "Harry your Mummy and adoptive daddy were killed by a bad man. Your adopted daddy never hurt your Mum. Your Uncle was lying."

Remus nodded. "I knew your parents little man. Your adopted daddy and I were best friends. You used to call me Uncle Moony. I gave you that blanket."

Looking down at the tiny blue blanket that had been his only toy as long as he could remember, he had never known why he found comfort in it but he had. The little blanket was the only thing in the world he had of his own. He noticed it seemed clean and no longer so faded.

Severus gently brushed hair from his eyes. "James was your adopted daddy Harry. I am your real dad. I found out and I came to bring you home to live with me."

Harry peered at him. "If you're my daddy where were you? Did you not love me daddy? Why was I with me Aunty and Uncle?"

Never in his life had Remus saw such a pained look on his friend's face. He knew Severus had been torturing himself all night with what happened to his son because he had not known the boy was his. Remus sent him a look reminding him that he could not blame himself for not knowing Harry was his little boy.

Severus sighed. "I love you. You're my son. I didn't know you were mine until a few days ago. Your mummy never told me. I came for you as soon as I could."

Remus nodded. "Your dad and I just found out. I have been trying to get you from your relatives since your mommy died. I am sorry cub that I couldn't sooner."

He wanted so bad to reach out and hold his little boy in his arms but Harry was so rigid and scared, and after the abuse he knew his little boy had suffered he knew he had to be very slow and very careful or he would scare his little boy.

Severus took Remus' hand."Your Uncle Moony and I want to offer you a home. We promise no one will ever hurt you again. No one will starve or lock you up again."

Harry looked back and forth between the two men. "I can't have two daddies. Uncle Vernon say that be freaks. Supposed to have mummy and daddy."

Gently they tried explaining that they were not a couple, but his dad and Uncle. They wanted to both raise him and they were not a couple. With time they'd show Harry that in their world such things were common and acceptable but knowing magic itself was going to be a shock, they'd take this one step at a time. Since neither was gay and they definitely were telling the truth of being together for his sake, they thought it was best.

Harry slowly nodded. "How long do I have to stay here? I'm scared of..."

Severus reached over and gently kissed his head. "Poppy is very friendly Harry and when your Uncle and I teach you will be spending some time with her here."

Having known Harry was awake but giving the dads some time to talk with him Poppy appeared and came over to the bed. Harry pulled away from her and went completely white and rigid making his dads wonder what experience he had with nurses. Poppy though had far more experience then either with scared and hurt children and gently sat down and started talking to Harry. She explained everything she was doing before she did it, explaining her wand as best as she could.

When she was done she handed him some chocolate. "You're a very brave little boy Harry. I think your Daddy and Uncle could take you home after you eat lunch."

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

The nurse smiled and assured the dads he would be fine after he had a bit to eat to go home. None of them were sure where his fear of hospitals came from but it was not a subject they needed to force right now. When September rolled around and he was to come stay here when they taught, if he was still scared they'd have to ask.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry kept watching the two men. They seemed nice enough and the man who claimed to be his daddy was friendly but his Aunty always pretended to be nice when other people were around and then got angry and hurt him when they were in private. He was scared in the infirmary but he wasn't sure about leaving it either.

He screamed when some strange little goblin thing popped up. "No. Please don't hurt me. Please."

His daddy reached for him. "Shh...This is a house elf Harry. There are a lot here in the school. They are very nice and they help clean and bring us food."

Peering out from between his hands Harry looked at the little creature and though it was kind of scary it looked like one of the little elves from the fairy tale book he saw the one time he had been allowed to go to pre-school with Dudley. Mrs Fig could not baby-sit and his Aunt had been forced to take him.

The little elf smiled. "Me be sorry little Master. Lofty take care of Little master's father. Me not mean to scare Little Master."

Harry shook his head. "It's okay Lofty. I've never seen an elf before. I thought you be only in books."

He missed the near smile on both men's faces as they saw the first genuine smile on the boy's face. They had no idea why a house elf would put the child at any ease but if they could get him smiling, they were happy for it.

When the elf was gone Harry looked at them. "Elves are fairy tales. Like magic and unicorns and ghosts and witches and..."

Severus shook his head. "Harry I know you were told they don't exist but they do. Your Uncle and I are wizards and when you get older, you will be too."

Seeing that Harry was absolutely petrified Severus took out his own wand and taking a pillow from the nearby bed asked his so n what his favourite animal was. Harry barely mumbled kitty so he made a small stuffed cat from the pillow and handed it to his son.

He smiled at the boy clutched the cat. "Magic exists little man and not all of it is scary. Kids come here to learn how to do it. Unicorns and elves and goblins exist."

Seeming calmed by the little kitty Harry found the courage to ask."Dragons too?"

Nodding and convincing him to eat, the two men told him about witches and wizards, about all the different magical creatures and ghosts at the school. They explained it was why he wasn't hurt any more from his Uncle.

Severus moved to help the boy from bed. "How about we take you for a bit of a tour and you can see a bit of the school?"

Harry let himself be helped out of bed in the strange green pyjamas he was in. "Me in pyjamas."

Assuring Harry that the students were gone for summer and no one would see him, they weren't sure what they would do for they had not been able to shop. They were surprised when the little boy turned and put the kitty back on the bed.

When they asked why he looked scared. "Kitty from hospital. I don't take. I am not lowed toys."

Severus reached for the cat and handed it back. "You are allowed toys. In a few days when you're better we're going to take you shopping and get you more."

Harry looked absolutely terrified at the thought and for a moment they thought he was scared it was a trick and if he took it they would hit him but he reached out his little hands and took the kitty back.

Severus knelt. "I have never had a little boy to raise so I don't have anything in my rooms but I promise soon we will fill your room with some toys and books."

Harry just clutched the kitty in one arm with his blanket."Okay daddy."

Sighing and reminding himself that it was going to take some time for Harry to realize he was not only safe but he was going to be taken care of here. They thought as they slowly led the boy out of the infirmary that they might need to take him tomorrow. They wished they had done before they got him but though Severus had a lot of experience with Draco he knew little kids could be pretty fickle. He had no idea what his muggle raised son would be interested in or would need.

Things were going fine, Harry even laughing at the paintings and Remus wondered if they reminded him of televisions, until they came to a ghost. "Daddy?"

Kneeling down to where his son had buried his head against his robes he smiled. "It's okay. Remember we told you the school had ghosts. They are very nice."

Though The Bloody Baron was questionable they had luckily run into the Fat Friar and like the good hearted little badgers of Hufflepuff, their house ghost was possibly the friendliest though the Grey Lady and Nick were pretty friendly as well.

The Fat Friar smiled. "Welcome to school young man. Your dad is right we ghosts are pretty friendly. No need to be scared of us little man."

Harry looked up at the ghost and though no smile like Lofty he was not trembling any more. "Nice meet you."

They knew by the time they actually made it downstairs it was dinner time but they didn't think Harry could handle the Great Hall especially since he already was growing tired from the walk.

Remus noticed how tired Harry was growing. "Would you like Uncle Moony to carry you? We have to go one more flight and you don't want to be too tired for supper."

Harry reluctantly nodded and reached up with one hand as he was still clutching the cat to him for dear life. "Please Uncle Moony."

Reaching down and scooping the little boy up off the ground into his arms he saw Severus' face and knew his old friend was feeling guilty for not realizing just how tired his son was. Severus had been around Draco a lot but his nephew always seemed to have boundless energy and wore his Uncle out before he ever wore out.

Harry peered down the stairs. "We live in cellar?"

Severus thought telling his son they lived in the dungeons was not a good."Yes Harry. Daddy teaches potions and my classroom is down here and my office as well."

Looking a little bit spooked by the darkness Harry kept an arm around his Uncle Moony's neck and peered out here and there but he was frightened. He had lived in the cupboard but he thought he wasn't going back. Were they going to lock him in the cellar and leave him down there?

His dad pointed t the painting of a snake. "This is our home door. We tell the nice snake our secret word and he will let us in our rooms."

Harry watched as his dad said the word and the painting swung open, leading them into a really cozy sitting room. "Me live here?"

Both men smiled and nodded. Harry was put on his feet and he looked at the room with wall to wall bookcases on three walls and a huge fireplace with a strange painting above it. The furniture was all in silver and green, a couch and two big armchairs by the fire. He looked around for the cupboard.

He turned to his daddy. "Daddy where the cupboard I sleep in?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not since he was a child had Severus been close to tears more then that day. His little boy asking where his cupboard to sleep in, was breaking his heart more. Poppy's words about the time it would take the little boy to trust anyone, rung through his head.

Severus took his son by the hand and led him into a hall. "That is Uncle Moony's bedroom, and that is mine and right beside mine is your bedroom."

Harry looked a little scared and uncertain. "No. Bad boys don't deserve bedrooms. Bad boys sleep in cupboards. Bad boys don't deserve beds."

Scooping his son up into his arms and holding the little boy against his chest Severus walked into the room. He wished there was something at all in the room to welcome the boy home but at least it was a bedroom. There was a big canopy bed, and a little child size desk and some bookshelves and a wardrobe they'd soon fill.

Severus sunk down onto the bed with him. "You're not a bad boy Harry. You deserve a bedroom. All kids deserve a bedroom. You will never sleep in a cupboard."

Remus knelt down in front of them. "Your Uncle was wrong Harry. Your daddy and I are going to show you. This is your bed and your room."

Looking still a bit terrified they wondered if perhaps one of them should sped the night in here with him. For now they lead him back into the sitting room and he stared at them in amazement when he looked at the book shelves and they told him he could go and see. He looked like he was scared it would burn him.

An elf appeared but it was not Lofty. Severus stared at it. "Dobby what are you doing here?"

Dobby handed him a package. "Master say leave these here for when Draco come next. Thought make easier. Say hi to Master Severus and Master Lupin."

Sharing a look with Remus who he had told about his suspicions that Lucius was the one who had helped them get the wills read. He knew Lucius desperately wished to be able to come out as a spy, but with the worry the Dark Lord might rise again he had never been given the chance. He knew his old friend meant the package for his son but just worried it might raise some suspicions, he had sent it as for Draco.

There was no note but inside he found a few small outfits, two books and some blocks. "It seems we won't have to take him shopping in pyjamas tomorrow."

Remus smiled as he saw what had been sent for them."I had my doubts about that man but if you say he is on our side, I'll believe. I am grateful he sent it."

They brought the little boy over and they saw Harry's face light up not at the blocks which would have been Draco's choice but at the pretty books. They both made mental note to make sure to take him to Flourish and Blotts and fill his shelves with books. He also had a birthday coming up they reminded themselves.

When dinner arrived they tried to get him to eat but he shook his head. "No. I ate lunch. I'm not supposed to eat more then once a day. I'm burden."

Severus lifted his son into the seat. "You are no burden. You are my son and you will be eating three meals a day. And if you have room, ice cream for dessert."

Harry looked absolutely petrified and close to tears and he kept looking up at them every time he took a bite and seemed certain they'd hit him. He utterly refused to allow them to give him ice cream for desert. When he broke down sobbing they instead suggested giving him a bath. Even that though terrified the child and he started sobbing in a ball in the bathroom.

Remus sunk down next to the boy. "What's wrong cub? Please tell me why you're so scared. Your daddy and I can't help if we don't know what is wrong."

Harry didn't look up but he whispered. "Water always boiling or ice, Aunty stick head under, won't let me up."

Remus collected the boy close. "The water is nice and warm. We will test it before you go in. And we won't put your head under. I'll pour the water over your hair."

Though still shaking and scared a promise of one of the books got Harry to let himself be put into the tub and Remus kept his promise and washed his hair using a small bucket he conjured and never made Harry put his head under. Harry was a bit less petrified when they got him in pyjamas and carried him to bed. He almost got lost in the huge bed but they saw a small smile when he realized he really got to sleep there. They put his knew kitty and his blanket with him.

Remus brought out the book. "You have had a pretty long day and we're going shopping tomorrow so how about one story and then you get some sleep cub."

Harry nodded and snuggled slightly closer to him though the physical contact was still limited, more then he allowed with his dad though. "Okay."

The little boy's eyes were so bright as they read to him and they watched as less then half way through the story he drifted off to sleep. They both kissed Harry and making a small night light spell, they slipped from the room.

Severus sunk into his chair. "I don't know why I am shocked after how badly beaten he was but every time I think it can't get worse it does. The bedroom, bath..."

Remus agreed. "No wonder the little guy looks like he is only three. One meal a day and Merlin only knows what that one meal was. I can't believe Petunia."

They knew her husband was a monster and for some reason they had held some little hope that Petunia might not have been involved. They thought perhaps she had been too weak to stand up to him. Severus' dad had smacked him when drunk, never beat him like that, and his mother had been too scared to protect her son. But they were hit with the realization after the bath, that Petunia had not only stood by and watched the child abused, but had taken part in it as well.

Severus looked across at Remus. "We need to find out why he is so scared of hospitals. I know some kids are scared of healers but after everything else..."

Remus understood and was thinking the same thing. "Some how from all the wounds I wouldn't have thought he'd have seen a doctor. If he has..."

They could only imagine what kind of doctor their little boy was taken to if the doctor had over looked the obvious signs of serious abuse he had suffered. Either their little boy had never been to one and there was some other reason for his fear, or the doctor had been a monster. They were not sure which one was worse.

Severus remembered. "Arabella lives in the area and used to baby-sit for him didn't Albus say? Maybe the woman can tell us something about all of this."

Remus recalled the squib that Albus said kept an eye on the house. "Do you think that the headmaster knew about what Harry went through, and did nothing."

They sat there looking at the fire and they were both thinking about the last words of Harry's Uncle when they had left the house with him. It sickened them to think that the headmaster would have known. They knew he had not checked to see if he was in danger from his relatives, but this was far beyond that.

Severus made a promise that night. "I am going to find out. And when this is over, I'll make sure anyone who helped hurt my little boy are punished for this."

Remus' determination was no less. "We will. Your son will not have suffered for nothing. Those who hurt that little boy will pay for what they have done."

Both knew that there was little chance that they could have his relatives arrested right now without putting Harry at more risk, they swore one day that those two would either be in Azkaban. They wanted to rip him apart but being in prison would not help their son any.


	3. new fears and a few answers

Remus had been expecting to be woken in the night by Harry for they had both surely thought Harry would have a bad dream but he had not. Dressing Remus went into the boy's bedroom and found the bed empty. Severus had come in behind him and they were both scared.

Severus went to check the sitting room but returned. "He isn't out there. You don't think he is out in the school some where do you?"

Remus hoped not but he noticed something. "Look at the wardrobe, the doors is open. You don't think..."

Both thinking the same thing they went to the wardrobe and sure enough at the bottom of it curled in a tiny ball clutching at the blanket and stuffed kitty, lay Harry sleeping. They noticed with shock a wet spot on his pyjamas and knew what had happened.

Severus gently reached for his son but Harry jerked awake. "No please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to."

Remus knelt down next to them. "It's okay cub. You had an accident; we're not angry little man I promise. Can Uncle Moony take you for a bath to clean you?"

Still sobbing and looking at his dad like he thought Severus might beat him for wetting his bed, the boy reluctantly went into his Uncle's arms. Remus collected the little boy into his arms and when Severus called Lofty to clean the bed, he took Harry into the bathroom and helped the little boy out of his soggy pyjamas. As he lowered the little boy into the tub he was worried. The worry escalated when he took Harry back into the bedroom and Severus appeared with some rash cream for his son for after spending the night in soaked underwear, they knew he'd need some.

Remus looked down at the little boy. "Did you have a nightmare cub? Why didn't you come find daddy or me? You could have called and we'd have come."

Harry shook his head. "Me no wake. Me not be a bother or you might send me way. Uncle say never wake when have bad dream or he get angry."

They had used a baby monitor like spell on the room to alert them if the little boy started crying or screaming but he had made no sound all night. They wondered if the child had some how used accidental magic and put up shields. But this was a child, not yet five, and it would have been basically intentional magic.

Severus handed Remus the cream and bent to kiss his son. "You are no burden. You have a bad dream you can come to our room and wake us. Okay?"

Harry slowly nodded his head. "Okay daddy. I sorry for accident. I sorry for be baby."

Running a hand through his son's hair Severus kissed him and assured his little boy that it wasn't uncommon for little boys who had a bad dream; it did not make him a baby. He reminded Harry about Lofty and told him if he was still a bit worried about telling them he had an accident, Lofty would come clean the bed and help him without telling them. Harry seemed to be calming until his Uncle tried to add some of the cream to his inner legs and he jerked away.

The little boy broke down crying. "No. No. You say not hurt. No. No."

Remus stopped. "Cub this is just some cream to help with the rash. If you don't want me touching you, we'll take you back to Poppy and she can do it."

The little boy was trembling and shaking all over even worse when they mentioned the nurse and they knew that it was time to confront the issue of hospitals. They had no idea what had traumatized this child so deeply. Poppy had said there were no physical signs the boy had been sexually abused but there was a chance it had just not been recently.

Remus looked at the little boy. "Harry we need you to tell us. Has someone hurt you down there before? Has your Uncle or someone hurt you down there?"

Harry hid his face behind the little stuffed kitty but he nodded. "Doctor"

They managed to coax the little boy to tell them the only time his Aunt and Uncle ever took him to a doctor. He had taken a spill at the park and because neighbours had seen him bleeding they had to. The doctor had touched him down there so hard, groping him as he broke into tears.

Severus was in tears. "Did you ever tell anyone Harry? Did you tell your Aunty or Uncle about what the man did to you?"

Harry nodded. "Uncle. Be when he say me be burden and he sell me to men to use. Say doctor pay for me."

Collecting his son into his arms he held him as close as Harry would permit him to. They coaxed a bit more out of the boy including when ever he was hurt or sick his Aunt usually either ignored it or put too much iodine on cuts that made him scream in agony. If he ever begged her to stop, she threatened to take him back to the doctor. He stopped asking.

Remus showed him the cream. "Uncle Moony won't ever hurt or touch you like that but you'll be really sore if Uncle or daddy doesn't. Will you please let us help?"

Harry still looked so scared but he nodded. "Please Uncle Moony."

Though the boy was still very rigid Remus got him to stay still long enough to put some of the cream on him though he used the wand for Harry's penis knowing the boy was far too spooked to ever let him touch it. There was some ingredients in the cream which lowered down the sting

Harry looked up when he was done. "Thank you Uncle Moony."

Remus smiled. "How about I help you put some of the clothes Uncle Lucius sent for you and your daddy can go have some breakfast brought up?"

Seeing that his son was still spooked around him, Severus left when his son agreed, went to call for breakfast. Remus convinced the little boy to get dressed. The clothes were actually almost the right size and he wondered if Dobby had been sent to see what size the boy was. Draco was surely not this small at five.

Severus saw one of the first smiles from his son when they came out and he had pancakes waiting. "Now you look better. Do you like pancakes little man?"

Harry was helped into the chair and looked at the food but slowly nodded head. "I never have one not burn before."

Watching the little boy eating he was still pretty scared to eat it and even though he eyed up another when he finished, he refused to be given seconds. Like with ice cream the night before they knew he'd start crying if they pushed it so they didn't.

Severus helped his son up when they were done. "We're going to leave school and go do a bit of shopping today. We'll get you some new clothes and toys, books."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry clung to his Uncle's hand when they went out of the school which he realized with wonderment that it was a castle. He had reluctantly left the little stuffed kitty behind but his Uncle had his blanket if he needed it. They were walking along the grass when a huge man taller then either daddy or Uncle came towards them. And the massive dog at his side scared Harry worse.

The man's booming voice filled the air. "Severus and Remus nice to see you this morning. And this must be little Harry."

Harry buried his head against his Uncle's leg. "No. No doggy. No doggy."

Scooping Harry up off the ground his Uncle tried to calm him by rubbing circles in his back. The dog did not seem to be barking but he remembered Aunty Marge's dogs and they always bit him and chased him. He didn't like doggies. Doggies hurt him.

When his Uncle asked he whispered. "Aunty Marge have doggies. Doggies chase me, bite me. No like doggies. Just Mrs Figgy's kitties."

To his dad the stuffed cat made more sense. "I don't like dogs much either but Fang here is very sweet. He'd never even hurt a flea. I promise he'd never bite you."

Seeing his Uncle and the big man who his Uncle told him was named Hagrid and he was the groundskeeper here at school, Harry let himself be put down and he reluctantly walked over to the big dog. He pet him and fell down giggling as the big dog licked him.

Moony came to his rescue finally. "See not all doggies are scary. I am sure Hagrid would allow you to come and visit with Fang some time."

Hagrid nodded. "You are welcome to visit any time and I always have some new animal for you to come and see. Your dad or Uncle can bring you down any time."

Eventually they headed towards the gates and Harry stared in shock at a three story tall big purple bus that was waiting for them. His daddy had told him that it was called a knight bus and that it would be easier on Harry then something called appeating, or something.

His Uncle helped him into one of the arm chairs. "We have one stop little man before we take you shopping."

Harry just kept looking around at all the odd people on the bus. "Okay."

His Uncle seemed to sense he was scared and before he had to ask his Uncle handed him his little blanket and he clutched at it. He didn't go out very often other then the park and these people on the bus were so strange looking, some just in their odd clothes and others he was not so sure they were human.

When they got off the bus Harry was in terror. "No. No daddy. You promise, you promise no go back. Daddy I be good. Daddy I be good."

His dad knelt down and took him into his arms. "You will never go back I swear my little man. We are not here to see your Aunt and Uncle anyways."

They steered him towards the house they had intended to take him to and Harry recognized Mrs Fig's house. The woman had tried to be as nice as she could. He knew his Uncle would not have let him come back if he had too much fun. But she had always let him watch TV and play with her cats. And usually had a bit of cake for him.

Mrs Fig was at the door. "Oh Harry. I was so worried about you when I haven't see you."

Harry ran up to her and hugged her. "Mrs Figgy me missed you. Me see Mr Paws and Snowy?"

Mrs Fig smiled and led them into the house and Harry beamed when he saw all four cats and ran to his favourite, her little white cat Snowy. It was her newest cat and he had only got to see the kitten twice.

Mrs Fig was looking at her favourite charge and turned to his dads. "I haven't baby sat him in weeks and was worried what the monster had done to him this time."

Severus stared. "You knew that my son was being abused like that. I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on Harry."

Handing tem some tea she explained that she had but every time she had told the headmaster he had said that it was too dangerous for the boy to be removed. He had no family to take him in and the wards were the safest. She had done the best she could by the boy, taking him as often as she could.

She looked over at Harry. "It was a fight but I got him to let me give him a bit of chocolate cake once and a while. When I sat I at least knew he got two meals a day."

Severus made a mental note about the cake. "I need to know everything you know about what they did to him. What little he has told me is enough to turn my belly."

They explained what Harry had revealed about baths and about the doctor and food. She had not known about the doctor but the bath she had known. She had always made sure to give him a bath here before sending him back. It had never been much more then a sponge bath really for he would barely allow her to put any water in the tub but she had saved him from another experience with his Aunt. She told them about the Aunt Harry spoke about with the dogs, the few times Harry had been allowed to the park but no other public area. Seeing him out in the summer weeding and other chores since the age of three.

She turned to Harry. "Would you like some of the chocolate cake? I have some left in my freezer as I have had no little boys to feed it to since your last visit?"

Seeing Harry's worried look Severus smiled and nodded. "You ate all your breakfast and I think a bit of cake would not hurt. As long as you eat your lunch later."

Nodding Harry promised his dad and Mrs Fig warmed up a slice and handed him the piece. It was the first sweet that the little boy had eaten in front of them. He had pocketed the chocolate from Poppy and had never touched it. Severus was relieved to see even such a small normal child reaction. She sent the rest of the cake back with them when they eventually left.

She bent down to hug Harry. "I am going to miss you but you can come back and visit any time. I am happy you're home with your daddy now."

Harry returned the hug. "Thank you Mrs Figgy. Me miss too."

They lead him back towards the bus and while the people on the bus were still a bit startling Harry allowed his Uncle to keep his blanket this time and he just kept his eyes on his Daddy and Uncle Moony.

He looked at his Daddy. "Be go home to castle?"

His Daddy shook his head. "No little man. Remember we said we're taking you shopping to get you some toys ad clothes and books."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They knew not to go over board for Harry had a birthday coming up in less then two weeks and were sure he'd het gifts from the teachers and they'd have gifts for him then too but they needed their little boy to feel at home and some how bring a smile to his little face.

They led him into the Leaky Cauldron which to their relief was nearly empty and took him out back. Severus looked at his son as Remus tapped the bricks. "Ready?"

After the bus they knew he was a bit scared but he nodded. "Yes daddy."

Though he looked scared he clung to Remus' hand and allowed them to lead him onto the alley. The street was pretty quiet at that time of the day and once in a while he peeked around at the different shops. They took him to a kid's clothing shop to buy him a new wardrobe of clothes. It was always Draco's least favourite so they thought to get it out of the way. He refused to tell them anything he liked or didn't like though he did seem drawn to the green.

They were surprised when Molly and Arthur Weasley came in with their brood. Molly saw them. "Who is the little boy Severus? He looks about Ginny's age maybe."

Severus shook his head. "Molly this is my son Harry. He will be turning five at the end of the month. He has come to live with me and Remus at school now."

Of course Molly knew the moment she saw the scar who the child was. Severus quietly explained to the couple who had known because of their kids at school, about what had happened. The couple had not been in the Order but because of Molly's brothers who had been in the order.

Molly knelt down to Harry. "Hi sweet heart, my name is Mrs Weasley and these are my kids. My son Ron here is about the same age as you are."

A freckly red headed boy looked him up and down. "He can't be my age. Look at him. He be smaller then Ginny. Me not play with babies."

Angry whispering from Arthur followed that but Harry looked close to tears and clung to his Uncle even more. He had been bullied by his cousin pretty badly according to Arabella. Help though came in the form of the seven year old twins.

Fred came over to Harry. "You don't let him tease you. You make good seeker so small. Want to see cool trick we got?'

George nodded. "And Ron is the baby. You should see how he cried when we changed his teddy bear into spider. You can hang with us."

Detaching himself slightly from his Uncle Harry allowed himself to be showed one of the new little games the twins had. Percy who was nine looked absolutely bored but the two older boys, Charlie and Bill seemed friendly enough. Charlie was twelve and starting his second year and Bill was fourteen and starting fourth.

Severus invited them to join them for lunch and he was happy to see his son had better manners then Ron and some of the kids. Molly smiled as she watched the little boy who was so polite and sweet.

Severus had an idea. "We are having a little birthday for him. I don't know any other kids except for my godson. And he does seem to like the twins a lot."

Arthur looked at his sons. "What do you think boys? Would you like to go to Hogwarts on the 31st for a birthday party for Harry?"

Everyone including Ginny who had been extremely shy up to that point seemed excited by the castle and the party. Even Percy was but because he wanted to go to the library there. Ron sneered and made a comment about not wanting to go to a baby's part and his father told him they would find a sitter if he was going to act like that. They would not let him ruin Harry's birthday.

Eventually they said goodbye and while the Weasleys headed home Severus took his son. "Time to get you some books and toys now that we have got you clothes."

Harry shook his head. "Me no need toys daddy. Daddy already bought me all nice clothes. Me don't need anything more. Me not be a burden to daddy."

Severus brought him close. "We have gone over this, you are no burden. Your daddy gets to take care of his little boy. You deserve this and more."

Reluctantly the little boy agreed but his face lit up when they entered the book store and while he was still pretty worried about asking for anything they got him to choose a half dozen books. They had wanted him to pick more but he nearly broke into tears. Reminding themselves they'd give him more for his birthday they purchased the few he had chosen and went for the toy store. Harry seemed so confused by the store as if he had no idea what to do with toys. They reminded themselves he likely didn't.

Remus thought of something. "I saw that picture you made. Do you like to color cub?"

Harry was quiet but he nodded his head. "Yes Uncle Moony." He finally whispered quietly.

They found him some muggle style coloring books there but also some art supplies as well for painting and even some crafts as well. They also chose a few puzzles, some more of the blocks that Lucius had sent for him and a few toy animals that made some sounds and moved. It was definitely less then intended but again they came upon their son's refusal to be spoiled.

Before they left for home Severus turned to Harry. "I usually don't allow more then one treat in a day but today was special. How about some ice cream?"

Seeing Harry was unsure Remus suggested. "I am sure Mr Fortescue can send some home with us. He has flavours we don't have at school."

Since the idea seemed to bring a smile to his face a bit they did just that especially when they said he could wait till tomorrow and have it on another slice of the chocolate cake Arabella had sent home with them. One sweet that day seemed the limit for their son.


	4. first full moon

Harry woke up from another scary nightmare this time with some of the scary people from shopping that day. He looked down at his bed in silent tears realizing he had another accident. Daddy would be angry. Daddy not angry last time but two nights in a row, daddy would make him sleep in the cupboard or hit him. He was sobbing when he remembered what they had said.

Slipping out of his bed he took his thumb out of his mouth and quietly whispered. "Lofty."

The little elf appeared. "Master Harry had another bad dream? Lofty help little master. No worry."

He watched as the little elf cleaned his sheets and helped find him clean underwear and pyjamas for him. His daddy had promised Lofty would help him and not tell him about an accident. The little elf nodded and promised he'd not tell his big master what had happened. Remy was still terrified from the dream though and he could not calm down. He went into the hall and looked at the doors. He didn't want to make daddy angry. Daddy might decide he was a burden and send him back. He instead went to Uncle Moony's room. He saw his Uncle was sleeping but he was so scared.

He went over to the bed and peered up at his Uncle. "Uncle Moony." He whispered.

His Uncle's eyes fluttered open and took him in with surprise. "Hey little man did you have a bad dream?"

Nodding Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be picked up and put on the bed. Clutching at the little kitty he told his Uncle what he remembered. He did not tell his Uncle about his accident but he knew he'd notice the odd pyjamas.

His Uncle kissed his head. "Would you like to sleep in here with me tonight little man? I think Uncle Moony could help keep some of the bad dreams away."

Harry slowly nodded. "Yes."

His Uncle helped him under the blankets and pulled him close. He was still scared for there was no night light like in his room. His Uncle seemed to sense that and he grabbed for his wand and created a little night light. Keeping a hold of the kitty and blanket Harry snuggled in against his Uncle and fell asleep. Remus sighed and kissing the little boy on the head he was a bit worried for the next night was the start of the full moon and he would have to be away from Harry for two nights.

In the morning Remus woke and saw Severus in the door. "He had another bad dream did he?"

Remus nodded. "He came in some hours ago. Seems he was a bit more scared of the odd people on the bus and alley then we realized."

Looking down at his son he did not need to ask Lofty if he had been summoned the night before for he knew those were not the pyjamas his son had gone to bed in. He felt a slight pang that his son had not felt comfortable enough to come to him.

Remus seemed to sense his thoughts. "He is opening to you more. I just think because you're his daddy he is more scared of loosing you. Of being a burden and..."

Severus sighed. "Me sending him back to his relatives or an orphanage? I understand, I just wish I could get my little boy to see I will never send him away. Ever."

The words in the hospital wing when the little boy had asked his daddy where he had been for his entire life, rang through both men. Harry had asked his daddy if he had not loved him. They could not explain to a five year old what had happened. Severus just had to keep trying to convince his little boy he had not been away from him by choice and was not giving him up.

Remus adjusted the little boy so he could sit. "I am worried. I mean the full moon really is not till tomorrow but I am going to have to go tonight."

Severus looked down at his son. "I know. I wish that the full moon had come later. I just hope my little boy can be fine with just me."

As much as Remus had always wanted custody of his godson and had fought for it, it had always been a question on his own what he would have done two days a month when there was a full moon. There were practicalities he had not really considered. They could not tell the little boy he was a werewolf yet but he hoped Harry could either survive two days with his dad and it would help them bond or that if needed Poppy and the others at school could help make the boy at ease.

Severus watched his son slowly starting to wake. "Maybe we should take him up for lunch to the Great Hall. Let him get to know a few of the other teachers here."

Remus agreed. "He seemed to take to Hagrid well enough, well at least Fang. And if he is going to be living here for the next thirteen years it would be a good start."

It had been decades since any teacher had a child to live at school so it would definitely be strange for some to have a five year old running around but the teachers were aware he was there and they had all been pretty welcoming about the thought. The main reaction had been odd smiles and a bit of laughter at the thought of Severus having a child to raise. They had seen him with Draco but this was different.

Harry's eyes slowly opened and he looked at his dad. "Daddy? Don't be angry. Me have bad dream and Uncle Moony..."

Severus kissed his head. "I am not angry little man. I am just happy you came to your Uncle instead of sleeping in your wardrobe this time. I promise."

Seeing the little boy still looked a bit worried Severus suggested he let his Uncle take him for a bath and change and they have breakfast together. Harry slowly nodded ad let his Uncle lead him back to his rooms. He was ordering food when Remus called him in.

Remus smiled. "I think maybe you should help the little man get dressed here. He's never going to get used to you if I keep doing it."

Severus went into the bathroom where the little boy was still in the bath. "Hey little man, are you ready to get out? Daddy will help you get dressed for the day."

Though a bit surprised Harry allowed is dad to get him out of the bath and help him dry. He got Harry reluctantly to choose what he wanted to wear and he noticed again his son seemed to like green as he chose the little green t-shirt with a dragon on it that Lucius had sent for him.

Over breakfast they tried to explain. "Cub I have to go away this afternoon for two days. I will be back for lunch on Monday."

Harry looked absolutely terrified and started sobbing. "Uncle no don't go. I sorry for waking you last night. I'll be better. No go, please no go."

Collecting the little boy into his arms Remus soothingly rocked him assuring the little boy he loved him and would not go but he had a sickness and he needed to go to the hospital once a month to get better. He assured the little boy he'd come back on Monday. He promised the little boy he was not angry about last night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning had been a rough one and Harry had rarely left his Uncle's side. They decided a trip up stairs for lunch was even more needed. Remus was heading out after lunch and they hoped maybe the distraction of the other teachers and the school might help a bit.

Severus smiled when they entered the Great Hall for the first time. "You like the roof do you?"

Harry looked at him. "No roof daddy, that sky. We out doors?"

Severus shook his head. "No little man there is a spell on the roof to make it look like the sky outside. There is definitely a roof over your head."

The house tables had been removed and for now there was just one big round table for all of the teachers who were still there over the summer. There was a little booster seat they found in the chair next to the headmaster and they knew what he was trying but they were not about to allow it.

Severus caught sight of three empty seats next to Flitwick for most of the teachers had not come down yet. "Would you like to sit here little man?"

Harry nodded and looked at the little professor. "Hi, me Harry."

Filius smiled. "Well my boy I am Filius. Your daddy and Uncle have told us all about you."

Wondering if it had something to do with the man being not much bigger then him compared to all of the others especially Hagrid, Harry seemed to be at ease next to the little professor so his dad levitated the booster seat over to the chair next to Filius and helped his son into it before taking the seat next to him. Harry did not seem bothered by the fact that his Uncle was not right next to him.

Harry was still pretty shy but Filius got him talking a bit. "You be teacher like daddy and Uncle Moony?"

Filius nodded. "I am little man. We all are. I teach a class called charms."

Seeing that he was a bit confused by that Filius pointed his wand at one of the apples in a bowl on the table and made the apple do back flips until it landed on the little boy's plate in front of him. A small smile appeared on his face so Severus left off a comment about playing with food and teaching manners to a five year old.

Harry was okay until two owls came flying in and one landed right next to his daddy. He shrieked. "No birdie."

Severus took the letter from the eagle owl and looked at his son. "We use owls for mail little man. This is your Uncle Luc's owl. I have one too."

Harry stared at the beautiful black eagle owl and his eyes drifted over to the tawny owl that had delivered a letter to a female teacher with glasses who he had not been told the name of. He thought the bird was quite pretty though he wasn't too sure he liked them, he had such sharp claws.

His dad fed the bird some bacon and sent him off. "I will take you to the owlery some time to see Archmage, my owl. You'll see owls are very tame little birds."

Harry looked a bit pale but he nodded. "Okay daddy. Letter from Uncle Luc?"

Severus nodded and opened the envelope. He had not received any letters from his best friend since before he was pardoned and officially outed as a spy. During the school year there would be too many people around with students whose parents could not be trusted but the teachers were fine.

He smiled at his son. "How would you like to meet your Uncle Luc and your cousin Draco? Uncle Luc says he would like to come for your birthday."

Albus answered from across the table. "Are you sure that is a smart thing to do. You know what he was involved in. I am not sure having him..."

Severus cut him off. "We both know he was involved for the same reason I was Albus. And I think it would be good for my son and godson to meet."

The fact that Albus would hold his Death Eater days against Lucius sickened him. Lucius had wanted out for years, since they were teens in fact. Severus had been able to become a spy but Albus had never been willing to do the same for Lucius. Lucius had still provided a lot of information to their side during the year before Voldemort had been taken down and Severus knew if not for fear for the lives of his son and wife, Lucius would have been able to get a pardon as well. Severus had risked being outed as a spy for it was the only way to get and protect his son. He wished that Lucius could as well.

Harry did not understand what was going on. "Uncle Luc come to my birthday? I want to meet me Uncle Luc, daddy."

Severus kissed his son's head. "Then you will. We will send back a letter inviting them to come and if not welcome here, we'll have your birthday at my house."

Albus sighed. "No. Lucius is welcome to come as his son has always been welcome here. It would be better to have the birthday party here."

Smiling Harry seemed unaware of the tension between his daddy and the headmaster but his good mood disappeared after lunch when he realized his Uncle had his bag and was going. He knew the time was coming but he had tears again.

His Uncle knelt down. "Remember cub I will be home in two days. I just don't want you to get sick too. Daddy is here and he'll make sure you're okay. I promise."

Harry clung to him for a moment. "Get better Uncle Moony. Me don't want you sick. I miss you."

Heart aching he kissed Harry on the head and assured the little boy that he would be back soon and that he cared about him. He had never hated the full moon as much as he did right now. He knew he worried his friends when he was younger and hated having to lie to them but being taken away from him right now.

Severus saw the look in his eyes. "He'll understand. It'll get easier on him with time. This isn't something you can help."

Remus looked at the boy. "I know. I keep trying to tell myself that. Perhaps one day I will believe it."

Watching Remus leave he reminded himself and silently to Remus that many parents chose to leave their kids and not be there.. Just like Severus had not willingly been apart from his son for five years, Remus had no choice either. When Harry was older they would explain to him about the full moon. During the summer Remus would use the cellar at Grimmauld place to recover in. When he started teaching they'd have to consider the shack again or other options here at the school.

Severus looked at his son who was close to tears again and scooped him up. "How about we go write to your Uncle and invite him to your party?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had never imagined it possible but he spent the afternoon in his lab with his son. He had needed to do some potions for Poppy and Harry had utterly refused to spend time with Poppy or Hagrid, even Filius. He was sure that he was just a little scared after his uncle had left, to let his daddy out of his sight. Lofty could have watched him but Severus thought better of it.

He got his son to bring one of his coloring books and crayons. "You're going to come and color in the lab while I do some healing potions for Poppy."

Harry took the book and crayons. "Okay daddy."

He had always been against bringing Draco in when he was so young. He would never used any dangerous ingredients when his son was in the lab but Draco would have been different. Draco would have been bouncing around left and right and could have caused an accident. He knew his son was not such a risk.

He helped his son up onto the stool. "If you want you can watch too but daddy doesn't want you to touch anything he works with. I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry nodded his head. "I won't touch anything daddy. I promise."

Good to his word Harry worked on his coloring for a time but he did watch his daddy from time to time and Severus smiled when he realized his son showed some interest and found himself explaining what he was doing. He had never thought potions could interest a five year old but his son's eyes were big as he watched.

As they headed for dinner he looked at his son. "Did you like watching daddy work?" and when Harry nodded. "Maybe when you get a bit older you can help daddy."

Harry beamed and clutched at his hand. "I like that daddy. We go up for dinner with Filius?"

Though he had not been certain about it he knew his son needed a distraction from missing his Uncle and so they found themselves once again with Filius. He smiled when Lofty brought some of Arabella's chocolate cake and the ice cream they got from Diagon Alley, to Harry. His son for the first time did not protest the sweet. Things went well enough and though Harry had some tears in his eyes when he bathed him and put him to bed, they slowed a bit when he read the book.

He kissed his son on the head. "Good night little man."

Harry clutched at his kitty and blanket. "Night daddy."

Severus stayed up reading for some time but headed for bed. He was not sure how long he was out, probably a few hours, when he felt a little hand shaking his arm. He looked up to see his terrified son by his bed side. This time he was relieved to see he was in the same pyjamas but he was still terrified.

Severus reached for his son. "You have another bad dream?"

Harry reluctantly nodded. "No mean to bother daddy but Uncle Moony gone. Me sorry."

Severus scooped his son up and brought him into bed. "You aren't bothering me. Just like Uncle Moony, if you have a bad dream daddy wants to help."

Harry looked unsure but he allowed himself to be helped under the blankets. "Okay daddy."

Kissing his son on the head he pulled the little boy close to him and felt him drift off. He hoped he and Remus could help the little boy get over his bad dreams. He was relieved his son had calmed enough he had at least not had an accident. But they needed to find a way to make sure he felt safer with them and the dreams ended.

As he watched is son sleep his mind went to Lily. "Help me Lils. Help me make our little boy feel safe with me."


	5. its my party and I'll cry

AN: I had a review comment on his talk and actually many five year olds do speak like this. Kids pick up their language from not only people around them but how often they speak. This is a child who was locked in cupboards for days at a time and never spoken to except screamed at for chores. He does not go to school or watch TV, play with other kids. This is where kids learn language from. As he spends more time with his dad and Uncle his language skills will definitely improve.

Chapter 5

Remus had definitely been relieved when he returned and while he had an armful of Harry the moment he came through the door, he could see things had not been as rough as they worried about. Harry had refused to leave his dad's side and had spent both nights in bed with his dad but he had not had an accident and Severus had found it easy and even enjoyable having his son in the lab with him. As his birthday approached Harry was still pretty clingy and shy but he had become very fond of Filius and even of Hagrid as well.

The morning of his birthday Severus went into his son's room. "Happy birthday little man."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Daddy."

Helping his son out of bed Severus helped his son into the bath and into some clean clothes he wondered how his son would react to his first birthday party. Well second but he would never remember his first birthday. Remus had been there for it but Severus had not.

Lofty appeared in the sitting room. "Happy birthday little master. Lofty make little master's favourite pancakes."

Harry peered down at the pancakes and a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Daddy pancakes smile."

Confused Severus looked down and noticed the pancakes that Lofty had put in front of Harry did indeed have smiling faces made out of blueberries for him. Laughing he ruffled his son's air and told him even the food seemed to be happy he was now five. Harry thanked the little elf who smiled and disappeared. Lofty had become very fond of his little master. Severus was definitely not surprised Lofty would have made special pancakes for him.

Harry noticed the extra plates. "Daddy there are five plates. Who coming?"

There was a knock at the door and Severus smiled. "Your Uncle Luc and cousin Draco decided to come this morning and spend all day with us."

Taking his dad's hand he went to the painting back and opened the door. A tall man with long blond hair and a little boy who looked like him, stood there. The man had a strange snake like cane but they both seemed friendly looking.

The man shook his dad's hand and knelt down. "You must be Harry. I am your Uncle Luc. I was happy you invited me to come to your birthday today."

Harry beamed. "Thank you Uncle for clothes and books you send. I like dragon shirt and book. Happy you came today."

Ruffling the boy's hair Lucius smiled up at Severus. Lucius had never seen his best friend as happy as he was with his son in his life. He had been happy he could et his friend the pardon and the wills read so Severus finally could raise his own son.

Lucius brought his own son close. "Harry this is your cousin Draco. He had his birthday last month and was the one who chose those books for you."

Draco smiled. "You like dragons as well?" and when Harry nodded. "They are cool aren't they? You know father says they have them at the bank."

Smiling as the two boys started chatting about dragons their dads steered them towards the table. Draco liked pancakes as much as Harry and the two boys barely seemed to notice the adults. Harry had been pretty good with the twins but he really seemed at ease with Draco. But Severus assumed it had to do with the fact he had been telling his son about his Uncle and cousin for weeks now and Harry probably felt like he could trust them.

Lucius looked at Severus. "I have known since you were eleven and I have never seen you this happy Sev. I am happy that you have your son in your life."

Severus looked at Harry. "Thanks to a secret helper who got the wills read ad who remains unnamed even now. I'd like to thank him for giving me my little boy."

Sharing a small laugh both me knew that of course Severus had known right away who it had been. He still had no idea how Lucius had known but he hoped with his old friend there he might have some answers that day. The party was for a few hours that afternoon but the Malfoys had decided to come all day.

Lucius looked at Harry. "Your Aunt Narcissa is coming later. She didn't know if she would make it but she was able to."

Harry beamed. "I like to meet Aunt Narcissa too Uncle Luc."

He assured his nephew she was quite excited as well and told him he could call her Aunt Cissy as her name was a bit of a mouthful for a child. Severus was a bit surprised for he had not been sure she would come. Though he knew both Lucius and Narcissa were on their side, Narcissa never taking the mark at all, she was the sister of some of the worst of the Death Eaters. She had not even been able to speak to her own sister Andromeda in years out of fear for her family.

Draco looked at his father. "Father can I give Harry my gift. I know there is party later but Mom is also bringing gift for him."

Lucius smiled but looked at Severus. "You might want to ask your Uncle. Uncle Severus might want Harry to wait till the party."

Severus shook his head. "Both boys have eaten all of their breakfast. I think it would be okay for Harry to open a gift."

Looking at the gift Harry looked a bit sceptical and Severus knew his so had never been given a gift before. He whispered to his son it was okay to open the gift and that he'd be getting more later. Harry eventually opened the gift and he smiled ear to ear when he did. Just like the clothes the right size Severus had the sneaking feeling that Dobby had doe a bit of spying for them. There was a new coloring book on dragons, another story book on them and a few model dragons, which flew and even blew fire though it was no heat or burn fire.

Harry clambered out of his seat and went to hug his Uncle. "Thank you Uncle Luc. Me like a lot."

Lucius returned the hug. "Well how about you go and show your room to your cousin and let us adults finish our coffee."

Harry led Draco off to his bedroom and the three adults smiled for they had been hoping Harry and Draco would become friends. Draco was a pretty well behaved kid thanks to his parents and he seemed unlike Ron not to mind that his new cousin was a bit less mature then he was. The adults enjoyed their coffee as the kids played.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had come to school a lot to see his uncle but he had not really seen much of the school and Harry insisted he wanted to show Draco some of the paintings. He still did not like the ghosts though he no longer cried every time he saw them. Draco had the same reaction as Harry to the roof in the Great Hall when he saw it.

Harry led Draco over to where Filius was. "Draco this is Filius. He teaches charms. He makes apples dance. This my cousin Draco."

Filius smiled. "Nice to meet you Draco. I heard that we were going to have some visitors today. And Happy birthday Harry."

Harry beamed and took his customary chair next to the professor and Draco sat down next to him. Seeing it was the way he had been introduced Filius made an orange and an apple tango together to Harry and Draco's plates. Draco had grown up around magic but even he was smiling at watching the food dancing.

Hagrid had come in. "Happy birthday Harry. You know we're all happy about your party later."

Harry looked a bit shy suddenly. "Thank you."

The Weasleys and Malfoys were really the only kids that Severus had known so the teachers were going to be at the party as well. Severus hoped that he could find some more kids his son's age. It was another six years before he started school and though there would be kids in a month here, they'd all be so much older then him.

Albus was watching them but his eyes went to Lucius. "I was surprised went I received your owl and told that your wife would be joining you."

Lucius smirked at him. "I was told my family was welcome here and Narcissa is a member of the family. She would like to meet her nephew finally."

Reminded that Severus had said he would take Harry to his house for the birthday if the Malfoys were not welcome, Albus did not say anything else. He knew Severus was a man of his word and would keep his threat. He was worried if Severus took Harry away from the school for the birthday he would not return.

Severus turned to the boys. "We are having the party out at the quidditch pitch so you kids can run around. We should go, the Weasleys should be coming."

Harry looked at Draco. "You will like the twins. They are so funny and have cool tricks."

As they took the boys outside and were followed by most of the staff Severus had to admit he was happy that the Weasleys had agreed to come for more then just having some more people his age around. Harry had talked about the twins several times since they met.

Molly and Arthur arrived before they made it to the pitch. Molly smiled. "Thanks for inviting us. All the kids have been excited to come."

Harry led Draco to Fred and George. "Fred and George this is my cousin Draco. Draco these the twins. They're neat."

Ron had been brought but he was in quite the mood and was brooding. There was another surprise in the form of Luna. Luna and Ginny were good friends as they were the same age and lived in the same town. Xeno's wife was sick and the Weasleys had invited Luna to come with them to the school to give her parents a rest.

When Harry suggested tag though Ron sneered. "See he is such a baby. We're at this cool castle and he wants to play tag."

Charlie shook his head. "Ignore Ron, I think tag sounds like fun Harry. He can sit it out if he wants to be a party pooper."

Even Fang joined in on the game of tag and the kids had quite a bit of fun running rampid around the quidditch pitch and grounds. Hide and go seek as well. Severus watched his son and while Harry still got a bit pale from time to time it was definitely a relief to see his son was acting a bit more like a normal little boy.

About two hours later though he came to his dad's side in tears. Severus scooped him up. "Hey little man what is wrong?"

Harry buried his head against his dad's shoulder and refused to tell him what happened. "We go home daddy?"

Concerned Severus tried to calm his son and Lucius and Remus tried to sort out what had happened. It turned out Ron had been teasing Harry pretty badly and he had threatened to lock Harry in the broom shed. Arthur had never been so angry with his youngest son before.

Harry was not calming down and Molly shared a look with Severus. "How about we give Harry our gifts for him and head home?"

The twins were disappointed and looked at Harry. "Can we come play with him again soon?"

Assuring the twins that they were welcome to come back Severus convinced his son to unlatch from him and open the gifts. He had received a ball, and a book of fairy tales from the couple as well as one of the games the twins had showed him in Diagon Alley. He also received a puzzle from Luna.

Narcissa arrived just as the Weasleys left and the party moved inside to the hall for some dinner. "There is the birthday boy but what is with the tears little man?"

Severus turned Harry to look at her. "This is your Aunt Cissy." And he explained. "One of the Weasley kids scared him a bit. I think today was a bit over whelming."

Harry gave her a small smile and thanked her for coming but she brought back the smile with her gift. She had made sure with Severus first so when she handed Harry a box and he found a small smoky gray kitten in the box and looked at his dad Severus smiled and nodded.

Harry hugged the little kitten to his chest. "Thank you Aunt Cissy. I love kitties. Does it have name?"

Narcissa accepted the hug and shook her head. "No, I thought you'd like to name the cat yourself."

Harry thought about Mrs Fig and her cats and decided to name him Sir Whiskers. Severus laughed for the only ghost his son had any affinity for was Sir Nick. The other gifts Harry received from the other teachers and from his dads were a bit too much and though he opened the wizard's first potions kit from his dad as well as some new books, he was allowed to hug everyone and thank them, leaving the gifts to open later.

There was a huge cake that looked exactly like the school brought out for him and he looked confused so Draco whispered. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Harry blew out the candles as everyone sang him happy birthday and he turned to Draco. "Thanks Draco."

His cousin just smiled and assured him it was okay. Draco had been told by his parents that his cousin had never had a birthday party before and that he might need a bit of help in knowing what to do. Severus was not surprised at all how good his godson had been about it all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was a bit reluctant to leave after dinner with his mother but his Uncle promised he could come have a sleep over with Harry soon. Harry was a bit tired and over whelmed and by the end of dinner he had become quite clingy to his dad or Uncle Remus.

Lucius remained when his wife took Draco and after Harry was put to bed he looked in. "So what I heard about the cupboards as true?"

Severus nodded. "He slept in the one under the stairs since he went to live there with his relatives. He asked me where his was, when I brought him home."

Sitting down at the table he told what they knew from Harry about what he had suffered including the doctor had touched him. Lucius was as pale and drawn as both men had been though he was hit with it all in one go. He may have been a Death Eater but to hear this about a little boy he loved, broke his heart.

Lucius sighed. "I have enough proof to have a pardon and come out. Cornelius has promised me one if I show the proof but I am worried about Draco and Cissy."

Severus had not realized his friend had enough. "I know you have helped a lot but I thought because of Albus you did not have enough proof."

Lucius laughed. "That man has been leading me along promising a pardon. I have worked for him since months after you."

He admitted that he had known Harry was his old friend's son for ears now but Albus had threatened to have him arrested if he told. He had not had enough proof and promise of a pardon until recently and even now he had made sure the pardon and truth could not be traced back to him yet. He loved Severus as a brother but he could not risk the lives of his wife and son.

Severus shook his head. "You know I understand. I would never have you risk Draco or his mother. I am just grateful you found a way to help me get my son."

Lucius smiled. "I knew I had to do something. You really need to watch Harry around that man. I am not sure but I don't trust Albus and his intentions around him."

Assuring his old friend that he had his own suspicions he promised he'd not be fooled into blindly following Albus. He knew that Albus was aware of the abuse his son suffered though he had not confronted Albus. He did not want Albus to know about his suspicions before he knew what was really going on.

They were talking about their concerns including Lucius offering for Harry to come from time to time to keep him from Albus when they heard. "Daddy."

Severus turned to see his son in the door with tears streaming down his cheeks. He had not had a bad dream in a few days. "Come here little man."

Looking a bit worried at Uncle Lucius wondering if he'd be angry, Harry slowly went to his dad who scooped him into his arms and held the little boy against him as Harry whispered and told him about his dream. He realized Ron's threat to lock him in a cupboard had brought back bad memories.

He kissed his son. "Would you like to stay out here with us? When you fall asleep Daddy will take you to bed wit me and I'll keep away the bad dreams."

Harry looked a bit unsure because of his Uncle but he nodded. "Please daddy."

Summoning a blanket for Harry only had his little stuffed kitty wit him be wrapped his son in it and held Harry to him. His son drifted back to sleep pretty quick. He had wished the birthday had gone better for Harry but Remus and Lucius reminded him it was better then any he had before and he had fun in the morning and for a time with the twins. He'd open the rest of his gifts with time and he and Draco had become friends.

Lucius stood. "Cissy and Draco will be worried if I don't return soon. Keep me updated with anything Albus does. And I'll do the same."

Severus watched Lucius reach down and kiss his son. "Thanks for your help getting me my son home. And for you guys being here today as well."

As he tucked his son into bed with him he knew Remus had been right and that it had been a better birthday then his son ever had before and that they would with more time get his son more comfortable with such things. The way Harry took to gifts he might have a gift to open still before Christmas but he didn't mind. He was just happy to see his little boy smiling and laughing for part of the day. He had never been a big animal person other then owls but he knew the cat was a good idea.

He kissed his son's sleeping head. "Sleep well my little prince. Your daddy promises he will never miss another birthday with you. Your daddy will always be here."


	6. a night at the Burrow

The last week before school was starting was a pretty busy time for both his Uncle and dad especially with a full moon days before. Severus was relieved that Harry had agreed to spend some time with Filius and Hagrid for short spurts of time but he was a bit worried about when school started. Even if there was a hedge witch school Harry would not have been safe.

He went to collect Harry from Flitwick and he smiled as he watched his son's origami cranes flying around. "I see why my son likes coming up here."

Filius looked up from a book. "I am not doing that Severus. I showed him the trick with my wand at lunch but that's not me."

Sinking down next to his son he saw his son's big green eyes watching the cranes flying around him and the small giggles coming. His son was getting too old for accidental magic and this was intentional. And wandless and without incantation.

Harry saw his dad watching him. The birds fell to the ground. "Sorry Daddy. I don't mean to do that."

Severus kissed his son's head. "Hey little man don't apologize, daddy is just amazed. Do you think you could do it again for daddy?"

Nodding Harry focussed really hard and while not all of the cranes flew this time one of them circled his father's head. Severus and Filius watched him in amazement and had no idea how a child of five was doing this. He asked his son and Harry wasn't sure. He just saw Filius do it and had wanted to see them fly around.

Severus looked at his son. "Harry how about you clean up your book and art work and daddy is going to have a little talk with Filius/"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Can I spend afternoon in lab with you daddy?"

Smiling and assuring his son he was done the paper work and was happy to have his son's company that afternoon he watched his son for a few moments and was followed just out the door by Filius not into the hall but the class.

Filius looked at the door. "This is amazing. I mean even seventh years usually can't. I didn't learn to do wandless until my apprenticeship. An untrained five year old?"

Severus was both delighted and scared. "I think we need to limit who knows this. I really would not like Albus to know what kind of power my son has."

Filius agreed. "Don't think that his interest in your son has gone unnoticed by most of the staff. I promise I will keep it to myself and an eye on your son as well."

It was not the first time that the man had told him that he did not trust the headmaster. He had his doubts how useful a few of the others could be for they included Trewlaney but if they could help him with his son in any way he'd not turn away the aid. Keeping his son as safe as possible was top priority.

He looked at the door like Filius. "You don't think that Albus some how knew there was a chance Harry had this? I mean I believe he knew about the abuse."

Filius sighed. "I have over heard things since your son was born that bothered me honestly. And I have a feeling he knows more about the attack on Harry."

No one had ever really understood why Harry had been attacked and not Neville or why either child had been for that matter. They believed it was Lily dying for him which saved Harry but no one had any real understanding into what why either child. Why was Harry the key to the man's downfall?

Before they left Filius suggested. "Why doesn't Harry join me for classes some times? Charms are less dangerous then potions or DADA."

Severus was a bit surprised. "I mean if you'd not have a problem. Harry still won't stay with Poppy alone. I'd prefer not leaving him with only Lofty."

Assuring Severus that the few hours a week when both Remus and Severus had classes at the same time and not office hours he'd be happy to take Harry. They would speak to him and ensure that he did not use any tricks he picked up from class until he got home. Filius suggested Harry get to know Sprout and perhaps as much as it made his dad groan, Trewlaney for they'd keep a good eye on him.

Harry appeared in the doorway and Filius smiled. "How would you like when school starts to come with me to classes? You can read and color, watch the classes."

Severus saw his son's smile. "But you can't try any of your tricks in class. If you can so something the kids learn, you can show Filius in his office later."

Harry nodded. "Me show daddy and Uncle Moony and Uncle Luc?"

Severus kissed him. "Yes but just us and Filius. It has to be a special secret for now. Can you promise daddy just to show us two and your Uncles?"

Smiling Harry promised both men he'd not show anyone and he was good with secrets. He was sure Harry was probably so excited about spending days with Filius and getting to see some of the big kid classes that he was willing to promise anything. He reminded his son that the Weasley kids were not to be told either. Harry smiled and nodded though his dad said Draco and his mom could be trusted as well.

At the mention of his cousin Harry smiled. "Daddy is Draco coming for sleepover soon?"

Severus nodded. "Draco is coming next weekend remember? Your Aunt and Uncle are going away on business and he's coming to stay."

The last weeks before the school year started were hectic and Severus had thought since he would be so busy the weekend before the start of term which was a Monday that year, would be a good time for Draco to come. From what Lucius had said Draco had been speaking about it as much as Harry had. He thought with both he and Remus busy with last minute class work, it would help Harry.

Remus appeared as they got down for lunch and Harry ran to him. "Not leaving yet Uncle Moony?"

Remus collected the boy into his arms. "No little man you know I don't have to be at the hospital till tomorrow. And I'll be bringing Draco back with me Friday."

Those of course Remus had known were the magic words and the little boy beamed. He did not even seem surprised when they headed down to their rooms for lunch instead of the Great Hall. Harry happily showed off his trick without being asked to, and Remus shared the same amazement as Filius and is dad. He hid his shock better and was happy when Harry recited the promise he made about who he could show or tell. Remus also thought he spending time wit Filius made sense.

Remus watched as Harry went to select a new book to color when he worked with his dad that afternoon. "From just watching Filius? Albus can't know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had a few tears when his Uncle left but not like last time but his day was soon to go down hill. He was working on his letters, his dad and Uncle having started to teach him to write and read, knowing the basic alphabet before, when the door opened.

Albus walked in. "Severus I need you to do some work for our little club tonight. I am sure you will be gone no more then a day at the most."

Severus looked up. "You know that is impossible. Even if certain people were not looking for me now. Remus has gone way to the hospital."

He had agreed to do potions work and grain information for the order after his pardon but he had been outed as a spy. The dark lord might not have returned yet but there was still a definite risk. He was worried even more for now he was not a valuable asset to Albus there would be no security in going.

Albus looked at Harry. "Molly and Arthur have agreed to take him for two nights while you're away. Either you or Remus can pick him up Friday."

Severus sneered. "My son is not safe at the Burrow, there are no wards. And it is hard enough with Remus gone without me going away as well."

He reminded the man that since his pardon he was no longer able to be threatened into doing anything. He had made it quite clear that raising and protecting his son was his number one priority in this. Leaving his son at school would have been hard enough but the Burrow was out of the question.

Albus smiled. "We have some wards arranged around the Burrow to protect your son. And I know for a fact you'd do anything to protect your brother and godson."

Severus stopped in his tracks. "I hope you're not threatening either of them for that is low even for you. If I were to go Harry would be going to their manor."

Shaking his head Albus informed the man that it seemed a few of the Death Eaters who were still on the loose had started getting restless again and there was some talk that they were going to go after people they believed had betrayed their lord. Most of the dangerous ones were in prison thanks to people like Moody but he knew that Lucius and he were not the only inner circle who walked free. But they were the only two who were spies.

Albus looked at Harry and said quiet so he could not hear. "Information of Malfoys security wards is floating around. We wouldn't want someone to take advantage..."

Severus knew he was referring to the fact Lucius was away on business. "Fine. But I will take my son to the Burrow myself and check these wards."

Albus smiled. "I thought you would see reason and of course you'd go yourself to check on the wards. There will be an Order member watching the house too."

Knowing that there was no way for Narcissa to change the wards while her husband was away for they were both needed, Severus had to do this. He knew it would endanger them more to bring them to school, at least Narcissa for it would out her and Lucius as spies. He'd make sure that the wards were changed as soon as Lucius returned and make sure this was not a possibility again. For now as long as he knew his son would be safe at the Burrow, he was willing.

He led Harry back to their rooms. "Harry daddy has to go help your Uncle Lucius for a few days. How would you like to go and stay with the twins this weekend?"

Harry looked petrified. "Daddy? Can't I come with you or stay here? I don't want to go daddy."

Severus pulled him close. "The twins will show you all their cool toys and Mrs Weasley is a good cook. And I promise you'll have lots of fun little man."

Harry finally nodded. "Can I take my kitty and blanket?"

Taking his son into his room to pack he told Harry Sir Whiskers would have to stay at school but he was welcome to bring the stuffed cat and blanket. He helped his son pack some clothes and a few books and toys to take. Harry clung to his hand as they headed for the gates and he knew Molly and Arthur were not going to have an easy time. His first sleep away from his dad since coming here and it was with people he barely knew. Unfortunately Filius had gone away that morning to see some family before the start of the year and there was no teacher he trusted and Harry was willing to stay with. His son took to the bus better this time but he knew it was probably more that Harry was absolutely scared silent about going away right now.

When they got to the Burrow he looked at the house. "Daddy the house crooked? House fall over on me daddy?"

Severus scooped him up. "No little man, daddy would never let you come any where not safe. The house is held up with very strong magic."

He could sense the wards and was relieved to see the headmaster had been telling the truth about that at the very least. He reminded Harry about his promise not to show anyone his magic trick he had come up with, even the twins. Harry promised.

The kitchen door opened and Molly came out. "Severus and Harry, glad to see you. You know we're excited to have you for a few days little man."

Harry buried his head against his dad's leg though. "I don't want to stay Daddy. Who keep away bad dreams if come? I need daddy or Uncle Moony."

Kneeling down Severus collected his son close and reminded Harry that he had not had a bad dream in weeks. He was also certain that Mr and Mrs Weasley helped all their kids keep bad dreams away and would help. Molly nodded and assure the little boy he'd be close to their room and if he had a bad dream could come to them. His dad ended up staying for lunch to try and ease things but leaving was even worse then when Remus left for the first full moon.

He hugged Harry. "I know you're scared prince but you're safe here. Daddy will be back as soon as e can and if not me Uncle Moony will come on Friday."

Harry held to him. "Daddy come get me please. No Uncle Moony, I want daddy."

Thinking what a change that had been from when he brought is son home he swore he would come for Harry himself. It was breaking his heart leaving his son but he saw that the twins had taken over from their mother in trying to cheer him up and his sobs had calmed down at least.

Before he left he heard one of the twins tell his son. "Wait till you see, we found this big spider in the attic and we're going to put it in Ron's bed."

He smirked a bit reminded of the youngest son who had put is son in tears at his birthday and had been mean shopping as well. He usually did not condone such pranks but he had a feeling the prank would make his son smile a bit and Ron likely deserved it. He heard a small hidden chuckle from Molly who pretended she had not heard what her seven year olds were planning.

She called to the twins. "Take Harry up to the room where he will be staying and please remember he does have to sleep with your brother."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house had seven floors and unfortunately for Harry the closest bedroom for a boy was Ron's room on the floor above the master, the only bedroom on the same floor as the master was Ginny's bedroom. The twins were on the fourth floor, Percy on the fifth and the oldest boys on the flop, below the attic. Right now it was based on age with the odd house and who needed to be closet to the master bedroom.

Harry looked scared when he realized he was not only staying with Ron but on a floor no one else was on. "Daddy said your mom and dad..."

Fred smiled. "They are right below. And we're right above. You know if Ron gives you a hard time you can always bunk in with us."

Though Harry put his bag in the room Ron sent such a sneer at him that Harry scurried out of the room. The twins laughed and took him to see the rest of the house. Charlie he soon found shared his fascination with dragons and even offered to sit and color a picture of one with Harry. Molly was relieved when she saw Harry coming down on the back of her second oldest son and though he still looked a bit sad, his tears stopped. They even got him to sit and have dinner.

Charlie looked at Harry. "I bet you have never been on a broom before. Maybe tomorrow I can take you out. I play quidditch in school."

Ron saw the terrified look on Harry's face. "He is too big a baby. He probably would wet his pants before you left ground. He is worse then Ginny."

Harry tried to be brave and he stood. "Thank you for dinner Mrs Weasley. It very good. Can I help clean?"

Though his dad did not make him clean other then picking up his toys that was because they had a house elf. He didn't want to be rude especially like Ron. She was so nice to have him stay and feed him. Daddy might not think him a burden but he didn't want her to think he was.

Molly shook her head. "No sweet heart I think Mr Weasley is enough help. I am sure Charlie will show you his broom so you can go with him tomorrow."

Charlie took his hand. "Mum has a rule about no flying after dinner but you can see my broom and tomorrow I'll take you up in front of me."

Seeing Harry was uncertain the twins came with them. The entire brood except Percy liked to fly, even Bill though he was no quidditch player. Draco had told him about his toy broom but he knew Charlie's was a real one. He stayed close to the twins but Charlie was pretty nice and he wasn't even too scared when Mrs Weasley took him for a bath before bed.

Molly tucked him into bed. "You know where our room or the twins are if you have a bad dream. There are night light spells in the hall to guide you."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Mrs Weasley. Good night."

She kissed him on the head and went to her son but her son was pouting again and while he took the kiss he said nothing. She sighed and left the room. Ron had been angry about sharing his room with a baby. He had wanted to move up with one of his big brothers but they said he was the baby and to stop being mean to a guest.

A few hours later Harry was sniffling as he could not sleep but he was too scared to go find the Weasleys when suddenly someone grabbed him hard. "Let go."

Ron was looking down on him. "You such a baby. I can't believe I have to share a room with you. Give me that."

He grabbed Harry's stuffed cat and Harry reached for is kitty but Ron yanked so hard he ripped the head right off Harry's cat and the stuffing in him flew every where. Harry started sobbing. Daddy made it their first day. Daddy said it would help keep him safe.

Ron through the pieces back at him. "See you're such a baby. Only babies need teddies to sleep with and would cry because it got broken."

Harry grabbed his blanket and clambered out of bed. "I no baby."

Harry ran from the room sobbing but he got down to the next floor and was scared to wake Molly and Arthur. He stumbled through the house not knowing where he was going and out into the night air. Ron went back to sleep assuming the little baby had gone to cry to his parents.

In the morning Fred and Molly came in. Molly turned to Ron. "Where is Harry?"

Ron shrugged. "He went to see you last night. Such a baby."

Molly was about to say something when Fred noticed the cat torn in half. Molly shook. "Fred go get your dad and brothers. We need to find Harry."

She had never been so angry at her youngest. To think he would have destroyed Harry's little stuffed cat. Harry was scared enough being here for the first time. She was scared for Harry would have come to them or the twins for comfort but had not. She was even more worried when she got downstairs and found the kitchen door was standing wide open.

She paled. "Surely not? He wouldn't have gone out alone at night."

Arthur and the boys appeared. "He is no where in the house Molly. We can't find him any where."

Explaining about the cat they found they all stared in worry at the door and Arthur ordered the boys to get their cloaks as it was still early morning. The child did not know the area and had gone in the dark with no source of light. And upset.

Molly turned to Arthur. "I am contacting Xeno and Amos to get some help looking. Get a hold of what ever Order member was suppose to be watching."

Arthur nodded. "They were looking for people coming in and the wards were to keep out. No one would be expecting Harry to..."

Ron had finally come down the stairs and he knew he was in serious trouble. He was not worried at all about Harry who was missing but about the spanking he was sure to get after making the baby cry. He didn't know what the fuss was about.


	7. a terrified search

Author note: Not that this will be an issue for some chapters to come but I have had a question on pairings and am not sure. The question included slash or not. This was originally posted as a pseudo prequel, taking the back story of Untold Truths and seeing what would change if Sev got him when he was little. As anyone who read my original series knows Harry marries Katie Bell and in the original sequel Gabrielle Delacaur after Katie dies. Of course being in the wizarding world since he was five definitely could change who he ends up with. If anyone has any suggestions whether I continue with my original hetero Harry even if not with Katie, or a possibly gay one with maybe a Draco/Harry romance or someone else, I'd be open to hearing. Like I said it will be some chapters to come though. I have wrote one series of straight Harry and one of slash Harry and have not decided which angle to go in with this yet.

Chapter 7

Molly was frantic when she went over to the fireplace. Her husband and the boys had headed out the door. The boys would start looking for Harry and Arthur was going to speak to the guard. Ginny had stayed with her. She took the flower pot in which they kept the floo powder.

She threw some down into the fire. "Lovegood kitchen."

Xeno and his wife Callista were at the table. "Molly what is happening?"

Quickly as she could she explained what had happened with Harry. Xeno promised he would head out looking for Harry and Callista said she would contact the school and tell them what was happening. They hoped there was some way to contact Severus. Remus obviously could not be.

Molly placed a second anxious floo call to the Diggories who also lived in town. "Amos can you help?"

Amos nodded. "Of course Molly. I will come out and join the search right away. You know I can't even imagine a scared little child out there all night."

Relieved she popped back into her own kitchen and looked at her daughter. She wanted to go and look but she knew that someone had to stay behind in case the child returned. Or if word came from the school or something. She went to fetch the little kitty and did her best to try and mend the damage her son had done. She knew even mended it would not help the trauma Harry must have suffered seeing it destroyed. But she hoped it still could help and it kept her hands busy.

She was shocked when moments later Severus and Remus both appeared. "I didn't think you'd get here so soon and Remus...the moon..."

Remus shook his head. "It is not until tonight and I was not about to sit around when my cub is missing."

Severus snarled. "How the hell did this happen? I leave my son with you for one night and he goes missing? Damn it."

Molly held her daughter who was spooked by the angry yelling and explained what she knew including showing the cat which was only half fixed. Severus who had actually been away much shorter then expected and returned to school an hour before, had been there when Callista Lovegood had contacted the headmaster.

Molly pointed at the doors. "Amos and Xeno are out helping look for your son as we speak with Arthur and the boys. As well as the order member on guard."

Severus looked at Remus. "You have been able to track when days from the full moon. Cam you track him?"

Remus nodded. Hours from the full moon his wolf characteristics were as strong as they would be that night. He wished he was an animagus and not a wolf for tracking was always easier in his form. For one moment he thought about Sirius but he shook away the thought. Sirius was in prison and he was here.

Severus led the way out the doors. "We need to find him. I am just grateful that it is still summer but the evening was still cold out. Did he take a cloak, blanket?"

Molly shook her head. "Nothing was missing that I could find. I checked the house. The only thing he had was his little blanket."

Though it was still summer time the evenings would still be cool out and the tiny little baby blanket would not have been enough to keep him warm at night. Severus had known something was wrong. He had a horrible feeling all night long. He was not supposed to return home already and Albus had been angry. But Lucius had returned from business early when Severus contacted him and warned him about the wards. He could not believe that his little boy was missing and alone.

Remus smelled something and he seemed confused. "I smell his tracks but there is something else. There was another animal that followed after him."

Severus was scared. "There is some kind of wild animal tracking him?"

Remus shook his head. "It smells like a rodent or something small, it is an unusual smell to it I can not place. And it came from the house."

Molly spoke up. "My son Percy has a pet rat named Scabbers. The thing has got out more then once from the house. He liked hiding in the garden. Comes back."

Not sure why the smell of the rat did not seem right to him Remus shrugged and decided it had more to do with being scared about Harry. Werewolves were brutal hunters but they still had a pack mentality. Offspring, even human ones, and mates they were very territorial about. Not that Harry would be safe around the wolf. But this close to the full moon the territorialness of the wolf made Remus even more protective and possessive of the child he considered a son. It was why no one ever should anger a werewolf by threatening their loved one when the wolf was close to a full moon.

They were still in the back garden when a patronus came their way. It was a strange looking bird of some kind. "We found the child. Come to our house."

Severus looked back at Molly. "Whose voice was that? I do not recognize it."

Molly had grabbed her cloak and daughter as well as the cat. "That was Xeno Lovegood. His home is just over the hill. I will show you the way."

Though the home was not far they were amazed the little boy in the dark would have got that far. They knew if he had been closer that Xeno would have brought him to the Burrow and not to his own home.

Remus had been tracking with scent as they went. "He definitely came all this way last night. He must have been so scared."

Severus was both angry and relieved at the same time."I just want to get there and have my son in my arms. Perhaps he can tell us what happened."

As they entered the kitchen of the house though all of their hearts lurched. They had been hoping to see that Harry was a bit cold but both Remus and Severus' hearts dropped when they saw the little boy. They knew they needed to get him help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xeno was about to head out for the search when his little daughter appeared at his side. Luna had of course met the child at his birthday last month and had spoken often about him. Luna took after her dad and his love for hunting gnomes and odd things.

He knelt down next to her. "Lune your little friend Harry is missing out there. I promised Mr and Mrs Weasley that I would help find him."

Luna nodded. "I know Papa. I know he is missing and I know where he is."

Many parents would have believed that the child was being foolish or was trying to help but Xeno stopped. His daughter had inherited some of her mother's abilities. Callista had veela blood and she was a seer. Luna was quite young but she had some visions in the past. In her case they acted like accidental magic.

Xeno picked her up. "Okay princess can you tell me what you saw? He has been out there all night and we need to find him soon."

Luna nodded. "He really cold and sick Papa. He is in mommy's pot shed. Papa needs to go get him. He is so cold Papa. So cold."

Hearing the terror in her voice he knew she was telling the truth. He could not believe the little boy had made it that far in the dark the night before for the shed was in the edge of their yard. He was grateful especially when he looked at the temperature reading gage they kept in their kitchen. He realized the temperature had been at freezing which was almost unheard of except winter time.

He handed her over to her mother and looked at Callista. "I need to find him now. He is lucky he found the shed. If he had been out in the air all night..."

Callista handed him the warmest cloak they had. "Go find him Xeno. Even in my potting shed he will be very cold. The shed is not insulated at all."

He kissed her and Luna. "Don't worry Princess Papa will find him and bring him back here."

Rushing out of the house Xeno ran for the shed as fast as he could wishing for once that their yard was not as large as it was. He knew that if the little boy had not found the shed he would likely have died that night. The shed would still have been extremely cold. He was just not exposed to the winds or anything.

He ran inside of the shed and sure enough his little boy was curled up barefoot with a tiny blanket. "Harry, Harry can you hear me?"

The little boy was shaking badly even when he wrapped him in the cloak. "Daddy?"

Xeno picked up the little boy after casting a warming spell on him. "No sweet heart. My name is Xeno. You know my daughter Luna."

Harry was loosing consciousness but he sobbed. "I want daddy, I want my daddy."

Watching the little boy loose consciousness he sent a patronus off towards the Burrow and for the Diggories as he knew Amos was looking as well. When he was heading towards the house Arthur and several of his sons appeared and from their shock they had not heard his patronus.

Arthur looked down at the little boy. "How is he?"

Xeno shook his head. "He is pretty bad. It was near freezing last night. I think the only reason he survive was because he found his way into our shed some how."

The three boys with him all glared at the fourth and youngest who looked even before that, like he wanted to be any where else but there. Xeno had no idea what had taken the boy out there. They needed to get him inside. His wife had some healer training and he hoped she might be able to do something for him. Arthur explained as they hurried inside what had happened and Xeno understood the angry looks the older boys were giving Ron.

Callista ran to his side and looked down at the boy. "Oh my, I think the boy might have hypothermia. I'll do what I can but we might need a proper healer."

Xeno put the child down on the couch against one wall. "Do what you Callista and then we can might have to take him to the hospital."

His wife sunk down onto the couch with the boy and summoned some of her supplies but from the look on her face he knew it was not good. Before they could do anything they were surprised when Molly came in, well not by her but the fact that Severus and Remus were both with her. The horror on Severus' face when he saw his son looking so pale and sick

Severus sunk down next to his son. "How is he?"

Callista shook her head. "He needs a real doctor. You need to take him either to Poppy or to the hospital."

Severus went over to their fire and placed a floo call and they could not hear much of what he said but the anger was very clear. They had no idea which one he had contacted but it did not end on the friendliest note.

Severus turned around and scooped his son up from the couch. "Albus has temporarily opened your floo to the school infirmary. Poppy is waiting for us."

Molly came and handed the cat and kissed the boy. "Severus we are so sorry about your son. We had no idea that Ron would do this to him."

Nodding Severus and Remus took off through the floo and Xeno and his wife turned to look at the youngest Weasley boy. Under the intense murderous stairs of every member of his family as well as the Lovegoods and Amos Diggory who had arrived, the boy started crying.

Molly looked at her youngest son. "You could have killed him. How do you do that to a guest in our house? I don't understand you Ronald."

Ron was not sorry at all. "You should have put the baby in the room with the other baby. Crying because his precious kitty was ripped a bit."

Fred grabbed his little brother. "I remember you crying when we just took your teddy bear Ron. We should fill your room with spiders for what you have done."

Arthur pulled Fred back but he was no less irate. "We will be talking about this at home Ron but I promise you won't be sitting comfortably for a month."

Thanking the Diggories and the Lovegoods for their help the Weasleys left the house. Xeno looked at his wife and collected her and his daughter into his arms. They all prayed that the little boy would make it. They had known the Weasleys long enough not to be surprised by Ron's behaviour. They knew that Severus would contact them when they knew what had happened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was looking at Harry. He could not believe this was happening. He had been shocked when Severus had come and told him that Harry had been at the Burrow and was now missing. Now their little boy was wrapped in warming blankets and on the wizard version of a breathing tube. He had hypothermia and there was a very serious risk the little boy would slip into a coma.

Severus looked at him. "I know you hate leaving him but you need to take your potion. Go to the shrieking shack Remus."

Remus nodded and reluctantly stood. "I know I have to but I hate leaving him like this. I hate leaving my cub like this."

Pulling the man into a surprised hug Severus reminded him he was here and he would not leave their boy's side. Harry had the little blanket and the repaired stuffed cat with him and his dad by his side. Remus reluctantly left. Severus understood. He could never have left Harry's side when he was like this.

Albus came in the door. "I was sorry to hear about the child but we could never have known..."

Severus turned on him. "My son is on a breathing tube fighting for his life so I don't want to hear your excuses right now. Get out of my sight Albus."

The headmaster looked like he was about to argue but he could see that between Poppy and Severus he was at risk at being hexed. Albus may not have known he would have run away but he knew Harry was scared and was not ready to be away from home. He should never have been there in the first place.

He was surprised when Lucius, Narcissa and Draco came in. Lucius hugged him. "Sev I am so sorry. Especially since you only left..."

Severus stopped him. "The only people to blame is Albus sending me there and the brat who terrorized my son. You know I'd do anything for Cissy and Draco."

Narcissa had carried her son and when Draco looked down at his cousin he broke down in tears. They had brought a little toy cat with them as they had heard his original one had been torn apart. It was mended but they thought he could use some comfort and this one looked exactly like Sir Whiskers. His mother bent down so that Draco could put the new toy next to Harry.

Lucius looked down. "We have changed the wards. Harry can come if you ever need to go away again. But have you thought about other safety precautions."

Severus knew what he was thinking. "You mean the potion to remove the blood adoption? I have one brewed but I wouldn't do it to my son unless he agreed."

They were aware that he would be much safer when he got older if he did not look like a walking image of James. The Malfoys' manor would be safe for him to come but more people would learn he was not with his relatives and make things like Diagon Alley dangerous as he got older. When the kids came back to school as well.

Severus kissed his son. "I admit not just for safety it would be nice. I can't pretend it would not be nice to have my son looking like me and not James."

Lucius looked at his own son who was his mirror image almost. "It isn't a bad thing to admit that Severus. Most would feel the same way. Ask when he wakes."

Looking at his son he would not say the words they were all thinking though. It was not when, it was right now an if. Poppy had confirmed if he had not some how found his way into the shed, he would have been dead probably before anyone had found him. The shelter from the wind and the slight rain had saved him.

Narcissa hugged her brother. "We will stay with you especially since Remus can not. You won't be alone through this Severus. We are here for our nephew."

Severus sunk down into the chair and collected his godson into his arms, fighting the tears, "I just got him six weeks ago. I have lost so much. I can't lose him."

Many people were praying for the safety of the little boy that evening as they knew even if he woke there was a chance of damage to his lungs and other problems from the illness. It was not for the boy who lived, child of prophecy that their prayers went out. It was for this tiny little boy who had touched them all.

Severus closed his eyes and made a silent prayer. 'Lils our little boy needs you. Please Lils he needs you now. Help bring our little boy back to me please.'


	8. desperate prayers answered

Remus when he returned the next afternoon when he recovered he had been hoping to see some change in the little boy. Unfortunately there had been none. Harry was still on a breathing tube and had slipped into a shallow coma the night before. He was a bit surprised to see the Malfoys there but was grateful. He had felt bad leaving Severus. As much as he told himself and others that he obvious could not help being away, he still felt such guilt in being away from Harry.

Severus looked up at him. "He hasn't..."

Remus squeezed his shoulder. "He will. Your son is far too stubborn to give up on us. Your little boy will fight to come home."

Five years of not knowing this was his son. Five years of special moments. Five years of firsts. He had missed so much with his little boy. He couldn't stand the thought of losing him now. His little boy deserved the world. He needed a chance to give it to him. He needed a chance to be his father.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "Your daddy needs you so bad. You need to fight for me. I just got my little boy. Daddy needs you, daddy needs you."

Lucius watched his old friend. "He will come back. His temperature is normal and his vitals have not gone down. He just needs a bit of rest to come back."

They all hoped he was right but they knew he had been through so much. This was a child who had suffered immeasurable abuse. He was a scared little child who they weren't sure if he knew he was safe just yet.

Severus squeezed his son's hand. "He has barely even come to trust me. I left him there. I left him with the Weasleys. He begged me not to. He begged me."

Narcissa stopped him. "Albus forced you to go on the mission. You were doing what you thought best by your son. You could never have known."

He knew his friends were right. He had checked the wards. He knew Harry liked the twins. He couldn't have known Harry would be terrorized by a brat. They had all been worried about the threats from the outside. He had done the same thing Albus had done. Albus had made sure Harry was safe from Death Eaters. He had never considered the threat to Harry from his relatives. Severus had never considered the threat from the Weasleys either.

The door opened again and he was surprised to see the Weasleys come in. "What are you doing here?"

Molly came over. "I am sorry Severus. You know we never meant for your little boy to get hurt. We care about him a lot, especially the twins."

Looking at Fred and George he could see they were both pale and worried. They had seen Harry before he was brought here. All but Ron looked pretty shaken. Ron looked worried but more like he would get beaten. Severus felt like walloping the boy. But right now his concern was for his son. He was not happy they had brought the boy in with them but he would not fight. His son needed to feel safe. He wasn't sure but Poppy said there was a chance he could hear them.

Fred went over with Charlie to the bed and put a little stuffed dragon down on the bed. "I know you have your kitties but here is a dragon to protect you."

Charlie hung the picture they had made together on the headboard. "You need to wake. I am back to school tomorrow and you promised I could come visit."

They had spoken and Harry had actually been excited. Both Bill and Charlie said they would visit him weekends and he might be able to come sit with him at the lions' table instead of up front with the teachers. They knew it had to be pretty strange for a five year old to be living at school with the closest in age six years older.

Arthur turned to Bill and Charlie. "The headmaster said you can move into your dorms. Your trunks were brought up by the elves. You might want to settle in."

Seeing both boys were going to argue Molly reminded them. "Your father, siblings and I are staying for a few nights. You can come back up, just go settle in."

The Weasleys had requested permission to come and they had been set up with rooms of their own for a few days. Harry needed anyone he might feel comfortable with. While the Weasleys were part of all of this Harry had shown he was very fond of both the twins and Charlie as well.

Remus could see that Severus was not comfortable with them there. "Perhaps you should go settle your children into what ever guest chamber you were given."

Arthur saw his look at Ron. "We will. We promised the Lovegoods and Diggories we would tell them how Harry is doing. They were quite concerned for him."

Severus looked up from his son. "Thank Xeno and Callista for all their help as well as Amos for searching."

Even in his state of fear and worry Severus knew he owed his son's life to the Lovegoods. Luna had seen where his son was. And Callista may not have done a lot but Poppy confirmed she had done enough to save him. She had removed the heating spell her husband had put on the boy. Most people with no training would have done that to warm him up. Unfortunately his temperature was so low his body would have soon gone into shock for it would have raised his temperature too quickly.

Molly nodded. "We will Severus." And then looking at Ron. "Now we better go and find Filch for you. Don't think you're out of trouble since we're here."

Seeing the other's looks it was Percy who explained. "Ron has become mom\s personal house elf for the month. She said since he was at school he'll aid Filch."

Though Ron had got the spanking promised which would not allow the child to sit down comfortably for at least a week if not more, it was not enough. Molly was making sure her youngest son got all the dirtiest chores at the house and no play time. For a moment Severus was reminded of how his son grew up. But he knew the Weasleys no matter how angry they were would never treat Ron like that. Yes he would help with chores but he would not be a slave with no food, in a cupboard.

Severus wanted his own go at the boy and called for his house elf. "Tell Filch that I have some lovely cauldrons needing cleaned and I'd like Ronald to help."

Remus winced as he watched the Weasleys take their kids out. "He should be glad that is the only thing you made him do is help with the cauldrons."

Though it was the detention that all students tried to avoid Severus still thought the brat was getting off to easy. He would have rather at the very least given the boy's bum his own tanning. Right now though his concern and energy was for his son. He knew the Weasleys were handling his punishment as best as they could.

Severus was growing more and more desperate and even the Weasley's company was acceptable. "I wonder if Arabella would come to the school."

Remus nodded. "She likely would if she knew what Harry was going through. You know squibs and muggles can come for special circumstances."

Lucius offered to go to the headmaster and make arrangements for Mrs Fig to be brought to the school. They thought to wait a day or two. Perhaps Harry would be awake by then and need some comfort. They also knew with the Weasleys already there that there was plenty of company. Lucius was not taking no for an answer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was watching his son and the others sleep. Narcissa had taken Draco to bed but Lucius and Remus remained at his side. The Weasleys had left an hour or two ago to take their children down for bed. Severus was not sure what had woken him from his sleep first. Then he saw someone standing by the bed. He had to be seeing things or dreaming but he didn't care. He didn't care because she was here. The love of his life was standing there.

Lily stood beside her son. "Hey Sev."

Severus stared at her. Nothing had changed. "Lils how are you here? I am dreaming."

Ever since she died he had dreamed of her. She was the love of his life. He had never been able to move on without her. He had used being a spy as an excuse. He would not risk another woman. He saw the fear that Lucius lived with every day for his wife and son. But now he was not a spy he was not sure what excuse he could have except he had never stopped loving his beautiful flower.

Lily reached down and kissed her son. "Where else would I be Sev? Do you think even in the after life I don't watch over my little boy? I watch every moment."

Severus had always known since they met that she was a born mother. She had tended to his bloody noses and other injuries from his dad before they started school and had always been there to talk. Lily always wanted to be a mother. She had made Severus realize he wanted to be a dad.

She looked at him. "I told you that you'd be a good dad. I told you that you would do anything to not turn into Tobias. I was right, you're an amazing daddy."

Severus shook his head. "My little boy, our little boy is in a hospital bed fighting for his life. I am not an amazing dad. I failed my little boy. You were right..."

She finished. "To keep him from you? I did not do it to punish you Sev. I loved you more then my very life. I was just trying to protect our little boy."

She reminded him that it was not from him. The child of a Death Eater Harry would have been in danger at all corners. Voldemort would never want his potions master to have a child with a muggle born. The Princes would have been just as much a danger before Abraxas dies last year. Then those who believed he was a Death Eater and not a spy might want to get back at him and take his son. He knew Lily had a point. He knew she was doing what was best for their son.

She reached over and he was amazed to feel her hand on his. "I know you would have protected him. That is why we put it in our will. I didn't mean for you to be..."

It was his turn to finish. "To be kept from my son? I know you didn't know I was a spy Lils I do. But if it wasn't for Lucius our little boy would be bloody or dead."

Believing what she had said about watching over her son he knew she knew what her boy had been through. She had watched helpless from the after life. She would know what her sister and brother in law had done to her little boy.

Lily sat down. "I know it hurts he looks like James. I never meat to hurt you. I never meant to keep him from you. I just wanted to know my little boy was safe."

Severus squeezed her hand. "I know Lily, I know. And I know you could never have thought Sirius would go to prison. You'd never have guessed he'd go there."

Lily was pale. "He didn't betray us. I can't tell you who did for there are rules but he didn't. I believed if he died you and Remus would get him, never this. Never."

Having found his son like that after not knowing Harry was his had been hard. He could not even imagine Lily watching over her son. She watched him from the after life trying her hardest to be there for him. She must have felt so helpless watching over him and not able to help. The same helplessness that Severus felt now.

He looked at Lily. "Is this a dream or why have you only come now? Why not come before and tell me? I could have got my precious son back before."

Lily shook her head. "There are strict rules Sev. I can not reveal to you anything, like Sirius. I can come to you now because you know Harry is our little boy."

Part of him kept saying this was a dream but he didn't want it to be. He wanted to believe she was here with him and their son. He found comfort in knowing for sure that she was watching over him and Harry. He always told himself she would watch over Harry but this was just confirmation. He wanted it to last as long as it could.

Lily looked at him. "I have to go soon but always know I am here for you both. You were my soul mate Sev. The love of my life. And that loves lives in our son."

Severus had tears in his eyes. "I have never stopped loving you Lily. That love still lives in me."

Lily came to his side and gently kissed him. "I will always be waiting but you deserve happiness. You deserve to find love again. You will always have me in Harry."

Looking down at his son he wondered about the potion he had brewed. The only part of Harry that was Lily at all was the beautiful green eyes. He wondered if he removed the blood adoption would he still have her eyes. He would likely have some of her appearance but would he have her eyes? He had always loved them.

Lily as always sensed his thought. "He did. I gave him the potion after birth. He looked like you save my nose and eyes. He won't loose them I promise you."

Severus sighed. "Will he give me the chance to see? Lils he is fighting for his life. He is on a breathing tube. Have I lost him? Are you here to take him with you?"

Lily shook her head. "No. No it is not his time. He has a long life ahead of him. I see marriage and kids in his future. I promise our little boy will come back."

Hope he found in her words. He found hope in believing that his son would grow up. His son would face the possibility of another war and might have what he never had. He would do everything he could to ensure Harry did. He would ensure his little boy had what he never had. He'd have a future with all Lily spoke of. He smiled slightly at the thought of being a grandfather one day. The thought scared him a bit as he was barely used to being a dad but it still made his heart warm.

Lily looked at her son. "I have to go. My time is up but know I love you both. Be happy Sev. Raise our beautiful son and be happy. And I will always wait."

Severus had tears in his eyes. "I will try. I will do everything to be the daddy he deserves, I promise Lils. I promise I will do better by him. I promise."

Lily stopped. "You did not put him here. You have done well by him. He knows you love him. You will have time I promise. I promise he will come back to you."

She came to his side and kissed him one last time. He wished she could stay longer but knew she could not. She had not come for him this time. She had come to be there for her son. Harry was her connection to the living world. Harry was the part of her soul left here. She could come back for her son.

Lily brushed a kiss across her son. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you never know dear how much I love you..."

As his beautiful Lils disappeared he finished for her as he remembered the song. Lily taught him. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

Severus stood and reached over and kissed his son on the head in the place where Lily had kissed him. He prayed this was not a dream, a cruel dream. He prayed that she was right and he would have his little boy back in his life soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus woke up from his sleep to the most heart wrenching sound he had ever imagined hearing. His eyes flew to his son and he looked like he was choking. Poppy though came running from her office and they were both smiling.

Remus watched for unlike Severus he did not understand what was happening. "What is happening? Poppy?"

Severus explained as she was busy. "He is choking on the breathing tube. He is waking up and trying to breath on his own."

It was a good sign. The hypothermia was cured but he had been in a coma. If he was fighting the breathing tube he was coming out of it. Severus prayed it also meant his son might not have lung damage. He kept thinking of the dream of his wife the night before. He hoped even if it was a dream it still might be true.

Poppy got the tube out and they all held their breath as they waited for Harry to start breathing on his own. "Come on sweet heart, breath for daddy please. Breath."

Remus was in near tears as he watched Harry's chest rising and falling slowly on its own. "Thank Merlin. Oh cub. Poppy does this mean he is going to be okay."

Poppy ran a diagnostic and smiled. "There does not seem any permanent damage. He will be pretty weak for a few weeks but he will make a full recovery."

The Malfoys had been with them already but the Weasleys had come in when the news was told and everyone was in tears though this time of happiness. Harry had touched them all in such a short time. The teachers like Filius were all waiting for news of how the little boy was doing as well.

Poppy looked up. "He will likely wake any time now. He'll have to stay with me for a week or so till he is stronger. But he will make a full recovery."

Severus thanked her and kissed his son on the head. "You sleep all you need little man. You will soon be in your bed and playing with Sir Whiskers I promise."

They were a bit surprised when about two hours later Filius came in and he had Arabella with him. Lucius had got permission for her to come but they had thought to wait for some time to bring her. The woman was a bit shocked being here at the school but she had insisted on being here for the boy.

She took a seat down on the bed next to him. "Oh sweet heart you need to come back. I made some chocolate cake for you. Lofty has it, who else will eat it?"

Severus smiled at the woman. "Thank you for coming Arabella. He speaks about you all of the time. He has missed you a lot."

She had been told by Lucius and Filius who had actually gone for her. She knew of the new little cat he had been given by his Aunt for his birthday. She had learned yesterday and she had been baking all night, unable to sleep. She had no family of her own and had looked at Harry as a grandson she would never have of her own.

There was a small moan from the bed that brought all their attention to the bed. "Daddy?"

Severus put the glasses on Harry and kissed his head again. "Hey prince you gave daddy quite the scare little man. I am so happy to see your eyes."

He could see that Harry was a bit over whelmed by everyone in the room. Everyone but Remus backed up a bit. Harry would be happy to see them all but right now he needed his daddy and his Uncle Moony. Right now he needed the two people who could offer him the most right now.

Harry looked at his new cat but his eyes went to his old. "Daddy me sorry for be outside. Ron tore my kitty and I was so scared. Daddy you say kitty protect me."

Severus handed him the mended one. "I know sweet heart. I know you were so scared being at the house. I am sorry daddy had to leave. I am just glad you're safe."

Harry was pale. "I was so scared daddy. It was so dark and so cold. I try for light but no work. If not for ratty I would have..."

Remus and he shared a look for they remembered the smell of some strange animal and they had been told about Percy's pet rat. They had thought he had simply used the open door to escape the house. But now they were having more questions.

Severus took his hand. "Sweet heart what do you mean about the rat? What happened?"

Harry was worried he said something bad. "There was little rat. He follow me and when I got really cold he show me shed. He kept making sure me follow."

Both men were thinking about Peter. He was dead though. He had been killed by Sirius or so the entire world believed. But both men believed Sirius innocent. Was it possible that Peter was alive? But how was he there and why would he have helped protect Harry?

Severus looked at Molly. "How long has your son had that rat?"

Molly shrugged. "I guess Ron had to be nearly two when Charlie found the rat, it was his first. Some time in November of 1981."

Remus looked at Percy. "Does you rat have anything strange about him?"

Percy looked a bit scared but he nodded. "He is missing some toes. Mom says he must have been hurt by a cat."

Their minds were racing. All that had ever been found of Peter was some fingers. Was it possible that it was Peter who had betrayed the Potters? Severus remembered Lily's words that it had not been Sirius. They needed to find the rat. They needed to see if there was some chance the rat was actually Peter.

Remus looked at Severus. "You don't think it could be Peter do you?"

Severus wasn't sure; one of the few people who knew the marauders had been animagi. "I don't know but I think we need to find out."

He knew that Sirius was a good man in his own way. They had never got along but he knew the clause in Sirius' will helped him get his son as well. He had also come to love Remus as a brother they once had been to each other and he knew how desperately Remus wanted Sirius free. He spent four years trying to prove his innocence and it would mean a lot to him if he could prove he was right.

Harry looked up at them. "Daddy did I do something wrong daddy? I am sorry if I should not follow rat. I sorry daddy. I sorry. Don't be angry with me daddy."

Severus realized their distraction had worried his son. "Oh sweet heart daddy is not angry. He is grateful the rat helped find you shelter. Daddy is just happy you're safe."

Sitting down on the bed he collected his son into his arms and held him tight against him. He had no idea what to make of this. If Peter was really they key to Sirius' innocence then why would he have protected Harry. They all knew he would have died if he had not found the shed. Was Peter a victim in this as well? But if he was why would he have been hiding as a rat all these years? There were so many questions and no answers.

Severus looked at Molly. "This might sound odd but if the rat returns to the house we need you to bring him here to us. We need to take a look at him."


	9. setting the rat traps

Albus was not pleased at all to find a sub for Severus for the first few weeks of school. He had refused to go back to teaching until his son was well enough to go with Filius to class. Remus had agreed to teach as normal and would take the night shifts with Harry till he was better. Harry had to spend week in the infirmary as he was still recovering. Both his dad and Remus wanted to help over see trying to find Peter. The rat had not returned to the Weasleys. But Harry was still to shaken to be left alone in the infirmary so when Remus had to return to classes Severus had to leave the look in the hands of an old friend, Alastor Moody.

The day Severus could bring his son home he was surprised when Lucius appeared. "I have been helping look into the rat."

Severus looked up. "I doubt that you could be working with Alastor. He trusts you no further then Harry could throw you. And how did you find out?"

The Malfoys had not been there when they learned about the rat. He had not told Lucius for he was worried his friend would get to into it. Lucius blamed himself. He knew that Severus had been away to protect his wife and son. He seemed to feel like now he had to do the same. Severus would still never risk Cissy and Draco.

Lucius smirked. "Cornelius told me. You don't think that the aurors were doing things without the minister knowing."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Actually I did. The man was useful for things like getting me a pardon. But he has never been the sharpest nail in the box."

Lucius could not argue. "Actually he really has no idea. He said Alastor was looking into some old records and one of them was Peter. Not much else."

Gathering the information Lucius had put two and two together. He knew his friend would never ask for help. Severus risked a lot but he never would have Luc. He needed his old friend to realize now he was a father and he had the same to risk as Lucius. Lucius got to worry for his brother and nephew.

Severus explained what they had found out. "I am confused. I mean if Peter betrayed them or is alive, why did he save Harry? None of this makes any sense."

Lucius smirked. "I believe that Peter is a Death Eater. I never saw the face but there was one among our ranks that does fit his build. And certain information."

Though Severus had been inner circle he had a very different role. He had not been at most of the inner meetings. He was the potions master. He had been spared having to perform atrocities that would haunt Lucius for the rest of his days. The fact Lucius had been forced to spy made it even worse. He was a teen and tortured into the mark. Both he and Severus had never had a choice in the matter.

Lucius went on. "I never thought Sirius was involved. I know because of the secret keeper it looked that way. But honestly he would have been well known."

Severus shook his head. "I thought the same but there were low ranking members who were not known by name. Hence the fact we think Peter might be a member."

It would explain things. But how did he betray the Potters? They knew in rat form he could have escaped the explosion and maybe set it off. But they also knew there was a chance that he was innocent in this. But then why hide? Sirius was in prison and could not come after him. There were far too many questions.

Severus shook his head. "I hope for Remus' sake we can find him and prove Sirius' innocence. He really wants it. He has believed for so long that he is innocent."

Lucius laughed. "You two really have been repairing your friendship from your school days. I had never really imagined you'd get this close to him once again."

They had once been brothers. Remus had helped him become a spy. It was his comment about Lily being a mudblood that had ended that. He knew Remus was the one though who convinced Lily to meet him that night. He would not even have his son if not for his friend. They had renewed much of the bond thanks to Harry. The last few days had strengthened that even more. There was something about his son which was able to heal old wounds for the men.

Severus motioned for him to come. "Remus will need to head to class. I promised Harry I would come for him and bring him home for breakfast."

Lucius followed him to the floo. "I promised Draco I would see his cousin for sure. He is really worried about Harry. He hopes the new kitty helped."

Severus handed him some floo powder. "That new cat! My son is not going to have a free hand. He never lets go of either cat and the dragon is always close."

He had been pretty scared being in the hospital of course and the stuffed animals had helped. They had found quickly his son had nightmares bad enough to wake him from a sleeping potion. Poppy could not give him a stronger dose because of his age and having been in a coma recently. He or Remus stayed even when he slept. He had woken at least twice every night. Last time he had been in the infirmary he had been able to leave the morning he had woken up. He was growing more comfortable with Poppy but his dads knew he would never agree to stay there days yet. He had started crying when he was alone with her for a half hour.

When they entered the infirmary Harry looked up. "Daddy we go home for breakfast?"

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You know I promised we would as long as Madam Pomfrey said yes. But what is this no hello for your Uncle?"

He realized his son was so intent on leaving he had not even noticed his Uncle there. His little face lit up a bit when he saw Lucius. He had become very fond and attached to his second Uncle. He was probably Harry's fourth favourite person though he was tied with Draco. His dad, Uncle Moony and Filius were first.

Harry accepted a hug from his Uncle. "I'm sorry Uncle Luc, I not see you there. I am happy you come."

Lucius kissed his head. "I am not upset. I know if I had been stuck in the hospital all week I'd be anxious to leave as well."

Remus had notified Poppy in her office as he had left for class. She came out smiling and ran a diagnostic on the little boy. She swore as long as Harry stayed in bed for another week or so and took it easy, he could go home. She knew Severus would have no problem. Harry was so well behaved he would not argue. She marvelled when she watched Severus help his son pack up his things. She had known and worked with Severus for some years and never seen him like this. It suited him.

Lucius carried Harry's things when Severus carried Harry home and tucked him into bed. "This better prince?"

Harry nodded when his toys were returned and his pictures hung on the walls. "Yes daddy. Can Lofty bring some breakfast daddy?"

Smiling Severus called for some pancakes. His son was still a bit scared to ask for things but at least food wise he had. Instead of get well gifts when he was in the hospital his dad had brought some of his birthday gifts which he had yet to open. He had finally opened them all. He knew it would take time for his son to adapt.

Lucius was happy to stay for breakfast but got up after as he saw Harry drifting off. "I have to go and tell your Aunt and Draco you're home. They'll be happy."

Severus saw his son's face fall. "When you're better Draco will come for that sleep over you miss out. You know he missed it as much as you did."

Harry's face lit up a bit from that and Lucius kissed his head and helped tuck him in. Before he left Lucius reminded his friend he would keep looking into Peter. He was concerned. Even if Harry did not have to worry about Peter as a threat if he was not a Death Eater, they still needed some answers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Burrow Fred and George were quite bored. It was over a week since Harry had been there and had been lost. They were assured that he was okay. Now their brothers were back at school. Percy was being his usual know it all self and Ro had not stopped whining.

Fred pointed at his father's shed. "You know I am sure we can find some good bugs in there. I think we could use some worms and beetles as well as spiders."

George nodded. "There are not enough spiders around here to fill his room. You know the little runt deserves it for scaring Harry. That was so mean."

Neither twin had forgiven their brother. Molly and Arthur had over looked a number of pranks the twins had played on him. They were so angry at their youngest son. Even Percy had helped the twins play one or two. He might have been the rule follower but he too was upset about Harry. Bill had written about Harry that morning. He had seen him and assured them Harry was home. But still they were so mad that he had nearly been killed by their baby brother.

Fred inched towards the shed for he knew his dad did not like them being in there. "You know dad's collection always collects dust. There has to be bugs as well."

George sneezed as they went in there. "You would think all the time he spends in here it would not be so dusty. Should let mum come in here ad clean."

They were looking every where for bugs when something moved. Fred at first was a bit scared for it was bigger then a bug. He was worried for a moment but he noticed something. He noticed what looked like a worm at first but he noticed it was attached to something.

He grabbed his brother's arm. "George look. There is Percy's stupid rat. You remember that Harry's daddy has asked us to tell him if the rat comes back."

George grabbed a pot and made a grab for the rt. "That thing is always running away. I don't know why Percy likes the animal as much as he does."

The twins chased the rat but the door was closed and though it almost slipped through a hole in the wall, they caught him and kept him in a pot. Really they knew that it was one of the few things that Percy had to call his own. He had been Charlie's to start with but still Percy had a pet. The others only had the family owl.

They headed into the house quickly. "Mom we caught him. Mom we caught Scabbers. Look mom we found him."

Molly looked up and called to Percy. "Bring your cage down here for our rat. We have found him finally."

Their parents were sharing a look though. They knew that Percy was not to be given his rat. They promised to take him to school if they found him. Percy knew as well. He had tears in his eyes when he brought down the cage. He was not sure what would happen to his rat.

Percy watched as the rat was put in the cage. "Do we really have to hand him over? He did not bite Harry or something. He is the only pet I have ever had."

Molly sighed. "I know Percy and maybe we can get him back. You know usually you kids don't get pets before you start school. We promised to take him."

Their son had never shown an interest in anything but books before now. Even when the rat belonged to Charlie Percy was the one who liked it. He had been taking care of the rat since he was old enough to do so. Charlie had given the rat to his brother when he started school, officially, but it had been his for years before.

Arthur took his son by the shoulder. "I think since you've been so responsible if we can not get him back we might be able to find you a small pet."

Molly was about to argue but she caught her husband's look. "I think our father is right. It can't be an owl but I am sure we could find you something."

They never had a lot of money and they had only bought the one owl they had. Their older kids had been promised an owl if they made prefect and the way that Bill was going he likely would. But seeing something that interested Percy outside the pages of a book was such a change for them.

Percy went over to his dad. "Can I come with you dad? I want to see what happens with him? He has been my pet for four years now."

Arthur was reluctant but he nodded. "I think we could allow that Percy. Now take my hand and I am going to apparate us to the school gates."

Making sure Molly would contact Severus ahead of them he took Percy and did just that. Percy clutched the cage to him as they walked to the school. He had never seen his third son like this. Percy was always a bit of a prat as the other boys would call him. He always had a nose in the book. The rat he really loved though. Arthur felt quite bad about taking the rat from him.

Severus was waiting for them and ushered them into his office down in the dungeons and Remus and Lucius were there. "What is this all about?"

Remus took the cage from him. "We believe the man is an animagi by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

They were waiting for Moody to arrive for they needed an official auror there to help. They told the man and his son the story of the marauders. Arthur had of course heard about the death of Peter. Everyone had as it was such a huge news story. He was shocked to hear they thought his son's rat might be him.

Severus looked at Percy. "If it is a rat we will not hurt him. But looking at him I think we are right. I am sorry but you will likely lose your pet here."

Lucius noticed the slight tears. "If it happens I will take you myself to Diagon and we will pick you a new pet. We aren't happy to take your pet from you."

The little boy nodded as he remembered the promise that his father and mother had made. He knew this might be better. He knew the Malfoys had the money. He wasn't sure he wanted an owl or a cat. He knew the rat was not a very fancy pet but it was his. He did not even mind if Scabbers ran away all the time.

Arthur looked around. "Where is Harry anyways? I would have thought with him new home from the hospital you would not have left him."

Severus pointed at a door. "Usually my lab is hooked to my sitting room but I had the castle alter it. It leads right into his bedroom so I can still work."

It gave a bit of a nursery feel right now but he could not stay from his lab long. He had been in here when his son was sleeping. With Remus teaching he needed to be close. He did not want to leave it to Lofty alone to notify him if his son needed him. He could be in at his son's side in seconds if he had a bad dream.

Arthur went through the door and he noticed that Harry was out like a light. "He looks a lot healthier then he did the last time we saw him."

Severus nodded. "He has finished healing. He really just needs another week or so for his energy to return. But his color has returned and he is looking better."

They all watched him sleeping for a few moments. They knew that Moody would be here soon. He had been getting permission for some vertiserum. He had also seen to an arrest warrant though just the papers. They did not know if they were right about the rat. And even if it was Peter, that he was the guilty party and not Sirius.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alastor had been shocked when he had been told. He had always had his doubts Sirius was guilty. He had been his protégé for years. He and James. He had never seen two men closer friends, they were brothers. He like Remus had been hoping for ears to prove that Sirius was innocent.

He walked into the potions lab. "I have brought what you asked me to bring. I hope for Harry's sake and for Sirius as well, you might be right about this."

Remus brought up the wards which would make sure Peter if it was him, could not get out. "Thank you Moody. I know you have tried to help me where you could."

Moody grunted and nodded. He watched as they took the rat out of the cage. They had a spell which would force an animagus to turn back into human form. They assured Percy once again that if he was really a rat that it would not hurt him. After only moments a very short man who looked even rat like in human form, appeared. They all gasped for even those who were sure in some way it was Peter were still a bit shocked.

Remus looked at Peter as he was trapped by Moody in bonds. "You're alive? You have been alive all of this time."

Peter was whimpering. "I was worried that people would come after me. I had to hide for my life. I knew that Sirius would get out of prison soon enough."

Knowing he was on the edge of peeing his pants and lying Moody motioned for some help. With aid from Severus he got the rat to drink the vertiserum. They asked him some questions to make sure it was working.

Moody looked at Peter. "Were you the one who betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord?"

Peter was quaking but he nodded. "Sirius convinced them to make me their secret keeper. No one would suspect I was their keeper. I turned them over."

Remus had been away. He had been away when the charm had been cast. He had been doing under cover work with the werewolves. He had not been there for a choice. He knew Sirius had probably been right. No one would think Peter would be chosen to protect them. Sirius was a brother and would have been obvious.

Remus turned on him. "You sent a mad man after our best friend and his wife and son? How could you?"

Peter was in tears. "I would have died. He would have killed me. What was I supposed to do Remus?"

Severus was the one who answered. "You should have died. You should have died for your friends. James was a lot of things but he was no coward."

Not one of the marauders would not have died for Peter. They had always seen him as the bumbling friend they had to protect. He was not as close as the others. But not one of them would have thought twice of pitting their life on the line to protect him. He had actually sent a mad man after his friends and their son.

Moody had one more question needed. "How did you escape? What happened that day when the world believed you were blown up?"

Peter smirked. "I cornered the idiot and started screaming that he betrayed them. Then I blew up the alley and slipped as a rat into the sewers. Cut off my toes."

That had been enough to arrest the man. Moody knew he had to get Peter out of there. If they were to free Sirius they had to do this on the book. He signed the arrest warrant right there and took the man into custody. He had to get him out of there or he would be attacked by the other men.

Moody turned to them as he was about to leave. "I will have Amelia look at this information. Sirius should be freed within 24 hours."

Remus sagged against the desk. "He will be free. I knew he was innocent. I have known he was innocent. Finally. Finally he will be free."

They were all relieved in a way but not as much as Remus. He had believed and fought so hard for nearly four years to prove that he was innocent. He had lost one best friend and thought the other dead and the third in prison. Peter would be in prison and he could never get James back but he would have Sirius.

Severus looked through the door. "I wonder what the mutt will say when he learns Harry is mine. Especially after he takes the potion."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "He loves our godson like I do. As long as you allow him to be a part of Harry's life I am sure he will be fine."

It was going to definitely be interesting. Sirius had no way of contesting if Severus did not want him a part of it for Severus was his dad. Severus for Remus' sake would allow the man contact. Harry had been excited to his surprise when he asked about the potion. Harry liked the idea of looking like his dad. Poppy though had recommended that they wait till he was a bit stronger for the potion would not be easy on the child.

Moody floo called an hour later. "We need you to come to the ministry. It seems things will move quicker then we expected."


	10. the return of padfoot

Severus was reluctant to take his son especially since he was sick but he wanted to be there. He knew Remus would not remain behind. He was surprised as he was debating when Lucius appeared. He had Narcissa and Draco with him.

Narcissa smiled. "We thought you could use some baby-sitters while you go to the ministry."

Lucius chuckled at his surprise. "You didn't think I'd be notified as soon as Sirius was released. Cornelius contacted me as soon as he knew Peter was arrested."

Clapping his friend on the back he knew he should not be surprised. His friend had some of the best contacts out there. That included the minister himself. He was just grateful they were there. He had no doubt Lucius would be coming with him. He knew if Harry woke up and he was gone he would be at ease with Narcissa.

Lucius went with his wife and son into Harry's bedroom and bent down and kissed his sleeping head. "Have you decided if this little man will know Sirius?"

Severus nodded. "He would not have been my choice as godfather obviously but he is. It can't hurt Harry to have as many people in his life who love him as he can."

If he had known Harry was his son he would have likely had Lucius and Narcissa as godparents. Remus if any marauder. Lucius showed a side he showed with few people, to Harry. Other then Narcissa and his own son, Severus was the only one who ever saw that side. Harry brought it out as well. Most people thought Lucius was cold. Really it was a mask. Like Severus had been forced to be cool when he was a spy. He knew Harry would be lucky to have his Uncle Lucius in his life for him.

Lucius walked out with him to meet Remus. "Has it been decided how this will work? I mean you and Remus are raising the boy here at school."

Remus shook his head. "I assume Sirius will go back to being an auror and likely live at the family home. He can come and visit her as easily as you have done."

Heading for the gates Severus was grateful. He did not mind sharing his apartments with Remus. They had been friends for years and had rekindled that. Sirius was another matter. They had never got along. James and Sirius had seemed to make it their mission in life to make his miserable. He admitted he did the same. He had no intention of sharing his apartment with a second marauder. He drew his line there. Sirius could be a part of his son's life but he was not becoming a roommate.

When they got to the ministry they were led to the minister's office. Sirius was already there and free. "Moony."

Remus took the man into his arms. "Padfoot I have missed you so much. I have been trying to prove your innocence since you were sent to prison."

While they had been waiting Moody had given Sirius the run down. He was not surprised Remus had believed in his innocence. He knew even with the secret keeper issues Remus would believe him. He and James had been brothers. He would never have betrayed him for anything. He would have suffered torture to the death first. His belief in his innocence had been the one thing which had kept him sane through the years in prison.

Cornelius looked at them. "He is officially a free man. Lucius I would really like you to consider taking my pardon. You're more valuable on our side, and alive."

Lucius knew what he meant. "Some of the other side have learned that I was involved with this haven't they?"

Cornelius nodded. "Unfortunately as long as you stay a spy you have to watch your back on both sides. I think it is time you come out for what you are."

Though Cornelius sometimes left people thinking he was slow Severus knew he did not give him enough credit sometimes. The man knew Albus was dangerous. Severus had been blind. He had not seen just how dangerous Albus could be. He had been surprised to hear Filius and other teachers like Trewlaney did not trust the headmaster. Then to learn Lucius had been spying for Albus since Severus had. Now even Cornelius seemed to see the dangers there.

He looked at Lucius. "The school governors are going to be needed. We need to keep a closer eye on that man and how he runs the school."

Lucius sighed. "I will accept the pardon but I'd like it to be kept quiet as long as possible. I do not want the world to know. I want my nephew as safe as possible."

The minister agreed to the terms. Really Severus had been given an unofficial pardon when he was a teen and had managed to continue to spy. The official pardon was only made public to allow Severus to have custody of his son. Lucius could continue to spy if he chose but the headmaster could no longer hold it over Lucius. It would also help Severus. He would not face what he had done the night his son went missing.

Severus looked over at Sirius. "You have not reacted to the talk of my son. I assume you have been informed that Harry is my son and not James'."

Sirius nodded. "I have. I know we have had our problems in the past but I hope you will permit me to have a part of his life. I am his godfather after all."

Severus fought back the smirk. "I am his father and I choose who he is around mutt. But I agree it would probably do my son some good to have you in his life."

Though Sirius looked ready to hit him with his own retort Remus sent him a glare. He reminded his best friend not to pick a fight. Severus was right on what he said. Neither Sirius nor Remus could have a real part of the child's life if Severus opposed it. Remus reminded Sirius that what mattered here was their beloved godson.

Sirius had his walking papers. "I would like to accompany you back to school and see my godson. It has been too long. "

Severus agreed. "He has been sick and you will need to take it easy mutt. He is very tentative around people he doesn't know. I don't want you to scare him."

Remus again cut off his friend's anger. "He is right. Harry is just coming to trust us Sirius. He suffered a lot with his relatives. Severus is not insulting you."

As they were leaving Severus was really not sure how this was going to work. He and Remus had been able to live in peace for Harry's sake. And were friends again now. He knew if Sirius was around they would need to keep their tempers in check. He just hoped for the sake of the child he claimed to love, Sirius could. Harry would not be ready for the boisterous loud playful Uncle type that Sirius was born to be. Severus had never been so anxious before. He wanted to protect Harry.

Sirius looked up at the school when they arrived. "I never thought I would see this place again. On my first day of freedom this is where I want to be."

Remus squeezed his arm. "The first day of freedom for the rest of your life Sirius. You know you'll be here a lot to see our godson. Visits will be here."

As they walked up the drive Sirius knew that. He understood even with the headmaster the school was safer. He had not needed to be told about the suspicions the others had about Albus' intentions. Albus had known Sirius was intending to switch out as secret keeper. He had not been there when the spell was cast but he knew. Sirius had no proof of any wrong doing or Albus had intentionally left him to rot in prison. He would not tell anyone else his suspicions until he did. He knew they were already watching out for Harry around him. He did not need to add to that worry unfounded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit scared when he woke up. He had another scary nightmare and he called out for his daddy and Uncle Remus. One of them always came to him in a moment. Daddy was sometimes in his lab but he always over heard. He aw someone come in the door but he was surprised who it was.

Harry looked at her through the tears. "Aunt Cissy? When you get here? Where's daddy?"

Narcissa came and sat down on the bed and kissed his head. "Your daddy had to go see an old friend with Uncle Luc. He asked me and Draco to come visit."

He was a bit scared. His daddy never went away without telling him. His daddy had promised he'd not go away after what happened at the Burrow. He loved his Aunty but he was still shaken. Was daddy okay? Daddy would have told him he was leaving unless something was wrong.

Harry clung to his kitties. "Daddy okay? Daddy promised not to go again. Daddy not leave me without say bye."

His Aunt dried his tears. "I know sweet heart but he won't be gone very long I promise. He thought you'd be asleep until he got back. You woke up early."

She had been warned that Harry had nightmares so bad he could wake up from a sleeping potion. Draco had bad dreams before but never like that. She could only imagine what a little boy like that had such bad dreams about. She knew some of the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his relatives though. Severus had been gone about an hour and she prayed she was right. She knew with Harry still pretty sick he was not going to take easily to his dad being away from him.

Draco though appeared in the doorway. "Harry you're awake finally. I have been doing a picture while I waited for you to wake up."

Harry's little face lit up. "Draco. I sorry I missed our sleep over. I really wanted to have it."

Helping her son up onto the bed she saw both boys had long faces. Narcissa reminded them that they would have it as soon as Harry was better. Severus had promised his godson he could come almost any weekend when Harry was better. Draco had sleep overs with his Uncle in the past but now he had a cousin it was far better.

Harry looked up with a small twinkle. "Aunty Cissy me show you my trick? Daddy say I can show you and Draco and Uncle Luc and Uncle Moony and Filius only."

Narcissa had been told by her husband. "I would like to see that and I am sure Draco would to. And Draco is very good at keeping secrets."

She knew he was a bit tired from being sick but she allowed him to show her with the promise he would only try for a bit. He looked over at his desk where they noticed dozens of different origami animals. He had really taken to the book on it and had been working on them in the infirmary. He close his origami frog this time and had it bounce over and land on the bed. Remembering his promise he stopped there. He had been working with Filius. He had been getting Harry to try and move his origami like the animals would do for real. His frog and crane were his favourite. His snake he was having problems making slither right.

Draco was amazed. "That is so cool Harry. I promise not tell anyone. I wish I could do that,"

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you for showing me Harry but that is enough for today. Your daddy will be angry if I let you get too tired while he is away."

They were not long into talking when the door opened. Harry's face lit up when he saw his daddy and Uncles Moony and Luc. His face fell though when he saw a stranger come in with them. He looked really pale and he had really messy hair. He was a bit scared by the man. He did not look nice.

When his dad sat down Harry buried his head into his chest. "Daddy who the scary man?"

Severus kissed him on the head. "Prince this is a very good friend. This is your second godfather, your Uncle Sirius. He is like a brother to Uncle Moony."

Remus nodded. "He and I are close like your daddy and Uncle Luc are. He was also very good friends with your mommy and your adopted daddy as well."

He peered out from his dad's arms. He realized the man had a kind of nice smile and everyone else in the room seemed to not mind him. He knew his daddy would not bring the man in here if he was not nice. But he was still uncertain and kept a hold on his daddy.

The man sat down on the foot of the bed. "Hi little man, I used to know you when you were a baby. You called me Uncle Paddy. I am sorry I have been away."

Harry looked at him. "Uncle Paddy?"

The man smiled and to Harry's absolute shock he turned into a big black dog. Harry let out a little shriek and buried his head back against his dad. He did not mind Fang. Fang was nice. But he still did not like dogs. Especially since Sir Whiskers had run and hid under the bed. The man was scary enough. Now he could be a dog too? Harry wasn't sure he liked that.

The man turned back. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Harry. You used to like when I did it when you were a baby. I promise I'd never hurt you as a dog."

Harry was in tears. "Daddy can he go away? I scared daddy of strange man. Can he go away Daddy?"

Severus actually found himself feeling slightly bad for Sirius who had a pained look. He knew the man had been very close to Harry. The fact he had been in prison and away from Harry was hard enough. They had warned him it would take time for Harry to warm up to him again but it still hurt.

Severus kissed his son. "I think you have had enough today. Your Uncle is going to stay at school for a bit. Would you let him come back and visit tomorrow?"

Harry reluctantly nodded his head. "Yes daddy, but only if daddy stay. Please daddy."

Severus nodded. "Your Uncle Moony and I will be there the entire time sweet heart. I promise you don't have to be alone with him till you feel safe with him."

He shared a look with the two marauders. Sirius had stood but he still seemed reluctant to leave the room. He had never admitted it before but Harry needed this. He knew it would be good for his son for he to have Sirius in his life. He needed people around who would care for him and they could trust. Sirius loved him and Severus knew that even with his faults, Sirius would definitely never pit his cub's life in danger.

Remus led Sirius towards the door. "We were supposed to be meeting with the headmaster anyways. He was anxious to see Sirius after all of this time."

Severus nodded. "I am sure the headmaster will find a guest apartment here at school for you for a few days. I am sure Grimmauld is not habitable just yet."

There was a slight grimace on the man's face that everyone except the kids understood. The house had been until a few months after Harry's parents died been home to Sirius formidable mother. Now it was haunted by her painting. Remus had lived there until now but only as because of his rare employment, he had little choice. He would not have lived there for any other reason.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius walked with Remus. His spirits were down so much. He knew he should have expected it. They had warned him. But still having his godson so scared of him had hurt. He was happy to see Harry was close to Moony at least.

Sirius shook his head. "I know he is Severus' son and I know he will be taking the potion to remove the adoption. But he is still my godson. And I love him dearly."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "I know Siri. And so does Sev. That is why he asked you back tomorrow. Harry just needs time. He has a real hard time with people."

Other then children Harry had never warmed to anyone easily. His dad and his Uncle had trouble getting him to trust them right away. And other then Filius who was his size the other teachers were still warming on him. Lucius and Narcissa had an easier time but Harry had been hearing about them for weeks

Remus tried to reassure him. "He'll come to love you. Even if he does not look like James he will still be your godson Sirius. Just give him some time."

Sirius smiled. "I know. And I do understand. I guess it just hard after being in prison for almost four years. I had just hoped my first day free would be a bit better."

Reminding his friend that the day was not half done they headed the rest of the way to the office. He was sure after prison this day would be better. He knew Albus would agree to have him stay here and if he refused a guest apartment then the two of them would bunk together like their dorm days. Sirius needed to be here for some time so Harry could have some time to get to know him.

Albus smiled when they entered. "Sirius I was so happy when I learned you were innocent and freed. Like Remus I always believed that you were innocent."

Sirius shook his head and hid back his feelings about the man. "Thank you Albus I appreciate that. I hope you'll allow me to stay here for a few days."

He reminded the headmaster of the house and wanting a chance at some peace a few days before he moved home. Moody was talking about his old job already. He kept watching the man wishing he would show a sign. He hated Harry was here at school. He knew his godson was safer here from Death Eaters. But he did not trust this man. He knew he was up to something. He was sure Albus had known he was innocent all this time and had just not proven it. But he would bide his time.

Albus smiled. "I actually thought you might stay here permanently. I think Harry could use both his godfathers. And I have a job offer for you."

Sirius was surprised and raised an eyebrow. "What would that be? I was under the impression that Remus had taken over the vacant DADA position."

He knew what Albus was doing. He knew Severus had been keeping Albus away from his son. Albus was counting ion Severus and Sirius being at each other's throats. He was hoping he could convince Sirius to allow him some time with the boy. He would convince Sirius it was for the best interest of his godson. Sirius would do what he needed to be here for his godson. But he would not play into the man's hands. He agreed with Severus. Harry needed to be kept away.

Albus explained. "I was thinking with Harry and his text books Remus is quite busy. I thought you might consider taking over the NEWT level DADA classes."

Remus saw Sirius' look and he shrugged. "I must say I'd like to continue with my books and with Harry. Teaching the first five years is definitely enough."

Sirius smiled. "I accept the offer. It would allow me to do some odd field work for Moody as he would like me to return, and of course be with my godson as well."

Of course Albus assured them that was what he hoped for. He had a feeling their little order would be more active in the years to come. He thought this way both marauders would have some time to devote to it if they shared teaching duties. Sirius accepted the position and excused himself to send word to Moody. Albus promised to have his new apartments ready by dinner time.

Later in his new rooms Sirius looked around. "I know why he wants me here but he won't succeed. Besides I am happy to be back. At this place and for Harry."

Remus smiled. "We will have Kreacher bring your things from the house. You always loved being here at school. And this can definitely help you with Harry."

When he learned Severus agreed with them. What ever Albus' scheming, it would be good for Harry. It would be a chance for Harry to get to know him. But more then that it was another permanent person in his life to help keep him safe from what ever Albus was up to with him.


	11. even adults get bad dreams

Remus was not sure why but he ended up spending the night in the second bedroom in Sirius' apartment. His old friend seemed fine. Sirius had told him that he kept sane by being in dog form most of the time. But he knew his friend was still shaken. Between prison and Harry's reaction he was worried. He knew Harry was fine with his dad. Severus had actually nearly suggested it. He never thought Severus would care about the well being of Sirius but Harry was changing him. Even Severus seemed to know four years of being in prison for a crime he never committed was enough punishment for his sins as a teen.

He was woken in the middle of the night by screaming. For a moment he was surprised for it was too loud for Harry but it hit him. "Sirius."

He raced into Sirius' bedroom where he was thrashing around in the bed. "No, I didn't I swear James I didn't betray you and Lily. No."

Heart lurching Remus ran to the bed side. He had dealt with Harry after a nightmare but he had never seen one this bad in an adult. He treated it like he would a kid. Sinking down on the bed he took Sirius into his arms. Right now he knew shaking him would not help. He kept trying to reassure his old friend until he calmed down.

Sirius finally pulled back from him. "Moony?"

Remus smiled slightly. "It's okay Padfoot you were having a pretty nasty nightmare there. You kept calling out James' name."

Sirius sunk his head into his hands. "I had the same dream every time I was not in dog form. I know Peter betrayed them but..."

Knowing his old friend needed to talk before he would sleep Remus stood. He handed Sirius a robe and motioned his old friend to follow. Sirius reluctantly did. He called for some hot chocolate. He normally would have had tea but he knew coco was required. The marauders had always had coco after bad nights. Not even just in school. Lily had often made them coco after raids with the order.

Sirius looked up from the coco. "Thanks Moony. I know you have classes tomorrow. You can go to sleep. I don't want to..."

Remus cut him off. "You are not getting rid of me. Do you think I just stayed tonight because I didn't want to walk home? I knew you'd need someone."

Sirius sighed. "I have to admit I was relieved when Albus offered me the job here. Alastor wanted me to return right back to being an auror. I'm not ready."

Remus put a hand on his arm. "You know even a marauder gets to be scared. Even in your animagi form you spent four years in prison with dementors around."

Dementors did not affect Sirius in dog form but Remus knew the limits of his friend's powers. He could not have stayed in form full time. Add to that the lack of food he probably could keep form less time then Remus remembered. He knew from what Sirius had also said it was not simply dementors. He had nightmares there too. The dementors would make him relive things he actually had suffered. The nightmares brought up guilt and worries that were deep in his heart.

Remus held his hand. "You have had little peace waking or sleeping in four years Siri. Take some time and recover. I'll teach all the classes till you're ready for it."

Sirius sighed. "I know I'm lucky. Some people in the dark cells go mad after a year or two. But if you guys did not catch Peter I'm not sure how long I'd have lasted."

Knowing his friend Remus was sure he probably could have lasted a decade or more but he hated to think about it. He would not. Sirius was free now. They would help him get back into life. He would need time to get accustomed to freedom and people. In many ways Sirius was very much like Harry. Harry had suffered such abuse from his relatives he needed to be gently helped into his new life here. Sirius needed that as well.

Remus smiled. "You know I am here for you Padfoot. And with some time, Harry will come and see you are a friend as well. But I'd stay human around him for now."

Sirius nodded. "I didn't mean to scare him. I knew he had been here at school and around magic. And he loved it when he was a baby."

Gently Remus reminded his old friend that Harry had been in a home where anything unusual was called freakish. He also told Sirius about his Aunt Marge. Harry's only encounter with a dog since his Aunt Marge was Fang. He quite liked Hagrid's dog but he was still more a cat person.

Sirius groaned. "A cat person? I can not believe that my little godson is a cat person. Though I did notice the cat sleeping on his bed."

Remus chuckled. "Sir Whiskers, he was a birthday gift from the Malfoys. They knew Harry was very fond of the cats that Arabella had. She used to care for him."

They spoke for some time about what Remus knew about Harry. Sirius had been given the basic detail. Sirius was horrified to hear his godson was starved and beaten. The shape his godson was in when they rescued him mad things so much more clearly. He looked sick when Remus finished.

Sirius' head dropped into his hands. "James and Lily trusted me to look after him if they died. First I kill them by convincing them to use Peter and now..."

Remus cut him off. "You believed you were protecting them. They both know you'd have died for them. No one is to blame for their death but Peter and his boss."

They had known that Peter was a bumbling fool. They had not been surprised when his animagus form was a rat. He was always cowering in corners. He had hung out with the marauders to protect him from bullies. The marauders had taken pity on him and let him hang out. They had protected him over and over again. They could never have imagined after everything they had done for him that the rat would have betrayed them. James, Remus and Sirius would have all died for him.

Remus sighed. "Harry is another matter. Albus even the day we had your will read was fighting it. He should have been with me or his dad all this time."

Sirius was not surprised of course. "It is one of the reasons I want to be here. I don't trust Albus. We need to keep our eyes on Harry. I know Snape is his dad but..."

Remus stopped him. "Severus knows you're his godfather. He understands you can help Harry heal. I know he was a bit harsh but he will allow you to be there."

Sirius shook his head. "It is better then I admit I would have if the tables were turned. I guess he had grown up since school. I hope for Harry's sake I can as well."

Remus did not think it would be too hard. He could see that Sirius had already grown up a lot. He knew when Sirius had time to adjust and heal from his time in prison some of his boisterous humour would come back for real. But he knew he was not the same teen he was. Even out of school and an auror Sirius had always been a bit of a loose wire at times. He and James had finished auror training in half the usual time and they were both reckless in the minds of many. They saved countless lives and many auror and order missions depended on them but he was still always a bit wild. Remus was happy he might grow up but he would definitely be happy when with some freedom and peace of mind, some of his old friend would come back.

He looked at Sirius. "Do you think you can sleep now? We can stay up and talk more if you need it. You know it would be like old times."

Sirius shook his head. "No Moony. I think you have helped me so I can sleep. Go get some sleep. Don't want you falling asleep in class and waking to pink hair."

That made the first genuine laugh and smile come from both men. For a moment Remus truly saw his old friend back. It was the only time other then when he first saw Harry that he was truly smiling. Well and a hint when they saw each other when they were at the ministry. They were remembering an old prank. They had turned their ancient DADA teacher's hair pink their first year. The man had retired by Christmas and to this day Albus claimed it was because of the marauders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus woke up with a groan and wondered why he felt so strange. It took him a few moments to remember he was in bed with his son. He was just grateful that Harry had a normal size bed and not a child bed. Harry had woken with a bad nightmare again and thanks to some gentle reassurance Severus and Remus had managed to get Harry not to throw shields so they actually heard when he woke up from one. He had not wanted to move his son he joined him in bed.

He was surprised when he woke and found his son already awake, still snuggled against him but his big green eyes blazing. "Hey little man, good morning."

Harry smiled slightly but still held to him. "Daddy that scary man coming to see me today?"

For a moment Severus felt like saying no. He knew he had the right to say no especially when his son was shaken but he knew he could not. He knew Sirius would be a part of his son's life. He knew the man had changed some since he went to prison. For the sake of his son and Remus who was now again like a brother, he could do this. He had definitely grown up since his school days. He knew Sirius could not have helped but after the time he spent in prison.

He looked at his son. "I know he is a bit scary looking but he is a very good man. He loves you a lot Harry. He is going to come and have some lunch with us."

Harry was still pale. "You're staying for lunch right daddy? I don't want to be alone with him Daddy. Please."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You know I promised you'd not have to be alone with him till you're ready. I or Uncle Moony will always be there."

Harry nodded. "Thank you daddy."

Knowing that Harry was probably pretty hungry he called Lofty. He was not surprised when the little elf came back with the smiling pancakes. The elf always knew when her little master had a bad night. Smiling pancakes were Harry's favourite and always arrived after one. It had been some time since Harry had needed them. The two had their pancakes together and then Severus suggested they go into the bathroom and Harry could have a bit of a bath. Harry nodded and Severus picked him up. They had been using cleansing spells since he got sick but he thought Harry could use some time out of his bed.

Severus helped him out of his pyjamas and put him down into the warm water. "Does that feel better little man? I know cleansing spells don't feel as good."

Harry smiled especially when his dad handed him some of the bath toys that Remus had given him for his birthday. "Yes daddy."

Smiling as he watched his son play he marvelled at how much Harry had changed since he brought him home. He still would never put his head in the water and made his daddy or Uncle pour the water over his hair but he was getting better. There were still a lot of issues to deal with but any real progress Harry made was reassuring. He washed his son's hair and eventually when the water grew cold he helped Harry out of the bath and helped him dry.

Harry was surprised when he was taken to the bedroom and his daddy took some clothes out. "Daddy?"

Severus kissed his head. "I think you can join us in the sitting room today. No running around but you could use a change of scenery."

Though his son was supposed to be on bed rest for another week he knew today would be hard on his son. Harry needed to feel comfortable. He thought by giving his son a bit of normalcy back he might react better to his godfather. He would not over due it but he saw a bath and real clothes brought out a little smile. Harry was put right back down, on the couch this time instead of his bed but he could see that in Harry's mind it was an improvement.

His son's face lit up when the door opened at lunch time. "Uncle Moony!"

Remus smiled and came and kissed him. "I must have spent a lot of time with you this summer little man. I just saw you yesterday."

Sirius had come in with him but Harry was distracted by his Uncle. Remus knew it was because he had not been there for breakfast. Remus had been back to classes for a few days now but this was the first time that he had not been with Harry for breakfast. He always made sure to have meals with Harry and Severus. They hoped with time that Harry would feel comfortable and come have meals in the Great Hall but for now they would all eat down here.

Harry noticed the other man finally. "Hi." He mumbled shyly.

Sirius sat down but in a chair across from him. "Hi Harry. I am sorry I scared you yesterday. I promise I won't turn into a dog unless you're okay with it."

Harry seemed a bit braver but likely because he was in his dad's lap as they had been reading. "Okay Uncle..."

Remus noticed he seemed unsure of what to call Sirius. He had been introduced as two things. "His name is Sirius but like you call me Moony, we used to call him Padfoot."

They reminded him gently of his dog form. It was the name he went by when he was a dog and not a human. Harry decided to settle on Uncle Siri though he seemed a bit scared his new Uncle person would be angry he did not call him his nickname. Sirius shook his head and assured him he was very happy with Uncle Siri.

Severus lifted his son up when the food arrived. "Hey prince do you think you have the energy to sit with us at the table and have lunch?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes daddy. I don't want to eat lying down. Out of bed today."

It was the first meal since Harry had gone to the Burrow that he had been permitted at the table. It brought smiles and warm laughter to all three men. It was heart warming to see the little boy take such pleasure from something so simple. They understood. After being in bed so long they'd have liked it as well. Harry was still playing shy so Sirius took the seat across from him so he had his Daddy and Uncle Remus on either side of him.

Harry looked up at Sirius as he was finished a bit of his sandwich. "Uncle Siri teach here at school too?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes I am going to teach here too. I am going to teach the same class as your Uncle Moony."

Harry had a little smile. "Uncle Moony not tell me lot of class. Bill say cool. I like Filius. He make fruit dance."

Happy to see his son a bit more talkative even though a bit shy Severus explained to Sirius that Bill was one of the Weasley children. Both he and Charlie had come to visit Harry since the school year started. Sirius was not surprised to hear if Filius made the fruit dance that he was likely the little boy's favourite.

After lunch Severus turned. "You know I think the little man could use a nap. I am sure you could just some time to settle in as I am sure your things have arrived."

Harry looked at his Uncle. "Uncle Siri come back for dinner?"

Surprised to have been asked for the little boy still shrunk away if he came too close Sirius smiled and told Harry if he wanted him to, he would. Severus nodded his head. He too thought it was a decent sign that Harry had asked the man to come back. Severus took his son back to bed and read to him for a while before he drifted off. He kissed his son. It had not gone as good as Sirius might have hoped but Severus knew it had done him some good.

He tucked his son in. "I never thought I would say this but he will be good for you little man. Daddy promises it will get easier for you. I will help you I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius came later that afternoon. Remus was not done his last class but he assured Sirius he could go without him. He was not sure. He knew Severus still did not like him. Remus' words from the night before though remained with him. Remus assured him that Severus wanted what was best for his son. He was still not certain that Severus believed Sirius was part of that but he went.

Severus let him in. "Harry is still sleeping but you're welcome to join me. He should wake when Remus returns from class."

Sirius nodded. "I really do appreciate you allowing me to be here. I know we had our major problems but he is my godson and I love my cub."

Severus sighed. "I know you are not the teen you were. We both made some big mistakes. And you definitely paid a hundred times over in prison."

He was a bit surprised when the man offered his hand. He and Remus had once been like brothers. It was not that out there for those two to have become close again. He had never expected the two of them could make peace.

Severus seemed to sense his shock. "I am not suggesting friends. Well maybe we can manage it one day. I am suggesting at least a truce for now."

Sirius took the hand offered. "A truce I can handle and I assume perhaps we could work on friendship later. But it would do Harry some good."

They were standing there staring at each other. Sirius knew that Severus was having trouble believing that they had just done that. The had both meant the words. But they both were a bit unsure of how to make it happen. They just hoped that their love for the boy up stairs would be enough for them to keep to that word.

They were drawn out of their heads when there was a scream. Severus sighed. "Another nightmare. He was doing so well until last night."

Sirius followed him into the bedroom. "Poor little guy. I hate that I brought these back on. No wonder he is frightened of me."

Shaking his head Severus assured him any real changes for Harry brought them on. Even good changes. Harry just had a hard time adjusting to any changes. He needed the comfort of stability right now in his life. It was one of the reasons that he and Remus were living in thee same apartments. Sirius watched as Severus sunk down on the bed and tried to calm the little boy's thrashings and wake him up. He had been amazed watching Severus at lunch but even more now. He had never imagined Severus as the paternal type but he definitely had it. H knew Remus was right. Harry had definitely brought out a good side of his daddy since coming.

Harry finally woke and clung to his daddy. "Sorry Daddy, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Severus knew his son had seen Sirius for he had never said that after a nightmare for weeks now. "You know little man that Daddy doesn't mind. He wants to help."

Watching Severus holding Harry Sirius wished there was something he could do for his cub. The tremors in the little boy sent pangs through him. He remembered Lily and James with Harry when he was a baby. They'd both have been happy Harry was home with his dad, he knew. Severus managed to sooth Harry.

Sirius sunk down onto the bed. "You know little man I have bad dreams to. Your Uncle Moony had to wake me for a real bad dream last night."

Harry looked out from his dad's arms and peered at the man. "Really?"

Nodding Sirius assured the little boy that even adults had scary dreams from time to time. More then that they also needed someone to comfort and hold them after. He was not sure if he said the right thing but Severus sent him a grateful smile. By the time Remus had come for dinner Harry had recovered from the nightmare and he even was a little less shy around his new Uncle. They knew it would still take a lot of time but Sirius sharing about his own bad dreams had definitely helped.


	12. flying books and brooms

It was two weeks after Sirius had been freed. Harry had been allowing him to come and visit every day for a few hours. Severus was going to be returning to class on Monday. Sirius had not started teaching yet so he had offered to take Harry when his dad was in class. Harry had made that impossible though. He had allowed Sirius to be alone with him for a few minutes here or there but nothing more. Harry had been assured he could spend days with Filius as was promised.

Friday at lunch Severus came to see his son. "Hey little man Papa needs to head to London for a bit. Would you feel up to spending the afternoon with Filius?"

Harry looked a mix of worried and excited. "I want to see Filius. But Daddy be home today?"

Severus sunk down. "I hope so little man. I might have to stay with Uncle Luc. But if I am not back Uncle Moony is here and he'll come bring you home."

Though a bit reluctant to have his daddy leave for since he got sick Severus had been home with him, Harry nodded. He knew Harry would be fine with his Uncle even if he was unfortunately away for the weekend. It was not order business. He had been doing work for the hospital as well as the school. He reminded himself that this was not like when his son had been sent to the Burrow.

Severus brought out a small backpack for his son. "Your Uncle Luc sent this for you. He said since you were going to be going to classes you'd need one."

Harry's smile grew ten fold when he saw the dragons on the bag. "For me?"

Severus nodded. "All the big students here have book bags. You can be like them. How about I help you pick a few things to take and then we can have lunch?"

Nodding Harry was actually a bit excited. He had been excited when Filius had offered to take him when his dad was in class. He had been disappointed he was sick. As they found some books and such for Harry to take Severus reminded his son of his promise not to do magic around the other kids. If he understood a spell Filius did in class he was to wait till later when they were alone in the office with the man.

Harry took his daddy's hand after lunch when he had his book bag on, "I see Bill or Charlie?"

Severus smiled. "I believe Charlie has the last class this afternoon. If you want we can invite Bill to come see you this weekend."

Harry was not even anxious as they left the room as his dad distracted him with talk. He reminded Harry that he needed to call Filius Professor when he was in the room. Harry was confused but his daddy reminded him all students called their teachers by a title. He assured Harry in private he could still call him Filius. He had lunch early with his son so he could take Harry up to the classroom while the students were in the hall for lunch, and get him settled in. Harry had spent time with his daddy in the lab but never been in a classroom with other kids. Filius' classes were much safer then Severus'. Potions were cautious enough when just his Dad was making them but Severus would put his son at risk with students in the lab.

Filius smiled when he saw Harry arrive. "I was excited to hear you were coming today Harry. I thought I'd have to wait till Monday."

Harry beamed. "I'm excited too Professor."

Laughing Severus told Filius he had told his son in class he needed to call the man Professor. Filius got Harry settled into a little table area he had set up. He assured the little boy he was more then happy with Filius when there were no other students around. He did not want other students to feel jealous. He confirmed that Charlie's grade had classes that afternoon just before dinner time. Charlie did not know Harry would be there and he was sure that Charlie would be excited.

Severus bent and kissed his son on the brow. "Remember Uncle Moony will come get you for dinner. I might not be back till Sunday but your Uncles are here."

Harry nodded his head and was already taking out his coloring books. "Yes daddy. Say hi to Uncle Luc for me."

Taking it as a good sign he could leave Severus kissed his son one last time and assured him he'd say hi to his Uncle Luc. Filius was hiding his laughter. It seemed harder for Severus to leave then for Harry. He had a feeling tonight might be a bit hard. The last time Harry had been away from his dad over night was when he had got sick. But for now he was doing well. So Severus slipped from the room and Harry happily settled into his coloring.

The students for the first afternoon class came pouring in and one of the girls spotted Harry. "Professor who is the little boy?"

Filius smiled. "Everyone this is Harry Snape, he is professor Snape's son. He will be joining us in class most days starting next week."

There was little doubt he was Severus' son. He had taken the potion finally two days before. It had hurt Harry who had refused to leave his daddy's arms for the rest of the day but when he was given a potion and feeling better Harry had been happy. He was Severus in everything but the nose and the eyes, just as Lily promised. He had Lily's nose and her beautiful green eyes still but he had Severus' face, his hair was a more silky finer hair, and the long fingers. Harry loved looking like his dad. Sirius had understood the decision and supported the removal of the adoption. Bill and Charlie were the only kids who had seen him before and had seen him yesterday to see his new changes. They thought it was cool. They has told Harry it was cool he looked like his dad as they both looked a lot like theirs.

Harry was excited when the last class came in and Charlie spotted him. He sunk down next to Harry. "Hey little man, I thought you weren't coming till Monday."

Harry beamed. "Daddy has to go to London so I spend afternoon with Professor. Uncle Moony come pick me up for dinner."

Charlie smiled. "You know Harry I have quidditch practice tomorrow. Would you like to come see me fly tomorrow? Maybe you can even come up with me."

Remembering Charlie had promised to take him flying when he had been at the Burrow he smiled and nodded. Well he had to ask his Uncle first. Charlie went to join his friends at the desks as class was about to start. Charlie and Bill had grown up with little brothers and were more then happy to take Harry and play with him. They were both happy he was not like Ron who was a little brat. Harry was such a cute well behaved child.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had office hours during the last period so he showed up at Filius' classroom as class was just ending. He could have collected Harry when his last class was done but Severus had told him Harry was excited especially about seeing Charlie. Knowing Charlie was in the last class he had left Harry there for the day.

Harry was packing up his bag as the kids were when he entered. "Uncle Moony."

Remus bent down and hugged him. "Hey little man. How was your first day of classes with the other kids?"

Harry smiled and showed him for he had been working on his letters the last class instead of coloring. "Uncle Moony can I go flying with Charlie tomorrow?"

Looking a bit surprised he turned to see the second eldest Weasley boy. Charlie came over and explained the offer he had made Harry. Remus did not think it sounded like a bad idea. Severus had been trying to come up with things that would get Harry more comfortable with being out of their rooms. He knew Charlie would be careful with Harry and that he would probably find watching the practice pretty cool.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Practice is pretty early little man. How about we go for the last little bit and then when it is done Charlie can take you up flying."

Seeing the grin on Harry's face Charlie smiled. "That sounds good. You know you should come join us in the Great Hall one day. You could sit with the lions."

Remus was a bit surprised to see the glimmer in Harry's eyes. "Would you like to have dinner in the hall tonight? You can sit with the teachers till you're ready."

Harry nodded his head. "I want to be with students Uncle Moony. Uncle Siri be there too?"

Assuring his nephew that Sirius had started eating his meals in the hall at least once a day as he would be easing into teaching, as the full moon was next Friday and he would be teaching all of the DADA classes on Friday and perhaps the afternoon ones on Thursday for Remus, he offered to send an elf to invite him. Harry was still pretty nervous at times and had not allowed his Uncle to transform around him yet. But it heartened both Remus and Severus to see he was warming more and more to the man, as much as it did for Sirius.

Charlie went to head out with his friends. "I will wave to you from my table and maybe in a few days when you get used to the hall, you'll join me and Bill."

Harry nodded. "Maybe Charlie. I be so happy to fly tomorrow with you."

When they were the only ones left Remus took Harry with him into Professor Flitwick's office. Filius smiled and assured Remus Harry had been well behaved. In fact he had been better behaved then some of his older students. He had kept to his promise as well not to show off any of his powers.

Filius looked at Harry. "Were you able to do any of it Harry do you think? I know they were pretty advanced spells."

They had been doing levitation which Harry could do with his paper animals but they had been doing heavier objects. "I try?"

Closing the door and activating some wards just in case both men assured him it was okay to try. They hid chuckled as Harry used the swish and flick motion the students had to use. First years learned on feathers but the second years, Charlie's class learned heavier and different shaped objects to be concerned about risk to others. Filius was amazed when about a dozen books from his shelves flew from he shelves and suddenly sorted themselves and went back into the shelves.

Remus kissed his nephew on the head. "Very impressive little man. I believe the second years would have only been lifting they books off the table and back down."

Filius confirmed that and looked at the books in shock. "Harry you put them in alphabetical order?"

Harry looked a bit scared he had done something wrong. "I just remember my letters. I sorry, I help put them back the way they were."

Filius chuckled. "No worries young man, I am just very impressed. And you just helped me to organize my office better. Thank you."

As they headed for the door to take him down for dinner they shared a look. The fact he had not only done more then just lift one book was amazing. They would have been surprised with just the lifting of the books but the fact he was able to sort them as well was incredible. This was a five year old doing wandless magic neither his dad nor Uncle could have done. They could have done it with a wand and the proper incantation but even that was after attending school and being trained.

Sirius met them at the doors to the Great Hall. "Hey Harry, I hear you're coming to dinner."

Harry nodded. "I want to see the students. Charlie say when ready me can sit with the lions. But I sit with Uncle Moony tonight."

He seemed okay but as they entered the hall he suddenly clutched at both their hands. He had been fine in class but this was far more students. Harry was amazed s he had never seen it like this. He was used to just the circle table. He looked a bit anxious but he let go of Sirius' hand when he saw Bill waving and he waved back.

At the head table a booster seat was in a chair for him and he was seated between Moony and Filius. "Now you can see all the kids but are safe up here with us."

Harry smiled as he looked at all the kids. "I see Bill and Charlie. Uncle Moony why Charlie say I eat with lions?"

As they got him some food Remus pointed at the house crests. He reminded his nephew that Charlie belonged to Gryffindor house and they were called lions because of the symbol on their crest. Harry knew his daddy was the head of the house with the snakes on the crest. He knew his daddy and Uncle Luc had been in the house though Uncle Moony and Sirius were lions.

Harry looked at the house. "I not sure what house I want be in. I want be snake like daddy but lion like Charlie and Bill."

Remus smiled. "Your daddy would be happy what ever house you're in. But you know Bill and Charlie will have graduated by the time you start school."

Seeing Harry's face fall he quickly reminded his nephew that the twins who he also adored would be in school as well as their big brother Percy. And a year after he started school little Ginny and Luna would be as well. That brought some smiles back. Remus wondered where Harry would end up. With his parents it could go both ways. He thought though Severus would likely have loved his son in his house it might have been safer for Harry in Gryffindor.

After dinner as they were leaving Bill came over. "Charlie tells me you're going to his practice tomorrow. I think I will come watch with you. Would you like that?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Yes Bill. Bill play quidditch too?"

He shook his head. He loved to fly and plat for fun but he had never had it in him to try out. Charlie was reserve seeker last year and was starting seeker this year. First years made the reserve team from time to time but there had not been a first ear to make the starting team in a hundred years. Charlie was excited for air time this year.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus knew that Harry was excited when he had a hard time putting him to bed that night. The only time Harry usually made a fuss was when he was sick or scared and even then it was very rare. He knew Harry's reluctance to go to bed only had a tiny part to do with his dad being gone. He was really exited for flying. He had to remind Harry he needed to be well rested or it would be too risky for him to be on a broom and Charlie would not take him up with him. They waited the next morning till after breakfast and joined by Sirius they headed for the pitch. Bill met them half way and Remus was a bit surprised when Harry allowed Bill to give him a piggy back ride the rest of the way down to the field.

Charlie waved from his broom as did the rest of the practicing team. "There is our honorary lion. We have about ten minutes left and then you can come fly with me."

Harry smiled and plopped down next to Bill in the stands. "Okay. Me want to watch."

Sirius and Charlie had both tried to explain how the game had worked to Harry in the past few weeks. He got the basics down. But they could see the boy was in utter awe watching them. As he watched Charlie working on his moves they knew that Harry was even more mesmerized by his big friend. Bill smiled as he watched Harry's eyes as big as saucers now watching. One of the many good things about the removal of the blood adoption had been learning Harry's eyesight had been due to it. It had taken a further spell to correct it enough so he had perfect vision but the little boy no longer needed classes and had not needed magical surgery to help He had been so happy as his glasses had always been broken by his cousin, and his daddy quite loved it for he could see his son's eyes so much better.

Harry suddenly started pointing. "There it is, there it is. Charlie there the snitch."

Bill was surprised for they were playing with a practice snitch but it was nearly as hard as a real one to find. "Wait to go little man. You beat Charlie to seeing it."

Sure enough the snitch could just be seen where Harry had been pointing and it took Charlie a few moments to see and catch it. Practice snitches were used as they had settings so after a certain time, usually only a few minutes, they returned to who ever released them. It allowed the seeker to get more practice in. They were not as sneaky and hard to catch as real ones but just barely. For a five year old to see it had been amazing. Very few people had the real eyes for seeing the little ball.

The team landed and Charlie came over with his captain. "Wow little man, how did you see that? I think you'll be a seeker when you start school."

Harry beamed. "Fred say me be a good seeker. He say I so small I would be good seeker."

The captain smiled and agreed with Charlie and spoke for a few moments before going for a shower. Charlie promised he'd be back in a bit and went to take a shower as well for he was going to head for lunch after Harry flew with him. Harry was not disappointed and waited patiently for him to return.

Remus looked at his nephew. "If we take you to a game little man you will have to be quieter if you see it. Especially if the lions play the snakes."

Sirius saw his confusion. "Well if you do such a good job of helping Charlie see the snitch you will help the lions beat the snakes. And your Daddy might be sad."

Harry nodded and promised to look for but not call it out in a game. He was not sure if he would cheer for the snakes. He had not met any yet and he loved Charlie. But he also did not want his daddy to be sad. If the lions beat the snakes without his help his daddy might still be sad but not because of him, Harry was practically jumping up and down when Charlie appeared again and with some help Harry got on the broom in front of Charlie who put a tight arm around his waist.

He smiled. "We won't go too high or fast but more then a child broom would so you need to hold on to the broom for me Harry."

Harry nodded his head. "Okay Charlie."

His Uncle Sirius had got him his baby broom and planned for Christmas to get him a child broom but Charlie was right and he went a bit higher then even a child broom would go for they would never go more then four feet off the ground and had cushioning charms and such. Harry stayed true to his word and clung to the broom but he had the biggest grin anyone had ever seen on his face as he zoomed around the field with Charlie and his giggles could be heard from all over.

When they landed Charlie smiled. "You will be a good little flyer one day. When you're old enough for a big kid broom I will help teach you to fly."

Remus saw his pout. "You know we will see about getting a broom for someone your age, soon and I am sure Charlie would take you flying again."

Charlie readily agreed. "That I would. Now I have to go and meet my friends for lunch. Are you going to have lunch like you had dinner last night, in the hall?"

Harry looked at him and his Uncles. "Can I come sit with lions?"

Remus was a bit surprised but reminded it was still early lunch on Saturday and there would not be as many around for lunch went an extra hour and most students waited so they could sleep in, he thought it would be good for Harry. Charlie was all for it and after putting his broom away he gave Harry a piggy back ride like Bill had and soon he was seated between the two brothers at their table. The lions thought it cute that Professor Snape's son was sitting with them and Harry had soon charmed all of the girls and even a number of the boys.

Remus watched from the head table and turned to Sirius smiling. "I have never seen him smiling as much as he did today. He really loves Charlie a lot."

Sirius laughed. "That and flying. He reminded me of James when we started flying, the huge goofy grin. Severus might be angry that we are converting his son."

That made Remus laugh but they both knew Severus would just be happy that Harry was happy and adjusting better. They could see he was getting a bit over whelmed and took him before more students started coming. They spent the rest of the day including dinner in the dungeons but Harry was for him quite talkative about flying during bath time. In his case that still meant a bit quiet but he was definitely getting better.

Remus kissed his nephew as he tucked him in. "Tomorrow your daddy will be home and you can tell him all about flying and helping organize Filius' office."


	13. a close call on the pitch

The following Friday Charlie had a surprise for Harry. He had made sure this time to check with Severus before the invitation. Severus had agreed. Harry still had a hard time with full moons. They wished there was a better way for the boy to understand. He was worried because he did not like his Uncle being sick. But they knew that he would not understand just yet. He had seen Remus before he went to bed the night before but Remus would be back late Saturday. He thought Charlie would be a good distraction for his son.

Charlie came to Harry after DADA. "Harry I got a surprise for you. How would you like to come have a sleep over with me in Gryffindor tonight?"

Harry was a bit surprised and a little scared. "Sleepover?"

Severus had not been sure how his son would react. The only sleepover he had ever had was when Ron had destroyed his cat and he got sick. He thought though that Harry would be fine with this. He loved Charlie and Bill. Besides he would still be at school. If he needed his daddy he would just be a few floors away.

Charlie nodded. "My friends and Bill and I would love if you'd come spend the night and then Bill will bring you when I have practice tomorrow."

Harry's smile returned. "Can I fly with you tomorrow?"

Charlie smiled. "I had hoped you would. Bill will bring you for the last bit of practice like last weekend. You two can have a sleep in when I am up at dawn."

Harry still took a moment to decide. "I like that. But daddy says yes?"

Helping Harry pack his things he told Harry they would go find out before dinner. He did not tell Harry that Severus had already agreed. He wanted Harry to be excited about telling his daddy about the sleepover. They would also need to pack a few things. Charlie gave Harry a piggy back ride after they said goodbye to Filius. Filius had been told at lunch by Severus that Charlie would be taking Harry so he just smiled and waved.

Down in the dungeons they found Severus just finishing turning off his own cauldron. "Hey little prince, how was your first week of classes?"

Harry beamed. "Filius say me ready to start learning to read. I do my letters well. Daddy can I have sleepover with Charlie and Bill?"

Severus hid his laughter at his son's amazingly quick change of topic. "I am sure you would enjoy that. But you will remember your manners little man right?"

Harry beamed and nodded his head. "Of course Daddy. I want to be invited back. I promise not to be handful for Charlie."

Severus led them into their rooms to help Harry get packed. He had not really needed to remind Harry about his manners. He knew his son would be well behaved. Harry had got better about playing and not being so scared to have fun but he was still better behaved then most students. He knew Harry would not want to get in trouble or not be asked to do it again.

Harry was so busy packing he did not notice at fist the second bed but when he went for his second cat he did. "Daddy why second bed?"

Severus sunk down. "Draco is coming for his sleepover tomorrow. He will be coming after lunch with Aunt Cissy and staying until after lunch on Sunday."

Though he had been worried two sleepovers would be a bit over whelming for his son he agreed. He knew Harry needed a distraction from Remus being away. He knew hanging out with Charlie would help tonight. It would also help him with the wait until Draco came for their sleepover. Narcissa said her own son was driving him up the wall. She had made the mistake of telling him about it a few days ago. Draco had been talking about nothing else since. He had always loved coming to see his Uncle but he had never been this excited. He and Harry had both been anxiously waiting for their promised sleep over.

Harry beamed as he scooped up his newer cat. "I get sleepover with Draco tomorrow and Charlie tonight daddy? And go flying tomorrow too?"

Severus smiled and handed him his bag. "You do little man. And you know I might come watch you fly tomorrow and see what you are like on a broom."

As they headed for dinner Severus reminded his son about their elf. If Harry was scared and needed his dad Lofty would bring him. He was sure it would not be needed. Harry had been doing so well lately. He just wanted to make sure Harry knew. He thought it would make his son feel better to know his dad was close. He barely got a hug from his son though at the hall who followed Charlie to the table Harry was soon seated between the two brothers as before.

Bill saw Harry's back. "I see you have decided to come have a sleepover with us. You know our friends are excited about you coming to stay in the tower."

One of Bill's friends James nodded. "Definitely. I hear you are quite the little seeker already. We'll have to make you a lion for when you start school."

Though Harry did insist on having a hug with his daddy before he went with them to the tower he was doing well enough. The Gryffindor common room was fuller then usual that evening as most of the kids thought it was definitely cool that Harry would be staying with them. Some made it their goal to convert him. They found it humorous that their potions professor and head of Slytherin house's son was so close with the lions. They were making it their goal to see him in red and gold one day.

Harry drifted off to sleep eventually in Bill's lap. "I think I'll take him up. We're not joining you tomorrow until nearly the end of your practice."

Charlie agreed. "No need to make the little man wake up at the crack of dawn if possible. Only those of us actually on the team have to live with that torture."

The groans from a few others came from the other members of the team. Their captain just shot them a nasty look. It was a tradition he always told them. The lions always had the first morning practice. It meant they got more air time then if they did afternoons. His team tended to believe that he was just torturing them. They knew better then to comment or they would have to be on the pitch at dawn instead of waking at dawn. Harry did not wake at all as Bill carried him up to his dorm room. A friend helped him with a spell to put Harry in his pyjamas. He put the boy down in the bed with him and he went to sleep. Usually on Saturdays he would sleep in till lunch like most kids other then the quidditch team. But he was more then happy to go with Harry to quidditch and it would not be too early, just before lunch really.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry did not wake once during the night and he was in good moods after a breakfast with the lions and heading for the pitch. His daddy had joined them after breakfast and Bill assured him that Harry had been very well behaved. He actually said Harry had an open invitation from the rest of the lions for a sleep over any evening with them. Severus was not surprised on either count. He knew his son would be good. And Hay did seem to have a way about charming older students. He was just happy that Lofty had not been needed to come and check on Harry.

Harry showed his dad something. "Charlie help me read this Daddy. He say I am smart."

Bill smiled and ruffled his curls while he explained to Severus. "Harry told us he had learned to write his letters and was to start learning to read. We just started."

Severus smiled at the news. He had been planning on showing his son in the evenings. Harry had made quick work of learning how to write and had been copying words down like he knew how to write things like cat and even quidditch. Bill told him Harry had managed a few words here and there. It had been quite cute to watch his brother and Harry trying to read together the night before.

Bill helped Harry up on to his back. "We should be going little man or Charlie will be worried we decided to ditch him. He is quite happy that you are coming."

Severus followed. "You can tell Draco about it at lunch. Aunt Cissy contacted me and said she and Draco will come for lunch. He wants to eat in the hall too."

That of course was fine with Harry. He was having a great weekend, first a sleepover with Charlie and Bill where he was leaning to read. Second he was getting to fly now with Charlie. And after quidditch practice his cousin was coming for a sleep over. Harry had not mentioned his Uncle Moony once. Severus was glad his plan had worked and that Harry had been too distracted to be worried about his godfather being sick. Remus had moved back to Grimmauld. There was a cellar there. He had thought he would have to stay in the shrieking shack like in school. But now that Sirius was taking over his classes when he was ill he had felt comfortable to go.

Sirius surprised them when he joined them in the stands. "I have not seen a good quidditch game since school. I know that this is just practice but I thought I'd come."

Harry looked at his Uncle. "Did you play quidditch Uncle Siri? Daddy and Bill not."

Sirius nodded. "I did little man. Me and your adopted father James were on the team, both chasers. Remus had been the team manager for he never liked flying. Harry was quite intent on being a seeker one day. He thought Charlie was the coolest. And of course both Charlie and the twins had told him he would make a good seeker. Sirius smiled and told his nephew that he would be so proud to come see him play a game. He proved again what a good seeker he would be. He spotted the snitch eight times out of ten faster then Charlie had. Bill took Harry down to the field to see Charlie

Suddenly though one of the bludgers got released accidentally as the quaffle was placed back in the box. "Watch out."

Unfortunately some of the players were still in the air and a few did not hear the warning. The bludger flew at one of the players and nearly slammed into them when the ball suddenly stopped in mid air and dropped to the ground. Everyone stared in shock but no one more then Bill who was looking down at Harry. He had no idea why but he some how knew that the boy had done it. He had his own wand out and was going to try but Harry beat him to it.

Dumbledore had appeared as he had come down to speak to Severus for he was not thrilled with Narcissa coming unexpected and had seen the bludger escape and he had been as surprised as anyone to see it fall.

Dumbledore came over their way and looked at everyone. "Who managed to stop the quaffle? That was quite a spell."

Bill saw the panicked look from Severus as he came to his son's side and spoke up. "I did. It was a spell dad showed me one summer. Comes in handy with the twins."

The spell was not one taught to students usually but knowing the twins it was a plausible story. Charlie actually confirmed it. He had no idea what had happened. He knew though the spell his bother must have used. Since Bill had his wand and the spell had come from that basic area everyone believed him. Severus knelt down and scooped his son up into his arms.

Albus though seemed to be looking at Harry oddly. But he said nothing about it if he suspected. "I would suggest next time Harry remain in the stands."

Charlie to Harry's side. "How about I take you up flying another day? I think we are both a bit shaken from what happened."

Burying his head against his dad Harry agreed. He was a bit shaken by what had happened. Severus knew Bill knew or suspected so he invited the older Weasley brother to accompany them downstairs to the dungeons. He made the excuse of since Bill had the sleepover with Harry, Bill could show him more of Harry\s reading. Neither he nor Sirius were liking the looks from Albus. They knew that Harry had been scared and trying to protect Charlie and his friends when he did the magic.

Down in the dungeons Bill looked at Harry. "He did that didn't he? I mean he did wandless magic, that was not accidental or I mean..."

Severus stopped him. "I need you to swear you will never tell anyone. Other then those in the room only the Malfoys, Filius and Remus have heard this. Or can."

Swearing he would never do anything to risk Harry and would hold his tongue he heard as Severus told him about everything. He was stunned. He knew the child was incredible and sweet but he had never imagined he would have this kind of power. He knew most adults could not do wandless magic to that extent if at all. He kept looking at Harry who was close to tears. He knew Harry was scared they were mad at him and that maybe Bill would not want to hang out with him.

Bill collected Harry back into his arms. "That is pretty cool little man. And you know I am so grateful you protected my brother. I promise to keep your secret."

Severus sat down. "I am not mad Harry, you made sure Charlie and his team were safe. But remember we need to be careful. But now Bill knows you can show him."

They were worried about the fact that Albus was there but Bill's story had been a good cover. They just needed to ensure that Harry watched it around Albus. No one had known the man was there. Severus was a bit confused at why he had been there. Albus had not told him why he came to see Severus. He always knew that the man had an unhealthy interest in his son. They would need to make sure Harry was even more careful about using his magic.

Severus kissed his son after Bill left. "How about you go unpack and then we will go and meet your Aunt and cousin up at the front doors?"

Harry nodded and took off for his rooms but Sirius sat down with Severus. They both had the same doubts in their mind. And they both had suspicions. The boxes were pretty secure. That ball should never have been set free without someone letting it loose. But why would Albus have? Harry had never shown any evidence of his power in front of the headmaster before. But the knew he always seemed to know things before others. They could not let him know of Harry's powers for sure. Severus knew his son would become some weapon for the man if he ever found out about Harry's powers.

Sirius shook his head. "You know if he never had a suspicion before he will now. Even if Bill's story is believable. That man is looking for some excuse at all."

Severus sighed. "I am just grateful I have my full pardon and am no longer a spy. I have no doubt if I did not and he found out, I'd be in prison pretty quick."

That fear was definitely not unfounded and Sirius tended to agree. There was luckily no chance of it. Severus had his name cleared and Lucius would make sure no unfounded charges came against him. He was still worried that Albus would try to get his hands on Harry if he found out. Harry had Remus and Sirius as secondary guardians if his dad died but he knew he would need to speak to Lucius and his attorneys. He wanted to make sure that Harry would end up either will his godfathers or the Malfoys if any so called accident might happen to Severus. He had never been so worried about 'accidents' even in his Death Eater days.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa and Draco were waiting for them but only a few moments when they got up the stairs. All of Harry's fears about being in trouble went away when he saw Draco. The two boys were going to end up being more like brothers Severus and Lucius seemed to think. There was no doubt they would be inseparable in school. Narcissa looked almost relieved to be leaving Draco there. She adored her son but Severus could see she had not been kidding about Draco driving her nuts lately with talk of the sleep over. Severus was eternally grateful that he had not told Harry until last night.

Harry ran over to his cousin. "Draco. I'm so happy you come. I got to sleep over with the lions last night and go to quidditch this morning. I even learning to read."

Draco beamed. "Me too, mommy is teaching me. I am so excited for sleep over. Mommy says we get to eat in the Great Hall."

Narcissa smiled at the boys and Harry turned and hugged her tight. He had become quite close to her like his Uncle Lucius. She would always have a special place for she was the one who had given him his cat. Draco did remember his mom was leaving and turned to hug her as well but turned right back to his cousin. Narcissa just laughed and after a few moments was about to take her leave.

Severus stopped her. "Do you think Lucius could come for him tomorrow? I have a few things I need my old friend for and the sooner the better."

Narcissa knew that was not good and he just did not want to worry Harry."I am sure Lucius will be happy to come and have dinner with you before he takes Draco."

Thanking her he watched her leave after assuring her he would have answers later. He knew that he needed some help from Lucius in this. He would do anything to ensure his son did not fall into the hands of Albus. If anything happened Harry had to be with his godfathers or the Malfoys. He wanted to make sure his little boy was safe and taken care of. He was worried that Albus would try and send him off to his relatives if Severus was out of the picture.

Harry called to him. "Daddy we are hungry. Can we go into the hall?"

Severus nodded. "Since there are the two of you, you will be coming and having lunch with us at the head table."

Laughing he reminded his son that Lucius was a snake and might not want them to convert his son, as he saw his son pouting. Really Lucius like Severus would have been happy with their son in either house if they were happy and safe. It was six yeas before they would have to wonder what house the boys would be in. Harry did not really mind being at the head table. He could show Draco all he knew about the Great Hall and he could still wave at Bill and Charlie from up there.

After lunch he took the boys outside and they were playing for some time before Harry spotted someone. "Uncle Moony."

Remus bent down and opened his arms for the boy to run into and then picked him up. "Hey little man, I missed you too. Were you good for daddy?"

Harry nodded. "I have sleep over in Gryffindor Uncle Moony. I sleep with Bill and go to quidditch practice but because of accident I don't get to fly."

Severus told Remus he would explain later and they took the boys in for dinner. Remus was pale when he heard the story when both Harry and Draco were down for the night. He shared the same concerns as Severus and Sirius had. He did not like the fact that Albus might be suspicious. He agreed with Severus drawing up a new will and creating the Malfoys as the secondary guardians after Remus if anything happened to Severus. Albus might use the wolf curse and the prison time against the marauders. Remus had the right to raise his godson legally and Sirius had been innocent but Albus might try and argue Sirius was mentally unstable from dementors and that Remus was dangerous. Fudge was no fan of him but he could be a push over at times. No one would be able to fight Lucius having custody of Harry.

Remus looked at the door. "Sirius and I would hate to loss him if something took you away from Harry but we'd rather him safe with the Malfoys then with Albus."

Severus sighed. "The man would keep Harry to train him or he would send him back to his elatives for the blood wads. Either way would not be good for my son."

Being a father had definitely changed Severus for the better. There was nothing he would not do to make sure his son was safe. But more then that he wanted his son to have a happy normal childhood. His son would not be trained as a weapon. His son would have the chance at a normal childhood. He deserved it.


	14. a new Halloween scare

Halloween weekend had come with the first quidditch game of the season and a Halloween party for the students. Harry had not used his magic around the headmaster since the incident on the pitch but Albus' unhealthy interest in his son seemed to have grown ten fold and Severus was really growing concerned. Lucius had the attorneys draw up the paper work and had been witnessed by Cornelius, to make him back up guardian if Remus was not allowed to take Harry. Filius and any one who had Harry including Bill and Charlie knew they for no reason were ever to allow Albus to be alone with the child. Charlie knew nothing about Harry's magic but Severus had let him know enough that he was just not happy about the influence the man tried to have with the little boy. Charlie knew better then to argue.

On the Friday Filius had Harry as always but he was working with the boy having Harry on a chair up at his table and helping him with his reading. Once Harry had started he had been a pretty quick learner with just the added bit of encouragement. And his dad had been relieved to hear his son's speaking had definitely improved. There had been changes from day one as he was no longer neglected to the point where his only real communication was cowering and begging for mercy from his abusive Uncle or the rare visit with Mrs Fig. Now that he was cared for and encouraged to speak up he was really making amazing progress.

Charlie came up to him after class and handed him a little piece of paper. "Bill and the rest of my house asked me to give that to you."

Harry with a bit of help from Filius was able to read the invitation. "You want me to come to quidditch party tomorrow?"

Though normally they would have just asked for it was a normal little party after a game as tonight was the Halloween party, Charlie and Bill knew hoe excited Harry was about learning how to read. It was actually created by most of the house. Harry's huge smile when he was looking at it and the pride in his eyes when he had read about half of it by himself told Charlie they had been right.

Charlie nodded. "Bill asked your dad and you are allowed to sit with him in the stands. And we're going to have a party even if we lose, cheer us up if we lose."

Harry shook his head. "You won't lose. You are the best seeker Charlie. You beat daddy's snakes tomorrow."

Laughing Charlie assured the little boy he hoped to. He had a feeling it might be better that Harry was with the lions. Harry had become a definite lions fan. It probably would change if he knew some of the snakes but he didn't. He knew Severus was worried about some of the parents in his own house. He hoped Harry would be a lion. He and Bill would have graduated by then but the twins and Percy would be in school and it was a Weasley tradition to be a lion, even a Prewett one actually.

Charlie handed him one more thing. "Mum sent this with my owl for you this morning for Halloween and the twins say hi. I hope you'll come tomorrow."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes I will come. I want to sit with Bill and cheer for you. We celebrate your win tomorrow too. Thank your Mommy for my gift."

Assuring the little boy that he would Charlie took his leave. He told Harry that Bill would collect Harry from breakfast and take him. Severus had of course been asked first. They had not wanted to get Harry's hopes up and find out that Severus would not allow it. He had never said no before but they were still careful. They had taken Harry a couple of times on the weekends and he had flown with Charlie a half dozen times now. Even Severus was amazed at how well his son had.

Remus appeared moments later as Harry was opening the package that had come from Molly for him. "Hey little man what is this?"

Harry looked up and showed him the invitation. "Charlie invited me. I get to sit with Bill and the big kids for the game and go to the party. This is from Molly."

Remus had known about the invitation as Severus had told him but he had not of course known about the gift. He was not surprised Molly would have. She had sent some letters for Harry. She had learned he was reading and thought it would be good for him. The books were one thing but it was practical use. Harry found some chocolate frogs and liquorice wands in the box and a Halloween card from the family. There was a special card as well from the twins in the box.

Remus smiled. "I think she probably knows you grew up in the muggle world where they do trick or treating. But you'll get some sweets at the feast as well."

Harry's face fell but for a different reason then having missed a muggle Halloween. "I never get to dress up like Dudley or go. I had to stay in my cupboard."

Feeling so bad for his nephew he collected him into his arms. He assured Harry he would have a lot of fun that weekend. Living in a castle with ghosts was always more fun then some silly muggle holiday. Halloween was actually Saturday but because of the quidditch game they had moved the party to tonight instead. He assured Harry there would be plenty of games and food and he would have a proper Halloween for once.

Harry looked up from where he was packing his bag. "Can I visit Baron and Nick and Friar? I mean it is Ghost holiday Uncle Moony."

Remus smiled and nodded. "You know I believe it is Sit Nick's death day. That is like a birthday for living people but they celebrate the day they became ghosts."

He had asked Nick once and Nick had told Harry very little about how he was killed other then showing his head was partly attached still. Remus knew that they had tried to behead him but after a number of failed attempts they never managed to cut it clear off his neck. He knew the ghost was only a few years from 500 as a ghost.

Sirius was waiting in the entrance hall and Harry ran towards him. "Uncle Siri, Uncle Siri, look what I got. Look."

Laughing he scooped his nephew up and Sirius looked at the invitation. "Now I am jealous little man. Do you think I can come to the party as well?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Uncle Siri you did not get an invite. But you can come to feast and sit by me tonight."

Kissing his godson on the head Sirius assured his nephew he would take that compromise. Harry and Sirius still had a bit of a tentative relationship but as long as Sirius promised not to transform, Harry had been allowing his Uncle to take him for a few hours. He spent some time with Sirius in the day and not always in class with Filius but he still preferred his time with the charms professor. He had been learning a great deal from his classes and being able to do some of the spells.

Severus was already in the hall and smiled as his son finally made his way to the table after stopping every ten feet. "Pretty impressive. It'll be here all weekend."

Harry looked at his dad and popped into his seat. "Those real bats daddy? Those pumpkins are as big as you are Daddy. I get invited to party tomorrow too."

Laughing at his son's usual change of topics so quick he left their heads spinning. He was happy to see his son was excited about the quidditch the next day as well as happy for his first Halloween. He even offered he would be able to go and look for Nick and with him a Happy Death day the next day. It definitely was not something he would have considered on his own but he knew it was important to his son. The normal child coming out in his son and the closeness growing with his son and Sirius was definitely a relief to Severus. He had been worried his son might never really heal but he was reminded Harry was young and resilient.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in absolute delight the next morning when Bill and hi friends took him down to the pitch for the game. He was smiling ear to ear through breakfast and he had not even paused to say goodbye to his dad or Uncles before he took off with Bill. It was met with laughter from the others. Bill gave him his usual piggy back ride and the others seemed as happy to have Harry with them. Harry was surprised when he was taken down to the changing rooms first.

Charlie opened the door and took him in. "The team had a little surprise for you. We thought that you needed to look the part as our seeker in training."

Harry looked a little confused at the smiling faces around him. "Really?"

The captain took out something from behind their back and handed it to Harry. It was a very small version of the Gryffindor quidditch robes. They had taken an extra pair and shrunk them down so they would fit Harry. They had seeker and the number 5 on the back of them. Harry's eyes went even bigger then usual as he looked at the gift and he hugged them all after Charlie helped him put on the robes.

Charlie smiled. "Now you look like our little seeker just like me. Now Bill can take you up to sit in the stands and you will come join us for our party later."

Harry beamed. "Thank you guys for my robes. And good luck. I know you beat the snakes."

The entire team was smiling and thanking him. They definitely thought it was cute that he was cheering for them considering his dad. They definitely wondered how his father would react when eh had seen his son in the robes. He had been very good about Harry hanging out with the lions. They knew that it would definitely raise some eyebrows when others saw Harry dressed in those robes. Bill was waiting though hi friends had gone to save them a good spot. He smiled when he saw Harry all dressed up and he led Harry into the stands where they were able to get the front and best views. No one in the house would argue against Harry having them. He seemed to have become a bit of a mascot for the house. The boys loved talking quidditch with the little future seeker and the girls all looked at him like a brother.

Bill pointed out at the pitch. "Look the players are taking to the field. Are you ready to see your first real game of quidditch Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. And I remember the promise not to point out the snitch to Charlie. I know daddy would be hurt if his team lost because I helped Charlie."

They had told him that he was allowed to look for the snitch and if he spotted it he could quietly tell Bill but he was not to point at it. It would not be fair they reminded him. The lions were going to win on their own. They were happy to have him cheering and seeing them practice was good for Harry. They knew he would be an amazing seeker when he got old enough. Well as long as he could actually fly but Charlie had sworn when Harry was a bit bigger or had a child broom he would take him flying and teach him some moves. Harry really had his heart seat on being not an honorary seeker but a real seeker in the future.

About an hour into the game Harry tugged on Bill's sleeve and whispered where he had seen the snitch. "Good eye little man, I can just barely see it there."

James who was behind them pointed. "It looked like Harry only beat your brother by seconds. I think he has got it."

Sure enough Charlie caught the snitch and as the score had been at 100-40 in favour of Gryffindor, the game was won for the lions. Harry was on his feet with the others clapping and cheering as loud as anyone. Bill took him down to the field where the team put both Charlie and Harry up on their shoulders in celebration. Charlie was not surprised at all to hear that Harry had seen the snitch before him. Harry went to see his dad while Charlie showered then he would be having lunch and an afternoon party with the lions up in the tower. They would likely be having one after dinner as well but the five year old was invited till dinner time with them.

Severus looked t his son. "I know you were going lion on me but I thought you'd wait a few more years. But I must say you look pretty cute in that Prince."

Harry beamed and showed off his back. "I look like Charlie but Charlie is the number 10. I think they choose my number for my age. I said thank you Daddy."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "I had no doubt you would little man, you have the best manners I have ever see. Did you have fun watching the game?"

Joining his dad and Uncles back in the stands as they waited for Charlie Harry was happy to tell them all about the game like they had not bee there. It was fun listening to him though. Like Charlie they were not surprised that Harry had been the first one to see the snitch. Severus was happy his son had not pointed. There was a chance his own seeker could have seen Harry. He knew his son idolized the lions but Harry knew the snakes were important to his daddy and he was good about them as well. Severus had taken his son a few times when he had his weekly talk with the snakes on Sunday evening but Harry did not know any personally.

Charlie came to fetch him. "The team should be waiting for us and lunch up in the tower Harry. Ready to go and join them."

Harry hugged his dads and jumped on his back for a piggy back ride. "I am so happy you won. I told you that you would win."

Charlie ignored a groan from Severus when he told Harry that he was a good luck charm for the lions. The entire team had said it. They both got cheers from the house as they walked into the sitting room of Gryffindor tower. Harry was being clapped on the back and cheered just as much and he was named their official mascot. Harry was happy to have lunch and hang out with them all afternoon like a big student. He was a bit tired from it all and did not protest when Uncle Siri came to collect him about an hour before dinner and he took Harry not to the dungeons but to his own rooms to take a nap. Harry was asleep before he even was laid down in his Uncle's bed. Sirius laughed and kissed his nephew on the head and tucked him in. He had told Severus he would collect him and bring him for dinner after.

Sirius was doing some work when Remus appeared. "Severus needs to speak to us. Something about Albus. I thought you had collected Harry by now."

He pointed towards the doorway. "The little man is sleeping. He was quite worn out from the excitement of the game and party. I put him down for a nap."

Knowing that it had been a big day and they had promised Harry he could go ad see Nick later they did not have the heart to wake the child up. They knew they would not be gone long and that there was a chance that Harry would not even wake up while they were gone. In case he did they made sure to notify Sirius' elf to keep an eye out as well as call Lofty and make sure he would come if Harry needed him. It had not really been a question for the elf would but they were just nervous.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was a bit confused when he woke up and had no idea where he was. He had to look around and he realized he was in his Uncle Sirius' bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and reminded himself he had been picked up by his Uncle from the quidditch party. He had been pretty tired and his Uncle had carried him here. He could not remember being put to bed though and was sure he must have fallen asleep in his Uncle's arms. He did not usually take naps any more but he sometimes did when he was really tired as his dad did not want him to get grumpy.

He was surprised when he saw someone in the door but he saw it looked like his Uncle Sirius. "I am sorry I fell asleep Uncle Sirius. Is it time for dinner?"

Sirius came and sat down on the edge of the bed and gently brushed some hair from his eyes. "No Harry, it is not time for dinner just yet."

Something was wrong. There was something wrong about his Uncle. He never called him Harry. He always called him cub like Uncle Moony did. Only daddy or Filius called him Harry and even then it was rare. There was something off about his eyes as well and Harry was starting to get scared. He did not like the way his Uncle was looking at him. His Uncle's hand had left his face and was laying on the blanket on his legs but far up near his penis.

He was growing uncomfortable at what was happening. "Uncle Sirius I want my daddy. Can you please take me home to the dungeons please?"

Sirius' hand never left it's place ad he could feel a slight pressure there on him. "He asked me to bring you to dinner. Now how about we go have a bath first."

Harry was starting to get really scared for his Uncle was not acting normal and when he picked him out of bed and carried him to the bathroom Harry was suddenly very frightened as the man started removing Harry's clothes. Harry only let his Uncle get him out of his quidditch robe before he panicked and pulled way from him but the man made a grab for him.

He backed away. "No. No. You don't touch me. You don't touch me."

Sirius approached him. "It's okay Harry. I am just going to help you take a bath. There is nothing to be worried about. Now come over here now Harry. I mean it."

Terrified Harry turned around and ran from the room and though he felt the man coming after him and he felt some kind of block he managed to get through it and through the painting. He ran through the halls and had no idea where he was going until he bumped into someone. He started freaking and crying until someone gathered him into his arms.

Charlie scooped him up off the ground and held him in his arms. "Hey Harry what happened?"

Harry sobbed against his shoulder. "Daddy. I want Daddy."

Not getting any answer out of him and not sure what else to do he carried Harry down to the dungeons and knocked at the professor's door. Severus appeared and he could see the man's shock and worry as he took in his crying son in the man's arms. Sirius had left about ten minutes before to go and wake Harry up for dinner. He took his sobbing son from Charlie and held him against him thanking the older boy for bringing him. He looked at Remus when he came into the apartment again.

He looked down at Harry. "Maybe Moony you should go and find Sirius and see if he knows what happened. I would not have thought he'd have got back yet but..."

Harry started crying in his arms. "No Uncle Siri. No. No. No Uncle Siri."

Shocked by the words he had no idea what happened and they tried to coax the little boy into telling them what had happened but he refused to tell them. He refused utterly even when given a calming draught to leave his dad's arms. Severus gently tried to access his son's mind to find out what had happened but Harry had shields up like nothing he had ever encountered before.


	15. trying to find answers

Lucius was confused when he was summoned to school late on Halloween and even more confused by what he saw. Remus ushered him into the room and he found Severus sitting in a chair with a clearly sleeping Harry clutching at him for dear life. He could see the boy had his head buried against his father's chest and the deep concern lined in the face of his old friend. He had not seen Severus like this other then when Harry bad been in a coma. He had not been told anything save that his brother and nephew had needed him at school.

Lucius sat down on the table across from them. "What happened to the little man? I have never seen you or him so upset like that."

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. Charlie brought him home sobbing and he won't tell us anything and he had shielded his mind from me."

They told him of what they knew. They had spoken to Sirius and the man had come home to find an empty apartment. He had been worried about Harry and had started looking. His biggest surprise had been in finding Harry's quidditch robes in the bathroom on the floor. They had spoken to Sirius' elf as well as Lofty and neither had been called. And Charlie had not got anything out of Harry except pleading to see his daddy.

Severus looked down at his son. "I am worried about him. He is petrified of Sirius and we can not figure out why. I hope maybe if he feels safe he might talk."

Lucius understood. "You want me to take him home to the manor for a while and see if he feels safer there? You know Narcissa and I would be happy to."

They were not sure it would work. Harry was petrified and they were not sure sending him away would help. But he was frightened to death of his Uncle and they were not sure what was happening. They were still worried about Albus and what he might have done or been involved. They thought it might be best. His Aunt might be able to offer him some motherly comfort right now or Draco be able to help him.

Severus looked down at his son. "I don't know how long he'll stay. I don't want you to force him. If he needs to come home he can but I am desperate."

Lucius nodded. "I will take him and if we can help him we will. Even if he is just away for a few days it might get him to talk or you might learn what happened."

As they had been speaking Remus had gone into the bedroom and packed a bag for Harry including some books and his two cats. He also brought Sir Whiskers for he had a feeling that Harry could use as much comfort as he could get when he woke up. They had given him a sleeping draught finally. He had been clutching to his father so badly though that Severus had not had the heart to put his son to bed.

Lucius took the bag and the cat but had them sent with Dobby and then scooped up his nephew after they got his fingers unclenched. "I'll do my best for him Sev."

Severus stood and kissed his son on the head. "I know you will Luc. I hate doing this especially when he is asleep but he loves you. I hope he will be okay."

Reminding him he would send word right away if Harry was hysterical and needed his daddy and home right away Lucius was still reluctant to leave Harry. He shared his brother's opinion that he was not sure that this might work. They both were worried that Harry would be in worse shape if he woke up at the manor. But they just prayed that this could offer him some comfort but Lucius was all too aware that they would not have sent him away for this alone. Severus would have taken time away from classes or anything else if needed.

Severus looked at his son and kissed his head. "I am hoping we can find out what is happening. Poppy is going to let you use the floo. I am sorry for the round trip."

Lucius understood. "You don't want anyone to know he is not here at school? You're worried that Albus is involved in what ever happened aren't you?"

They all were including Lucius. They had seen the way he had been watching Harry. Severus was scared he was risking his son. If he found any proof that it was the headmaster he was going to leave teaching. He had threatened to quit when he found out Harry was his son. He knew the wards were good for Harry but if the headmaster was a serious threat he would not think twice of leaving the school. He made more money doing potions for the hospital but even if he didn't his main and only concern was for his son. Remus had agreed with him on the subject. For now the school would believe he was ill. Severus would come home between classes as would Remus and Filius to make it look like he was there. Poppy knew what was going on and their suspicions and been happy to agree. There were only two floos in the school open for travel and that was the headmaster's office and the infirmary. The others could be but they were monitored by Albus. The infirmary was not monitored for it led only to the hospital. Lucius would have to apparate Harry from the hospital but he agreed to anything which would make his nephew safer.

He took some floo powder in his free hand and moved to take the floo to the hospital wing. "I promise Sev, I will make sure that he feels safe when he is at my home."

Severus was aching having to send his son away but he nodded. "I know you will. Thank Narcissa as well for taking him for me. I can't thank either of you enough."

Reminding his brother that he took Draco all of the time Lucius disappeared through the floo. Poppy was waiting for them. He could see that she was looking just as anxious about the little boy as his dads were. He knew from Severus that she was one of the staff like Filius who had been watching out for him. He did not stay long and took the floo through to the hospital but apparated right away, praying none would wake the boy even with the potion. He saw his wife's shock when he came into the manor with the little boy in his arms. As he headed for the stairs to put him to bed he explained what he had been told.

Narcissa helped him tuck the little boy into bed in the room next to theirs. "Poor little prince. I hope they find what happened. I can't imagine what it could have been."

Lucius shook his head. "Albus is the main worry. They have not told anyone that I have taken Harry from the school. I just hope that Harry will agree to stay."

They looked at the sleeping boy and they knew that the chances were slim. What ever he had been through had obviously traumatized him to the core. The fact that his dads had been unable to access his mind worried them seriously right now. They put a baby monitor spell on him and left the door that connected to their bedroom open so that they could be at his side in moments. They were not sure how the little boy was going to handle being here. He had never even been to the manor before and as much as he loved them and Draco being moved at night when he was asleep was not going to make that very easy on him. They were prepared for the worst.

Narcissa tucked the cats and blanket in with him and smiled when she saw the kitten was brought. "You Mr Kitty better help do some magic here."

Lucius thought of something. "I think we should look into Arabella if we can get her without Albus knowing. She had dealt with Harry when he had been bad."

They were willing to try nearly anything. They doubted Albus would have any interest in the woman now that Harry was not there. Arabella and her cats had been a safe haven for Harry when he had been with his relatives growing up. There was a chance that she might be able to get him to open up. They really had no idea but right now desperation was already setting in having heard what Harry had been through and they wanted to just make their little nephew feel safe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus had barely slept the night before and Remus found Severus in Harry's bedroom just staring at the empty bed the next morning. He knew how the man was feeling for he was feeling the same thing. They both had this incredible sense of helplesness as they looked at the child. They had no idea why their little boy was so scared. They had not seen him like this since he had first come to live with them. Flashes of the old fears he had which had sent Harry into a state like that flooded through them but none of it made sense. Sirius had not been home. And even if he had he would never have done anything to scare Harry like this. Nothing. Made any sense to them. Sirius had asked his elves over and over and neither Lofty nor his knew what had happened.

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Someone must have been in the room or seen him in the halls. Maybe he was scared he was alone and came to look for us."

Severus had been running scenarios through his head. "Harry knew where he was. And we have always told him to call Lofty if he needed us."

They were both confused. Harry was not one to go wandering through the school. He would have known to wait for his Uncle or call for an elf. He would not have known how to come down here on his own. If Charlie had not found him they had no idea where he would have wound up. From what Charlie said he had been running blindly and had run head long into Charlie's legs as he and his friends had been heading down for dinner. They were all worried about him. They had told the lions that Harry had been pretty sick and he had woken up with a temperature and had from what they knew got lost coming down to the dungeons. They doubted that Charlie believed that really but they knew that he like his brother would hold his tongue. He cared a lot about Harry ad would not do anything to risk him at all.

Sirius had come in behind them. "I feel so horrible Harry is gone. I will stay away from him. If I am scaring him again I will keep my distance."

Severus turned to see him. "We know you never hurt him and we know we need to find out what happened. He is gone for safety, not because of you."

Remus nodded. "Don't think for a moment we believe that you have anything to do with this Sirius. You would have had to run to even be home as he left."

They knew how long Sirius had been gone from the dungeons and when Harry had run into Charlie. Even running in dog form as Padfoot was faster, he would have barely made it back to his rooms before Harry had taken off. Not that they had believed for a moment he would have done something to Harry. But there was definitely something about his Uncle that was setting him off right now and they were not certain what. The only thing they could think of was that he had been in his Uncle's rooms when ever this was had happened. Or he had felt he had been abandoned there and had got upset and fled, and something took place. They knew it had to be more then having been lost. Even after how sick he got the last time he was lost, they knew it was more. Harry knew enough now that he would have stopped a student or called for an elf or a ghost. Something had sent their little boy into a panic mode.

Severus picked up one of his son's books. "I am scared the only answers we will get are from Harry and I am not sure he will ever tell us what happened."

Sirius sunk down onto the bed. "He has opened up to you before and told what happened with his relatives. And he has come to trust you guys so much more now."

Though the words were true and they should have found some comfort or relief in them they could not. They could not seem to make the ends meet here. As many times as they played scenarios through their heads they had no idea what had cause this. Severus was seriously worried his son would always be at risk here at school unless they uncovered what had happened to him.

There was a knock at the door and Remus went to open it and was shocked to find the headmaster at the door. "Albus, what can I do for you?"

Albus smiled. "I was told from Filius that Harry was sick and I was quite worried about the boy. I had thought to come check up on him."

Severus had come out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He knew that they needed to keep the nosy old man from knowing Harry was not there. They had covered all their bases with the help of Poppy. In no uncertain terms was the man to know that Harry was no longer in the school. They had every right to send him to stay with his relatives but they did not want him to start getting involved and they knew that he would. He always got involved in things.

Severus shook his head. "Poppy thinks the little man has the Dragon Pox or perhaps the muggle chicken pox. He is showing early symptoms and is very ill."

Albus had a slightly concerned look on his face. "Poor boy. Well I will not disturb his sleep. You will of course end word if there is anything that he is needing."

Assuring the headmaster they ushered him out the door. They knew that he would check with Poppy. Poppy had created a medical chart and all the night before. If Albus doubted their story there was some paper work to cover their story they had taken him to Poppy. He had been through the ward so he had been to see Poppy, and he had been given some calming draughts though not for his stomach and a sleeping potion. And technically he could be showing symptoms of being sick. None of it was technically lies so that Poppy could have been in trouble. They knew that Albus was not likely to be kept at bay long but they did not think that Harry would be willing to stay away from them for more then a few days besides so they hoped they could keep Albus out of the loop until then.

Severus let out a breath when he left. "I am happy Poppy insisted on those forms. You know he is going for her. That man will be breathing down our necks."

Remus agreed with him. "Filius and Bill coming to visit and his Uncle will help the story we have told and Severus spending breaks here between all his classes."

Never before had he been so relieved for an apartment down but his potions classroom. It had been convenience before but now even more then before. Most teachers lived near their classrooms but Severus was the only potions master he knew of to actually live in the dungeons even though the classroom was here. He had lived between his classroom and his private lab and it just made sense as it was safer to have his private lab in the dungeons. Remus of course was not by his class but Sirius had the old DADA apartments, the ones that should have been Remus' before he moved in with Severus and Harry instead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was confused and scared when he woke up. He was trembling from head to toe. The memories of his Uncle Sirius touching him like the doctor had and trying to undress him flooded through him and tears streamed down his cheeks. He thought he was safe. Daddy said that Uncle Sirius was a nice man. But Uncle Sirius had touched him like the mean doctor had. Uncle Sirius seemed so different. Not like he had before. He didn't understand. He looked around and he was more scared. There was a window but there were none in the dungeons. He looked down petrified and noticed for the first time in months he had an accident. He tried calling for Lofty but the little elf did not appear. But a different one appeared.

He looked at the little elf. "Who are you? Where is Lofty? I want Lofty. Where Lofty?"

The little elf bowed. "I be Dobby. I serve Lord and Lady Malfoy. You be in their manor. Lord Lucius ask me to watch over you little Master."

Harry looked around. "Uncle Luc?"

The little elf pointed at the open door to the side. "Master and Mistress' bedroom through there. They be sleeping but they tell Dobby last night to look after you."

Shaking and crying Harry did not like different house elf. He still thought they were pretty scary things. But he liked Lofty. Daddy had always promised Lofty would come where ever he was. He was not certain he believed this little elf. He was scared. He scrambled from the bed and stuck his head through the door into the other bedroom and he saw a massive king size bed. He tiptoed as quietly as he could over to the side of the bed and saw his Uncle Lucius sleeping. He was scared and did not know if he could wake his Uncle. Uncle Moony always said to wake but Uncle Luc he wasn't sure about. But he was so scared. He didn't know where he was and the strange elf scared him. And he wanted his daddy so badly.

He gently shook his Uncle. "Uncle Luc, Uncle Luc." As his Uncle came around he stuck his thumb in his mouth. He was petrified the man would be angry.

Lucius came around and looked at him. "Hey prince are you okay? Oh sweet heart did you have a little accident?"

Harry nodded. "Where am I? I want daddy. I want my daddy. Where am I Uncle Luc?"

Collecting the little boy up into his arms Lucius carried him towards the bathroom. He told Harry that his daddy had sent him here to spend a few days with his Aunt and him and Draco. He tried to convince Harry to tell him what had happened but Harry refused to talk after asking where he was. He could not get the boy to talk at all but when he ran the water and tried to help Harry undress he started screaming on the top of his lungs and cowered in a ball against the wall.

Narcissa had heard it and come in and knelt down sharing a look with her husband. "Your Uncle Luc would never hurt you. Would you let me give you a bath?"

Harry kept sending petrified looks at his Uncle and shaking. "I stay in my clothes. I don't want to be naked in front of him. No. No. No."

Scared of what had sent this little boy into such a traumatic state Lucius left the bathroom so his wife could coax the little boy out of his soaked pyjamas and get him into a warm bath. They were confused for they knew though he had the initial fears he had been bathed by his dad and Uncle all the time. He had never had a problem since the first day home, being naked around them. Narcissa lowered him into the bath but though he was fine for her she found he would not open up. Even Draco when they took Harry down for breakfast could not get Harry to talk at all. He would not even answer questions about what he wanted to eat.


	16. sticky fingers revealed

It had been a day since Harry had come to stay with them. The second night had not been any easier then the first. Narcissa had come to find him in the morning and found his bed empty. Remembering what she had been told about his first night with his dad she was not surprised when she found him huddled in the bottom of the cupboard. She saw the poor little boy had another accident and was curled up in a tight little ball. It worried her that he had not even come to tell her he had a bad dream. He had the first morning. She gently scooped the little boy up and calling for Dobby to have the bed cleaned he carried him into her room where she sat down on the bed and held him as he slowly started to come around.

Narcissa kissed her nephew's curls. "Little man did you have another bad dream? You know you can come wake Aunty if you have a bad dream."

Harry was in tears and just shook his head and only said one word. "Daddy."

Rocking him like he was a baby which was easier with him as he was so small for his age Narcissa's heart ached for this little boy. She wished he would just talk but after freaking out about his Uncle seeing him naked, the only word he had said was daddy over and over again. She knew the little boy needed to go home. Lucius had thought they needed to give it at least a day and see if Harry might open up but even Draco could not get Harry to speak right now. Draco was starting to be worried about his cousin who he was best friends with.

Lucius woke and saw them together and sighed. "Go take the little one for a bath and I will contact his dad and tell him we will be bringing him home this afternoon."

Narcissa nodded and looked down at Harry. "Will you let me take you for a bath and this afternoon your Uncle will take you home to your daddy?"

Though the little boy was terrified to let his Uncle near him he nodded. They knew Harry wanted his daddy really badly. Narcissa coaxed the little boy out his soaked pyjamas and into a warm bubble bath. There were some toys of Draco's for her son loved to play in the bath too but Harry would not even looked at them. He remained still and did not even look at her as she bathed him or when she dried him. Dobby appeared with some clean clothes for Harry.

She looked at the little elf. "Can you pack Harry's things for me and make sure they are ready with his kitten to be sent back to school?"

Dobby bowed his head. "Yes mistress. Dobby will make bag ready to go."

The little boy had buried his head against her shoulder when Dobby appeared. She was not quite certain why he did not like Dobby. She was told he loved Lofty. If any elf could win a child it was usually Dobby. The elf loved little kids. Draco had always had a bond with his nanny elf. When Harry was dressed she got him to take her hand and come downstairs for breakfast but he clung to her for dear life when his Uncle appeared and she made sure he was seated just by her.

Draco looked over at his cousin. "Mommy why will Harry not speak to me? Is he angry at me Mommy?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No prince. Your cousin just had a pretty bad scare and he is pretty shaken up. He is not angry at you; he is just pretty upset right now."

Seeing his son looked a bit unsure Lucius took his son up into his lap. He reminded Draco how he felt after a nightmare. They could not explain much else for they had no idea what had happened. They also had not wanted to scare their son. As much as they hated to say it, it was probably a good thing he was going home. And not just for Harry. They loved their nephew with all their heart and wanted to make him feel better and safe. But this was not good for Draco either. He was too young really to understand what was going on. And the fact that his cousin was refusing to talk and screaming any time Lucius came near him, was scaring him. They should have known how much Draco loved him and this would be hard on their own son.

They kept Harry there until after lunch. He was fine for he sat curled up with his Aunt as she read to him but they knew he needed to be home. Lucius had tried to take him but the moment he reached for the boy to take him home Harry started crying and had run. They had not found him. It was Dobby who found him under a bed.

They sent word to the school and Remus appeared after his last class. "Severus wanted to come but he had a meeting with Albus and did not want to raise suspicions."

Lucius nodded. "I know. He told me the old coot has been trying to get into your apartments to see him. Is it true he found some polyjuice gone?"

Remus nodded. "It seems someone stole it and took the form of Sirius but we have no proof yet who. And no idea what happened in that apartment either."

The way that Harry was reacting they definitely had their suspicions but they had no idea how far it had gone. The fact that he was freaking when his Uncle came near him told them it had definitely been something sexual. They were not surprised he would not let Uncle Sirius near him. If someone looking like his Uncle had tried or succeeded in doing something to him, the poor child could not be blamed for being absolutely terrified at the thought of being near him right now.

Narcissa came in. "I can't even get him out. Remus I really hope you can."

Seeing Remus' confusion Lucius explained. "I set him off and he had been hiding under a bed in a guest bedroom for an hour. Dobby found him. He won't come out."

Shaking his head in confusion and worry Remus followed them. He hoped that he could get Harry to come out for him. If he could not Severus would have to come later to retrieve his son from here. He knew his son's reaction to Lucius had been bad. He was worried that he would not want anyone but his daddy. The fact that the only thing he had said on over a day since the bath experience was the word Daddy.

Remus lay down and looked under the bed. "Hey little prince I hear you have been asking to come home. Will you come to Uncle Moony and I'll take you home?"

Harry was still looking uncertain but he did inch towards his Uncle. "Daddy?"

Remus reached out his arms. "Yes little man I'll take you home to Daddy. He has missed you pretty bad."

Finally the little boy came into his arms and when he picked him off the floor he pressed the head of his nephew to his shoulder as Harry clung to him around his neck. He thanked Lucius and Narcissa for trying. He hated taking Harry through to the hospital but they needed the infirmary floo to get him home. Harry was crying loudly by the time they got to the infirmary after the hospital. Even Remus could not calm him and he knew his little nephew needed his

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had killed Severus to send his son away from home but he had thought it might help or at least keep him safe. When word arrived that morning of Harry's most recent break down and he needed to come home he felt such guilt. He should have known sending Harry away was a wrong. He had readily agreed for his son to be brought back. He had been about to head for a meeting with Albus when Remus came in.

Remus sighed. "Lucius just floo called and said Harry refuses to be brought home by him. We are going to have to go and retrieve him."

Severus was pale. "We need to find out what was done to him and who took the polyjuice. I am so worried the way he is reacting around his Uncle."

Remus knew that he wanted to go for his son but he was reminded that he had a meeting with Albus. Severus did not think it was a good idea for anyone else to retrieve Harry as he was being so vocal about only wanting his dad but he knew Remus was right. They had managed to ensure Albus did not know Harry was gone from the school. It would raise too much suspicion with Albus if he backed out of their meeting. He could not let the man know Harry had been gone. He just hoped that Harry loved his Uncle Moony enough to allow him to bring him home instead.

Remus put a hand on his arm. "Remember when harry first came home and he would only allow me to care for him? You know he will be fine with me."

Severus sighed. "I know. I just hate because of the meddling old coot I can not even go and bring my little boy home. He is in such bad shape."

Watching Remus go he headed for the headmaster's office. The man had been messing with their life from the start. He knew Albus had a part in keeping his son from him. Now Harry this. He had absolutely no proof but he knew Albus was the one who used the potion or had someone do it for him. He had thought the man's unhealthy interest with his son was about his powers and wanting a little weapon. He was really scared that it was more then that.

He walked into the headmaster's office. "I hope this is important Albus. I really do not like being taken from my son's bed side more then just classes."

Albus motioned for him to sit. "I am aware Severus and I am sorry to take you from his sick bed but we have been having some problems and we need to talk of."

Taking some tea he was surprised when Albus told him that there had been theft in the school. He wondered if this was a cover for the missing potion. It seemed some of the other teachers had things taken from their rooms. Nothing of much value but there had been some things taken from older students as well. They were not sure what was going on but they would have a number of angry parents on their hands soon if they did not find out who was responsible.

Albus looked at him. "I have spoken with the other teachers and found out what has been taken but not you. Have you been missing anything?"

Severus knew he needed to keep tight lipped as best as he could. "There were a few potions taken. Bottles missing. I need to do inventory to know what."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You do not seem too bothered y the fact that you have some missing potions. I would have thought you'd have come to me."

Severus hid a sneer. "I have been busy as you know with my son and I only noticed this morning. Besides I do not keep any major potions where a kid could get."

Really the polyjuice was an old batch and he had not even been sure it would work any more. He had been moving some of his potions around. He had been trying to decide which ones were no longer needed. He could not simply dispose of most of them. They needed to be handled with care. He had been waiting to find out if the polyjuice still worked. He had kept supplies of it around during his spy days and he had not got rid of the last batch. Normally something like that he would have kept in his private potions lab which like his apartments had enough wards on them to ensure no one he did not give permission to, could enter the room.

Albus sighed. "As soon as you find out what has been missing from your supplies I would like a list of them please. We need to know if there are any risks."

Severus stood. "Like I said I would not be foolish enough to leave anything dangerous around students. The worst would be some kids getting pimples all over."

He had noticed the other missing potions and the odd ones that had been taken. One had been to cause people to emit bubbles when they opened their mouth. He wondered if Albus was trying to make it look as much as possible that some kid had broken into his supplies. He really wondered if Albus was stupid enough to believe that he would not have been suspicious. It worried him for he knew that people could be far more dangerous when they were being stupid.

Severus turned for the door. "My son will be waking from his nap soon and he will be wanting me. He has a pretty high fever still and has been a bit clingy of late."

Albus followed him to the door. "I really am sorry about pulling you from his bed side Severus. I just needed to speak with you and did not want to wake him."

Leaving the office Severus wished he did not live in the dungeons right now. He knew Remus even with his detours to retrieve Harry would be back by now. He knew from what he had been told about his son's condition Harry would be even in worse shape. He would not have liked having to go through apparition to the hospital and two floo trips to bring him home. He was not surprised when he walked through the door to hear Harry crying loudly and clinging to his Uncle. He had never seen his son this bad before. Harry had always been so quiet even when scared even after all these months. Harry was bad when he had come home from Sirius' but not like this. Remus shot him a relieved look when he came in.

Severus reached and took his son into his arms. "Oh sweet heart Daddy is here. Come on little man you are home and safe. Daddy is here."

Harry buried his head against his father. "Daddy."

He still said nothing more but his crying and tremors started to calm down and he eventually drifted off to sleep in Severus' arms. Severus kept him like Halloween in his arms even when he was sleeping. Remus told him about what the Malfoys had said and about finding him under the bed. And Severus explained how his talk with the headmaster had gone. They had the same reaction as Severus had to what the man had said.

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately it will make proving Albus had something to do with what ever happened to my son, even harder."

Remus looked at the sleeping boy. "The fact that his little quidditch robes were found in the bathroom might explain his terrified reaction to Lucius."

They just remembered the stories of how Harry had been touched by a doctor. Coupled with the fact that he had a fear of baths before, if Albus or who ever used the polyjuice had tried to take advantage of Harry and hurt him when he was in the bathroom, no wonder he refused to allow Lucius any where near him in the bathroom. They knew all the progress that they had made with him since bringing him home had definitely been pushed back if not to a point where he was worse now.

That night Severus carried his son into his own bedroom. "I do not think he could handle waking up alone."

Remus bent and kissed his nephew on the head. "He definitely would feel safer if he woke up in bed with you even if he is home and not at the manor."

As he tucked his son into bed with him Severus' heart was aching. He wanted nothing more then to protect his little boy and give him a normal life. He had thought bringing him from his relatives and giving him a real family would do that. But now his son was worse then ever. He was seriously considering quitting his work and taking Harry home to Spinner's End. He knew Remus would come with them without a second thought. He loved teaching but he loved his son far more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus looked up from his desk when the man walked in. He had laughed when Severus actually believed he was foolish enough to think Harry was sick. He was more then aware that Harry had been removed from the school. If Harry had really been sick his dad would have called for a substitute teacher. He would allow the man for now to believe that he had pulled the wool over his eyes. He did not want Severus to be even more suspicious of him then he already was.

The man handed him a bottle. "I suppose our plan worked well enough. You know that I am going to be in major trouble if they ever suspect."

Albus shook his head. "You have already been in prison more then once for stealing. Don't go getting all moral on me. You know you owe me."

There were things that Albus needed done but he could or would never do on his own. He needed to keep his hands clean. He could not have anyone actually believe he was involved with anything that was not exactly within the law. He had made sure the man had not stolen anything of much value. Eventually most of it would be returned for they needed to blame it on someone. Many people asked why he kept a man like this in the order. It was for times like this.

He handed the man a pouch of money. "I assume that is more then worth triple what you have taken for me. You don't need to worry about prison time for this."

The man took the money and pocketed it. "I don't know why those little chores were so important. I really never got any where with the second one."

Albus admitted he had been disappointed that they had not succeeded. But he knew there had been some success from it. He knew he could not trust the man to hold his tongue if he got caught. Albus was not about to allow the man to know what his real plans were. He would never trust someone who was little better then a two bit pick pocket at best. Before now the only time he had tried to sob more he had been caught. He was a grunt to get some work done. Nothing more then that. He did not want the man's suspicions to be raised about his real intentions if he did not get his full pay for his two little chores he had done.

Albus motioned him towards the door. "Be careful when you are with the order. No one needs to hear. And make sure you are not seen leaving."

The man smirked. "You know I have become pretty good about sneaking in and out of places. I will make sure no one sees me leave, no one saw me come in."

When the man was gone Albus took the bottle and threw it into the fire. He definitely did not need anyone to find that o him. He knew Severus had his doubts already. The last thing he needed was for the man to think he had found some proof that Albus had some plot out over his son. Albus had his plans for Harry, and he definitely did not need his meddling father to get involved.

He looked into his pensieve at the image of the boy. "I might have to wait little one till you're a bit older and won't be so scared, but you will be mine."


	17. the thief has been caught

It had been a week since Harry had returned from the manor. He had not spoken a single word even for his dad, Remus or Filius. He had been spending the days with Poppy in the infirmary. It seemed his fear over students was greater then his fear of the infirmary right now. She kept him in her office so he did not feel like he was in the hospital. He refused to do any coloring even and his letters he just continued writing Daddy and the word hurt over and over again. He had not spent a night out of his dad's bed and even with Severus he had woken at least once a night from intense nightmares screaming at the top of his lungs. He refused to say what was wrong and just buried his head against his dad and sobbed himself back to sleep.

Severus watched his son sitting still in the bath tub the next Saturday; He had never felt so helpless in all of his life. His little boy was so scared of something. They had their guesses but were not sure what. He had tried to enter Harry's mind but it was shielded. Harry had not even done any of his magic since his return.

Remus came into the bathroom and sunk down next to Severus. "Charlie and the team have asked if Harry is better and maybe if he would like to fly."

Severus was amazed when his son's eyes looked up at him, the only response so far from his son. "It might do him good. I don't know if he will."

They had not considered quidditch when they had been looking for something to get Harry to talk to them again. They had been reluctant who he had seen. Bill and Charlie both knew he had been scared by something. They had been told because they had been asking for a visit and had kept saying they had the pox before. As he got his son bathed and dressed he hoped this might work its magic.

Severus sighed as Harry sat staring at his pancakes which Lofty had made smiling. "Hey prince you know you need to eat a little bit for daddy please."

Remus saw Harry was not moving. "You know we want to take you to see the flying but if you don't have a bit to eat it would be too risky as you'll get sick."

Again they were hit with the realization that flying might be a way to get to him. Other then his dad he only found comfort in Sir Whiskers. He picked up the fork and while he only took a few bites it was more then he had since the incident. The elves had been adding nutrient potions for him. They at least got him to finish a glass of milk and Harry reluctantly went into his dad's arms. He buried his head though against Severus' shoulder the moment they got out of the apartments. It remained there until they got down to the field where practice was just ending and the lions having seen them arrived landed.

Charlie came to Harry. "Hey my little seeker you had us quite worried, we missed you at practice. Would you like to go up on the broom with me?"

Severus was not sure his son would agree. "He is still getting better and I am not sure if he will." But he looked down at Harry. "Would you let Charlie take you up?"

Reluctantly Harry looked up from his dad's shoulder and nodded. Severus put him down on the ground and Charlie helped him to the front of his broom. For the first time since Halloween they saw a small smile on the little boy's face and as he and Charlie took off they heard a small little giggle from him. Severus had never been a fan of flying himself but he was suddenly becoming a fan. A week of his son's absolute terror had been enough to make his heart ache.

Eventually Charlie landed and look at Harry. "Did you have a good time little man? I still think we need to get you a kiddie broom so we can teach you to fly."

Harry shocked his daddy by hugging Charlie. "Thanks Charlie."

As soon as the talking came it was gone again. Harry was back in his dad's arms. But it was definitely a start. Severus shot a grateful smile at the Weasley boy and headed inside. He had no intention of taking his son any where near the Great Hall but it seemed Albus had other plans in mind. Whether the man had been notified Harry was out of the rooms or he just had bloody good timing, his appearance did not please any of them.

Albus spotted Harry. "Ah I am happy to see you up and doing better little man. We would like to have you back at the table with us. We have missed you."

Remus shared a look with Severus as they did not want the man to be suspicious. "It was his first day out and I am not sure a Great Hall of kids will be good."

Albus was not taking no for an answer. "It is still early for the lunch period and most students will not be there. I inset. Besides I still need that list from you Severus."

Sighing Severus nodded. "I have it and I assume having lunch and giving it now will free my afternoon from your needing me to come to your office."

In the hall Harry gave a small look and waved back at Filius as they passed his seat but he refused to sit in his booster and instead was in his Uncle's lap. He took a few bites of the food his Uncle tried to convince him to eat but he went rigid and buried his head in tears when Sirius came in the door. Sirius would have turned and left but the damage was already done.

Bill who had been in there before they arrived saw and came to the table. "Would the little man like to come and take a walk? I think Nick has been missing him."

Severus was about to say no but Harry had looked up from his Uncle and seemed a bit intent. "Harry did miss getting to say happy death day to him."

With permission Bill came up on the dais and sure enough Harry lifted his arms to be taken from his big friend. Severus could see from the look on the headmaster's face he was about to protest but he shot the man a look. He was not going to play what ever game this man was playing at. His son needed some normal time when he could get it. The old man had got his wish. Severus was here to give him the list of things taken from his store, and he had Harry in the hall for lunch for a bit as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill and Charlie had both taken Harry. They knew he had been having a hard time and they thought he might talk to them. They also knew, Bill for what reason, that the headmaster was to have limited contact with him. Neither had seen Harry this scared before. Charlie had got some giggles out of Harry he had not spoken at all. The small smile and the giggles though seemed to be making his dads happy and they were hoping their visit to Nick could help. They were not exactly sure where to find the ghost but Harry did not seem to mind the trip as long as one was close enough that when he needed some one to burry his head against if there were too many people around, he was able to.

They were surprised when they were not too far from the headmaster's office when they saw a strange looking man. They had seen him before but they were not sure where at first. They knew he was not a member of the staff and from the looks of the way he was acting they did not see him being a parent here either.

Charlie remembered the man finally. "That is Mundungus Fletcher isn't it? You know Dad and Mr Moody are always talking about him. Saw him one Christmas."

Bill nodded. "He is in the order but he is little better then a petty thief. Dad was never sure why he was allowed to be a member of the order in the first place."

They wondered what the man was doing here. They knew he was a member of the order but the order rarely came here. Especially not a member like Dung. The man had always been suspected of stealing from people and had seen the inside of a prison cell more then once. Something had to definitely be going on if the headmaster has summoned him to the school. They all knew that the students had things stolen lately and were staring to wonder if there was some kind of connection.

The man spotted them and came their way. "Ah you two are some of Arthur and Molly's children surely. How are your parents? And who is this little boy?"

Harry went absolutely rigid and clung to Charlie refusing to look at the man. "Daddy, daddy...."

Not sure what had set the little boy off about this man Charlie scooped Harry up off the floor and tried to sooth the little boy's crying as best as he could. He was not sure what happened but between the word Daddy the word no could be heard as well. Charlie remembered Halloween when he took Harry home to his daddy and he had been like this as well. He looked at the older man wondering what was going on.

Dung had gone white as a sheet. "I really should be going. I should be going. Say hi to your parents for me."

Bill watched him go and turned to Charlie. "It looks like Nick is going to have to wait. We need to take him home and tell his dads what has happened to him."

There really was no way to argue and the two of them headed down for the dungeons. They had been hoping to make Harry feel better but he seemed in worse shape then before. They had dealt with their younger siblings when they had a nightmare or spooked but nothing like this before. They got to the dungeons and Harry was still rocking in his arms sobbing. Severus did not look surprised but disappointed when he took his sobbing son into his arms.

Ushered through the door Charlie explained what had happened. "I have no idea what the man was doing at school. You don't think he is the one stealing from kids?"

Severus shared a look with Remus. "There is definitely a possibility. Thank you both for trying with Harry. If you see Fletcher around the school again, tell us."

Agreeing the two Weasleys bent down and kissed Harry on the head and left the room. They were both not sure how the two things might have something in common. When they were gone Severus knew they needed to try and get the little boy to talk. They were not surprised to hear that Fletcher may have been the thief. The man never was far from his roots. And it fit with their belief that the headmaster was involved. They knew Albus kept him around for a reason. A thief was not the usual person that the leader of the light would keep around. He had become a little lap dog for some purpose.

Severus got Harry to look at him. "Prince do you know that man? Is he the one who scared you on Halloween little man?"

Harry shook his head. "Uncle Siri, but no Uncle, I don't know daddy."

It was the most he had spoken but something about Fletcher brought it out. They understood. A polyjuice gave the person the appearance but not her personality or even the voice of the person who they took the form of. Fletcher would have no idea what Sirius was like since he went to prison. Harry would not have known it was not his Uncle but he would have sensed something was off about the man who had been with him.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "The man you saw, was he like Uncle Siri on Halloween? Did he remind you of your Uncle on the scary night?"

Harry slowly nodded his head. "Yes daddy. He feel like when Uncle Siri was......."

Severus did not want to push his son but he desperately needed to know what the bastard had done to his son. He was wrong to believe that Albus did this to Harry. But only in the fact that it was not Albus himself. They knew Fetcher would never have had the guts or the brains to do this on his own. He was working for someone and though they had no proof of it they knew that it was for Albus that he had done what ever he did to Harry.

Severus knelt down eyelevel with his son. "Little man can you please tell daddy what happened? Daddy wants to make you feel better but can't if you don't tell me."

Harry was in tears and barely whispered. "Uncle Siri touch like doctor. Try make me get naked for bath. He was like doctor daddy, he tried..."

Collecting his sobbing son back into his arms he clutched his son to his chest. He found only comfort in knowing the man had gone no further. He had never been so grateful for his son's powers ever before. He knew if the room had been warded some how that he might have been a victim even more. He had no idea how far Fletcher would have gone. The fact the man had been molesting Harry was a shock.

Remus looked as Harry drifted off. "We need to contact Moody and Lucius I believe. That man has to be dealt with as soon as possible."

Severus agreed with the man. "It will not make Harry much safer for we know he was not following his own sick plan but he needs to pay for what he did to our boy."

They knew that they could not prove the headmaster was involved. He would just way Fletcher was here on business. And they could not let Dumbledore know they were too suspicious of him either. He would become more dangerous then before if he knew that they suspected him. But if they could at least make sure one of his little goons was out of the way then Harry would be that much safer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moody and Lucius arrived the next afternoon with news. They had managed to arrest Fletcher as it seemed he had some of the stolen possessions on him. Not most of them but a piece or two here. They had their suspicions where the rest had gone but could not prove it. And without proof Albus would just say it was sold on the black market or some other excuse. They were just comforted by the fact that Fletcher at least was off of the streets. Severus though wished he had been the one to capture the man for he wanted to rip him apart for what he had done to Harry. Harry had started speaking a little bit but he was still even more shy then he had been when he first came here and he had woken twice the night before with nightmares, the second time even with a sleeping potion.

Lucius looked over to where Harry sat curled in Remus' lap as his Uncle read a book to him. "Has he been allowing Sirius any where near him?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "We tried to explain it was not him but it is hard to explain a polyjuice potion to a five year old."

He explained he was brewing a new one and hoped if Harry had not calmed down by the time it had brewed, they could show Harry how they could take other forms and it had not been his beloved Uncle and godfather who had attacked him. Harry was doing a bit better for he was allowing other males near him including his Uncle Lucius and Moody, well to the extent they were in the apartment and he was not freaking out or showing any reaction.

Lucius looked at Harry. "You need to find a way to make sue Albus knows you suspect something. I am worried who the true pedophile might be of the two."

Severus blanched at the words. "You are thinking of the old rumours about the man. You know they were never proven. The student said h was wrong."

Thy both wanted to believe they were wrong. The man had been headmaster and teacher before that for decades before either one was even born. They knew he had some dark secrets and the way he kept looking at Harry scared them. But the fact that only on student had ever accused him but backed off in over fifty years, seemed odd. They just prayed that Albus was not perverted enough to want to go after a little child like that.

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "He might have just for Fletcher to do it to scare Harry more but you need to be careful. You said it yourself he has an unhealthy infatuation."

Severus looked over at his son. "I would leave and take my son to another country far from the man and this war if that man ever comes near my little boy like that."

They knew how serious he. And neither Lucius not Remus could argue h would be right to do so. They just prayed that they could get the old man to back off and their fears of his interest in the child were unfounded. They knew he wanted to train him as a little weapon but Lucius brought up a much scarier possibility.


	18. the sickness of Albus

Author note: I had an anonymous review so I will have to answer it this way. I had a question of where Hermione and Ginny are in this. Remember Harry is five. Hermione will not even know she is a witch for six years to come. And Ginny was in the scenes with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley and the Burrow, but again she is four years old and not going to be an active part in the story for some time to come.

Chapter 18: Men of two different faces

Things had started getting better. Harry refused to allow Sirius in the same room with him but he was talking again, still far shyer then when he first came there, but he had accompanied Filius to class a few times. He had not learned or at least shown any new magic but when Severus came to collect his son two weeks later he was happy to see little origami frogs hopping all over Filius' office. Both the fact that his son had started some of his art work again and using magic made him smile. He was glad that the polyjuice potion was almost ready. It would be ready to take the next morning. They had been desperately trying to convince Harry any other way that his beloved Uncle would never have hurt him but nothing had been working for them.

Harry looked up at his daddy. "Daddy."

Severus bent down and kissed his son on the head. "Did you have a good day with Filius little man? I see you have been doing your origami again."

Harry nodded and showed a horse. "Look daddy, I learn to make a horse. Daddy want to see me make it run?"

Sharing a smile with Filius he sunk down into a chair and assured his son there was nothing more he would like. Harry smiled and happily had the little horse running across the table. The horse tended to move a lot like a dog he thought but he assumed Harry had likely never seen a real horse to know how it moved. He thought about the Malfoys who had a number of horses as they kept stables on their property.

He took Harry's bag and started packing. "You know when Uncle Luc come tomorrow we should ask. He has horses and he would probably take you riding."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Uncle Luc would take me riding? I always wanted to ride horse like a knight."

Books collected and Filius thanked Severus led his son from the room. He was reminded how much his son loved his books. He assumed Harry had been inspired by one of his numerous books with knights on horse back. His favourite as of late had been a get well gift from Charlie when he was thought sick. It was a book he loved when he was little. It was about a knight who had gone to slay a dragon but had instead become very good friends with it. Molly had been happy to find it in her son's collection at home and send it on. Harry had spent many nights in the past few weeks with his daddy or Uncle Moony reading the book to him over and over.

Harry was still pretty scared and would not let them eat in the hall yet. He could handle the small number of students in a classroom though he had been over whelmed a few times and Filius had set him up in the office instead, but the hall was different. Hundreds of students were too much for him. And Sirius was usually there.

They had a few little moments where Harry buried his head against his dad but they were doing fine till they heard a voice. "Severus and Harry, there you are."

Severus winced as he saw Albus coming their way and scooped Harry up into his arms. "Albus my son missed his nap and is a bit tired. He needs to lie down."

The man of course did not know Harry was too old for his afternoon naps usually. And Harry was to busy playing shy to protest. Severus did not know if Harry knew their worries or picked up on the tension but he had never been fond of the headmaster. It made keeping Harry away from the man much easier. The man was a kindly grandfather type by look and most children probably would have been put at ease by him. But his son was not one of them.

Albus was still smiling. "Why don't you bring him with you? I'd like to have a talk. He can nap on my couch and then the two of you can join me for dinner."

Severus was saved from having to answer when Bill appeared. "Professor Snape I thought you were bringing Harry to Gryffindor? He was coming tonight."

Having no idea how the boy seemed to know he was needed Severus was relieved. "Harry needed a bit of a nap. I thought I would bring him to play after his nap."

Bill looked at the headmaster a moment and then held out his arms. "He can come have a sleep in my bed. Most of the kids will be down for dinner anyways."

A bit reluctant because of the headmaster Harry after some whispered assurance from his dad, went to Bill. It had definitely not been planned. Harry had not been willing to go for a visit to Gryffindor yet. He had allowed his friends to come see him though Severus thought if Harry was willing it would do him some good. He knew the boys had been getting Harry to talk a lot more.

He kissed his son on the head. "You remember our house elf's name. When you're ready for dinner he will bring food. He'll bring me when Harry is ready to go."

Bill nodded. "I will professor. And thank you for letting us take him this evening. You know me and Charlie think of Harry like a little brother."

Severus did not care about the nasty looks Albus was trying to hide. He was grateful his son was off to Gryffindor. He was running out of good excuses to keep the man away from his son. As he went with the headmaster he was relieved to have Harry with his friends. Bill shared the same relief. He was not sure what was going on but he loved this little guy as much as his real younger brothers and sister and he and Charlie had made it their goal to protect him like they would their own.

Charlie looked up surprised when he came into the sitting room. "Hey what is the little man doing here? I had thought he was not ready for another sleepover."

Bill put Harry down. "His father had a meeting with the headmaster and Harry was happy to come with us. Their elf will bring us some dinner when hungry."

They were not alone down there so they did not go further. They knew the nap had been an excuse and they were happy. They soon had their little friend drawing with them and it was more then just three of them that Lofty had to bring food for as Harry's quidditch friends wanted to eat with him as well. Lofty was happy to see her little master was smiling and did not mind being asked to bring food for all of them. Harry was eventually drifting off and they wondered if they should send him home. They looked t him curled contently in Charlie's arms and thought to ask.

Charlie looked at him. "Would you like us to call your daddy and have you taken home to bed or would you like to have a sleep over with us?"

Harry looked up. "If I sleep over can I fly tomorrow?"

Laughing and pleased to see some of their little brother back they assured Harry he would be welcome at quidditch practice as usual. Bill took Harry so Charlie could send word to Severus that Harry would be spending the night. Severus was happy to let them keep him as he too was glad to see the progress his son was making. He said he would meet them on the pitch the next day and collect his son. Harry spent a night with Bill so he would not have to wake at dawn with the quidditch team and for the first time in a long time the little boy had no nightmares without sleeping with his daddy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say Lucius was surprised when he and his wife and son were told to meet Severus on the pitch the next afternoon was an understatement. He smiled when he saw Harry come down on the front of the broom with one of the Weasleys. And he was definitely even more pleased when the little boy spotted him and came running into his arms. Harry had not screamed when he was around like at the manor but this was the first physical contact he had with Harry in nearly a month. He kissed the boy's black curls and shared a smile with his dad and Uncle. Draco was even more pleased when his cousin hugged him. Draco had been scared when his cousin had been acting strange and he had not been allowed to see Harry since Harry had returned back to school.

Draco hugged him. "I was worried about you Harry. You scared me when you would not talk to me. You're not angry at me are you?"

Harry shook his head and looked ready to cry. "I am sorry for scaring you Draco. I was just scared. I was never angry Draco. I'm sorry."

The two little boys hugged one last time and were soon laughing and talking. Severus had never seen Harry like this even with the lions since Halloween. He was reminded that Draco when they first met was the first person Harry had really warmed up to as well. He shared a smile with Narcissa and Lucius as they led the kids inside. Harry remember his father's words from the night before and he turned to his Uncle Luc as soon as they were down in their apartments. Harry really did have a one track mind sometimes and it made Severus happy to see it again.

He showed his origami horse. "Daddy said you have horses Uncle Luc and that you might take me riding. Uncle Luc, you take me riding like a knight?"

Lucius smiled and nodded. "I would Harry. The horses are pretty big but there are a few ponies in the stables that are a good size for you and Draco to be riding."

Harry hugged his Uncle. "Thank you Uncle Luc. I always want to see real horse."

The boys were busy talking ponies when the door opened and Remus came in with Sirius. They were not sure about this for they knew Harry had still been freaking but he had done well with the lions and now with his cousin. They knew that Harry was going to need some time to get used to him again. But Severus had the bottle of polyjuice potion. He really wished it had not taken so long for him to brew. He had been worried about sending for a bottle from some where else for he had been worried that the headmaster would have found out some how. He was enough trouble without him knowing such things.

Harry looked at his Uncle and cowered against his Aunt's legs. "Make him go away. He hurt me. Make him go away. Uncle is bad man."

Sirius sunk down when Harry was in his Aunt's arms. "Harry I swear it was not me. A bad man used a spell to look like me. Uncle Siri would never hurt you."

The little boy clung to his Aunt who had brought him into her lap but he looked out. His dads had been trying to tell him that. And he knew magic could do many things. And Uncle Sirius was acting strange that night. But he was not sure. Uncle Sirius felt right now, he did not feel scary right now. But Harry still was not sure and wished the man would back away. He didn't want him near enough to touch him. Sirius had been told what Dung had done in his form and he realized what was wrong and he got up and backed away. He wanted nothing more then to make the little boy feel safe around him again.

Severus took out the bottle. "Harry daddy made the potion that made the bad man look like your Uncle. It can make me look like anyone else, for a time."

Harry looked at the potion and his daddy. "You look like Uncle Luc?"

Severus nodded and Lucius took a piece of his hair and added it to the potion. Severus drank down the potion and Harry watched in terrified shock as the man took the form of his Uncle. His dad knelt down and Harry could feel that the man who was in his daddy's robes but had his face, felt like his Uncle but he could sense it was his daddy. He knew it was his daddy even if his Uncle was not in the room or he saw his daddy transform.

Severus kissed his son. "See you know it is me. You knew Uncle Sirius did not feel right but you had never met the bad man. It was not your Uncle sweet heart."

Harry looked at his Uncle who nodded and he reluctantly clambered out of his Aunt's lap and went to his Uncle and held up his arms. "I'm sorry for being scared."

Sirius scooped up the little boy and held him close. "You know I understand little man. I am just happy you trust me. I would never hurt you. Never little cub."

Holding the boy against him Sirius had never been so relieved. The absolute terror in the boy every time he was near had driven a stake through his heart. He had wanted nothing more then to make him feel safe and loved again. He had kept his distance o he would not scare Harry. He had missed the little boy so dearly. He rocked the boy against him and could not put into words how good it was to have the boy back in his arms and no longer scared. He wanted to rip Dung apart for what he had done to the little boy. This was too much. Harry might not have been James' son but James had loved and died for him. Like Remus he would die for him still.

Sirius kissed his curls. "You know little man your daddy and Uncles and me will all do everything to make sure no one ever hurt you like that again I swear."

Severus looked at his son and spoke to Remus and Lucius. "I think it is time I have a little talk with the headmaster. I need to make sure he stays away from my son."

They all agreed. They swore that they would keep his wishes if something happened to him. He was scared Albus would try to get him out of the picture. Even Lucius said he would take Harry as well as his wife and Draco and leave the UK if needed if he gained custody. Albus would not be allowed to try something again..If he even thought of using Harry for a weapon or sick games they suspected they would take him from the school faster then they could imagine.

Lucius looked over at Harry. "You know seeing what happened to the last kid who was suspected of being molested, I am starting to wonder if it was true."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was not pleased at all. He had started getting used to his teachers storming into his office like it was theirs Severus was becoming quite accustomed to doing it. He tried to remind himself why he kept the man around. But of course the obvious answer came to his mind. And it had nothing to do with his teaching skills though he did come in handy for that as well. He needed the boy here. But he was starting to get fed up with the man's tongue.

Albus glared at him. "I seriously don't think you jut insinuated that I had anything to do with Dung stealing from kids. I had him here on order business."

Severus sneered at him. "I don't care about stealing. I am talking about the potion he stole and we both know what he did with it. Don't play dumb with me."

He looked at the man. He knew Severus did not know. The man might suspect but he did not know. And he definitely had no proof. Or he would have gone already. The Malfoys would have seen him removed from the school. Just like little Tom could not prove he had touched him, Severus had no proof he did anything. The fool actually believed that Dung was the one who used the potion. Mundungus had been sent to waylay Sirius from getting home before he was done. He had failed. He had only kept Sirius away a few extra moments but as Harry had run away from him, he had not been needed.

Severus stood. "You come any where near my son, anyone comes near my son, any accident happens to my son and I will take and go far away from here."

Albus tried to put on his best smile. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your son is quite safe. I mean as an order member there is a chance you...."

Severus cut him off. "I have made provisions in case I see an accident. My son will be taken far from you, even from the UK and this war if he is not safe here."

Staring at the man Albus knew that this was no bluff. The man might not have proof to prove what he had done but he had his doubts. He could not risk Harry being taken from here. He needed the boy to defeat Tom for they all knew he would be coming back one day. He was not about to give up his plans for the boy, for either Tom or his own use, but he was smart. He knew he could not risk losing the boy right now.

He looked at Severus. "I will keep my distance from your son. I have never meant him harm but if you do not want him to be instructed by me I'll keep away."

Severus turned to leave. "See that you do. I promise that if I even get the hint that you mean harm to my son or are trying to have a part of his life, I will take him."

As the man stormed out Albus went over to his pensieve and watched the memory of the child. Harry was still a bit young anyways. He would wait. Harry would be older and be able to keep a secret better. He would make the boy his perfect little pawn. He failed with Tom, the brat was an orphan no one ever loved, he should have been grateful for his touches in return for the training he received. He would not fail with Harry. It would just take some time.

He almost reached out to brush the water. "I will wait, I will wait some years but you will be mine Harry. I failed with Tom but not with you."

2nd author note: From here in on Harry will start aging quicker till we get to his school days and trust me Harry's dads and Uncles will definitely continue keeping an eye on Albus. I am leaning towards a Draco/Harry pairing since I have had many quetions about pairings and a lot of people have suggested it


	19. a very special Christmas

Severus was out on the grounds. It was the day before Christmas and he stood watching his son playing. The Weasley boys remained as their parents were visiting a sick Uncle and Bill and Charlie decided not to go with them and their younger siblings. The boys as well as Sirius and Remus even. He had never been a huge fan of holidays, probably due to his childhood but this year was different. Having his son made it so special. Harry had never had a Christmas really before and they were going to make it as special as possible for him. Draco and his parent had invited them to the manor for diner that evening. Severus had considered taking his son home to Spinner's End but Albus had been keeping his distance and Harry wanted to be there with his big friends as well as Filius. Severus could not blame his son considering the Christmases he had in the past, Christmas here at the school was amazing. He had not been surprised when Harry refused to tell him ideas for gifts. Harry had settled well into life here but he was still very uncomfortable with ever wanting something. He had no doubt Harry would get a kiddie broom from Sirius. He had not minded for while he had never been a big fan of flying himself, quidditch with Charlie had been a way for Harry to heal after the attack.

Harry squealed when his Uncle tuned into his dog form and bowled him over in the snow. "Stop it Padfoot, that tickles."

Remus came to his rescue but started tickling him for real. "You're not getting away that easily little man. Be good or Santa might not come."

They had needed a bit of help to know what Santa was. Some of the muggle students had thought it hilarious that their strict potions master was asking what Santa was. But he wanted to make Christmas special. Wizards did not believe in Santa most of the time but his son had asked about it. He had admitted Santa had never come. It broke their heart that the little boy had been denied a Christmas gift. It seemed cruel when muggles were told all kids got gifts from Santa.

Severus rescued his son. "You have been an amazing young boy this year and I promise your Uncles were joking. Santa will definitely come for you tomorrow."

Remus nodded. "Between Santa and all your friends and Uncles and daddy you will be opening gifts all day tomorrow. I hope there is one for me."

Harry smiled when his dad pit him on Sirius to take a ride. "Yes Uncle Moony. Daddy helped me get gifts for you and for Uncle Siri and Uncle Luc, and Draco...."

Laughing Severus confirmed that. Harry had been far more excited at the prospect of buying for others. Like his birthday Harry had not been big on his own gifts. He never had to worry about his son being spoiled. He had quite clear ideas for some gifts like Draco and Charlie and his dad had been only too happy to help. Harry had special help from Remus to get a gift for his daddy as well. He had made homemade cards for all of the teachers and some of his friends who went home.

Severus saw the time. "I think little man that we will have to put off making an army of snowmen till later. Your Aunt and Uncle will be expecting us soon enough."

Harry bounded off his Uncle who turned back. "Uncle Moony and Paddy coming?"

Both men nodded for they had been invited to come. Sirius was of course cousins with Narcissa. They had not been close but that was when Narcissa was thought to be on the other side. For safety reasons Narcissa sill had to keep her distance from her sister but Sirius was happy to have been invited to come. Harry hugged the Weasley boys who were heading in to warm up and took his dad's hand. He was excited to go to the manor for Christmas Eve dinner. They apparated beyond the gates and when they entered the manor Harry was amazed. It was not as incredible as the school but the huge two story Christmas tree in the front foyer was still amazing.

Narcissa appeared with a huge smile. "Merry Christmas you guys. How is your first Christmas with your daddy Harry?"

Harry ran into his Aunt's arms. "Good Aunty Cissy. Daddy promise Santa will come this year. Santa never come for me before. But daddy promises."

Lucius who had come in from the library with Draco shared a smile with the adults before turning to hug his nephew. "Well I am sure he will little man."

They were led into the sitting room where another huge Christmas tree was set up with gifts and Draco excitedly told Harry there was one under thee for him. Harry looked at his daddy and Severus unshrunk the bag he had brought. He had bought gifts for the family himself and sent them earlier but he knew Harry would want to give his gift to Draco a well a his Aunt and Uncle on hi own. The Malfoy had done the same for Severus knew there were some gifts for Harry already under the tree back home from them as well. Draco looked at his mother but Narcissa reminded the boys that they needed to eat first.

Narcissa turned to her cousin. "I am glad you decided to come with them for dinner Siri. Now that Luc has come out as a spy I hope to have Annie over some day."

Sirius kissed his cousin on the cheek. "I know ho much your sister has missed you and you should see the daughter of hers. Your niece is a metanorhmagus."

Though they were not publically announcing it places with time the pardon Lucius got would be known. Narcissa had hated not having a part of her sister's life for some years now since Andromeda had married a muggle born. She had missed getting to know her only niece. She knew Tonks had the talent. It was a rare talent and she wondered where the girl had got it for there was no history in their family of the gift.

Lucius looked at the boys who were chatting but whose eyes had not left the tree. "I have the sled set up for a ride before dinner. How about we go out?"

Harry looked up and bounced over to his Uncle. "Can we go to the stables when we are done? You promised to show me the ponies."

Kissing his nephew and helping him into his winter robes Lucius promised they would do that. Harry had not been back to the manor since the promise. They took the sled ride and Harry was over the moon both by the horses pulling it and when he saw the horses in the stable. He fell in love with a dapple gray pony next to Draco's and his Uncle promised next time they came Harry could take a ride on the pony who he told his nephew was named Sickle. In the manor they sat down for a big roast beef dinner and by the time they got to open a gift even Harry was a bit excited. Lucius and Narcissa were touched by ornaments Harry had made. He had made them for all of the adults in his life, using his magic as he had watched Professor McGonagall transfigure things for the trees and his dad had helped him with the spell, he could transfigure but not keep the shape. He had got something for Uncle Moony and Daddy as well as the ornament, and Draco too.

Harry was beaming when he came to his dad to show off his gift. "Look daddy, Draco gave me puzzle about dragons and a book on making masks."

Draco was busy showing off his own gift which had the same theme of dragons but his was a coloring book and one of Harry's favourite story books. "Look at mine."

The adults laughed. The kids had both chosen their own gifts for each other and no one was surprised they had picked the same theme. Draco had picked the book which included some dragon masks for he knew hi cousin loved crafts and not jut coloring. Ever since Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley he had shown a love for two things, books and art work. His reading skills had really taken off since he started to learn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius came bright and early the next morning. He was surprised Harry was not up yet but he was reminded Harry was not used to this. He had told them the previous Christmases he had been locked all day in his cupboard and was lucky if he even got some food. He had never bee permitted to take part in Christmas. Severus was busy hanging a small stocking. The stocking and the gifts from Santa did not come from his dads and Uncle but from the teachers there at school except Filius who had sent on that had a name on it from him. They had a feeling a number of the gifts would remain unopened for some time as Harry was a bit over whelmed by them all. He would likely open one from everyone and leave the rest to later. Severus had no problem with that for he thought it would help when his son tired of his books or needed something new to do. He was just finishing when Harry appeared in the doorway from his bedroom.

He looked at the stocking. "Santa come?"

Severus nodded. "He did little man. You know Daddy promised that you were a good boy and he would come for you. You can open your stocking before breakfast."

Handing his son the stocking and motioning to the gifts in front of the fireplace. Harry beamed as he looked in the stocking. It was definitely an odd assortment considering who donated everything. There was a little ball from Hagrid for Sir Whiskers, Minerva had given a cute cat shaped book mark for the little reader, which actually purred and looked a lot like her form. Madam Sprout had given him a little package of seeds for she had heard Harry say he wanted to plant some herbs as she really liked working with his daddy in the potions lab. And to everyone's laughter there was a little toy crystal ball from Trewlaney, which had been out of the stocking, which really just changed colors and sometimes showed some images of the family of the owner. There were also some sweets and a few books from the other staff members as well. A mini broom for cleaning from Filch and something unopened from the headmaster had been turned away.

Severus motioned his son to the table. "Now it is time to have some breakfast before you tart ploughing into some of the other gifts down there."

Harry gave no protest at all. "Okay Daddy."

Lofty had made pancakes as usual but Harry's looked like Santa Clause. Severus had no idea where the little elf had found out what Santa looked like. He had not even seen a picture of it for himself. But Harry quickly pointed at the pancake and informed his daddy what it looked like. Really none of the adults were that surprised at all for the little house elf always seemed to find a way of making things special for her little master. There was even peppermint in hi hot chocolate though Harry's dad and Uncle were quite happy their coffee and food had been left alone.

Sirius was oddly the big child who was ready to rip into the gifts before his godson was. "We're done. Daddy, daddy can we open gifts?"

Severus smirked but he broke into laughter. "I think Moony and I agree that the two children have been good enough. You boys can go open some of your gifts now."

Though he wet with his Uncle Harry was not as quick to rip into the gifts though he did. He did as expected and opened one from each of his main people. He opened a big encyclopaedia like book full of pictures of magical animals from Remus. He got a sweater from Molly and some sweets but also a little game from the twins. He got a few new of his model dragons from Charlie and Bill. And a new book from Filius. Though Sirius thought he had the winner with his kiddie broom it was Severus' gift which had Harry's jaw dropping. He was definitely going to want his Uncle and Charlie to teach him to fly but right now his interest was in the one gift from his dad which he opened. The others had been books and some clothes and such that Severus knew could wait till later.

Harry looked up. "Primary potions kit? Daddy doe this mean I get to come help you in the lab?"

Severus kissed his son. "Yes. I had a kiddie one when I was little but you are a bit too old. I thought this will do till you are a few years older and can help me more."

The kit was a step up from the kid's first one where it was basically little more then cooking but there was still no real fire and no dangerous ingredients, the knives could not really do much damage either. But they were real little potions and he thought Harry would have a fun time joining him in his lab and making one of his own potions when Severus was working on one of his. Harry had always loved coming and sitting evenings and had always been good about never touching anything. But he had thought that this would make things a bit more interesting for his son when he was in there.

Harry hugged his dad and his Uncles, already giving up on his pile of gifts, with hi dad's assurances they would be put away till he was ready. Harry assured Uncle Paddy that he loved his gift and he'd let both him and Charlie teach him how to fly. That definitely made his Uncle's smile return.

Severus looked up from his own gift from his son. "Harry this is so beautiful. Thank you Prince."

Harry came and hugged his daddy again. "Uncle Moony help me make it for you Daddy. I wanted something special to give Daddy for our first Christmas."

It was hard for Severus to hide the tears. There was a book as well, his on potions that Mr Flourish had helped his favourite little customer find for his dad but it was the home made book mark in it that he loved. He could see the background was definitely his son's art work and the back of it had to no surprise a dragon but there was also a cauldron and a cat that looked a lot like Sir Whiskers. But on the front there was a collage of little miniature wizard photos. One of Draco and his parents at the top, one of Remus and Sirius a the bottom and one of Harry in his Daddy's arms big and center. Remus took the pictures and helped crop and make them small enough with a spell for the bookmark.

Harry smiled. "I thought about frame but I want Daddy to think about me when he is reading or working."

Severus pulled his son close. "I think of you waking or sleeping little man but this means a lot to Daddy. Thank you."

Holding his son they both smiled as Remus took another photo of them together. Severus had definitely not needed a gift. This gift had been special but the best gift was holding his son in his arms and having him there. Harry was thinking the same thing about having his daddy. He did not care about the gifts. He would have been happy without any of the gifts as long as he got to spend the day with his Daddy and Uncles. Though he definitely enjoyed his gifts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since other then the Weasley boys there were only two other students at school the teacher's table from the summer had returned but bigger so the students could join them. Harry left his daddy's side so he could go and thank the teachers and then he ended up in a seat between Bill and Charlie. He beamed for all three of them had sweaters on. Molly had made them all one and both Harry and Charlie's had dragons on them while Bill's was plane. Harry's dad and Uncles were happy that they had been given scarves and not sweaters for they were sure to have been asked by Harry to wear the sweaters to lunch if they had. Not that they did not appreciate such gifts from Molly and Arthur but they had not intended to come down to dinner looking like the boys.

Harry was surprised when Charlie handed him the end of a Christmas cracker. "You have these here too? Plastic toys and paper crowns?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "No. You should see some of the cool gifts you get in these. Trust me, dad brought home some muggle ones once."

Opening one with both Weasley twins Harry's eyes went wide when he saw. One had a hat but it was a crown and Charlie placed it on his little head, not a paper crown but a proper one for playing dress up with fake little gems. They soon went through a number and Harry got some cool card games and a grow your own wart kit and some other games. He had even got wizard's chess pieces and his Uncle Moony promised to help him learn when he got a bit older.

Harry had to remember his manners when the food arrived for it was a massive feat unlike any he had see at school. "Wow."

Severus smiled at his son from across the table. "I don't think you will be too disappointed that dinner tonight is left overs and sandwiches."

Harry was speechless after his first outburst and just nodded his head. Bill helped him fill his plate. After a piece of processed cheese and a slice of apple last Christmas Harry was amazed. Bill gave him a little bit of everything from roast turkey and beef to sausage, two types of potatoes, salad, stuffing and cranberries and a nice fresh roll as well. He even got to have seconds. There were some pastries for dessert but Harry was full and his daddy assured him it was okay and there would be plenty more at dinner that night.

Charlie looked at Harry. "You know I think we are too full to try out your new broom but how about we go make some more snowmen?"

Harry had of course excitedly told Charlie about his two best gifts, his potions kit and broom. "I'd like that Charlie. Daddy can I?"

Nodding his head Severus reminded his son to bundle up though. Severus smiled as he watched the boys take Harry out for making more snowmen. He had been hoping to make up for Christmases lost and it seemed he had. Later that night as he lay snuggled with his son reading to him he knew he had succeeded

Author note: So I decided against aging him more, for one more chapter. I know it was a bit fluffy but I thought to show another important first for Harry and after the entire trauma lately I thought he deserved a special moment, and his first Christmas away from the Dursleys would have been special.

Second this story will contain slash. I have had some reviewers say don't include it because they personally hate slash, unfortunately they will just have to either live with it or stop reading. I am till not sure about Draco/Harry right now but it definitely will not be a pairing with either of the eldest Weasleys as someone suggested as they are his big brothers way too much. I am not sure I will know which say it will go till I get him into school years.


	20. the summer before school

Severus could not believe it. Six years had passed. His son was now eleven today. The abused little child he had taken from Lily' sister was gone. Harry was still a bit quiet at times but he was confident and strong. He was already reading sixth year texts and had continued with his wandless magic. They had wondered if it would be accidental and like most kids grow out of it with time but he had grown stronger. Severus had even started to teach his son occulemency. He had been blocking Harry's mind from the headmaster when his own shields did not work but Harry could do it intentionally now. Harry had been heart broken when Bill and Charlie had graduated but he had so many friends among both the lions and the snake, especially Fred and George who had taken their brothers' role as his protectors and buddies. Harry still was a mad quidditch player and was always doing practices with the lions and Oliver wanted Harry if he got sorted lion, to try out for the team as they had a need for a seeker now. If anything though his true passion was potions. He had progressed from his kiddie cauldron to working with his dad when he was eight years old and had started spending time with Severus in his lab every day nearly.

Life had definitely changed. Remus and Sirius had been engaged for a year now and were to wed in August. They had been worried how Harry would react for Remus was reminded his cub had been taught gay was bad but years living with his dad Harry had come to see it was as natural for wizard as being hetero, and he was excited at the prospect of cousins. Remus taught DADA alone now as his fiancé had returned to being an auror when Harry was seven. They were being married a few days after Harry's birthday so they could be back in time to take him and Draco shopping for their school supplies.

Severus smiled as his son and Draco appeared for they were staying at the manor. "Happy birthday Harry, I can not believe my little boy is already eleven years old."

Harry bound over and hugged his dad. "Dad you know you have to let Aunt Cissy set you up so that I can have some brothers and sisters. You're getting old."

Severus shot Narcissa a look. "Your aunt has you doing her dirty work does she? I will tell both of you that you may just have to settle for cousins instead."

Draco whispered in his ear. "Dad told me there is a new muggle studies teacher this year and she is quite young. Maybe we can set them up this fall."

Groaning Severus decided to ignore that comment. Narcissa had been on him since Remus moved in with Sirius that he needed a wife. Severus pointed out that Harry's godfathers were still at school. There were a number of female teachers at school but he was not about to marry Minerva. He had been told that Charity Burbage had decided to retire but he had not heard even a glint of her replacement. He assumed Narcissa knew and had been filling her nephew and son's heads with such talk.

Draco smirked when he saw the food. "You know we have had smiling pancakes every year. You probably will have them till you are old and gray."

Harry elbowed his cousin in the ribs. "You're one to talk. Dobby makes you his famous snake shaped chocolate chipped cookies when ever he wants you to smile."

The house elves of the boys were probably the most devoted little elves ever seen. Dobby had been nanny to Draco since he was a baby and Lofty was beyond devotion to Harry who she still called him her little master after all of this time. His son had gone from terrified of House elves to beloved by them and even Kreacher was overly fond of Sirius' godson to the point where Harry was the only living person the elf took orders from.

Narcissa watched the boys. "You need to hurry up. You know we have to hurry to the quidditch stadium or your friends will wonder what happened to us."

Harry smiled. "I can't believe we are going to the United vs. Cannons game and getting to sit in the owner's box. I guess it pays to have some ins."

When Bill had graduated Harry had been devastated but Charlie had softened the blow of his own graduation. He had decided not to study dragons but had instead been training under Professor Kettleburn for the past year and next fall he would be taking over as the professor of care of magical creatures and would also be working with Hagrid. Harry could not take the class till third year but by then Charlie would be teaching and Harry was thrilled with the idea of being in his class. He never played for the quidditch league but he was on the national team as seeker, reserve for his first year. Charlie had two friends on the cannons and had helped get Harry and his friend get in the owner's box. Lucius could have arranged impressive seats but not that good. As well as the Weasleys, minus Ron who he had never got over his tensions with and Luna were coming to the party. Harry loved having the twins and Charlie still at school and the twins were quite insistent that Harry and Draco had to become lions so that they could hang out all the time. Harry was still an honorary lion but he did have snake friends.

At the stadium Charlie clapped him on the back. "Happy birthday little brother, have you got your letter from Hogwarts yet?"

Seeing his son shake his head Severus smiled and handed something across. "Like there was any doubt Harry. You know you and Draco will be making us proud."

As they were taken up to their seats Harry beamed when he opened his letter. He knew he was being a fool and he would get in but he had wanted to see for himself. His father knew he would do amazing and not just because of his natural skill. He was already reading text books and doing third year potions with his father. As they watched the game they all knew Harry would be on the quidditch team. He could out fly Charlie nearly; the question was whether he would be seeker or chaser as he actually had skills on both sides. He and Draco both had their hearts set on playing quidditch. The game was thrilling and Harry and Charlie were clapping the loudest for James, Charlie's quidditch buddy who was one of the first lions Harry met, was a chaser on the cannons. Harry was amazed when James came over and gave him a team pendent that his team had signed, as a birthday gift for Harry.

Back at the manor the kids were out playing their own game before a late lunch and it was not until after lunch that the adults and kids pointed Harry to the gifts. Little had changed. Though he actually opened all of his gifts now days, but he was never one to jump right into them. He got his usual books and clothes, and music but there were a few special ones.

Sirius saw his look when he opened his new Nimbus 2000. "First years can have them now and since Draco got one, we thought you could use your own as well."

Lucius smiled. "Well I guess that our gift will come in handy then for you. Seems Black think alike."

Draco and his parents gave Harry padding for flying as he needed some new ones, as well as a subscription to quidditch monthly. Harry was happy when his dad gave him his gift. It was an IOU for when they went school shopping for a pet. Though he had Sir Whiskers his father knew he would want an owl. He gave it to Harry as a gift and not part of his supplies since he did technically already have an animal. Harry and Draco always did things together and Draco had got an owl from his godfather as well. They knew the boys would be shopping together and it would even them out.

Fred clapped him on the back. "You so have to be a lion now with that broom. We have an opening for seeker now that Charlie is gone. You so have to be a lion."

Draco smiled. "You know we both want to be but with our dads we could be snakes just as easily and Harry does have friends in his dad's house as well."

Though the others could have pointed out that the two would not be assured the same house they held their tongue. Draco and Harry were so similar and nearly attached at the hip that there was really little doubt they would end up some where together. Lucius had reminded his son as Severus had that they would be proud of their sons no matter what house they ended up in. Both men actually thought since Lucius' pardon had been leaked, that it might be safer the boys were not snakes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was practically dancing. His dad laughed for it was unusual that someone was more excited about a wedding then their eleventh birthday. But Harry was excited that his godfathers were to be married. He and Uncle Moony were still inseparable to say the least. They spent time together every day during the year and even when Remus moved out he came back for tea every night before bed. Harry and Uncle Sirius, not calling him Paddy or Padfoot except when he was in dog form any more, were close and he thought Sirius cool as he was an auror but not any where near the bond he had with Moony. Harry had been honoured to be asked to stand up for his godfather Moony. They had considered marrying in the spring but they had wanted Harry to have an official part and in wizarding law he had to be eleven. Both men had wanted to wait as they had argued on who could have him. Sirius had asked his mentor and boss Moody to be his witness. They were to be married in Malfoy Manor's gardens as Narcissa had insisted on throwing a proper wedding for her cousin. She did not think he could be trusted.

Harry stood with Remus as they prepared to enter the gardens. "I am so happy for you Uncle Moony. You know I am happy you two are tying the knot finally."

Remus kissed him on the cheek. "I was a bit worried for you were scared when your dad and I said we lived together but I knew you would be."

Harry laughed. "I would be worried if you were marrying dad, that you had gone nuts, but I am thrilled for this. But we need to find my dad a woman now."

Severus had come up behind him. "If I hear that one more time we will start talking about you and girls."

The uncomfortable blushing reminding them with laughter that Harry was barely out of the stage where all girls had cooties. They were sure it would be a few year before he started dating. If Severus and Harry's godfathers had their way it would be another five years before he started dating if not more. As Severus left them to go into the gardens and Harry and Remus prepared to head out, Remus wondered if it would be a girl for his godson. But he knew it would not be as long as they were hoping for. As he walked towards his fiancé and the minister Remus was reminded his godson was not the five year old he had brought to bed when he had a nightmare or had made snowmen with every Christmas.

Lucius was as Lord Malfoy performing the ceremony as they wanted a small wedding. The staff from school, the Weasleys, Malfoys, Tonks and some of the co-workers for Sirius at the ministry were invited but only about fifty guests, quite small in Narcissa's mind but perfect for the groom. The rose garden had no extra decor except an arch decorated in fresh wild flowers and there was to be a simple summer lunch out in the grounds after. Narcissa and Lucius had arranged a first class honeymoon since the men would not allow a fancier wedding.

Lucius looked at Sirius. "Do you Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black, take Remus as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death separate you?"

"I do."

He turned to Remus. "Do you Remus John Lupin take Sirius as your husband and bond, united in body and soul till death separate you?"

"I do."

Moody handed a ring to Sirius. "Take this ring and claim Remus as your husband while I stand witness to your vows."

Sirius slid the ring on to Remus' hand. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Harry handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim Sirius as your husband while I stand witness to your vows."

Remus slid the ring on Sirius. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Lucius smiled. "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands and bonds, Sirius you may kiss your husband."

Everyone erupted into happy clapping as the two men kissed. Harry and Moody were witnesses to the contract as well and Remus became Remus Black. Harry got to hug and congratulate them both. He was so happy for the two of them. He looked over at his dad. He really wanted his dad to be happy but he could settle for new cousins from his godfathers for he knew they would be trying soon, until his dad found the right woman. He knew his father had not really had a relationship since his mom which ended when he was conceived. He had been told the truth when he was old enough to understand which was only about a year before. He had been told hi godfather was a werewolf when he was seven but his father had always been a bit over protective. Harry had taken both bits of news amazingly well, and about his godfathers being gay as well. Growing up at school away from the hatred ad close minded opinions of his relatives he had been able to really embrace this world.

Draco elbowed him as they were finishing lunch and there was a dance starting. "Look who is dancing."

Harry gaped open mouthed. "Is that my dad and who is the woman that he is dancing with? She looks a bit younger then dad?"

Draco whispered in his ear and Harry nearly collapsed out of his chair in laughter when he heard. He could see from where the grooms were dancing that the dance partner had not gone unnoticed by them either and they were having trouble containing their own laughter either. Though his dad noticed their reactions he not only finished the dance but Harry saw the two dancing later on as well.

Harry looked at Fred and George, and Charlie who came over their way and pointed at the dance floor. "Try and knock sense into me if I ever turn that love sick."

Fred put him into a headlock. "Hey little brother don't think we have not noticed your own little crush. Though I know you're not allowed to date till you're thirty."

Harry smirked. "Fred I think you need to get your mum to take you to an eye healer and have your sight checked. I definitely am not into any girls."

Good natured joking followed and Charlie told the twins to lay off. He reminded them that they were older and neither of them had a girlfriend yet and they might want to look at themselves first. Harry was too young at eleven to date for a few more years to come. The boys decided that they had enough talk of dating for other then Charlie none of them were really more then joking, interested in dating yet, and decided to play a few jokes on the older guests before the wedding ended.

Severus raised an eyebrow when he saw his son was up to something. "Should I be worried?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head. "You know that we have to give the grooms a proper marauder send off dad. Besides you always love Uncle Siri getting pranked."

Laughing Severus agreed with his son but just made sue the boys only hit the grooms and it was nothing too bad. They rigged the confetti spell that was supposed to erupt and shower confetti on the groom before they left on their honeymoon, to cover the groom in sparkles instead and sparkles in Gryffindor color which would not come off for twenty four hour. The twin had definitely become the next generation of marauders and Harry was learning from them and his godfathers. Harry did not know but as his godfathers were watching before they left they were thinking of the two gifts they had for him before he started school. The marauders map which they recued from Filch years before and James' invisibility cloak which Sirius had for a mission before he was killed. They thought since Harry already lived at school though he would be moving into dorms now, they needed a way of making it more exciting his start. He and Draco would be taking the train with the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day before the school year started the Malfoys and Severus and Harry's godfathers took the boys for their supplies. They hit the bank and the things like robes, books and the apothecary first. Though Harry loved books and potions even he was more excited this time about the wands and getting their owls. The wand shop came first and Harry and Draco both stood there excitedly as they were measured for their wands. Draco was much quicker and his third try he had been given a wand that was a twelve inch mahogany wand with a dragon heart string. Harry took a half hour longer and a pile of wand before he finally found the wand which responded for him finally. It was holly with phoenix feather in it.

Ollivander handed him the boxed wand but he had an odd look in his eye and Harry was worried. "Is there something wrong Mr Ollivander?"

The man shook his head and smiled. "No my boy. I am sorry. I was just reminded of when your father and mother came in for their wands. Nothing more."

Though Severus and Lucius were not so sure they ushered the boys out of the store and headed for the menagerie. It was their last stop. And they were both as excited as they had been about the wands. Harry had been going to school in Hogwarts for years and had the texts and the cauldron and the rest. And they had their brooms. Harry loved his cat but he was definitely excited to get an owl like Draco.

Harry was looking through the owls and he spotted two eagle owls which were exact opposites. "I think these two are calling to us."

Draco smiled and nodded. "You know I was thinking the same thing when I saw them. I say you go white and I black, since I am the fair one and you dark."

One was pure white except a black v shape on the chest and the other black with a white v shape, Eurasian eagle owls. Harry readily agreed with his cousin and their dads and the others were laughing when they saw their choices and knew without asking why they had chosen them. They named each other's owls, Draco choosing the name Helios for Harry's bird and Draco choosing the name Titan for Draco's.

Out on the street they ran into the Weasleys who had just started shopping and Ron was grumbling. "But mom I don't see why I can not have a pet."

Molly shook her head. "You know we can only afford the basics Ron and we have had the same agreement, you make prefect and you can have one."

Ron caught sight of Harry and Draco with their owls. "Well I guess that I would not want to be mistaken for snooty little rich kids. I will earn mine at least."

Fred punched hi brother in the arm. "You are just jealous because Harry has his owl. You know you really have not grown up Ron, you were the baby then and now."

They were reminded of the time that Harry had first met the Weasleys when they were in Diagon Alley getting him clothe and toys when he first came home. Ron had refused to talk to Harry or attend his birthday since Harry was so small and he thought him a baby. Harry was still a bit shorter then Ron or Draco but he had the perfect build for quidditch the twin said back then and they still believed.

Severus thought that the boys did not have to have their day ruined by Ron. "Come on boys we are going for lunch to celebrate you start of school tomorrow."

Sirius nodded. "You guys are camping out with me at Grimmauld and you never know what kind of mood Kreacher will be in for cooking."

They headed out for lunch and their mood picked up. Harry and Draco did spend the night with Sirius but Severus and Remus would be there as well and the Malfoys would be meeting them at the train station for they all wanted to be there to see the boy off on the train. Severus and Remus would then apparate for the staff meeting and Sirius would go to work and join them at school in time for the feast later on.

Later that night as Harry should have been sleeping Remus and Sirius came in. "We have special gifts for our mini marauder. We're so proud of you."

Remus saw his look. "You might only have been James' by adoption but you are our cub till and we want you to have these."

Harry gaped at them as they handed him the cloak and marauder' map. He had heard enough stories of the marauders to know what they both were without asking. He had thought that Dumbledore had the cloak and the map was gone. His godfather made him promise he would not use them to prank either of them or his father for Severus knew they were giving him the items. He swore he would not and he practically strangled them in excitement.

Author note: So I have not decided whether he will be lion or snake? I am torn for he would make a good one of either. I like him being with the twins and he has been such a little lion in my story but his dad is head of the snakes. I could use some advice on which way to lean.


	21. a few sorting surprises

Draco and Harry could not believe it as they stood on the platform for the train. The Malfoys and Harry's dad and Uncles were with them, Harry had lived at school for six years and Draco had been going since he was a baby to visit his Uncle and later cousin. But this was so different. And the adults definitely understood. Severus was amazingly proud of his son. He knew lion or snake Harry would make him even more proud then he already was with his son. He wished as he looked at his son waiting to get on the train but also looking for the twins, that Lily was alive to see this. His love would have been incredibly proud of their son. It was moments like this that her death hit him as hard as it did for he was reminded so clearly of what Lily had been denied. Of what his son had been denied as well.

He saw his son chatting with the twins and knew it was time for the boys to get on board. His son's things were already at school of course and he had not needed the train but he was not about to deny his son any of the big steps of being a first year.

Harry spotted his dad as the twins were about to get on the train and came and hugged him. "Didn't want you to feel left out among the other parents."

Severus kissed his son on the head. "I would think the other parents would be jealous because I get to be at school with you all year. Now get on or you will miss it."

Laughing Harry went over and dragged Draco out of his mother's arms and pulled him on board. Some students might not want their parents at school. But Harry thought it was cool. He loved working with his dad in his lab and having time with his godfathers. His father had said he could continue to live at home but he wanted the normal student life. Severus had no doubt his son would use his bedroom from time to time when they had a late night in the lab or something but he was proud. He wanted to make sure his son had the full experience at school.

Fred pointed at a compartment. "Come on you guys. You need to find a compartment soon. You know the rules no hanging out with us big kids on the train."

Harry smirked. "I have been hanging out with the lions since I was five years old. Heck I have been sleeping in the dorms longer then you."

George gave him a noogie. "And we hope you re a lion but this is tradition. No hanging out with us cool kids until you are sorted. Just the rules fly boy."

Shaking his head Harry headed into a compartment with Draco where they found two other first years. One was a quite plump looking boy who was holding a toad in his hands and the other was a bushy haired girl who had her head buried in a book. They both looked up when Harry and Draco entered the compartment but smiled when the two of them sat down as well.

Harry made the introductions. "I am Harry Snape and this is Draco Malfoy. I hope you guys don't mind us joining you?"

Hermione stared up at him. "Aren't you Harry Potter? I mean you have the scar and all and I have been studying all about wizards and witches. I am muggle born."

Harry shrugged. "That is my adopted father's last name yes but I have come to live with my dad Professor Snape. I really would prefer not to talk about that."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Sure. Well I am Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. And like I said, new to all of this. Parents are dentists."

Sitting down Harry explained he had grown up till he was five with muggle relative before he had found out who his real dad was. Hermione and Neville thought it was cool he had grown up at school and he had a lot of older friends. Harry knew the Longbottom family history from his godfathers. But he would not say it. It was Neville's story to tell. He thought from the look Neville gave him that the boy likely knew he was aware but he seemed grateful that he did not tell.

The train was starting to move when the door slid open and Ron appeared in the door. "Do you mind if I.....oh it is you!"

Draco sneered at him. "We do mind Ron. We happen to want to enjoy this train ride and you will definitely bring down the mood if you sit with us."

Ron looked at the other two. "Who would want to sit with two spoiled brats, a beaver and a pig like you? I would rather sit in the toilets then it with you."

Harry was usually pretty nice but he did not like Ron picking on two people he had never even met before. "Then have a good rid on the crapper Ron."

Both of their new friends looked a bit confused and upset. Harry explained who Ron was. He explained how close he was to the older Weasley brothers. Hermione looked a bit pale from all of this. Harry and Draco felt pretty bad. She was excited about starting school but she had only had her meeting with Dumbledore and shopping so far. She knew everything from that and text books. They wanted to make sure that her first day in the wizarding world was a good experience. Neville too looked upset so Harry and Draco broke into talk about school and everything cool they knew about it. When the treat cart came they all picked a selection of everything and they were soon laughing and thoughts of Ron had disappeared from their heads.

Harry smiled when they got off the train and he saw Hagrid who was calling all the first years over his way. "Hey boys."

Harry and Draco both waved and Harry looked at their two new friends. "That is Hagrid. He is the groundskeeper and he always has the coolest animals to show."

Hermione was a bit taken from the massive size of the man but he and Neville followed Harry and Draco into the same boat. They all laughed when they noticed Ron who could not find someone to let him ride and ended up having to be in the boat with Hagrid. When everyone was trying to get their first view of the lake Ron was being a prat and trying to show off for the other boats and fell into the water. Everyone was laughing their heads off when he had to be fished out of the lake. Harry thought he could have at least bragged if he had a brush with the giant squid or something but instead he was going to be soaking wet for the ceremony, nothing else.

Hermione cracked a huge smile when she had seen that. "It serves him right. I heard some of the others before we got on board, we were not the only ones he teased."

Harry shrugged. "Well I guess me and the twins will just have our first target. I know Fred and George will be happy to prank their little brother."

They had been pranking him since he was three but at home they usually had to watch out for their mom. At home she always knew who to blame. At school as long as they did not get caught red handed the twins were able to get into all kinds of pranks. And Harry had always been happy to help out. His father over looked it and his godfathers often helped out, as long as no damage was done, no one was hurt and none of them were the victims of the prank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked into the Great Hall and even though he had been eating there for six years he felt like it was his first time. He proudly showed off the ceiling and smiled when Hermione explained it though they could hear Ron making a snide comment about her from behind. Harry looked at the snake and lion tables and wondered which he might end up at. He had friends on both ends. Adrian Pucey was the closest thing to the twins or Oliver he had among the snakes. His dad had been taking him to his weekly house meetings in Slytherin since a few months after he came to live here. He would not have been disappointed either way as long as he had Draco with him if he went snake. As much as he loved his dad he would rather be a lion deep down especially if Draco was one. Harry turned his attention to the sorting hat. He had been sworn by his dad to not to tell anyone. He had seen the sorting ceremony every year of course except the year he had come to live here.

Hermione's name was called first among his new friends and she went up to the stool and only moments later "Gryffindor" was called.

Harry heard Ron grumbling he could not believe that he was going to be in the same house as her. Harry knew that the Weasleys had all been lions but when Draco had his turn and he became a lion as well, they were proven true that it did not always stay in the family. Draco was a bit surprised he was a lion for both his parents were snakes but like Harry he knew the twins and he was so happy to be in their house.

Ron looked at the tall Irish kid next to him. "Can you believe it? The booky beaver and the slimy Death Eater spawn are lions. I can't believe I will be in their house."

Harry turned to look at him. "The Gryffindors have bravery and chivalry among their qualities. Don't worry you might be a Hufflepuff, they take everyone."

There were a number of snorts from every one including the Irish kid who had been talking with Ron. The badgers were usually pretty good kids. But they did tend to be the more average student. It was said that Helga had always taken what ever students the others had not wanted and her house did the same. They were known for their hard work and loyalty but Harry had known a number of badgers that were neither. He did not see Ron making much of a snake, he was slimy enough but not really cunning and he definitely did not have the brains to be a Ravenclaw.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard when he was called. When the hat went on his head it started talking to him. "Now this is a very hard one indeed."

Harry was confused for he had never heard of the sorting hat talking to a student before. "I don't understand, what is hard?"

The hat continued. "You have the qualities of all four houses Mr Snape but the bravery of the lions and the cunningness of the snakes run strong through you."

Harry was not surprised. "My mom and godfathers were lions and my dad is head of Slytherin. I would be happy with either though I'd like to be with Draco."

The hat shocked everyone when it called out. "I see much better potential for you among the brave, better be GRYFFINDOR."

Harry was happy as he trotted off to join Draco and took a seat next to Fred and him. He looked up at his dad who was at the head table and Severus smiled and mouthed that he was proud. Severus had known it would be safer for his son in Gryffindor as there were too many children of Death Eaters in his house. Harry would likely remain friends with his older snake friends, he actually saw Adrian and a few others waving at Harry at his new table, but this was better. Besides he did not need his son in his house to be close. He knew he and Harry would spend weekends in the lab together and would remain as close as ever. Harry's mother had been a lion and he was proud to have his son take after his mother.

Oliver was probably the happiest of them. "You know you are totally our new seeker. I mean there is no way you are not taking over the vacant spot this year."

Fred clapped him on the back. "I know you can play chaser as well but there is no opening foe years. And Charlie's replacement graduated in June. You have to."

There was really no protest from Harry for he was excited about joining the team. Hi father had told him he would sit in the teacher's box and not among the snakes so he could actually cheer for the lions. Severus had never imagined he would ever cheer for another team but he definitely would be in the cheering section for his son. He refused though he said to sit next to Minerva for she would never let him hear the end of it that he was cheering for her house. Harry did not mind Minerva but he admitted if he was going to have another head of house other then his dad, he would have preferred Filius. But was book smart as he was he had never really fit in well with the eagles and he had not been surprised when he was not sorted there.

Fred pointed to where his brother was being sorted finally. "Now if we could just convince that hat that the prat is not a Weasley and to place him some where else."

Harry stared in shock when Ron was made a Slytherin. "My father is going to spend the next seven years trying to save Ron from himself. He might not survive."

George tended to agree with him. "Our little brother better be smart enough to hold his tongue about his opinion of Death Eaters or he might be in serious trouble."

Though they knew not all snakes were trouble for Harry had friends among them, they did not think Ron was going to have an easy time settling into the house. He definitely was cool and conniving but he definitely lacked the usual cunning side of the snakes. It definitely was a surprise that he was a snake. There had been some eagles and badgers in the Weasley and Prewett trees but other then their distant relation to the Black family, there was definitely no history of Slytherin in them.

Before they headed for their dorms his father came to his side and hugged him. "I am so proud of my lion, both of them. Draco your parents will be as well."

Draco accepted his own hug from his godfather. "I know they will be and thank you Uncle Sev. You know you are still the coolest head of household out there."

Ruffling the boy's hair he reminded them they might not want to say that around Minerva or she might be hurt. Severus watched as the boys headed off for their tower with their friends. He really was so relieved that Harry was a lion. He would have been worried for the next seven years about his son being in his house. Lucius had often joked that he never understood how Severus had ever been a snake in the first place either. He was neither the ambitious and smooth talking type nor the pure blood that most snakes were. He had never told his son but many often thought he and Sirius got mixed up by the sorting hat.

Minerva came to his side when the boys were gone. "Not too disappointed that your son will not be the next generation of snake?"

Severus turned to her. "He is the second generation lion like Lily and I am definitely proud. Don't think for one moment I will be cheering your lions on though."

Severus of course would silently cheer his son on in quidditch and would have to work on what other teachers said was being a bit impartial to his own house. He admitted some times he favoured them as the other teachers were always so bias about the snakes. But he would feel some slight guilt now that his son was a lion. He had never really done it intentionally. He had just seen his students being hurt by being treated unfairly by other teachers and had tried to balance that out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Severus was summoned up to the headmaster's office and was surprised when his son had been as well. Harry should have been having breakfast with his new housemates before he headed for his first class. Severus was definitely not impressed that the headmaster had called his son out of his first normal day. The man had kept his distance from Harry for years now and he thought the man seemed to have finally learned to back off but he realized he might have been a fool. He would remind the man that he was still very much here for his son as well as were his godfathers as well.

The headmaster looked at Harry and motioned for them to eat. "I wanted to bring you up here to touch base Harry now that we know what house you are in."

Severus looked at the man. "He should be with his house Albus. It is his first day of classes and I would have liked my son to be in the hall with his new friends."

There was no doubt that the headmaster was pleased that Harry was a lion and not a snake. Severus would have thought that it was intentional if he had not known the hat could not be tricked by and outside power. There was no way that Albus would have settled for the Golden boy to be a member of a house known for the Death Eaters coming from them. He knew the old man would have held his breath as with Severus and his friends, there was a chance that Harry could have been a snake.

Albus looked at Harry. "I would encourage you to limit if not end your time with the snakes. It really is not safe and now you have your own house I do not see...."

Severus cut the man off. "My son is more then welcome to have friends in both houses. There are no rules against it. Not all snakes are as bad as you seem to think."

They could see that Harry was a bit confused and shocked. He of course knew the dangers among the snakes. But he had always been encouraged to make friends there as well. His father had reminded him that there was good and bad in all houses and not to be led astray by prejudices. Harry had of course not needed much convincing since his father and beloved Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy were all former snakes. Harry had loved going on Sundays with his dad and had usually stayed when his father was done with his talks and hung out with some of the other kids. He might have been closer to the lions but he was still close to many friends there.

Albus sighed. "Then I would like to make sure that we keep an eye on him. Harry you have too good a heart and I do not want you being led astray."

Severus stood and told his son to stand. "My son knows how to trust and not trust people. He has always been a good judge of character since he was a little boy."

Albus ignored the comment was directed at how Harry had never been comfortable around him. "Harry I'd like you to have tea with me every Friday evening."

Though Harry shared a look with his father they could not think of any good reason to say no. Severus knew his son would be on guard. Nothing had changed with Harry since he was five years old. He had never liked the headmaster really and Severus was grateful. He would make sure to give his son an antidote for vertiserum before he left and Harry would always keep his shields up when he went. They would not allow the headmaster to get too close to him even now.

When Harry was gone Severus looked at the headmaster. "Back off old man. Just because Harry is a student does not mean I will not keep my old promise."

Albus was less inclined to believe him but he knew there was still a chance. "As I said before I just care about your son. I have no bad intentions for the child."

Shooting him a look Severus stocked out of the room. He would not want to remove Harry. Harry had such friends and now he was in school it would be harder. But he had meant it when he said that he would still do anything to make sure the headmaster was not able to sink his claws into Harry in an unhealthy way. He knew the old man and knew that while he had been keeping his distance he was not about to give up on what ever intentions he had of Harry. He was just glad his son was now old enough that he could stand up for himself and if something happened he would not go into shock as he had back then but tell them.

Author note: So I seriously considered snake and even Eagle but Harry is a lion, he really is. Lions are known for their bravery, daring and chivalry according to Rowling and that is Harry. Like Hermione this Harry could have been a Ravenclaw for he is so smart but there was more to his personality. I thought a snake would be too dangerous and while he was close to his dad, he did not need to be a snake to be close to him. Ron almost became a badger but he really is not the loyal type, and while he hates death eaters or so he says I thought seeing him a snake would definitely be interesting He definitely I think will fall right along with people like Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy.


	22. adventures in flying

Harry and Draco were happy. It was the second week of school and the first flying lesson. Not that either of them needed practice of course. They had both been flying since they were little. But this was the longest they had been off of a broom. They were both happy that first years were allowed to have their own brooms. As they saw the comets and old brooms that the students were flying. They both had their new Nimbus 2000 brooms. Oliver and the rest of the team had been in heaven when they learned what Harry flew. They had convinced Minerva that they had no need for try outs and Harry had his first practice as the new seeker the next morning.

Harry looked at Draco. "Charlie is coming to practice tomorrow. It will be so funny. I used to watch his practices and fly with him after."

Draco smiled. "You spent enough years at his and flying after. It is about time you are on the team and he gets to come watch you practice and play."

Though it had taken some time for Harry to look at them again Harry still had his robes which had been resized as he grew older. He smiled at the thought of a real pair. He had been called a little seeker since before he even knew what quidditch was. He was going to be the youngest quidditch player in a century. Well starting player, there were reserves who were first years but they never saw air time really. Katie had been a reserve last year in her first year.

Madam Hooch was moving down the lines telling people what to do when Ron shot them a nasty look. "Think you are so great because you have the top brooms."

Draco smirked. "No Harry thinks he is great because he has become the youngest starting player chosen for a house team in a century. He is the new seeker."

Ron looked taken a back for a moment. "Just means that the lions will know who to blame when the snakes trample them. They will be looking for a new seeker."

Harry laughed. "I heard that you begged the snakes to make you their towel boy. Needed to clean their cups because they keep trying to flush your head."

His face went the same shade as his hair. He was more then aware that Ron had his head flushed more then once. His dad had turned his head more the once. He made sure Ron was to hurt too badly. But if Ron was going to survive seven years he needed to learn to get his head out of his ass. Severus usually kept a firmer control on his own house even if he allowed them to get away with things around the other houses but not this year. The snakes learned quickly that Harry was off limits though his dad mad him promise he would not go after the snakes with his pranks unless he was provoked. He left that to the twins and Draco instead.

Ron decided that he was too impatient waiting but he was not about to do something as obvious as going up flying himself. He had no intention of spending the next day cleaning cauldrons. He had already had two detentions with his head of house. The twins had laughed that he was setting a new record for Weasleys. They had never had that many detentions in their first two weeks of school. Harry smirked and reminded the twins it was just because unlike their brother they were smart enough to avoid being caught at it. The twins definitely would spend more then two nights a week in detention if they got caught for everything they had done.

Ron whispered at Pansy. "Watch this; want to see how pigs fly?"

Pansy smirked at him. "Actually manage to pull something off and you might avoid another dunking tonight."

From the laughter of the snakes no one thought Ron could pull anything off. Harry had not heard what he had said but the laughter had him on guard. He watched as Ron tossed something at the broom that Neville was on and the broom which Neville was on but he was barely above the ground shot up. Neville had definitely been scared ad it had take everything that Madam Hooch had in her to convince Neville even to leave the ground. Harry knew unlike most wizard born kids Neville had never learned how to fly. He assumed a lot of it had to do with the fact that Neville's grandmother was quite protective of him from what Harry had learned. But he was also not the most agile person and he assumed seeing what a natural klutz hi new friend was, that he likely was a bit of a danger on a broom as well.

Harry did not know what he was doing but he took to his broom as Neville's broom shot up in the sky. Harry saw his friend clinging to the broom for dear life. Neville had no idea how to control the broom and he was so shaken from taking off the ground like that and his panic was not helping. Harry shot up along him and grabbed the broom that he was flying on and tried to slow down the broom but Neville's nervous twitching was not helping and they were making a direct beeline for the wall.

Harry shouted at Neville. "Calm down Neville or you will have us both slamming into a wall."

Neville was calming but only because Harry had managed to slow the progress of their brooms. "Help."

Harry was able to turn them before they hit the wall though his own arm painfully scraped the stone wall but he brought them down to the ground. Neither of them were injured really and both brooms were in one piece. Neville though fainted as soon as they landed. Harry had to admit his head was spinning from the arm injury as the other students surrounded them and Madam Hooch came to their side.

Madam Hooch looked at his arm. "Better go to the hospital wing Harry. Twenty points to Gryffindor for some incredible bravery. I am sure your dad will be proud."

Ron sneered from his place. "Of course the Golden Boy gets away with flying when we were told not to. Would not want to anger his daddy would we?"

Madam Hooch turned. "I saw what happened as did several others. Twenty points from Slytherin and you will spend the next week in detentions with Filch."

Draco hustled Harry into the castle for he could see when his cousin was in pain, and Hermione and the others promised to see to their brooms. Harry protested the entire time since he was not one for taking medication ever since he was little. He liked Poppy but he still had a natural aversion to doctors. Poppy motioned him to sit and listened as they told him what had happened while she took care of his arm. Harry was relieved to hear that he had not broken or sprained anything and would not have to sit out of his first quidditch practice. Poppy put some cream on him and said she would inform his dad if he did not. He swore he was spending the evening making potions together and he was never good at keeping a secret from his dad or his godfathers. Poppy knew how true that was and left it at that. In the years she had got to know Harry she knew he had when he came to trust his dad, been pretty open with him on such things. Severus also had enough medics training to know when something was physically wrong eve if Harry was good at hiding things.

Severus was a bit worried for he had heard what happened but he waited till his son came to the lab after dinner and did not go to him in the hall. Remus had reminded him that Harry was already the only student with a parent, or in his case really three, on staff. He did not need his dad coming to check his scratch at dinner. Severus smirked at the reference making him sound like Molly. But the second Harry came to the lab he made his so allow him to give him a check up.

He kissed his son on the head. "You know I am amazingly proud of how you saved your friend. And thank you for telling me about your injury."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had to meet his friends. His dad had been a bit worried about his arm. And Harry had been willing to spend the night with him. He wanted to make sure his dad did not ban him from quidditch that day. Severus reminded him it was only a practice. Harry reminded his dad it was his first practice. He was reminded quickly that his father might love to watch but he had never been a player or even really like flying either. The only reason that he had allowed his son to become so into it at a young age was it had been a way for Harry to feel more comfortable and he had opened up and settled here in this world. The life he had before his daddy had brought him home was a dream, well more a nightmare, now. It was almost impossible for him to even imagine living in the muggle world any more. But he had only been five when he had been brought home by his dad. He could not even imagine what it would have been like if he had stayed with them till he had started school.

He found his team coming out of the Great Hall. They looked seriously relieved to find him. They had been worried when he had not come back to the tower. Fred had pointed out he had likely stayed with his dad. But that did not calm the nerves. They knew it was another two months nearly before they had a game but they wanted to start working out their new seeker. Harry might be a naturally gifted seeker but Oliver still had every intention of making sure they won this year.

Fred put him in a head lock. "You put your captain in a tizzy over there. He was starting to think that the snakes were trying to sabotage our new team."

Oliver shrugged. "You know that they love to play dirty but I guess they will wait till closer to our first game. But Ron did try."

Shaking his head Harry said that would take too much brains for Ron. He had just been looking for a laugh. He doubted the prat eve had any idea how dangerous what he had done could have been. He had no doubt that there were those in the snakes who might sink to that level. But he doubted the actual team. Adrian and several other members of the team were his friends. They had already spoken to him since they found out he made the team and had assured him they were happy for him. They promised that they would keep the dirty tricks away from him. The other members and the rest of the house Harry was not so sure about.

Oliver tossed him his broom. "Well I heard you gave quite the show we you saved Neville but we want another one. Let us see if you still have the moves."

Harry smirked as he got on the broom. "Oliver I could out fly you when I was still riding a kiddie broom."

Sending a glove at him Oliver reminded Harry that he was a keeper and not a seeker and he needed different skills. He told Harry he would put him up in the hoops and see what kind of job Harry did as seeker if he did not watch his tongue. Really Harry had tried them all. He did not have the muscles for beater and he sucked at keeper. He could have been just as happy playing chaser and he had the skill of one as much as seeker but he would have had to wait. There would not have been an opening for a chaser until he was in his sixth year for Angie and Alicia were only two years older then him and Katie a year older then he was.

Harry did not disappoint the team that morning. The team was using golf size balls early on and then later a practice snitch when there was more sun and he showed that he definitely still had the skill on the broom that he had when he was growing up.

As they landed Harry was surprised to see that Charlie had not come alone. "Adrian? You might want to be careful or Oliver might think you are trying to cheat."

Adrian dragged him into a hug. "If Flint was here he might have a cause to worry but you know me better. I wanted to cheer you on in your first practice."

Charlie clapped him on the back and shared a look with Oliver. "The lions have a chance at the cup again. Last year was the first time we lost since I made the team."

Making the team in his second year Charlie had won six years in a row. It had been the longest winning streak in the history of the school. They had lost last year but by a minimal amount. The reserve seeker who had taken over for Charlie just did not have any where near the skill. The team definitely was counting on Harry helping bring back that winning streak. McGonagall had got used to having the cup in her office. Harry knew his father had been so happy last year when his team had finally won but Harry did not intend to allow his father to keep the cup again this year. He knew his father would not be too heart broken if he was able to win.

Charlie waited until he came out of the showers and threw his broom at him. "Fair is fair, I used to have to fly with you when I was exhausted after practice."

Harry laughed and mounted his broom. "I have no problem with it but are you sure you can keep up with me old man? You are no longer a young student any more."

Really they had flown together last year as Charlie hung out with the twins on the pitch as well but Harry loved teasing his brother. The twins stayed and they joined them. Harry was just missing Bill sitting in the stand and watching then, He remembered how many times he had sleep overs with Bill and was brought down by the end of practice. When Bill had gradated Harry had come down alone or with a godfather in tow. Percy was here but he was a bit studious and had no interest in the game. Harry would have been shocked out of his seat if he ever saw Percy coming down here on a Saturday morning to watch a game. Not that he would not be up but he would be in the library likely even though there was not much home work yet.

As they landed Charlie told him. "You know Bill is coming for your first game if he can work it out. He is as proud of you as we are."

Harry was excited by the news. He had been so happy when Bill decided to return to London from Egypt after only a year. "That is the best. I miss my big brother."

Ruffling Harry's hair Charlie and the twins reminded him they were his big brothers too but though they gave him a hard time as they headed for the broom shed and then the castle for lunch, they understood what he meant. They had all been a bit surprised when Bill had decided to return home after only a year but he had been missed and the family was definitely happy to have him back.

Adrian was motioning him towards Slytherin so he said goodbye to his brothers. "I have not had a meal with them since school started and your brother is not there."

Laughing Fred shooed him off towards the table. "I think we can forgive you for sitting with the snakes as long as you continue to work to whip their asses."

Harry definitely promised that he was not going to allow his friendship with the snakes to make him throw the game. Besides he knew his friends among them would never ask him to. He saw the headmaster look at him but he brushed it off. He was supposed to have their tea that night as Harry had bowed out of it the night before. His time in the infirmary had been used as an excuse and he was almost grateful that Ron had done it. Other then the fact that he could have seriously hurt Neville.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was not in the mood for this. He was under the impression the detentions were to be served with Filch. He did not mind Ron when he gave the detentions. But he did not appreciate having other teacher's dump detentions on him. Rollanda though had thought since his son had been one of the victims he might want at least one of the detentions. And really Severus had to admit normally he would have but his mind was else where. His son was having his first weekly tea with the headmaster. Harry had come for his antidote to vertiserum that afternoon but he was still worried. He had never trusted the man around his son, and never would. He decided that he would trust his son who he knew deep down could handle his own and focus on the brat who had put his son in the infirmary. He had trouble with some students over the years in his house but seven years of this kid was going to be hell he imagined.

Ron came into the room about five minutes late which of course was a bad start for him. "I am here Professor."

Severus snapped his head up. "You are five minutes late. I will expect a half a length of scroll longer on the essay I assigned on Friday, to make up for it."

The boy groaned and made absolutely no attempt to apologize to him. The boy really needed to learn some manners. He would learn that even among the snakes that came in handy. He was more then aware that the snakes had got their own revenge on his actions the day before. They had told him if he could pull off the trick they would not flush his head that night. Unfortunately for him all he did was make the snakes look foolish. And even his age group had not taken too kindly to that. He learned they had turned his entire bed into skating a rink and none of the older students had been willing to show him how to melt it. Severus had but not till this morning. He had thought that a bit of the snakes' take on giving the cold shoulder could not hurt the boy.

He pointed at the cauldrons. "You will be cleaning those for the next three hours and if you finish I am sure I can find something else for you to do."

Ron looked around for something to use and some gloves, gagging at the smell. "Professor what am I supposed to clean with and where are the gloves?"

Thinking for a moment Severus conjured the boy a pair of elbow length bright pink opera style gloves with feathers and sequins and gave him a baby size tooth brush. He wished he had a camera. It was definitely a sight to see the boy with the gloves on. He did go an unfortunate shade of red that was the color of his hair.

He looked at Ron. "Is there something wrong Mr. Weasley? I would be suggesting cleaning or you will have to come back tomorrow before your official detention."

Ron picked up the toothbrush and grumbled under his breath. "You are only doing this because he is your son."

Severus cleared his throat. "I would do this if you threatened any student's safety, not one but two Mr Weasley in fact. And you will come after breakfast now."

He watched as the boy cleaned. He may not have done the gloves if it had not been his son but Ron definitely deserved this. He had risked the lives of a student, and not even his son in the first place. Harry had saved Neville from serious injury. Ron needed to learn that there was definitely consequences. And he tended to agree with his students; Ron was bringing disgrace to the name of Slytherin. It was kids like this that gave the snakes their horrible reputation.


	23. troll in the bathroom

Harry and Draco were heading for the Great Hall for the Halloween feast when they saw a group of snakes. They were surprised to hear Ron among them. It seemed he had made some peace with them. His father he knew had not had to rescue the prat from any pranks for a few weeks now. It still seemed odd to see him buddy buddy with any of them. Blaise was the only one who had attempted even to be civil with him. Blaise though was always an exception. His parents had never been on the Dark Lord's side. They had remained neutral in the first war and had take off to Italy for years to give their son a normal life. Draco knew him from when they were little boy when Lucius had come out as a spy it had become harder for them. Harry had met him once or twice before they started school and he seemed a good guy. Another reminder that not all snakes were on the wrong side of things, like Adrian and his other friends among Slytherin.

Harry motioned for Draco as he had his invisibility cloak with him and they both disappeared under it. They knew enough of Ron to want to hear what was going on. If he was actually hanging out with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy as well as a kid they knew was called Nott, the they wanted to find out what was going on here.

Ron smiled. "You know we have to try and get one of those foolish little lions in the bathroom down there. Have to make it look pretty good."

Pansy laughed. "I can not believe what he has planned but I am definitely in for the plan. Especially if it wipes the smirks off the faces of the lions even for a bit."

Harry looked at Draco as they could see each other under the cloak and wondered. By the sounds of it there was some plan going. And while Ron did not scare them, combined with the other they were not certain, and who the extra person was they spoke of, they wondered. They moved close to the group, careful not to make any real noise. They wanted to find out what was going on there. They needed to find out who might be helping them. Likely just an older snake but they had to be sure.

Ron started leading them off towards the stairs. "He will be doing it an hour into the feast. Now we know the corridor, we just need to pick a target and make a plan."

Theo sneered. "How about that foolish mudblood book worm? You know she is even worse then Snape or Malfoy. I mean she really needs to learn her place."

Pansy seconded the opinion. "The way she acts in class. She is always trying to lord things over people. Like she could ever be as good as a pureblood."

Panic rose a bit for both boys. They knew that Hermione was the target. Hermione was good in classes but she tended to be only good with book learning. They were not sure how their friend would handle a threat. They were worried that he would not be able to hold her own. As they watched the others disappear off and realized there were too many people around to hear what they said, they pulled off the cloak.

Harry looked at Draco and turned him towards Gryffindor. "We need to warn Hermione and any others. We have to make sure that Hermione will be safe."

Draco agreed. "They said an hour into the feast, that gives us about 90 minutes. Do you think we should go to your dad or one of your Uncles?"

Harry shook his head. "Dad won't be able to do much if we don't have anything to tell him but perhaps Uncle Sirius. He after all is not a member of staff."

Laughing Draco agreed. It was always cool having two marauders around on campus. Draco considered them practically Uncles as well. In reality they were cousin and cousin in law to Draco through his mother. The marauders often joked with the twins Draco and Harry were sure to become the next generation of marauders here at school as they were as inseparable and definitely could give the marauders a run for their money in trouble. Harry and the others had been asking his Uncles to teach them to become animagi. They had said yes but had said that they would have to wait. They would do it the legal way this time and one had to be fifteen to register as an animagus so they insisted Harry and Draco needed to be at least fourteen. The marauders were usually not into following rules at least in their school day but between Remus being a teacher here and Severus not about to allow his son to break the laws; it really had not surprised the boys. They were just excited that the prospect had not been shot down as they had been worried. They assumed the marauders thought they would try on their own as they had, and that would be more dangerous then trying to become an animagus already was. James, Sirius and Peter had been lucky that they were not hurt. They would help the boys to protect them.

Harry went into the hall and spotted his Uncle who had not headed for the table yet and went to his side. "Uncle Sirius can we talk to you about something?"

Uncle Sirius looked at the boys and motioned them through the door into the staff area. "Of course. You know I am always happy to help my favourite nephews."

The comments usually brought a smile and a joke but not this time. They worried Sirius with their lack of reaction to it. They told him what they over heard. He was not shocked to see they had been spying. He paled when he heard some of the words. He knew there was a chance it was just stupid prank. But he also knew that pranks gone wrong could be as dangerous as a malicious attack on someone. The foolish kids involved could definitely hurt someone if they tried something.

Sirius looked at the door. "Keep an eye on Hermione and warn the others at your table. I am sure this is nothing to worry about but I promise to look into it."

Harry headed for the doors. "Thanks Uncle Siri. We were looking forward to Halloween for the first time as students. Leave it to the snakes to ruin the best feast."

Laughing Sirius assured them that some prank would not do so. Pranks were always good on Halloween unless they were dangerous. He wanted the boys to enjoy the holiday as well. Harry had spent many Halloweens at school and other then his first one here, they had all been fun. He was just grateful his godson had long ago forgotten or moved past the trauma he had suffered Halloween when Fletcher had touched him. The man had been released from prison a few months before but he was on parole and they were monitoring him with magic spells. He would never come near the school again and they prayed that they had been wrong about Albus.

He looked at the head table and his husband who he kissed. "Where is the headmaster anyways? I would have thought he would be presiding over the feast."

Remus shrugged and motioned him into a seat. "I have no idea. He ordered that all of the teachers needed to be here for this. I have no idea what he is playing at."

Not telling his husband what was bothering their godson Sirius kept an eye on the table where the snakes were. All the students in question were there. The headmaster not being there bothered him but he knew he was being foolish. He headmaster was not about to get involved in some prank. He would not be able to trust kids to keep their mouths shut. Sirius was sure that it was just one of the older students. He was eating when the time limit came and he noticed neither his godson nor Draco were at the table any more. And it hit him that their little friend Hermione who they were worried about, he never remembered seeing her come in the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco had warned their other friends but they had not seen Hermione. They had kept waiting and waiting for her to appear. The twins too were worried especially after finding out that their brother was involved in all of this. When the countdown was getting close they wee stating too really panic. They asked about her and Lavender said that she had seen Hermione go into a bathroom crying for she had been insulted by a group of snakes and they had given hr some ugly boils. Harry noticed that a few of those they had been eaves dropping on were missing and Lavender said they had been banned from the feast in punishment. Harry shared a look with Draco and the twins, and the four of them shot up. They had o idea what was happening but they fled out of the room. They were not so sure any more this was a simple trick. If the pimples had been their gal they would not have been so secretive. They needed to find her and make sure that she was okay and remained so.

Harry remembered something. "They were talking about the girl's bathroom down this way. Hermione said she was going to visit Susan in Hufflepuff before dinner."

Draco nodded. "Their entrance is down that way and if the Slytherins had given her pimples and she fled to a bathroom, this would have been the obvious choice."

They were confused as they were heading that way at why they would try and get her into a bathroom until they were stopped dead in their tracks by a scream. They raced towards the door of the bathroom and found that the door had been ripped off the hinges. Harry turned to Draco and sent him to the Great Hall for help. They were looking at a ten food mountain troll from what Harry remembered from his books. How one had got into the school he had no idea. The things were more stupid then even other types of trolls and they all knew that it would have needed help getting in. But the Slytherins would not have had the brains or skills to do so. Harry felt like something was really wrong here and he had no idea except that it had been Hermione screaming and they needed to get to her.

They went into the bathroom behind the troll who had not noticed them yet and was madly swinging the club. It took a moment for Harry to spot not only Hermione but to his surprise Susan as well. They were cowered together against a wall and there were two shattered sinks near them.

Fred tried to send a stunner t the troll but it did nothing but anger the troll and draw the troll's attention to them as well. "Not good. Really not good."

Harry shook his head. "We need to knock him out but I don't know any spell that will work on him. Damn it. We need to get the girls out of here and soon."

They could see both Hermione and Susan were going into shock and there was some blood on Susan that they could see. They suspected that she had been hit with some shards of glass from one of the sinks that had been broken. They were both shaking and too scared to be of much help but neither of them seemed to be badly hurt but the longer the troll was enraged and swinging the club around like a madman, they knew that thee was a chance that they would be hurt even worse.

George looked at the club. "Maybe we can disarm him at least. I mean the club is doing the most damage though I think his hands could do some as well."

Harry thought of the spell that they had been working on in class. "I have an idea."

It had been a wand in class but he had been doing levitating charms since he was five years old. He could not do wandless magic around the twins and the girls but he focussed his wandless magic and did the movements and the words for the charm they had learned in class. He hoped the combination would work. A few moments after he tried the club had lifted from the hand and they watched in amazement as the club slammed down into the head of the troll and knocked him out. Harry was still string in amazement as Draco as well as half the staff came running in. Fred and George had run over to the girls and collected them up.

The headmaster looked at them all. "How did this happen? I men there are few first and even third years who could handle a full grown troll?"

Hermione found her voice finally and described what had happened from the snakes until now. "If Harry did not know that charm I would be dead."

The other teachers were leading the kids out and congratulating Harry on his skill but he could feel the eyes of the headmaster on him. Harry had nothing to be worried about. He had not used wandless magic of any kind. Those who had seen how he took out the troll would attest he had used his wand and an incantation. Harry felt arms around him and knew without looking that the arms belonged to his father who had come in with the others. He rested his head back against his dad for a moment, grateful that he was there. He was a bit shaken though he was glad he had been able to save his friend and Susan.

The headmaster looked at Harry. "I would like you and your friends to come speak with me. I think we need some more details about this."

Filius spoke up. "Headmaster look at the boys. They are as shaken as the girls that they saved. We need to take them to Poppy. Besides we already were told."

Though Filius was showing the man respect it was clear that Filius was telling the man in no uncertain terms to back off. Filius had been protective of Harry since he was little, as protective as his father and Uncles as well. The man had witnessed his first show of wandless magic, well first substantial amount with his cranes. Harry sent a grateful look at him and sure enough his father and the other teachers were agreeing. They had no idea why the headmaster would suggest anything else. Harry was grateful when the headmaster finally gave in to it.

He motioned for the kids to be taken from the bathroom. "Of course. Take them to the infirmary and make sure they are all right. They could likely use sleep."

Draco was at Harry's side when they were heading for the infirmary. "I can't believe that I missed that. You had to send me away when you took on a troll."

Severus shot his godson a look reminding him that none of the kids should have been facing a troll. He was happy his son had saved his friends but he still did not like the danger his son had been in for a moment. And more then that he did not like the looks from the headmaster. The adults like Harry knew that the troll could not have been allowed in simply by a student. It bothered them to know why a troll had been released in the school. And Severus was concerned it was about his son.

Poppy gave them all a clean bill after she healed some minor cuts on the girls. She insisted the girls stay in the infirmary over night. She had them out with a potion and tried to give one to Harry and the boys as well. The twins avoided it all together and Harry got out of it by agreeing to spend the night with his dad.

Down in the dungeons Severus watched his son. "I am concerned that it was a test to prove you have some magic beyond your wand. I am proud how you handled it."

Harry hugged his father. "I was scared that it would not work. I am no where as powerful with my wand as wandless. I was worried I might have to, to save them."

Severus assured his son he understood. He knew that Harry would have done anything to protect his friends and he could not blame his son. But he was still grateful. Harry found when he had to channel his magic through the wand it lost some of its intensity. Most wizards who could do wandless wee more powerful with their wand but Harry seemed the opposite. As he watched his son drift off to sleep he was just grateful for both his son and the girls, that Harry had done in that way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron appeared in the corridor before curfew ended. He had been promised a nice pay day. He had not told his friends what he was up to. He had just told them they were going to get revenge on the lions. They were always up for some good revenge and pranks. The lions kept making fools of them. They had played pranks, beat them in classes and the school was sure that the lions would whip their asses on the quidditch pitch next week. It had not been hard to convince them to help him out. But unlike them he did not come from rich families and he needed some cash. He was happy to get his revenge and the extra spending money just made things far sweeter. He was not sure who the man was though he seemed familiar but he definitely was making things worth while.

The man appeared and handed him a pouch of money. "It is a bit less then I promised you but you failed."

Ron sneered. "More money then any of my brothers combined have. Besides I did not fail. I got the girl in there. The troll was your concern not mine."

The man sneered. He had no idea why his boss had told him to trust a student. And a first year at that. There were plenty of older students who would have been willing to help and would have been easier to control. And probably not make such a mess of things. But the kid was greedy enough and he had done what was asked. The plan had failed but his boss had ordered the money still be paid. They might need the boy down the road. They were sure that the fact he was in the same age group as their real target meant that they could use him for many little errands to come.

Ron headed for the stairs. "Well you know where to find me if you need another errand done for you soon. I would not mind another pouch like this."


	24. a bit of Christmas spying

Remy's first quidditch game of the season he had won with a remarkable dive thirty minutes into the game. And his father almost let Minerva see him cheer for the lions. He found it nearly impossible to conceal how amazingly proud of his son he was. Even if the snakes had to be annihilated to do it. The lions had no idea who the candy had come from and butterbeer to celebrate but many had their suspicions of course. Christmas holidays rolled around and everyone was excited for them. They had term exams before them and Harry surprised no one especially his dad when he topped all of his exams. Especially in potions. But even Remy had been ready and waiting for the holidays and a chance for him to relax for a bit. They were spending New Years with the Malfoys, Harry and his dad, but Draco was staying with them for Christmas as some of their friends including the twins would be there, as well as his godfathers of course.

Christmas day Harry and Draco woke up excitedly not in their dorm room but in his dad's apartments. Usually they lived in the dorms but even with the twins here for the holidays, the boys had decided to stay in the apartments in the dungeons. They found not only his dad and godfathers but the Malfoys waiting for them as well.

Lucius was the first to see them come in. "There is something wrong when the kids are the last ones awake on Christmas morning."

Harry shrugged. "We have been taking advantage of a chance for us to sleep in after being up all hours studying and writing finals."

Really in the case of Harry it was nothing new for he had never been an early riser for gifts. He had never been about them. Draco was a bit more into gifts but as always the only groan about waiting to open gifts when they sat down for breakfast first had come from Sirius. His husband gave him a look that told him to quite clearly act at least as mature as the eleven year olds at the table. There was little surprise when they were feasting on Santa shaped pancakes from Lofty. When they finally did get to the gifts the most special gift for the boys came from Harry's godfathers and it was not one that could have been wrapped even if they tried. They had not even known until a few days before that they would have the gift to give the boys.

Remus smiled. "Harry we have a gift, and well it is more like news. We know you have always wanted to be a cousin, well other then Draco."

Harry looked back and forth between his godfathers as the words sunk in. "Uncle Siri is pregnant?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. "I found out three days ago. You know we have been trying since we got married. Three weeks, we're due the start of your second year."

Harry jumped up and was the first one to clap them both into hugs. He had always loved his Uncle Moony like a second father and while not that close to Sirius he definitely adored him. He was thrilled at the idea of his Uncles having a baby. They had been trying actually since June for they had known with Remus being a werewolf it would take time for the two of them. Harry could not wait to have a little cousin running around. Severus knew that the men would make amazing fathers, even Sirius he had to admit. He had no idea how he would have raised Harry especially when he first brought his son to live here, without Remus to help him. The man had definitely been a second father to Harry and had always known if anything happened to him Harry would have had a doting father still.

Narcissa hugged her cousin. "Another pregnant Black? You do realize that the baby is going to give you one hell of a time. All Black babies do."

Sirius snickered. "I happen to think your son over there took after his father. And while my husband is a werewolf, he definitely is less stubborn then yours."

While Lucius tried to look hurt by the comment he broke into a smile and laughter. Lucius was an amazing man and a great father and uncle. But he had to admit h could be a bit stubborn. It was said that all Malfoys had two qualities, the cunningness of a Slytherin and the stubbornness of a mule. And Narcissa lived with two. Harry loved his Uncle and his best friend but he was more then ready to agree with Sirius on both qualities in the Malfoys.

As they were heading for lunch Severus reminded Sirius. "But the baby does have two marauders for dads and my son as his or her big cousin."

Remus pulled Harry into a headlock. "We were hoping he would be more like a big brother but we think you're the one with the next generation marauder on hand."

Seeing the twins and the looks that passed between them and Harry and Draco Severus knew that Sirius was likely right but he pretended he did not hear it. He had been trying his best to ignore the pranks he knew his son got into. He did as long as his son did not cause any damage or real harm. And as long as Harry kept up his top grades and performance in school as well. He had been so impressed with his son this past term he had little doubt his son would continue making him proud. He had to laugh when the twins heard the news about the baby on the way and were already taking about the new generation of marauder in training. Charlie shook his head a they were talking about what they could teach a baby for he and Percy had come up with the twins. Ron was there but holding back. There was no missing the fact he resented the fact that he was here when there were no snakes. The Weasleys, Harry and Draco were the only students left behind.

Harry looked over at Fred when he sat down next to him. "You know Draco and I were thinking of a few ideas for some fun before the holidays are up."

Fred was always interested in any plans. "Sounds like fun. I mean watching Ron brood for the past day has been so much fun but I am definitely up for a change."

Of the twins Fed was the more adventurous and out going of the two. Not that George did not get into just as much trouble as his brother did. Harry found that if he wanted to test out a new idea Fred was the easiest one to go after. Draco and George could usually be convinced easier with some back up. George often laughed when people thought it was him and Fred who were the kin of pranks. His place as his twin's prank partner had been slightly usurped by Harry with some time.

Draco called over as they were finishing the huge lunch. "How about we all head out and have a snowball fight? The weather is a lot better then it has been of late."

Harry nodded. "Sounds fun. Might have a certain target in mind." And to Fred. "I will tell you what I was thinking later on."

Though the adults had seen Fred and Harry talking they decided to let it drop. They were concerned since there wee no other students around but Ron that the adults might become their targets. But they did not want to ask on Christmas and just allowed themselves to brush it off. The boys obviously would know that if something happened to Ron that there was no one else that possibly could be blamed for it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred had not been sure why Harry and Draco had decided to spend the night in the dorms. And he was even more confused when Harry woke him up in the middle of the night. Harry motioned towards his invisibility cloak, something few other then the twins and Draco knew about. Fred slipped his robe and slippers on before he went under the cloak with Harry. George had eaten too much all day and h had been exhausted from the snowball fight and later some flying, and he did not even turn over in his sleep as Harry and Fred snuck out of the room. Harry did not really have any plans but he and Fred had been talking about trying to get into some areas of the school they usually were not allowed. It was hard during the year for there were always prefects and such around but Percy was the only one and fast asleep. Didn't hurt that they had warded his door to make it nice and sticky just in case he tried.

Fred turned to him. "We should head down to the Slytherin dorms. You know George over heard some thing. I think we might have the password to it."

Harry laughed and nodded. "We could have some real fun on your brother if we could get into his dorm room. Even if it does not work it could b some fun."

They headed down towards the dungeons. Harry thought about his dad as they passed his door. He wondered what his father would think if he caught them. He shook his head. He knew his father would be asleep. His father was always asleep early on Christmas. His godfathers always made sure they were awake early. Harry had always known his father would never even be in his potions lab. Since Harry had started school his father had not told him the passwords to Slytherin. Harry was welcome to go and visit there but he was to be welcomed in by his friends and not enter without. Harry spent a lot of time with Adrian and he got a chance to know Blaise as well, Adrian not holding a grudge that Harry had defeated his team. Actually Adrian and a few others on the team had come to the victory party afterwards. He would never pull a prank on Slytherins just because of them but Ron was a prat and even if he was a lion, badger or eagle they would have wanted to prank him.

They were not even at the door when he heard some voices coming from his father's classroom but while there was an adult voice it was not his dad. He was a bit confused especially when he realized that it was the headmaster. Sirius had warned him that usually the headmaster could see through his cloak but Sirius had used a charm he had been taught that even Moody's eye.

They saw Ron standing in the classroom talking to the headmaster and someone else that they had never seen before. Something seemed familiar to Fred about the man who was standing there but Harry did not seem to know him. But for some reasons some old memories came flashing back through his head. Fred felt Harry going rigid next to him and nearly pulled him away for he was worried about Harry and his reaction but Harry stopped him. They needed to find out what was going on around here. Harry had never trusted the headmaster really and he had head conversations between his dad and godfathers over the yeas when they had believed that he had been sleeping and not awake for them to hear.

The headmaster looked at Ron and the other man. "You two need to pick it up. I need to find out what that boy is hiding one way or another."

Ron sneered. "I don't see why you have such interest in a brat like Harry Snape. I mean yeah so he is the boy who lived but he is nothing more then a book worm."

Under the cloak Harry shared a look with Fred. Unlike Bill and Charlie Fred had no idea about the fear about the headmaster from when he was a child. But he knew that Harry was never comfortable around the headmaster. And that he was always on guard around the man. He had no doubt that Harry had a problem with the man. He looked like he was going to an execution every Friday when he had his tea with the headmaster. Many people wondered what they were about. I was a bit strange when the headmaster was having weekly tea with one of his students. No one had ever heard of it happening before.

The headmaster looked at him. "You want to see that mirror I have been talking about to you, you need to do what I have asked or I will find someone else to do it."

Ron shook his head. "Between the money and this cool mirror thing you have made it worth my while, I will do what ever you need me to do."

Albus nodded. "You can see the mirror soon enough.. Now get off to bed and if you don't keep up your end I will start expecting some of the money back."

Fred and Harry had to move quick to avoid Ron as he ran from the room. Fred was irate with his brother. He had no idea what hi kid brother was up to. But anything that had the headmaster paying him and had to do with Harry did not sound good to him. And from the way Harry was bristling even more then before, he knew that Harry definitely shared his opinion on how this was starting to sound to both of them. They would have left but they noticed that Albus and the other man were staying put and they could not seem to bring themselves to leave until they found out all that they could learn.

The other man looked around. "Did you hear something? I do not want to get caught in this school again. I lost enough years of my life because of you."

Albus shook his head. "We both know how you got out so hold it. We can not count on that brat doing it all. He is just a scapegoat for if you get caught again."

The man nodded curtly. "About bloody time. I do not know why you made me do all the dirty work last time. I will not go down alone this time. I promise you."

From the look on the headmaster they knew what ever the other man was on about that he would not take down the headmaster with him. The headmaster Harry knew was not stupid enough to let who ever this creepy man was, bother him. They finally slid away and as they headed back for the dorms Fred ran through his mind trying to remember where and when he had seen the man. He had no idea who he was. Harry did not like the feel of him but he was not sure he had ever met him before. They both knew as they headed into their dorms that they needed to keep an eye on Ron as best as they could for they were sure that this was not good.

Fred headed towards his rooms. "I will think of where I saw the man before. And us, George and Draco are going to have to keep an eye on my brother."

Harry nodded but stopped him. "I am not sure if we should tell Draco and George just yet about this. They can help us look but we need to limit who knows."

His fiend agreed even though he usually did not keep anything from his twin but he was willing for Harry. Harry though was unable to go to sleep when he went back to bed that night. The images that had flashed through his mind when they had gone into the room kept coming back to him. His pulse was racing and he had never felt this scared since he was much younger. He needed to do something about this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was surprised when he was shaken awake. He had not had his son wake him in some years. He was surprised when he saw it was after midnight. He saw the cloak hanging over his arm. He pulled his son down onto the bed with him. He had not seen Harry this pale and shaken since he had got over his nightmares. He had a feeling when his son had said he was going to the dorms for the night even though he and Draco were originally to have spent the entire holiday down here except when at the manor. He had thought that some prank would not be too bad but there was something about the way his son was shaking and the fact that he had come here, which worried Severus right down to his very core. He always knew when something was off about his son.

Harry looked at his dad when Severus got him to talk. "You promise you won't be mad at me for being out of my dorm room?"

Severus kissed his son on the head. "Right now I am your dad and not your teacher. All I care about is finding out what has my son so scared he came and woke me up."

Allowing his father to draw him down so they were both back against the pillows of the bed, Harry reluctantly told his father what he and Fred had been up to and what he had over heard. Severus was definitely upset though not at his son. He had known that Albus would never keep his distance from his son and he had his suspicions about which it was hat had been the third person in the classroom. Severus knew why they had been down here though he had thought it had been moved.

Severus acciod a sleep potion and put it to his son' lips. "You need some sleep. I promise your Uncles and I will look into this. I really want you to get some rest."

Harry shook his head. "I should be back in my dorms or Draco will be worried or at least in my own bed. I am too old to be in bed with you."

Shaking his head he told his son they would send Lofty to tell Draco in the morning where he was. And his son was never too old when he was scared. Harry reluctantly drank the potion and drifted off to sleep. Severus tucked his son into bed and summoned Lofty to tell the elf to bring Harry' godfathers in the morning and tell Draco when he woke up where Harry was.


	25. images of two kinds

Severus had been worried when the new term started. He and Harry's Uncles included. They had a feeling the man in question was Fletcher. He had been released from prison a year early. And they had no doubt who had managed that. The man had proven he was willing to stoop to any level for Albus. They had believed they would never see the man on campus again. The headmaster would not be stupid enough to risk it. But then again he had not been seen or would not have been seen. The only reason they knew he had been around was because Harry had been out in his cloak. They knew they could not accuse the headmaster of anything. Harry and Fred had been out of bed and breaking a number of school rules. Severus had over looked it for his son had been so shaken. Besides during the holidays he did not find such rules needed to be as strict. He was seriously considering taking his son to Beauxbautons or perhaps further to the States. Harry would not want to leave his friends but things just seemed to get worse with time and Severus had sworn he would do anything to protect his son. Remus and Sirius would have come with them.

As March rolled around and Harry and his team had their second quidditch game and win of the year things seemed to have calmed a bit. Severus was looking for the mirror for something about it bothered him. The mirror being moved around lately seemed out of place. The headmaster had told him with time what it showed and he could not comprehend what was so special about it. And if there was some reason to need to hide it, why there was no better security around it. He did not want to worry his son any more then he had been. Harry seemed on guard at times but he had not been thinking about the mirror as far as he knew and he wanted to keep it that way. Hi son deserved as normal of as childhood as he possibly could have.

In the second week of March his son had gone from starting to relax to excited for it had come time for his Uncle's first ultrasound. He had been so excited about the prospect of his new cousin. And honoured when they had said they hoped he would be more like a brother then a cousin to the baby. He considered Remus a second dad and that seemed the natural thing for him. He was even more touched when they asked him to come for the ultrasound. They had postponed it a week so that it was not quidditch weekend and so with his dad he could come with them to London for the hospital spells were more accurate.

Sirius smiled when he was lying on the table and the healer started up the test. "You know I would love a cub like you Harry but I could see some pink as well."

Remus kissed his husband. "I just want this little one to be healthy and strong either way. No matter if it is a boy or girl."

Laughing Severus thought that the image of the two marauders playing with dolls with their daughter would be the most hilarious image. But deep down he knew they would be wonderful dads. He knew there was risk with werewolves even if the sire was the wolf and not the carrier. Not that he could pass on the curse for it only passed on if both the mother and father were werewolves. But not only was it hard to conceive but often pregnancies could be difficult as well. Sirius had not had any complications and really any symptoms other then some mild morning sickness earlier on.

The healer brought up the image of the baby on the screen and looked at the crying dads. "You have a very strong and healthy little baby, developing nicely."

Remus saw his husband was lost looking at the picture and listening to the heat beat. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

The healer smiled. "It seems the two of you will have to be learning how to play with dolls. You are expecting a little girl."

Though everyone had been just happy for the news the baby was well there were many happy faces when they learned the baby was a little girl. Harry had been hoping a little for a brother but he reminded himself girls could play quidditch as well ad he could teach her to fly and pull pranks and such when she was older. He looked at his father and thought maybe if he finally started seriously dating he could get a proper little brother there. Or Sirius and Remus might try again. Well any ways he would learn to play dolls and he would dote on his little sister. No one in the room had thought other wise.

Sirius and Remus had a number of copies made and when Sirius was dressed they headed to Diagon Alley where they hit a baby shop and celebrated. Harry bought his Uncles a pink unicorn and a little set of sleepers for his new little sister to celebrate.

Remus looked at the others. "You know Sirius' cousins are having dinner and I am sure even the Malfoys are going. We should crash and give them the news."

Sirius looked at Severus. "You never know you might run into her there and you can work towards making your son a big brother for real."

Severus smirked. "I danced with her a few times at your wedding. I really do not see marriage down the road. My son will have to settle for his new little sister."

Laughing they laid off the talk or at least to him. Harry and Sirius as well as Draco t the wedding thought they made such a cute couple. He thought it would have been hilarious if they got together but Harry wanted his father to be happy more then anything else in the world. He had never been with anyone since Harry was conceived and he thought if anyone deserved to find love and have a new wife and more kids it was his dad. And he tended to think she would make a cool stepmother. They always reminded him that Lily would have wanted him to move on after all of these years but he seemed so reluctant. Though part could be from Narcissa and everyone trying to shove dating down his throat like it was a potion which was going to save his life or something.

Though Severus did not like the intention of them trying to set him up they did head for the Tonks' house where sure enough a dinner of the family and some order members was going on. Harry hid a laugh when he saw his father looking around to see if she had come. His father definitely was not as secretive about it as he might have imagined for he knew he was not the only one who had noticed. There were some chuckles from the others and looks from Narcissa.

Remus though drew their attention. "Well we wanted to tell the order and the Black family the gender of the newest member. We're having a little girl."

Narcissa beamed and came over and hugged her cousin and Remus. "You two must be so thrilled. Though I am not sure you will get off too easy with a girl either."

Jokes passed among everyone about the marauders and how two breeding together could never be a good sign but it was all good natured. The news of the baby was definitely welcome news among those at the dinner. Thanks for the last war this generation of the Black family was thinned drastically out and it had been since Tonks there was a female born into the family, well and Ginny as she was a distant cousin through her parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Fred had been keeping an eye on Ron as best as they could with some help from George and Draco but they had not told the other two what had happened. Fred still had not figured out why the man looked as familiar as he did. Unfortunately for both Harry and Fred they had both been so young when the man had been free. Fred had seen him only once and unlike Charlie who had been a bit older, a seven year old Fred had taken little notice of him. Harry only had run into him in the hall with Charlie for the man who attacked him had looked like his Uncle. He had never associated the two together. But he had a feeling it had to do with the incident for it kept bringing back flashes for him. He had not told his father since that first night he came to his room, about the nightmares that he had been suffering from. He had not wanted to worry his dad and a part of him was worried his dad would want him to move back in with him. Harry did not want to leave the dorms.

Harry and Fred were following Ron one evening. They had been on his tail for weeks now and had not seen anything. But they were happy that night when they saw the headmaster heading Ron's way. They were still trying to figure out what all of this talk about a mirror was about. The headmaster led Ron towards a wall that they swore they had never seen a door in before but one had appeared. Harry's dad had told him of the room of requirements but he had never seen it before. He and Fred managed to slip inside before the door closed. The room was empty except for some strange mirror.

Albus spoke. "This is the room of requirements which appears and take the form of what you need it to be. And this is the mirror of Erised."

Ron looked at the strange mirror. "I don't see what is so cool about this thing. I thought you promised it would be worth the time I spent spying."

The headmaster positioned Ron in front of the mirror and showed him how it worked. Harry and Fred were a bit confused why it was so special. Albus explained that it showed the heart's desire. Harry did not think it was anything more then some basic charm placed upon the mirror. From what they heard it had been moved. Ron was stupid enough to be impressed that the thing showed him as the quidditch captain and head boy, out shinning all of his brothers. It did not seem like anything which could have been used as a bribe. Harry had seen so many more interesting things in the school and even in the headmaster's office before now.

The headmaster smiled. "It will be here for a few more days but I remind you not to spend too much time looking. You might get lost in what could be."

Ron reluctantly allowed himself to be led away from the mirror. "Thank you for showing me this sir and the rest. I will keep watching him for you. I promise."

Albus smiled and put an arm around him. "I appreciate that Ronald. Your parents have always been so helpful. I knew that their son would be as well."

It seemed so easy and Harry could see why to lead Ron on like this. He was not smart, not a quidditch star or a prankster like the twins. And he was not the only girl or baby of the family like his sister. He was always looking to be praised for something and the headmaster obviously had seen that. Fred's parents did the best by all their children but being the parents of seven children they often were not able to give them all the attention the kids might have waned from their parents. They had all found ways of getting the attention or in Ginny's case being born into it. But Ron seemed only to get negative attention, when he was in trouble for something.

The headmaster led the boy from the room and since Harry and Fred knew that they would be able to leave the room on their own. They could have followed the other two but they wanted to see if there was something more about this mirror. They were not sure they could trust the headmaster to keep it there a few days. If there was actually a hidden reason behind the mirror then surely he would not be stupid enough to leave it here when Ron knew where it was.

Harry slid out of the cloak and stood in front of the mirror. "I don't get what is so special about this. All I see if me with my family including my mom with me."

Fred took his turn in front of the mirror as well. "And I see me and George standing in front of our own joke store which had always been our dream come true."

Harry knew there had to be more. He knew what the headmaster had meant about people getting lost looking at it. He loved seeing his mother by his side. He would be thrilled if and when his father moved on but that did not mean he would never stop loving his mum or wishing she had not died. He knew it was the reason he was alive but he wished she had not needed to sacrifice her life to protect him. He wished that he had been old enough to have any memories of her. He loved his dad and Uncles and the Malfoys. But there would always be this natural longing in him for the mother that he had never known. He watched Draco with his mom and Fred and George with their mom and he wanted it. He knew he was luckier then many for Neville had basically lost both. And many kids had two dads instead of a dad and mom, and Remus had always been one for him. His little sister would not miss having a mom because she had two dads but she was never meant to have one. Harry had this part of him that sometimes felt missing and was only slightly filled by the stories that his dad and Uncles had told him about his mother.

Harry returned to the front and he put his hands to the glass where his mother's image was and he was amazed when the glass seemed to turn almost to water and the image seemed to move like when you dropped a rock in a pond and it rippled out. For a moment in the center of the ripples he could see a bright red some and he felt like he could have almost reached out and touched it. But the moment he called Fred over to come and see it, the image had disappeared.

Harry looked around and he felt like something was off. "We should be going. I promised my dad I would stay down there tonight and we need to get you back."

Fred was not sure he believed that but when they were back in the hall he shook his head. "It is not curfew yet. I will head up alone. Head down to your dad."

It was a Friday in the start of April, nearly Easter holiday. Harry usually spent the Friday nights working on potions with his dad unless he had too much homework or quidditch practice had been moved. He knew that Harry often spent the night down there but he also knew it was too late for Harry to be going for potions but he held his tongue and headed for the tower. Harry hated lying to his friend but he had sworn long ago that he would not tell anyone then who already knew, about this. Even Charlie did not know about his powers, only Bill. And some how he had a feeling that what ever he had done with the mirror had to do with it in a way. He was surprised but forgot about why he came for a moment when he saw his dad had company but she soon took off, swearing she had been on her way out already.

Severus motioned for his son to sit and swore she had been telling the truth. Harry only took a little bit of convincing to tell his father what he had seen and how the mirror had shifted. He could tell his dad had known about the mirror but he too looked shocked and perhaps even concerned. He asked harry to describe the stone. Harry was a bit confused but he told his father what he remembered and his father seemed to have gone paler then he was.

Severus looked at him. "You and I are going to get your Uncle and tomorrow we are going to the mirror. We need to try and access the stone in it."

Harry was confused and wanted to ask his dad what the stone was and why it was so special but he could see his dad was not going to explain. "Okay dad."

Severus motioned for his son to have some tea and Harry went to sleep that night in his father's extra bedroom. He was barely able to sleep and woke up from a nightmare to his father's arms around him and for the second time that year he found himself sleeping in the same bed with his dad, shaken and not able to calm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Harry were not only accompanied by Remus but Lucius the next day when they headed for the mirror of Erised. Severus had contacted his old friend the night before after he had sent his son off to bed. He had known that it was the philosopher's stone. There had been rumours that Albus and his old partner had been able to create the stone and that it was out there some where. But they had never thought that it would be in school. The stone had the power to make the elixir of life and in the wrong hands could be used by someone to bring Voldemort back. Though they didn't think Albus was that bad, they knew the man was sometimes foolish when it came to wanting power and his interest in things. They could not let the stone remain and risk it being used by the wrong people.

Harry was worried that the mirror would not be there any more but it was. They were not the only ones in the room though and Harry was shocked to see the same man who had been there during Christmas. Harry realized suddenly he was the man he and Charlie ran into after the scary man had tried to touch him.

Severus pointed his wand at the man. "What are you doing here Fletcher? I would not have thought you stupid enough to come back after last time."

Fletcher sneered at him. "I lost years because of your brat and tons of money. I know what is in this mirror and when I get if I have a big paying buyer for it."

Though Harry sill had no idea what was going on or what the stone was he could sense the other adults in the room were all on edge. He had no idea what was going on here but he knew that what ever the stone was that it needed to be destroyed. His dad stunned the man as he lunged at them with his wand drawn and he crumbled down to the ground. Severus looked at his son and harry knew without being told what they wanted him to do. He went to the mirror and as the time before he focussed on the mirror as best as he could and he brought forth the image of the stone. This time he reached through the mirror and actually felt his hands on the stone and encircled it and withdrew the stone. Before he could do anything though his father took it and used a spell cracked it till it crumbled to pieces. He did not want Harry's magical traces on the stone or the headmaster to know.

Harry looked at his dad and Uncles for an explanation but they promised him one later. Lucius had already left and sent word to the ministry and Albus arrived just as Moody was arresting Fletcher for being at the school again. They could all see Albus knew what had happened, that his stone had been destroyed though he had no idea by whom or how it was taken out. Butt he knew better especially in front of aurors to speak about it.

When Moody was gone though he turned to look at them. "I would like to know who got the stone out. That was a valuable piece."

Severus sneered. "A stone that could have brought back Voldemort and you had it in the school. I thankfully knew how to get the stone our and destroy it."

And before Albus could argue Lucius added. "Surely you are happy old man. I mean none of us would have wanted that stone to be sold off by Fletcher would we?"

Of course the headmaster said no and thanked them but they knew that he was boiling over with anger for the stone having been destroyed. Harry learned when they were alone downstairs what the purpose of the stone actually was. They had no idea who the buyer for the stone would have been but they definitely had a bad feeling about it. Lucius and Severus had both heard through their contacts suspicions that Voldemort was rising again thou no one knew where or how.


	26. naming of champions

Draco and Harry were out on the pitch flying with Viktor. The entire school had been all up in a tizzy since the start of the year. Everyone, even those who had not been to the quidditch cup that summer knew Viktor Krum. Harry and Draco had known him since they were little. The Krums were friends of the Malfoys for years. Though he was three years older then Harry and Draco they were pretty good friends with them. Viktor was the only seeker Harry had flown against better then him, he having surpassed Charlie some time ago.

Draco turned to Viktor when they landed on the pitch. "So anxious to find out if you have been chosen? I mean the cup reveals the choices tonight."

Harry laughed. "Come on we know Viktor is going to be the champion for Durmstang. The question really is who will be chosen for Hogwarts."

Viktor shrugged. "I might not be the obvious choice. This is not based on quidditch skill you know. There are some great guys at my school."

Harry had actually been for a visit to the school a few times and he had been invited to hang out with Durmstang even though they were living with Slytherin. Adrian was one of the few friends Harry had made in Slytherin that were left now a days. Harry was down to the twins, and well Ginny but she was still painfully shy around him. Charlie was still a big bother to him and was happy teaching there so Harry doubted his big brother would disappear.

Harry shook his head. "We know you guys and Beauxbautons have your top choice. That Fleur girl is definitely in the running for the French school."

Draco nodded. "I hope Angie gets it for Hogwarts. I mean if Cedric gets the champion we might have to cheer for Viktor for heaven's sake."

Viktor tried to look hurt but laughed. "I know no matter whom your champion is you will cheer for your own school and I accept that. No hurt feelings here."

Harry agreed with him. "You know you are a friend but we really do have to cheer for our school. And Draco Cedric is a pretty decent guy and you know it."

Shrugging Draco agreed. The Hufflepuffs just seemed an odd choice for a school champ. They were not really known for bravery or skill. But Cedric was cool. Harry had no memories but he had actually met Cedric's dad when he was little. Amos had been one of the people searching for him when he was lost. Harry had been unconscious by the point Amos came into the picture, only slightly remembering Xeno who had come to his rescue. Luna and Ginny hunt out a lot so even though she was a Ravenclaw Harry still was close with her. He thought that Neville had a bit of a crush on her. Though his friend would never act on it.

Draco looked at the time. "You know we have to hurry. You promised your little sister that you would read to her before dinner because of the feast tonight."

Harry laughed and clapped Viktor on the back. "Good luck tonight Viktor. I know you will make it and if our champ does not win I hope that you do."

Turing two back at the end of August, Harry's little cousin Auror was more his sister then anything. She totally idolized him and Harry loved being a big brother. With her daddy pregnant again, only three moths but recently learned with a son, Aurora had become a bit clingy to her big brother. Just as Charlie and Bill had often given him piggy back rides around the school when he was little he was often seen with Aurora. Draco adored his little cousin nearly as much. Harry was hoping even if he considered the Weasleys as brothers and had Aurora that his father would finally settle down and marry. He had been dating for three years now but there was no sign yet of an engagement ring and Harry thought it was time his dad got off his butt and proposed.

Draco read his mind. "We will just have to sick mom after him at Christmas time again. I mean he has to give in some time. He can't be single forever."

Severus had come up behind them. "I remind you boys there is a Yule Ball this year and we will see where your luck runs when looking for a date."

Harry groaned when he realized his father was behind them. "How about you propose and we will consider finding a date for the dance?"

Severus ruffled his curls. "I have a feeling you will succumb to peer pressure for a date to the dace long before I succumb to you two and Aunt Cissy."

Smirking the boys headed up stairs and had no intentions of letting him off so easy. He had never married and at this rate he wouldn't. He could not expect a much younger woman to put up with waiting forever for him. Harry knew no matter how his father protested the fact that he wanted to marry, that he was happier then he had been in a long time. He had never been able to marry Harry's mother though he had wanted to. Harry was not desperate for a stepmother. He had never had a mom and he would have been happy with his dad and Uncles but he wanted his dad to be happy. And he was quite sure that he wasn't/

In his Uncle's apartments as he took Auror into his lap to read a book to her Harry and Draco told hi Uncles about their ideas. Both men laughed and agreed with the boys that Severus needed to settle down. If the two marauders could marry and have kids, so could Severus if he was not so stubborn.

Aurora clapped her hands. "Uncle Sev marry. Uncle Sev love."

Harry kissed his little sister on the head. "I hope so too little one and maybe you can be a flower girl in the wedding when he does."

The marauders smiled as they watched their daughter ad godson together. Remus very much still considered Harry his son even with his own son on the way. He had been so involved in raising his nephew that he felt like a second parental figure. Just as Harry did not worry about his place in their hearts with the news they were having a son, Remus was not threatened with the prospect of Severus marrying. He knew he would always have an important part of Harry's life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire Great Hall had fallen silent as they waited to hear the names. The cup had been brought out and Albus was performing the ceremony. So far there really had been no surprised. Fleur had been chosen to represent Beauxbautons and Viktor had been chosen to represent Durmstang. The only champion left was Hogwarts and the school had been debating for a week who would be chosen from among the school to be the champion. The Gryffindor table was definitely hoping for Angelina as she was the only one from their house who had entered who had any real chance at being chosen. They all knew they would have to be good sports and cheer on a champion from any house but that did not stop them from wanting a champion form their own house.

Finally the cup spit out the sheet of paper and Albus called out the name. "And the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

Draco turned to look at Harry when everyone was clapping. "Well I guess we will have to cheer for him. Though I am worried he has no chance on Vik."

Though there were some angry comments from the others at the table about cheering for their school, Harry's attention was on the headmaster. The man had not ended the ceremony and he was not moving the cup. There were only three schools and only three champions for the school. It seemed like he was expecting something else to happen and from the look on his father and godfather's face he knew he was not the only one who thought that the old man was acting odd. Harry suddenly saw the fire glowing like it did when the names were released. He had no idea why he suddenly was sure that this was something to do with him but just as the piece of paper was coming out of the chalice some of the fire from the cup jumped up and burned the paper before it could unfold. And the cup died down and was cool.

The headmaster was shaken for a moment but he spoke. "I will ask our champions to follow me. The first task will be the second weekend in November."

Dean looked at them. "Did you see that? It totally looked like the chalice was going to shoot out another name. I meant there are only three schools though."

Seamus shrugged. "Well it must have realized the mistake and that is why the name was burned like that. I wonder if it would have been a better champ."

Though they did not let on Draco shared a look with Harry. He of course knew about his cousin's powers and had no doubt Harry had done that. They both knew the headmaster had been waiting for something. And there was a chance his name could have come out. Surely Harry was far too young ad they would never have put him into the competition but something was bothering them. If the headmaster was involved and it had been his name Harry had no doubt the headmaster was once again trying to make Harry show off his powers to him. The man had proven in the past that he was willing to do near anything. He had not told his father for he had not wanted to worry him but the vertiserum antidote had been needed more then once. And there were a few times he had refused tea during Friday for he was worried there was something else slipped in. He did not like the way the man was always eying him up all the time. But he was scared if his dad learned he would send him away to Durmstang or Beauxbautons like he had threatened before. It had bee Beauxbautons of late for Igor Karkaroff had been made headmaster two years ago of Durmstang ad he was a former Death Eater and his father would never trust him.

Professor Moody came by him when they were leaving later and looked at Harry. "Very interesting turn of events that was. The cup and all."

Harry shrugged, not sure but Moody had bothered him of late. Something did not feel right about the man he had known since he was five. "We were all guessing."

The man kept eying them and with his electric blue eye that definitely could be off putting for anyone. Harry knew even his Uncle said there was something off about the man. Sirius and Kingsley were both sharing the honours of heading the department since Moody had been forced to retire. Sirius of course had to be on desk work since he was pregnant so Kingsley was running the street side and Sirius was doing the manager work for the department.

Harry went to see his dad that night under his cloak and he was not surprised when he was expected. Severus had known it was his son who had burned the paper. He assured Harry that no one else would have known or trace it. He had his own suspicions of what the paper had been and had guessed the same as his son had.

Severus kissed his son on the head. "You need to be careful and not just with the headmaster. Something is up with Alastor and I want you to keep on guard."

Harry told him about what the man had said. "I have known him since I was little and something has seemed so off about him this year."

They had all thought it. The reason he had been removed from the department was because they thought he was getting a bit old and addled. They had no idea why the headmaster would have thought that would make a good professor but he had made a umber of strange decisions over the years and no one questioned him. They assumed that it might just have to do with being forced to retire and being new to teaching, his attitude now here at school. But he had been a bit distant with both Harry and Sirius. Moody had recommended Sirius to take over when he was told he had to entire or be fired. He had never resented Sirius taking over so they had no real idea what was going on with the man and he had always been friendlier with Harry.

Severus led his son towards the door. " Please just remember keep your eyes and ear open around him."

Harry hugged his dad before he slipped under the cloak. "I will dd. I am a bit more worried about the headmaster. I mean if he put my name in....."

Severus cut his son off. "Well the name was burned and you will not be in the tournament. He will not be able to force you to face any of the risks of the challenges."

Watching his son leave Severus was no less concerned then his son on either. He had heard from Lucius that the activity among the former Death Eaters had picked up that summer. There had been some talk of an attack on the world cup but there had been none. The last thing they needed was Albus deciding after two years of backing off Harry since the incident with the tone, that both the headmaster and Voldemort could become possible threats. And then there was the whole Moody issue as well. Lucius was keeping his ears open for any information that could help them out.

He looked at a picture of his son and godson on the mantle. "I swore to your mum I would protect you Harry and I promise I will. I promise you."

He sighed as he sunk down into the chair. He knew his son was right about proposing or taking his relationship to the next level but he was worried. He had Lily's blessing and he knew his son would be happy. But he had put Lily in danger, he put his son in danger. He did not know if he could risk anyone else. He loved her and wanted a future with her but he was not certain until they were sure Voldemort would not come back, if he could move on. It wasn't that he had not seen giving his son real siblings down the road either. Especially since he saw the marauders with their daughter. But even Albus was a concern for him and any kids as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus was irate. He had no idea how his little plan had failed again. He had convinced the cup to enter the name. He knew the cup was sentiment in ways but it would never have destroyed a name. He had confused it into believing there were four schools. And Harry was the only champion for the fourth house. This should have worked. He was damned well pissed that he was being blocked at every corner. He had tried drugging the boy more then once. He had got so much more beautiful since the days he was five and he wanted to feel the hard body under him. But he also needed to find out what powers the boy had. He needed Harry to defeat Voldemort but he wanted to gain control of the boy one way or another for he had suspicion that the boy had more power. He needed to prove it. He knew the boy had brought down wards and his Uncle had reported magic the child had used. It could have been accidental but Albus was not sure.

Minerva had come into his office. "Albus do you have ay idea what happened with the cup? I mean that was a fourth name coming out. Do we know who?"

Albus shook his head and offered her a lemon drop. "I don't know Minerva. I think it must have accidentally sent up another and destroyed it."

They both knew that the cup was old and he was trying to convince the other teaches that it had made a mistake. The other headmaster had accused Hogwarts of trying to cheat and have a second champion as any name that came out of the cup had to compete no matter what. Albus had countered that with the comment it could have been a student from their houses. No one had seen the name ad there was no proof it was from this school.

Minerva stood to leave. "You need to keep an eye on Alastor. The man is losing his mind and I have no idea why you hired him."

Albus shook his head. "I will keep him under better control. We know that the man is the bet at what he does. And with the tournament we need the help."

He had convinced the school that they needed a proper auror around. It had surprised everyone including Remus who had not been impressed he had his senior grades taken from him. He had not minded sharing with Sirius but this was different. Albus had sworn it was jut for this year during the tournament. It was his way of having an auror around to keep their eyes out for danger with all the new students. With Sirius pregnant they could not risk him.


	27. making a bet

It was the day of the first task. Harry knew that he would have to cheer for his own school but he still found his way to Viktor. Viktor was a good friend. He was worried that he would be hurt. He knew that there had been people killed in the tournament in the past. He knew though Viktor could hold his own. He caught his friend when he was away from the snakes and Viktor laughed and clapped him into a hug.

Viktor shook his head. "I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon. I am a bit surprised that Draco did not come down with you though."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He sent his best wishes to. He thought if we were both missing from breakfast it would look odd. We need to cheer for Cedric."

Viktor laughed. He had assured his friends more then once that he knew and understood it. He would have done the same if the tables were turned. Hew knew both Harry and Draco had been given some odd looks for hanging out with him since the tournament had started. But most of the school was sensible enough to know that Harry would always be loyal to the school. Even Cedric had come to his defence on the subject. Besides most people knew they had been friends for years.

Harry turned for he knew he had to leave and Viktor had to head for the field. "Good luck anyways and stay safe."

Viktor smiled. "I have a bet for you. How about if I score top points in the challenge you have to ask your crush as a date to the Yule Ball this year?"

Harry blushed a bit. "Fine but if either of the challengers beat you in score you have to ask your little library crush to the dance."

Harry had no doubt that Viktor would even if he did win the bet. He had seen his old friend looking at Hermione and talking to her. He thought they made a cute couple. Viktor definitely had more guts then he did. Harry had to admit he had started considering dating in the past year or so. He had to admit he had a serious crush of his own but thought he was confident in most things he had a problem even thinking about telling the guy he liked how he had felt. His dad and a few of his friends had guessed and told him that he should just get it over and done with. But he was not sure he could get up the nerve to ask him to the Yule Ball. Hermione tended to think that he liked Harry just as much and Harry was not sure. She was too blind to the fact that Viktor was interested in her.

He was still a bit red when he met his friends up in the front entrance heading for the grounds. "You look a bit flushed. Where were you for breakfast?"

Harry shrugged off the comment about him blushing. "I had breakfast with my dad this morning. You know we often do on the weekends."

Though it was usually only when Harry had spent the night and they knew he had been in the dorms, no one thought it was odd. They knew how close Harry was to his dad and godfathers. He often disappeared off to spend some time with them. Harry spotted his crush as Viktor called him and tried to keep his blush under control. He knew there was a really good chance he would have to keep his end of the bet. He knew Viktor would not let him back out of it. If Harry did not do it himself Viktor would do it for him. Harry was just grateful the dance was not for over a month and he would at least have some time to get up the nerve to ask his crush out.

When they got into the stands there were all stunned when they saw the mountains of eggs and the dragons. When the audience was there they were told that each champion had a dragon and would need to find a way to get the golden egg from the mound under the dragon. Harry was a bit pale for he knew how dangerous.

Charlie had appeared and was sitting behind him. He clapped Harry on the back. "You and I might have been good at this. We both know enough."

Harry turned to look at his big brother. "I was so surprised years ago when you decided not to work with dragons you know. But I am glad you stayed around."

Charlie nodded. "I prefer quidditch and working with Hagrid around here has been cool. Just went down and talked to the tamers, I knew a few of them for a while."

They had both been mad about dragons when Harry had met Charlie. And they both still had a keen interest in them. Harry could recognize the different breeds. But neither of them had ay intention of a career with them as they had once considered. He knew Charlie had considered leaving teaching but because he had a few offers to play professional quidditch even after several years of being out of school. But teaching care of magical creatures and coaching quidditch was enough for him. Harry had taken his class and ancient runes for his electives. Charlie had assured him he understood if Harry chose not to continue with his class after next year. He knew his little brother was usually more academic based and would likely do ruins, transfiguration, charms, DADA and of course his beloved potions. Charlie thought that there was definitely a chance Harry might go pro. He had led his quidditch team to three consecutive wins. The only reason he would not have a chance to match Charlie's record was there was no quidditch this year. But Charlie would not be surprised if his brother made it six for six before he graduated.

Harry's attention was drawn back to the field and he watched as Fleur tried to put hers to sleep and was set on fire, her robes but she put it out. Cedric distracted hi with a dog tuned from a rock but lost points for some broken eggs. Viktor used a charm in the eye of the dragon and was the quickest.

He shared a smile with Charlie. "He knew that the eyes of the dragons were one of the most sensitive parts it seems. Pretty good way to not risk getting burned,"

Charlie looked up at the scores. But seems our champ is in second place behind him. But he has two more tasks to make it back up."

Watching Viktor leave the field he knew that he was going to have to keep his end of the bet up. Viktor clearly reminded him of it later when they were at the dinner. Harry reminded his old friend that there was a month before the dance. He knew he would need to ask before then for people would stat looking for dates when December rolled around and he might have been slightly hurt if someone else beat him to it. He knew he would not be the only one interested.

Viktor clapped him on the back. "I can see why you like him and I know he is definitely not interested in asking anyone else. I will help you if you need it."

Harry blushed but tried to look like he was not worried about it. "I think I should be able to ask my own date out. But thank you for the offer anyways."

Shrugging Viktor swore the offer was good any time. He told Harry if he did not ask he would ask for Harry. His friend was not getting out of this bet. Harry looked towards where his crush was sitting at the table. He wondered if he was as blind as Viktor and Hermione seemed to think he was. He had never noticed his crush even looking at him and doubted that they really were interested in him. He knew he would find out soon enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had to admit he was inspired by his son and godson. He had seen them trying to get up the nerve to ask someone to the ball since the first event. He did not need to ask for he had been dating her for three years but there was something he knew he needed to do. He had been a fool. He could not continue to keep his life on hold for fear of the war. He was not sure when it would start up or when if it did start, it would end. He knew Harry was right. He needed to have some happiness. As much as he loved his son and friends, and adored his work, he wanted more for himself and his life. He could not believe he had fallen for someone as young as her or who he had fallen for but he could see marriage and hopefully more kids down the road with her. If Remus and Sirius could in the war, he admitted he could too.

He went to Lucius for his help. He had sworn his brother to secrecy. He knew what would happen if Narcissa got a gold of the information. Narcissa felt like she had a personal stake in the relationship. And of course not just because of him. He realized if he actually wet through with the wedding he would actually be family with her for real and not just in the honorary sense as of being the brother of Lucius since they started school. He realized he would also be family with Sirius though too.

Lucius was stunned but smiled when he accompanied his brother into the jewellery store the second weekend in December. "You really are doing this?"

Severus smirked at his friend. "You should not look so surprised. You have been as bad as your wife in trying to convince me to propose for a year now."

Though he looked a bit hurt to be compared to his wife and insisted that he was no where near as bad as Narcissa when it came to meddling in his brother's love life, Lucius did not deny that he was as anxious as his wife. He knew that Severus had put his life on hold after losing Lily. He had never been married and he had never had a chance to have a normal life. Harry was old enough now that he would not worry or feel scared that his dad would be different if he wed. In fact Harry was the biggest advocate, his Aunt and Uncle rolled up into one, for him getting married down the road.

Lucius looked around the shop. "Narcissa insisted and I want to live. We will be buying the ring for you. And before you say it, I did not tell her."

Severus knew she would have made the offer long ago. "You know I am more then capable of buying my own girlfriend an engagement ring. I am Lord Prince."

Lucius shook his head. "Consider it an engagement or Christmas gift or something. Narcissa will not let me back in our bed if she knows I did not buy it."

His wife had known that Severus never touched his family money. He would insist on being the ring with his money from work. And while she knew that his girlfriend would have been happy with a simple band as long as it came from the man that she loved, she wanted to make sure they had the perfect ring. They wanted to make sure when Severus proposed everything was perfect for both of them. The Malfoys had no doubt Severus would have a fiancé when he proposed. They knew that if he did not get off his ass soon she would not leave him as they often joked but would propose to him instead. Severus had told Lucius he planned on proposing at Christmas time for they would all be at the manor together and he wanted to come up with a romantic way to pop the question to her.

Severus saw a beautiful ring glimmering at him and he knew it was perfect. "It reminds me of her. I think that is absolutely perfect."

Lucius laughed when he saw the ring which was a beautiful platinum band with diamonds but the center diamond was a rare pink diamond. "I don't have to ask."

Though he still protested he could buy it on his own Severus' protests fell on deaf ears as Lucius purchased the ring for him. The beautiful pink just reminded him of her and knew when he proposed the ring would match her perfectly. Well that is if she responded the way Lucius assured him she would. It had a number of stones but none were too big and showy, and beyond the pink color of the center diamond, he knew it was simple and beautiful, and she would definitely love it. He had to admit when he put the box in his pocket as they were leaving the store that he could just imagine proposing to her. He was glad that they had kicked some sense into him.

Lucius accompanied him back to school and he admitted to his son and showed the ring. Harry was beaming and threw himself at his dad. He was so happy for him. Severus knew it was not because Harry always wanted a mom. Severus and Remus had been enough. He just wanted his dad happy. Though he also wanted some siblings down the road as well. Severus seriously hoped that he would give them to his son. Even if he was almost old enough to be a grandfather.

Severus looked at both of them. "Now that the two of you have convinced me to be insane and propose you will have to help me come up with the perfect way to."

Lucius shared a look with his nephew and nodded. "You know we would have even if you did not ask. We want this moment to be perfect for both of you."

Though they would spend most of the holidays at school because of the ball, Christmas Eve Harry and his dad, his godfathers and Draco would go to the manor for the customary dinner they had there every year. The boys would want to be at school for the Yule Ball which was on Christmas day so they would do it on the Eve. Severus shared a look with his son. He knew that Harry had still not found a date for the ball. He had admitted to his dad the bet he had made with Viktor. He had smiled for they had been telling their son to act on hi crush for some time. He knew his son was a bit reluctant when he realized he had been interested in guys. The sexual abuse he had suffered as a small boy would always make him a bit tentative about being physical with another man but he could not help where his interest lay. His father had assured his son when Harry admitted he was gay that with time when Harry found the right person and was older, he would grow more comfortable with the idea of sex. He knew unlike most parents he really did not have to be worried about his son having sex or going too far when he was still young.

Severus turned to his son. "There are only a few weeks left ad you do not wan your man to get snapped up. I am sure Charlie or Viktor are willing to help out."

Harry blushed as he always did. "They have both offered. They swear my crush seems to be the only one not aware of my looks, and the other way around for me."

Severus tended to agree. He knew that the looks were not one way. He could see that like he had been assured that he would not be disappointed if he proposed, if his son asked, he would have a date for the ball. He still thought his son a bit young for a relationship but he knew his son well enough. He knew it would be nothing serious until Harry was a bit older. As he watched his son flee he wondered if Harry would have the nerve to ask or if Viktor would have to step in.

Lucius laughed as he watched his nephew flee. "Like father like son I swear. I don't know which one of you is more nervous."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With his father's encouragement and Viktor's warning he had two more days before Viktor asked for him; Harry knew it was time that he got up the nerve to ask the guy out. They had known each other for years but he was still finding himself tongue tied. He knew them well enough. His father was right. They would never ask him to become physical until he was ready. Harry was still a bit shaky at even the thought. After the doctor and Fletcher, no one could blame him for being. And the way the headmaster still looked at him of course did not help any either.

Hermione came to him when he came into the entrance hall. "Viktor asked me to the ball. I can't believe it. I am so nervous, the champion's dance and all."

Harry was not surprised even if Viktor won the bet. "I am not surprised. The way he has looked at you Mione. And you have been the best student in our lessons."

For the past few weeks they had been offered dancing lessons, all the students old enough to attend the ball. Hermione had definitely been one of the more graceful female dancers in the class. Harry had not been too bad. He was just glad that the person he planned on asking was not a champion. He definitely could not see himself having to try and dance in front of the entire school for the first dance.

He was heading for the common room when he ran into who he was looking for and before he lost his nerve he blurted out. "Would you go to the ball with me?"

He was surprised when he was drawn into a short but warm kiss. "I would love to. I was about to ask you if you did not get up the nerve finally to ask me."

Relief flooded through Harry and he realized that the others had been right and that his crush had been interested in him as well. His head was spinning when he realized not only were they both interested but that he had his first date ever. And not only have his first dated but in front of the entire school. He was blushing more then ever and desperately happy his name had not come out of that goblet, more then before.


	28. the crush revealed

Christmas Eve Severus had never been so nervous in his life. Lucius and Narcissa were only too happy to help him plan this. Even Andromeda and Ted knew. They had reservations when their daughter started dating Severus. She was only in her late twenties but they saw how in love the couple were. Severus was a good man. And they adored his son like a nephew. They also knew that they would get some grand children hopefully. Tonks and Severus both wanted to add to the family. Tonks knew if Severus and her married Harry was not about to ever call her mom. He had basically two dads and that was enough. But she loved him and would treat him no different then children she had with his dad. He would always be her son. And since Harry considered her a cousin he was happy to have her in the family. Just as his dad always wanted the best for him, Harry wanted the same for his dad.

Tonks was a bit surprised when she had been asked to come earlier and meet Severus in town. She had not been expecting to see him till dinner. As she had been at work Diagon Alley was close by and she had no problem popping over to meet him there first. She had made the one stipulation of no apothecary. Severus had laughed and reminded her she was dating a potions master and his son was nearly as bad, but he promised there would be no apothecary.

Tonks smiled when she spotted Severus and was not even disappointed to see Harry. She kissed Severus and smiled at Harry. "My two favourite men."

Severus handed her a cup of hot chocolate they had bought for her in the Cauldron. "We were glad you decided to join us for last minute Christmas shopping."

They had decided with some help from one of their favourite shops, not the apothecary as she requested, to have the proposal here. Harry had suggested his dad come alone. But Severus had said no. Harry was as much a part of this possible engagement and marriage. He should be there for the proposal. Lucius had joked it was because Severus was worried he might not have the nerve if someone was not there with him. And while that had made Harry laugh, he realized he was probably a bit right. His father had been pacing and practicing what he was going to say. He had reminded his son how nervous he was about his own date tomorrow.

Tonks was not surprised when they went into the book store. "So which of my men has left the shopping up to the last minute here? It is not like you."

Severus shrugged. "I had found something perfect for you already wrapped but your second gift just came in. I would not have time to wrap so I brought you."

Looking a bit confused Tonks shrugged. She did not often get books for Christmas or her birthday. But considering Severus and Harry she was not surprised. They did not head to the counter right away as there were some other people up there. She followed Harry and she was surprised when she spotted a book. The first thing she noticed as a beautiful chameleon rose, a rose that changed colors, poking out of a book. The second thing she noticed was the title of the book.

Tonks picked up the book and the rose. "The Nymphadora Tonks-Snape? Book!"

Severus smiled and opened the pages of the fake book and revealed a small box inside. "Dora I love you. I laughed when your Aunt set us up, the age difference and all. But you made me laugh and smile and I realized for the first time in years it was okay to open my heart. You and my son are my life. Will you marry me?"

Tonks looked at Severus who was on a knee at that point, at Harry and at the pink diamond ring. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Harry was watching as his father put the ring on her and standing up he pulled her into his arms for a tender kiss. He had never seen his dad this happy before and he was so excited. There was some clapping from the other customers. When they drew apart Tonks looked at him. He wondered if she was worried how he would take it. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. The ring was fitting for Tonks' hair had gone bright pink with happiness.

Tonks kissed his cheek. "I know I will never be your mom, I assume you'll have to call me Dora like your dad now that I'll be a Snape. But you'll be my son."

Harry had tears in his eyes. "I am happy you and dad are getting married and I can't wait till you guys give me some little brothers and maybe a sister."

Laughing both of the couple reminded him they were not even married yet. They would wait for a bit. They were both glad that he was there. Harry had been a bit worried that he might not have wanted him there for their romantic proposal. But as they headed for the exit as they had to head to the manor; she assured Harry she agreed whole heartedly with his dad. She would not have had it any other way. This wedding was not about a couple but a family and that included Harry as well. They warned her when they got to the manor that they had told everyone, or well mot of the others had guessed on their own. Everyone could tell when they walked into the manor from the color of Tonks' hair before she showed off the ring, what the answer had been.

Lucius clapped Severus on the back. "See when we were ring shopping I told you there was no chance that the ring would not fit her."

Sirius was gawking at his cousin. "You are actually going to make me related to him? I think I might consider removing you from the family tree again."

Smacked by both his own husband and cousin Sirius was reminded because of Harry he was basically family already. Sirius had never become as close with Harry or his dad as Remus had. Remus was a second dad to Harry and he and Severus had become like brothers over the years again as they healed their old friendship. But because of his godson and Remus, Sirius had long ago considered Severus a member of their extended family. And this was just going to make it more official.

Narcissa was of course one of the most pleased. "After all of these years of trying to set you up with someone I am glad it worked Sev. And that you chose her."

Severus hugged his sister. "I will always consider you a sister but I guess this makes you my Aunt in law when we marry. Should I call you Aunt Cissy like Harry?"

That brought a great deal of laughter. Andromeda who had been the most bothered by the age difference was happy. Over dinner the two Black sisters were talking wedding plans for that summer. Severus looked to his son for help but Harry was lost in talk with Draco over their date plans for the ball the next night. Draco had finally asked Susan Bones to be his date to the dance. The girls in their house of their age group were squawking hens in his mind except for Hermione. Christmas dinner was even more of a festive dinner then usual and no one seemed to mind that it was the day before usual because of the ball. Harry and Draco returned to school with his dad and godfathers as well as Tonks. Harry and Draco stayed with his dad but they made sure to ward the doors for they did not want to be kept up with the two love birds celebrating their engagement. They had considered staying with Remus and Sirius but Aurora would have had them up bright and early.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His godfathers and even Viktor, who had been invited to come and join them as he was away from his family, came to open gifts in the morning. Aurora had been allowed to open her stocking and Santa gifts. Harry had mentioned to his little sister about Santa and even though she had grown up in the wizard world she wanted Santa to come. Harry and she both enjoyed their Santa pancakes. Harry had not had them in a few years for Lofty had known her master was too old but now that he had a little sister she had made two plates of them. The others got the usual pancakes. Viktor had known what Santa was for in Bulgaria wizards were not so pure blood minded as many were here and interacted a lot more with muggles.

Tonks looked at the boys when they had finished with the gifts. "So are the three of you ready for the ball? I hear you all have a special date tonight."

Draco shook his head. "Susan is a friend. These two on the other hand have been seriously crushing after theirs. They will surely take hours to get ready."

Taking a cushion each Harry and Viktor clobbered Draco with the cushions reminding him of the threat they had made earlier then he had been bugging them about their dates. Viktor and Harry though were both blushing and anxious about it. Viktor had dated quite a bit in the past but he was really interested in Hermione. He had been excited when she had agreed to go. He had been slightly concerned since she was shy and his date would have to dance in front of the entire school for the opening dance. Harry knew his friend was over the moon about the dance and had even been heard asking Pavarti about make up and hair advice for the dance. The girls in the house had been shocked to hear the book worm had landed such a hot date for the dance and were happy to help her get ready for it.

Harry on the other hand was about to come out really. He had never dated anyone in the past. He had not even told everyone who his date was. He knew it would bring a bit of shock when he appeared with his date at the dance. He was definitely not the only gay person but he always brought attention.

Harry and Draco with Viktor headed for the stairs as they were starving. Viktor laughed. "So how does this work? Which one of you needs hours to get ready?"

Draco pointed at Harry's long silky locks. "You know that it takes time to braid that perfectly and pick out robes. His boyfriend is more a natural good looks type."

His father had often thought Harry was lucky to have lost the hair of James Potter. He could always remember the mop of locks on his son before the blood adoption had been removed. Severus of course had wanted his son to remove it for he loved his little boy looking like him. As he and Tonks walked together to the Great Hall where since all the school was there the usual tables were set up, he imagined the kids they would have down the line and was happy Harry would look like them. He knew it would still be a bit if a change for Harry to get used to sharing his dad with other siblings. But he was used to Aurora and her little brother on the way. But then again it would still be different no matter how much he loved Remus like a dad.

Harry shared a smile with his date when he sat down but his attention was turned back to his companions. "Stop asking or I will turn your hair bright orange."

Dean looked up. "Still trying to get him to reveal who his mysterious date for the dance is are you? I assume Susan would prefer you not to have orange hair."

Laughing they dug into the huge Christmas lunch feast. It was a bit later then usual, after 1, for there would be no formal tea that afternoon. There would be refreshments at the ball instead. Harry had not intended it to be a surprise but he had not found a way to tell anyone other then those who had known before hand. He blushed every time he thought about it. And they would have enough eyes on them already. He might not be a champion but he still knew he would drawn some attention. Even more reason he was eternally grateful that neither he nor his date had been drawn from the cup.

Charlie passed on the way to the head table and clapped him on the back. "Excited about tonight I am sure? I assume you are glad you finally took our advice."

Harry elbowed his older brother in the ribs. "I remind you big brother that I know where you live. And you'll have to watch your back now they know you know."

Charlie smirked as he noticed Harry was right. "They will know soon enough unless the two of you have decided to blow off the dance and snog in some alcove."

Not the comment but another round of uncontrollable blushing from harry. They knew who ever he was taking to the ball had definitely got under their skin. They had been trying to find out who everyone else was going out with but they did not know which house or what age. And only had looked towards the right gender. They definitely had Harry hot under the collar by the time lunch was done and Harry needed to cool off. He suggested a snow ball fight on the grounds and he definitely made them pay for he had quite a wicked aim with a snowball. They were reminded that Harry would have made a wicked chaser if not a seeker.

Draco put an arm around his neck and eventually led him inside. "Even guys need to start getting ready for the ball. All joking aside we do know how happy you are."

Harry smiled and nodded as he walked with his brother inside. "I have always been a bit scared about....because of.....but I know with him I do not need to worry."

His brother did not need to know of course what he meant. His dad and Remus were not the only ones he spoke to. He had told Draco when he realized he was gay. Actually Draco and Charlie were the first ones he had told. They assured him he would grow more comfortable. And there was no doubt he had made a good choice. There was no risk he would want something more of Harry until he was ready for it.

Charlie met them before they got to the dungeons and clapped Harry on the back. "Thought my littlest brother could use someone to help him get dressed."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I assume Draco will be busy with himself. I definitely could use my second best big brother to help me get ready."

It had been a long running joke between them. He had often referred to Bill as his best big brother, as he was the biggest. Severus was not all that surprised to see Charlie come in and help Harry. Severus joined them at the end for he had to admit it was one of those firsts he was enjoying. Seeing his son go off on his first date. It was another time though as Remus and Severus watched him go, they both thought of Lily and that she should have been there to watch her son as well. Severus might have been in love and engaged but that did not mean he would ever stop wishing Lily was there for their son. He reminded himself she was watching.

Tonks had been watching and knew what he thought but she definitely understood. She came and kissed him. "Your little boy is sure growing up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For many the show was the champions. Everyone wanted to see them with their dates. Hermione looked beautiful in pale blue, her hair in a sleek knot. She looked as happy as Viktor did. Fleur was on the arm of Rodger Davies, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. And Cedric had the Ravenclaw quidditch seeker, Cho Chang as a date. But the Gryffindors were all looking for Harry. They had been noticing who had already made appearances and had realized that he either was dating from another house or it was a guy; unless he had gone to one of the younger grades which none of them thought was plausible. They finally spotted him coming, next to Draco all in fine black and Susan in dress robes of a pretty light pink. Harry looked quite handsome in green the color of his very eyes but it was his date everyone looked at.

Dean gawked at them. "Is this some kind of joke or are you seriously dating him?"

Harry turned and kissed George on the lips. "It is no joke. George is most definitely my date for the dance."

There was definitely some shock on both gender and identity but the lions agreed it was pretty cool. Fred slapped them both on the back. George had not admitted who he was going with even to his twin. They had wanted it to be a surprise. But he had not missed the looks both his twin and Harry sent at each other when the other was not looking. He was glad his brother and Harry finally acted on it. He thought it odd at first considering Harry was practically a member of the family but he had no doubt that their parents and the rest of the family, well not Ron, would love to have Harry in the family for real. Of course this was just the first date though.

George whispered to him. "You do know as soon as my mother hears we are dating she is going to start planning our wedding. She wants you as a son."

Harry smirked. "Who said I had any intention of dating you? I only asked you out because of a bet. I like my men a bit older."

Though George tried to look hurt he broke into a huge smile. He knew Harry was joking. They both wanted to date. Now that they had finally come out to the school they were going to see where this was going to go. Other then nasty looks from Ron the school took it well and Harry enjoyed his first date that night. And when George walked him home and kissed him goodnight, he knew it definitely would not be their last.

Author note: Originally was thinking Draco/Harry but they are too much brothers. Same goes for Charlie as well as the fact Charlie is a teacher. I always like Harry with a Weasley but I have always hated Harry with either Ginny or Ron second being impossible in this story. I have read a lot with Fred so I decided on George. Hope you like.


	29. second task dangers

February had brought the second task of the tournament. Harry and Draco had been excited when Viktor had been able to open the egg and get the clue right away. They knew they had to cheer for Cedric but they could not help but be happy for their old friend. They were just careful to cheer in private. The only way they would not have been happy with the out come of the tournament was if Fleur won. Harry was not surprised when Hermione had disappeared that morning. They knew someone precious would be taken. Draco had joked that maybe Harry would have been taken. That of course had got him quite the wallop again. Draco joked that he would be glad when Durmstang headed home. He felt like his place had been usurped long enough as Harry's best friend. Harry knew Draco was joking for the most part but he reminded his friend that they had been brothers since they were five and nothing could change that for him.

George snaked an arm around his waist as they headed for the boats. "Mind if I join you two?"

Harry kissed his boyfriend and nodded. "You might have to ask Draco over there. He has been feeling a bit jealous of my friendship with Viktor."

Draco looked a bit insulted by that. "Perhaps I will take another boat. Your friendship with Vik is one thing but watching you with George is nearly sickening."

Harry knew that he was only kidding. He was definitely happy for his brother. Molly and Arthur had sent a letter. They were definitely happy the boys were together. They reminded Harry they saw him as a son. And he had been invited over to the house at Easter time. Harry was nervous which made George and Charlie laugh. They reminded him he had been there before. He had known their family for nearly a decade now. But going as the boyfriend of one of their sons was very different. Harry knew deep down they were right. Bill had written and said Molly had already mentioned wedding plans. Her husband and Bill and Percy told her to calm down.

George watched as they headed for the platforms. "Not disappointed you could not have competed? I was a bit sad we were too young to compete."

Harry turned to him. "You and Fred maybe but I don't need any more fame and a fourth year has little chance against seventh years."

Though he felt bad Harry had never told George of his powers. His dad had sworn he could tell him soon. But while George was still in school it was dangerous. They did not want anyone else who the headmaster might want to get the information from. Harry would not put George at risk. He hoped hi boyfriend would understand. Really he knew he would. George was definitely like his older brothers. He would know that it was kept from him to keep Harry safe. Charlie had been told since he had become a teacher. He had seen bits and pieces in Harry's first year. Paired with Harry's activities when he was little, he had his suspicions. Bill had always known.

Draco looked over at the platform where the teachers were when they got to theirs. "I know the headmaster always looks at you, but have you noticed Moody?"

Harry looked towards the man and nodded. "I really am confused what is wrong with the man. He has been in my life since I was five. He is acting so bizarre."

George turned to look. "Dad has known him for years through work but even he had said that the man has been falling off his rocker."

As they waited for the start Harry could not help wondering. It was not like Moody was that old. Maybe in his sixties if that. The headmaster was decades older. But then again he thought that Albus was crazy as well. But it seemed that Moody had slipped so quickly. Sirius thought something was wrong. His boss was just not right. He had been more shocked then anyone when he was forced to retire. Until recently he was top of his game. He was one of the best aurors in history. He had been called that with Neville's parents. Harry was one of the few of their group who knew the truth about the Longbottoms.

Harry turned his attention back to the water. "Look it is starting. Cedric is really going to have to do amazing to catch up to Viktor in this."

George smirked. "Remember out little talk about having those thoughts in your head alone. I do not want to have to protect my boyfriend from being hexed."

Draco pointed down at the water. "You might have to hope that George knows how to swim. You would be a pretty easy target out here and you know it."

Laughing Harry loudly assured them he was cheering for Cedric. He could see that both Cedric and Fleur had gone for the bubble head charm. Viktor had used a transfiguration charm and turned into half of a shark. He was not surprised his friend had used a more advanced charm. Viktor had not told them. He wondered if perhaps he had meant to turn into a full shark and had failed. But either way he knew that Viktor was enough of a shark to breath under water and was a powerful enough swimmer that he was sure to do well even if he did not have the body of a shark.

Harry was surprised when Fleur had appeared from the water and it turned out she had been attacked by Gryndilow. "She has failed the second task."

Draco smiled. "You know that means she is way back in the standings. The chances of her winning are not good."

As they watched Harry reminded him they did not know how the point system worked. They did not know if the points continued through the third task. Cedric appeared just within the time limit with Cho and Viktor appeared last out of time with Hermione. Harry was a bit surprised how high Viktor cored since he was out of the time limit but he reminded himself that Viktor's headmaster had proven time and time again he was quite bias towards his own house.

George looked towards the judges and realized something for the first time. "I never noticed. Do you see who is judging the event instead of Mr Crouch?"

Harry was shocked when he noticed Percy. They had never been close but he got along well enough. "He does work for Crouch. Maybe his boss was too busy.'

The previous summer Percy had started working for the Department of International Cooperation. Harry had seen Percy with his boss at the quidditch world cup. The man did not even know Percy's name. Percy though was so anxious to make something of himself that he never called his boss on it. Harry had no idea how his brother put up with a boss who could not even bother to learn what his name was. It seemed to be quite demeaaning. Percy though had always been a bit of a brown noser. He had been so proud to get a job in the ministry. And he did not seem to be willing to risk that by correcting his boss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and George were taking a walk later when they spotted Percy. They had not spoken to him since they saw him. Or since Fred had told the family of them. Percy had never been a big brother for him. He had not given piggy back rides or colored with him. But he had been a friend in his own way. Fred was always cool of this. All of Harry; fear of the family reaction came his way. George squeezed his arm and reminded him that the family would take it like Fred and Ginny had. Ron had always hated Harry. He really did not get along with any of his siblings either. They had never let him live it down he was the first Slytherin in the family. And even his father had been heard to mutter that his youngest son was well suited for the house. Harry knew his brothers were worried about who Ron was hanging out with and were concerned if Voldemort ever did return that he might fall prey to that kind of thinking.

Percy smiled when he saw them. "You know mom has the two of you scheduled to be married the day after Harry graduates from Hogwarts, in our back gardens."

George laughed and nudged Harry in the ribs. "Can you please tell Harry that he is not going to get hexed by our parents? He refuses to believe me and Fred."

Though Harry tried to deny it Percy could see George was right. He thought it quite funny. The Weasleys definitely adored Harry. Molly was over the moon. Bill agreed with Fred and Charlie. George had been making eyes at Harry for over a year now. They thought it a bit odd. They all considered Harry a brother. But they decided it was pretty cool. Molly would be over the moon to have Harry as a son. Even if it was just as a son in law. Just as she knew that Charlie was gay, she had known deep down so was George for a time even if she had not noticed the look as the others had.

Percy pulled Harry into a slight hug. "You know the family loves you. Mum had wanted to adopt you for years. He might be our brother but we still have your back."

Harry laughed. "There are six of you; we can split you down the middle. He can have Ron, Ginny and I'll give him his twin. And I can have the three oldest."

George snorted. He did not think that was a fair trade off. He should get four if he was stuck with Ron. And why did he get the prat and the girl? Percy turned to look at his brother and reminded him that Ginny had a men bat bogie hex. She could match many of her brothers in hexes. She was still a bit shy but she was coming out of her shell. George could not deny that. But he definitely still did not like being stuck with Ron.

Harry kissed him. "We will let the family vote then but you know you might be stuck with just Ron. You know even your twin likes me better then you."

George scooped him off the ground and pointed at the lake. "One more comment like that and I will be throwing you in that lake. No Viktor around to recue you."

Fighting his boyfriend he got placed on his feet and Harry pulled him into a kiss. He reminded George that one of his back up was standing there. They were both amazed that Percy was just laughing and watching. They both remembered what a stickler he had been for rules back in the day. Percy shrugged and reminded them that he was no longer a student or head boy. Besides he and Penelope had not always been so innocent either. Prefects definitely had an advantage. Harry snorted and was reminded when he and the twins had found Percy snogging in the bathroom with his girlfriend two years ago. They had been going out ever since, Penny now working in the ministry with the department of underage magic.

They were laughing when they heard some angry voices in the woods and Harry was shocked when he recognized one of them. "That is Viktor."

George nodded and drew out his wand. "It sounds like he is in some kind of danger. I think we need to go and find out what is happening."

Though Percy was reluctant he went. He knew that Harry and George would go without him. He might not be as good with charms as some brothers but he was still another wand. Harry took out his wand and he had to admit he was glad to have his boyfriend and even Percy with him. He knew Viktor could hold is own against almost anything. If his friend was sounding that scared about something he knew something was definitely going on.

Harry was following them when he stumbled over something and fell. He realized it was Viktor. He was trying to wake up hi friend and call for his boyfriend and Percy at the same time when he was hit in the back of the head with something had and he passed out on top of Viktor.

George had heard him calling and he and Percy came and just spotted his attacker. "That is Crouch. That is your boss. I thought he was not here."

Percy hook his head as he sunk down next to Harry. "He has been calling in sick for over a month. He was not supposed to be here. But we need to get these two in."

Knowing his brother was right and that they could not follow the man anyways George looked at his boyfriend. He scooped Harry up off the ground. Percy used a basic stretcher spell he had learned from his dad and brought Viktor along with them as he was not strong enough to carry Viktor. They were spotted by some Durmstang students on their way in and they sent one to the ship to contact Igor and the other to the dungeons for Harry's dad. They knew that by the time they got to the infirmary that Severus at the very least would be there having flooed up. Sure enough as he lay Harry down on a bed George had an anxious Severus as well as Remus asking what was going on and what had happened to him.

As Poppy checked on both boys, Igor arriving with the headmaster, George and Percy explained what they had seen and heard. Everyone was shocked to hear that Crouch had been there as no one had seen him at the tournament.

Poppy looked up from the boys. "They both have taken quite the blow from what looks like a rock. I have given them draughts as they will have to stay the night."

Severus shook his head. "I am concerned about my son being in here after he was attacked. I will take him down to his bedroom in my apartments. I am a medic."

Though Viktor would have to stay as Igor did not have the same excuse Poppy agreed to let Harry be taken home by his dad. She recommended since it was Friday evening, that Harry remain in bed for the weekend. Any blow to the head especially when there was blood like there was with both boys, were something serious. Albus tried to have Harry kept in the hospital wing but Poppy was even more adamant then before. Like Filius she had never trusted Dumbledore around Harry. She had been helping keep Harry safe since he was five years old. Seeing how badly he as abused at five years old had bonded her with the little boy more then ever.

The headmaster wanted Severus to come for a meeting. Severus knew it was another ploy to get him to keep Harry there. He agreed to come but not before he had his son safe in bed. Poppy said as long as someone stayed with him Harry would be fine. Both Remus and George insisted they could do the honours.

George was pale when Harry was in bed. He kissed his head. "I should have been with him. Percy and I went ahead. I should never have let this happen."

Severus stopped him. "I know my son is stubborn and I know that he would have insisted on going in for Viktor. None of this is your fault George."

When he was left alone with Harry as Remus walked with Severus to the door George could not help but feel guilty. He knew that Harry had been in serious danger before but he hated seeing him so hurt and pale like this. It had been bad when he considered Harry like a brother. It was worse now that he was falling in love. He was shocked when he sat there watching and talking to Harry when one of the old paper cranes Harry had on his desk started flying. He turned to see Remus in the doorway and he knew Remus was aware some how Harry was doing it even when unconscious and he did not seem surprised at all.

He looked back and forth between his boyfriend and Remus. "How is he doing that? This isn't new is it? This is not accidental either."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Igor had been irate. He thought that it was a conspiracy. First another name coming out of the cup ad now this. The name could not be proven. But there definitely was a judge for Hogwarts who had been attacking his champion. Severus was not irate but confused. He had no idea what had gotten into Crouch. And further he had no idea how the man had come into the school grounds without being noticed. He sat through the meeting but he was not pleased to be away from his son. He had not just been bothered about Albus being too close if Harry stayed in the infirmary. When he came into his son's bedroom and saw George he knew he had been right. In the past few years as Harry was learning magic with a wand his mental powers had grown. He was able to do spells even in his sleep. He had not known if he could when he was unconscious but he knew it had happened.

He looked at Remus. "What have you told him?"

Remus shook his head. "Nothing but he has sworn he will not tell anyone. I promised we would explain when you got here."

He had assured his son he would be able to tell George soon. When George swore he would tell no one even Fred till he was told he could. George listened as they explained the powers Harry had since he was little and how they expanded. He was shocked to realize Charlie had known and the others who had been told. He had not realized Harry had actually had the power to save his brother. He now understood why Harry was so scared of the headmaster. They did not tell him about being molested or nearly, that was Harry's to tell. But they did confirm the headmaster ha been trying to prove Harry had powers.

George leaned down and kissed Harry. "I swear I will do anything I need to protect him. I am falling in love with him, and before he was my brother. I swear to you."

Severus nodded and clapped him on the back. "We know George. He was going to tell you soon. I have just explained it to Tonks after all of this time."

Like George Tonks had found out before they told her. Unfortunately with Harry's power growing they had found it hard to hide it from her. Harry had started doing meditation and it kept him from doing magic when he was asleep, so he did not scare his roommates. But he was unconscious now and could not do the meditation. Harry had been a bit sick with the flu and had been staying at home in November, when Tonks had seen her own show. Severus could have erased her memory of the event like he could with George but with both he knew they were trusted. And knew they would have to know eventually.

George was more amazed with his boyfriend then ever. "I will do anything I need to make sure he is safe from the headmaster. I promise you that."


	30. much needed down time

Harry had been a bit worried when he woke up. His head was spinning and he noticed he was in his bed in his dad's apartments. As he noticed George asleep in the chair he remembered what happened. He remembered finding Viktor in the woods. He went into panic mode. He had not even managed to see if Viktor was okay. He had been knocked out. He was lost in his worries when his father who he had not realized was asleep in a chair next to him, woke. Severus sunk down onto the bed and kissed his son on the forehead as he had often done when Harry was a little boy.

Severus brushed away a strand of his loose hair. "You need to stop giving our father such scares Harry. I don't think my heart can continue to take it."

It had been meant as a joke but Harry was worried. "Viktor? How is he dad?"

Sighing Severus explained what had happened. Both Harry and Viktor had slight concussion. Because of his dad Harry had been released but he would have to spend the weekend down here in bed. They had not been able to find Crouch who had attacked both him and Viktor. Harry was shocked when his father admitted George had seen him do wandless magic when he was unconscious and that his dad and godfather had told him. They promised he could tell George soon and he knew deep down his boyfriend would understand about the powers and all but h was still worried. But he reminded himself Georg was by his side. But was he there as a friend or still as a boyfriend. He was worried George would feel lied to.

Severus as always knew his son's mind and kissed his head. "He is just worried about you prince. He understands. You know like Bill and Charlie did."

Harry clung to his dad and rested his head against him. "I hated not telling him. I know it is safer for fewer people to know but I hate lying to someone I love like him."

Holding his son Severus understood. He had felt the same way with Tonks. But he could not have told her when his own son could not tell his friends. But they had both agreed they would tell their other halfs soon enough. Dora was as trust worthy as George was. They both found out the same way. It actually seemed oddly fitting. Father and son were talking and did not even notice when George had woken up in his chair next to them. George remained quiet for a moment for he did not want to ruin the father son moment going on. He knew how dear the bond with his dad was to Harry.

Eventually George made himself known and kissed Harry as he took up seat on his other side. "You gave me such a worry Harry. I am sorry Percy or I didn't stay."

Harry returned the tender kiss. "It wasn't your fault we got divided up. And the only one to blame for my head was Crouch."

Severus stood. "I will leave the two of you to talk. Your godfathers and Dora will want to know you are doing better. I will have Lofty bring you breakfast."

Knowing that his dad was giving him some time to talk with George alone about his concerns about his powers, Harry nodded. He kept reminding himself what he knew and his dad reminded him. George had been his friend and nearly a brother first. He had really when he started school started to realize though he was close to George like the rest of the Weasleys he started to see him in a very different light. He had been a bit surprised to find himself attracted to someone he had once looked at like nearly a brother but his dad and godfathers thought that a relationship so based in friendship probably had a better chance of lasting. Sirius and Remus had once been practically brothers, and now were happily married and about to welcome their second child. It gave definite hop to Harry and George of course. Though they were still very young, well Harry was, and they were not thinking marriage and kids until down the road. Neither were bothered by the fact that it was their first love and thy were already considering a future. They thought it was just a true sign of how much they were in love with each other.

George sat propped up in bed with him and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry settled back into his arms and for a time Harry and George remained quiet. Harry just loved the ease that they had together like this. Harry felt a bond with George he could sometimes not put into words.

George finally spoke. "You know I understand why you did not tell me Harry. I understand what danger you have been in from Albus. I promise you that I understand."

Harry turned his head to kiss him. "I have no idea how I ever wound up with such an amazing boyfriend. Not many would take so well having been lied to."

George stopped him. "You have not lied, just never told me about it. Just like Bill and later Charlie, I just want to keep you safe. Though for a different reason."

Smiling and snuggling back into his arms Harry joked maybe it was for the am reason. George smirked and told him if he believed that for a moment he would have dropped Harry over the side of the bed. He knew even more then Fred, Ginny, and even Percy saw Harry as a little brother, Charlie and Bill had. They had been here with him since he was five yes old. He had been having piggy back ride and sleep over with them for years. And while Bill was the first Weasley to share a bed with him George knew he was trying to be funny. Harry had never seen either of the two eldest brothers as anything but friends he totally idolized and loved.

George looked at the paper animals on the top of the bookcase. "Can I see them now that you are awake?"

Harry laughed and after being assured hat Severus had done the block with Georg Harry nodded. "Pick an animal."

George chose the horse and Harry made it gallop across to them through the air. He remembered asking his Uncle Luc to see a real horse for he had made hi move like a dog when he first started. He saw the glint in his boyfriend's eyes. He loved that George knew. The block was just fear over the headmaster. He knew Albus would not stop anything to find out. He had been worried if George actually knew something he would get hurt. Harry could not stand the thought of having someone h loved getting hurt by the headmaster because they knew the truth about him. He would not risk anyone he cared about. Aurora was too young to block so he had to be too careful around his sister for he would not put it past the headmaster to try something with a two year old for information and she was too innocent to understand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was excited when Easter came. Usually it brought the stress of preparing for finals which it did, for teacher started cracking down on homework in the six wk run before the exams. But it also brought this year one new excitement. Harry was about to become a big brother for the second time. Harry loved Aurora beyond words but he was excited at the thought of a little brother. His father and Tonks groaned for it had him back on his talk of wanting them to have kids. They had every intention but h was becoming as bad as Tonks' parents about her becoming a mommy and making them grandparents. His dad reminded him he already had Aurora and a brother on the way as well as the Weasleys and Draco who he considered brothers. He would just have to b satisfied with that for now. They were to be married in the first week of August but they were not sure they would start having children right away. The knowledge that the war could start up again was always at the back of their minds. Sirius and Remus had decided not to wait but Severus knew because he had been outed as a spy and Tonks was an auror there was more risk for them.

Harry and George had Aurora for the afternoon. Sirius had gone into labour just after lunch and Remus had asked him to take his little sister. They did not want her worried about her daddy. He had not had contractions before they sent her, his water had just broken. She knew her little brother was coming. But she was like any two year old, more excited by getting to hang out with her cool big brother and hi friend and the new stuffed lion Harry had got her, then about the baby brother. Harry had bought things for the new baby but he thought that becoming a big sister for the first time was a big deal and Aurora deserved a special surprise.

It was just before dinner and Harry was sitting with Aurora and George near the lake. She looked at her brother. "I want real lion."

Harry laughed. "Sweet heart you will have to settle for your stuffed one or your brother who is a Gryffindor lion."

Aurora pouted. "But you kitty."

Harry shook his head. "Sir Whiskers is a cat, well kneezle but still he is a cat. But when you get a bit older I am sure your Daddy would let me buy you a cat too."

That made her smile especially when he assured her she could continue to hang out with Sir Whiskers. His cat had become a bit grouchy, almost ten years old now, but he was still pretty soft and gentle with his little sister when she came over for a visit. He had always thought when the cat got older that he was quite smart for a cat, smarter then Mrs Fig's cats ever seemed to be. Narcissa had confirmed the litter of kittens had come from a kneezle mother actually and a tom cat. Though his beloved owl was his familiar and his cat continued to live with his dad, h till adored Sir Whiskers. He assumed he would always have a cat around. He had loved them since he was little and he could not imagine not having on after Sir Whiskers. He was lucky George liked cats as well.

Harry was happy when as they were heading in for dinner they saw Tonks coming their way. "Has our little gift arrived?"

Tonks nodded and looked at Aurora who was riding on Harry's back. "Your daddies would like you and your brother to come and meet your baby brother."

Practically bouncing on her big brother's back Aurora was finally excited with the news and after making a stop at her bedroom for Aurora and h had got a teddy for their new brother, they headed for the infirmary. His godfathers were sitting in bed together and had a small blue bundle in Remus' arms. The baby had been born an hour ago but they had given him a chance to nurse first and for the dads to bond. Severus and Harry had been chosen godparents as Harry was old enough finally, just barely. Tonks' parents were for Aurora. Harry placed his little sister down on the bed and Sirius scooped her up and brought her to see her new brother.

Aurora presented her daddy with the bear and looked at her brother. "He cute."

Sirius kissed his daughter on the head. "We think he is too, just like his beautiful big sister and his big brother over there as well."

Severus had acted as nurse and he stood with his son now. He felt such a pang. The marauders had been there for his son's birth. They had been friends with James. Severus had missed his own son's birth. He swore he would not miss any other big moments with his son. He'd be there for gradation and to walk him down the aisle. And when he became a grandparent he swore he would be there as well. And when he and Tonks had children, he would be there for their birth. Harry knew what his father was thinking. He was as good at it as his dad was. He hugged him and assured him that h understood why his dad had not been there for his first five years. The years since Harry had come to live with his dad, nearly a decade now, had helped but every once and a while there was still that guilt in Severus for not knowing.

Remus handed the baby to Harry when h and his dad had finished signing the papers. Harry looked down at his new little brother. He looked exactly like Aurora did when she was born. They were both Sirius in looks except Remus' coloring and nose.

Harry finally had to ask. "And what name have you chosen for my brother? I don't think you can possibly have topped Aurora Iris over there."

Sirius made the introductions. "We continued the same traditions and your little brother there is Maximus Leander Black."

Max as he was already nicknamed was named so to honour Remus whose name cm from Roman tradition. Maximus was a common name in Roman imperial tradition. Leander on the other hand went to the Black family tradition of names from Greek myth and was the name of a hero, from the myth of Hero and Leander. The name was met with approval though Harry tended to think his little brother would insist upon Max when he got old enough and the others tended to agree.

Harry reluctantly handed his brother back to Sirius and turned to Aurora. "Ready for your sleep over little sister in Gryffindor tonight?"

Remus saw his daughter's pout. "You know Papa and I and Max have to stay here tonight but you get to have a sleep over with the big boys tonight."

Finally smiling Aurora popped into his arms. Thy had not wanted her to be jealous about her new little brother. Usually she would have stayed with Uncle Severus but Harry knew she would need a bigger distraction. His roommates like Bill's had always been amazing about, were happy to have her spend the night. Her dads were grateful that Harry would take her. They were really worried about hr feeling jealous for the first little while. They knew that Max would need a lot of their attention for the first while but Harry as well as hi dad and Tonks had all said they would help so that she never felt like she was being left out.

Sirius smiled as he watched them leave. "I am glad Max has such an amazing big brother to learn from and take after. Both our kids are so lucky."

Severus smiled and turned to them. "My son feels just as lucky. And I hope Max's arrival will quiet the talk about me and Tonks at least for a while that is."

Laughter followed that comment. Sirius had been no better then his godson and Andromeda and Ted. He thought Tonks would make an amazing mum. And he admitted Severus was already a great dad. Thy thought that Severus deserved the chance to be a dad from day one more then many dads out thee. Sirius had never thought he would say it but Severus was actually a good role model of the kind of father he seriously hoped he could be to Aurora and Max as they grew up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Easter there was not only the stress of finals coming up but for the champions they were growing anxious for the final task. There had been no hint like the second task. Harry and Draco were thrilled they were neither fifth nor seventh years. They were studying hard for they wanted to ace their exams, but thy still had time to help Viktor with some of his training. They argued that it was good practice for their practical exams. George had even been helping out as well. It was good practice but they did not tell their friends for they knew that they were supposed to be cheering on Cedric. They were but they could not ignore Viktor was one of their friends. Hermione who had been dating Viktor since the ball had even been joining them in secret in the room of requirements to help train him as well. Harry wondered what would happen to their relationship when Viktor had to head home after the tournament but he thought Hermione and Viktor made a really cute couple.

It was a week before the final task and they were in the room of requirements finishing off another practice. Harry knew it was not just an excuse. He and his friends were sure to ace their charms, transfiguration and DADA exams with all the practice that they had with Viktor. Harry could do potions with his eyes closed. He had been doing seventh year potions with his dad for a year now. He knew his dad was hoping he might follow in his footsteps and Harry could not deny he loved the idea and was definitely considering it as his top choice.

Viktor looked at the guys. "Mum and Dad are coming for the final task. They told me to ask if you guys would join us for the day. They have missed you two."

Draco smiled and nodded. "You know we will. I am hoping that we can come visit this summer. Your dad can always get us the best seats for quidditch."

As well as Viktor playing for the Bulgarian national team, his father was one of the owner for a professional team in Bulgaria. Any time they want to visit the Krums, they had always got to it in the owner' box. It had been two summers since the last visit over there. Viktor's family had come that past summer to see them. Harry and Draco loved talking quidditch with Viktor and his dad.

Viktor turned to Hermione. "My parents would also like a chance to meet with you. They have asked you join us for the day to and watch the event with them."

Hermione was definitely blushing with the news that Viktor's parents wanted to meet her. "I would like that a lot Viktor."

Harry and Draco pulled her in close and swore they would protect her from the inquisition. Really the Krums were the nice people. They would not give her a hard time really. But this was the first time Hermione had a boyfriend to ask her to meet his parents. Hermione reminded Harry that he had known the Weasleys for ten yeas and was still nervous about going to their house that summer and seeing George's parents and Bill for the first time as his boyfriend. Harry gave her that.

Author note: so baby name. Never did give Aurora's full name as she was two when she entered the story. Aurora Iris Black: Aurora (Latin) goddess of the dawn, is in honour of Remus whose name comes from Roman myth, she was the Roman goddess of the dawn, but also a link to Sirius, Aurora Borealis

Iris (Greek) means rainbow, was the Greek goddess of the rainbow and a messenger god like Hermes, a link to Sirius as the name comes from Greek myth

Maximus Leander Black: Maximus (Latin) means great, was the name of numerous Imperial Romans including a few usurpers, a common title taken, honour to Remus again with the Roman link. Leander (Greek) means lion man, obvious connection to both Gryffindor dads but Leander comes from Greek myth for Sirius. Leander was in love with a priests of Aphrodite Hero ad he swam the Hellespont every night to be with her. Aphrodite found out, snuffed the lamp that was used to guide him and Leander drowned, and Hero through herself into the water and drowned with him in grief.


	31. final task: part 1

Harry and Draco were excited. They had been with Viktor when he had been taken down to see the maze that had been created for the event. Today was the day of the final task. Though again they were doing their duty by their school they were cheering for Cedric they were keeping their word and spending the day with Viktor and his parents. Hermione was even more anxious for them to. She was nervous about meeting his parents. Viktor had not told Hermione but he had been offered and was considering a position working for the national quidditch league in London and was seriously considering it. Hermione looked so green around the gills one would have thought she was facing five finals in one day. She had not looked this nervous when they had been writing finals as they were over. Harry and Draco had helped as best as they could with Viktor to assure her that his parents were great and that she had nothing to fear from them.

Hermione on the morning of the task looked ready for execution as she sat down between them at the table. Harry was about to laugh but George elbowed him in the ribs and reminded him still how nervous he was about seeing the rest of the Weasleys since they started dating. He was to spend two weeks with them at the Burrow when his dad and Tonks were on their honeymoon. He could have stayed with his godfathers or the Malfoys who he would be spending plenty of time that summer with. George told him that he could not stop running from them and that they would ride him harder the longer they wanted to run away.

Viktor came over after food and kissed her tenderly. "Ready to meet my parents? I promise that they can't wait to meet you."

Harry saw she was still too pale. "And you know Draco and I will back you up though I expect you to repay that this summer."

Finally Hermione broke into a smile. She stood up and took her boyfriend's arm. Though she did make sure they were coming. Harry bent down and kissed his boyfriend. George was going to sit with them at the task later. He had not been excited by the rest. He planned on spending time with Fred. His brother had been a bit vocal that he spent all his time with Harry. Joking really though. Fred was happy for both of his brothers. And he had become as bad with Alicia. They had been dating as well since the Yule Ball when she was his date.

Mr and Mrs Krum were waiting in the room off the Great Hall with the other families. Hermione held back with them when Viktor went and hugged his parents. Harry and Draco had to push her a bit though when Viktor motioned for her to join them. Hermione did make it to his side without falling on her face but she still had a slight blush in her cheeks.

Viktor smiled. "Mum and dad this is the girl I have been telling you about, Hermione. Hermione these are my parents."

Nadine Krum smiled. "Nice to meet you dear. Our son has told us so much about you. You can call us Nadine and Alexei."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Your son as well as two of my best friends have told me a lot about you. It is nice to meet you too."

Nadine and Alexei turned their attention to Harry and Draco and the boys made their way over. They were both hugged and reminded that they should come for another visit this summer. Hermione soon found herself left to Nadine as the boys fell into quidditch talk and she had no real interest in it. Nadine though had once considered law though she had gone into diplomacy instead, and since it was what Hermione wanted to do, the two of them found an easy enough topic to discus and soon Hermione's color was back to normal and she did not look like she was going to be sick to her stomach any more. Viktor was happy to see it.

They took the Krums for a tour. They had heard so much of the school from their son as well as the boys of course. Durmstang was more like a former fortress then a castle and this was vastly different. Alexei did grill Hermione a bit but it was good natured and she had gained confidence back after talking with his wife and she passed his test with flying colors. By the time they all sat down for some lunch Hermione had even gained an invitation like the boys to visit the family in Bulgaria in the summer.

Before Hermione left Viktor for some time with his parents she said. "You know this means you have to meet my parents now."

Viktor pulled her into a tender kiss. "I am going to be in London for the summer maybe more. I'd be happy to meet them."

Though she was a bit surprised to learn he was going to be staying there that summer she was definitely happy. She had been a bit worried about dating a foreign student. She had been worried that she would grow too close to him and have a hard time trying to get over him when he lost. But against all her logical thinking she had got involved and she had fallen hard for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Draco headed for the pitch with George, Hermione and Fred. Harry was surprised they could pry Fred away from his girlfriend. He shrugged and said that Angelina and Katie had been on her about spending time with them as well. Harry laughed and reminded Fred that he had been as bad as Harry and his twin. Fred put him in a head lock and reminded Harry that he might need some back up at the Burrow that summer and he might want to watch what he said or Fred might feed him to the lions. George came to his rescue and reminded him that many of their brothers liked him more then Fred. It was a joke of course but made them all laugh as they went to join the Krums up in the stands.

Hermione had wondered about sitting up there. Even she was cheering for Cedric. Her boyfriend more then understood. But she was worried about how his parents would react to that. Harry and Draco assured her they would expect no less. They knew she was a Hogwarts student and would expect her loyalty to be first to her own school. Nadine and Alexei confirmed that for themselves when they sat down with the couple in the stands.

Harry looked around. "Where is Igor? I thought he would have been up here with us and I do not see him down with Viktor."

Alexei shrugged. "He was supposed to have dinner with us as well and he never showed up. That man has been getting odder."

Neither of the couple was a fan of the man. Alexei and his wife had always refused to join the dark side. They had not been fans of the school's choice to name him headmaster. They had known he had been a Death Eater before. But they had been civil with him since the tournament had started. Their son needed to get along with him till he finished school. None of them were really disappointed that it seemed they would not have to enjoy his company during the task. Harry had shivers up his back when ever the man was around him. He knew from his father that he had never been a spy and he had been a rat, the only reason that he had got released from prison. He had been forbidden from coming back to the UK for ten years.

Their eyes went to the field where the task had started. The points from the following tasks just decided who entered the maze first and the time between them. Though actively cheering for Cedric, Harry along with Hermione and Draco were cheering for Viktor in their minds as well. The task was not an exciting to watch as the others for they could not see the competitors. They could just watch for signs that someone needed to be rescued and then when the challenge ended as well.

It was some time later when they saw the help signal go up and Harry wondered. "I am surprised, wonder who has to be rescued."

George pointed to where Madam Maxime seemed to be quite upset. "I would assume that it is Fleur. First the water and this."

It was the second task that the Beauxbautons champion had been unable to complete. They were all talking about it still when suddenly there was a flash of light from the center of the maze. Everyone was excited for they were sure that it meant there was a winner of the tournament. Everyone was rushing down towards the field to find out whom but when thy saw the headmaster and Maxime looking in a panic they knew something was wrong. The whispers were running through the crowd at what it was.

Suddenly they heard the headmaster say. "It was a portkey. Both of the boys have been taken away with the portkey."

George looked at Harry. "We should find your father. Something is going on and I don't like it."

Harry nodded and pointed towards where the teachers had been seated. "He is over that way. I know he will want to see me."

Though they were heading that way Harry found himself separated from his boyfriend and Draco. He did not start to worry until he felt a hand grab him and jerk him hard. He knew it was not George and before he could react he felt something sharp crash into the back of his skull and the entire world went black around him.

The last thing he noticed before he passed out was the shocking person holding him ad the words. "Time for you to help my lord."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Viktor and Cedric had helped each other defeat the spider and had taken the cup together. They had not been told that it was a portkey. And they knew something was seriously wrong when they realized that they were standing in the middle of a graveyard. They had no idea why they would have been brought there. If it was a portkey it would have surely brought them just out of the maze and to where they would be greeted as champions by their school. This made no sense and they both knew that they needed to figure out what was going on and how to get back to the school.

Their panic grew ten fold when they realized they were not alone. A number of figures started coming their way. They both could recognize the Death Eater costumes from the last war. They had both heard rumours they were returning and they were both in a panic mode as they saw them approaching. They both had their wands drawn and stood back to back but they both knew that their chances of getting out of there alive were slim to none.

The lead one spoke. "We only need one for what has to be done. Kill the fair haired one. The other is more useful."

Viktor looked at Cedric. "Get down. Help will come. Just get down."

They had no idea what was going on. Viktor knew likely his friendship with Harry was what made him more valuable. He had no doubt that he would not have much longer a life span as Cedric did. He reminded himself Harry was back at school with his parents and everyone else. They would not get him here. They were both holding their own when suddenly Viktor screamed as a green light hit Cedric in the chest and he fell to the ground dead at his feet. He was in shock over Cedric but the only thing he could think of was that he was dead meat. Two of them were bad enough but alone he knew he was in for it.

He was shocked when his headmaster walked his way. "Ah Viktor. Good of you to win. You will be of good use to us."

Viktor pointed his wand at him. "I will never help you bring back your lord of what ever you want me for. I never will."

Igor laughed as Viktor was disarmed by the third spell sent at him. "You can't or won't. We just need some incentive."

He found himself pinned against a tombstone and he wondered what was going to happen. He did not have long to wait. There was a flash of light ad there was two more figures that were standing there. He went into panic mode when he noticed one was Harry who was unconscious and bleeding from another head wound. But he was more shocked by the person holding him.

He stared at the man. "You! But how?"


	32. final task: part 2 epilogue

Viktor watched in horror as Alastor Moody appeared in the graveyard. It was not the fact that he had arrived which scared him. It was who lay bleeding and unconscious in his arms. Viktor himself had been pinned to one of the tombstone and was unable to do anything to help his fiend. He watched as Harry was dumped on the ground next to some strange stone marker unlike any of the others there. But all of the attention of the masked Death Eaters were on it and on a giant cauldron which had been brought out as well. Viktor had been pinned in place by his own headmaster but he had been left. He had no idea what was going on but he knew that what ever it was would not be good for either him or Harry. He looked at the dead body of Cedric which was lying feet away from him and he wondered if he and Harry would also join him like that.

He could not think like that. He needed to find some way free. He needed to find some way of recuing Harry from what ever this was. He knew things were bad. But he had never been able to do wandless magic before. And he had no idea how he could get free from the bonds without it. He may have grown up more around the muggle world when most purebloods but while he learned survival things like a fire and driving a car recently, he had never mastered getting out of taps before.

His eyes scanned the area. He knew from his father that there were spies among the Death Eaters. But he knew both Lucius and Severus had been outed. Neither of them would be there among them. He had once believed that his headmaster was a spy but the man had obviously showed his true colors.

Viktor looked at Igor who was near him. "You have to let me go. You turned to our side. You know they will kill you eventually. You have to let me go."

The man sneered at him. "I don't have to do anything. You could have had such a place among us but like your blasted father you are too good for joining us."

Viktor spat at him. "After we lost my grandfather to Grindewald did you really think that any Krums would be stupid enough to join another Dark Lord?"

His grandfather had been one of the ones killed early during the rise of Grindewald. He had been a teacher at Durmstang. His only child, Viktor's father, had been a toddler when he had been killed. Viktor's parents had always been openly opposed to the dark magic ever since. His mother had lost family in both wars as well. They had taught their only son as well that he should never turn his back on the light. That it was better for him to die fighting the vile of the world with his head held high then bend his knee to a Dark Lord of any shape of form, in order to save his own neck. They knew many like Igor had only joined because they were scared for their own life. It was one of the reasons men like Igor had become a spy in the end for the only thing they cared about really was saving their own scrawny neck. He had proven it once again. Igor wanted to make sure he was seen as willing by Voldemort if he returned as the ma claimed he was about to.

He noticed as Harry was starting to stir that the man that they had thought was Moody was transforming. He had seen pictures in the papers. He knew many of the Death Eaters by face. He knew it was the son of Barty Crouch. He had believed that he was dead but he had been obviously wrong. Harry had come round to see the last of the transformation and he could see the shock and fear in Harry's eyes when he registered what had happened and saw where he was.

Before Harry could do anything he was being jerked to his feet and being lead over to the odd looking tombstone that Viktor had seen but Harry was not going down without a fight. He was struggling hard and it seemed none of the Death Eaters for some reason were using a wand on him at all.

They pointed at Viktor. "Unless you want your little friend there to die like the other one you will stop struggling and surrender to what we will be doing."

Harry caught sight of him and the body of Cedric lying on the ground. He was shocked when Harry called out. "Viktor get out of here."

He had no idea how to respond. He was still attached to the rock but suddenly the bonds were gone and he felt the portkey roll and hit him in the feet. Though he wanted to help Harry he had no wand and he knew that they needed back up badly. He grabbed the cup and the body of Cedric and before a hex hit him, he activated the portkey and was taken back to the school grounds. There was thunderous clapping and cheering and he realized they must have thought that he had won the cup. None of them realized that Cedric was dead and he was bleeding.

Severus had come to his side and noticed not only the dead body but knew his son was missing. "Viktor what happened? What happened to Cedric?"

Viktor sunk into the arms of his father who came to his side and told them what had happened, as Cedric's parents came for him. There was a ripple of shock which ran through everyone who was gathered there. Not only because of the death of Cedric but because of the news of the Death Eaters and of Harry. Only Harry's dad and uncles as well as George had noticed he was gone. Severus shared a look with his brother when they heard the description of the place he had been.

Lucius nodded. "That is the Riddle graveyard. We need to get there and soon or we might be too late. We need everyone who is willing to fight."

They were looking for Moody to lead them but they could not find him any where. Severus turned to Sirius as well as his fiancé. "We will just have to rely on you."

They knew they had to act fast. They reminded themselves Moody had been forced to retire and likely for a reason. But they would have still felt better. He had been one of the three bet aurors in the past hundred years if not more. Frank and Alice Longbottom the other two. He had put more Death Eaters away then anyone and had sacrificed much of his body to it. If anyone could have lead them into the graveyard to rescue Harry from this, it would have been Moody.

Tonks kissed her fiancé before they apparated to the edge of the graveyard. "We will get your son home safe and sound I promise. Even if I am not Moody."

Severus was anxious to get going with those that they had gathered. "We need to get going. He has already killed one student and I will not lose my son like this."

They prepared to leave. They knew that they could not just rush in there. It would just get them injured if not killed as well as Harry of course. Severus, Lucius and Harry's godfathers were thinking about his powers but they had no idea if he would be able to use them when he was facing danger like this. They were not sure he would even try when there was so much danger around him. It would be even more risky then revealing to the headmaster about his powers. Severus was a bit surprised the headmaster had not insisted on coming with them and he wondered what the man was playing at. Surely he did not want Voldemort to return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was relieved that it had worked. Viktor was gone with the body of Cedric. And none of them seemed to know how he had been able to escape. Harry had known he was taking a giant risk using his powers. But he had needed to ensure his friend was able to get to safety. And he knew if Viktor got back to school he could send for help. His father and Uncle Lucius would surely know where this place was. He knew they would come. He hoped they would come in time. He did not want to die yet. He was too young. His dad and Tonks were about to be married. He had a new baby brother. He had just fallen in love. There was some comfort in knowing if he died his dad would not be alone any more. He had been alone when Lily had died. But he had his fiancé and with time he would have other children. And even Sirius and the kids thanks to Remus would be there for him. But he waned to be there as well. He did not want to die without a chance to at least say goodbye to them all.

He shook his head. He did not want to die period. He was too young. And he had no intention of allowing Voldemort to come back. At least not without a fight. He would not let the man who had killed so many including his mother ad adoptive father return. He did not care how dangerous it was if he revealed his powers here, he knew he would have to try anything. Harry needed to make sure if he did fail and die that he at least did with the knowledge that he had done that entire he could.

Harry watched as the man who had once had his beloved godfather in prison for four years walked towards him. Peter had escaped during the mass break outs a few months ago. The man looked even more rat like then he had bee told. He remembered that Peter had saved him by helping him find the shed but he wondered if he had helped save Harry for he knew he would be needed down the line for what ever this was.

Peter showed him his missing hand. "The hand of the enemy and the bones of the father have been put in. We are just missing one final ingredient before we finish."

Harry looked at him. "You are making some kind of stew are you? Human bones and flesh are not on my diet. I will have to politely refuse a bowl."

Peter drew a dagger and had a cup in hand. "The blood of the enemy unwillingly given is the last ingredient and then our Lord and Master will return finally."

The words rung through his head. Harry was not sure why they did. There was something about the wording. Filius had always told him wording was important. In any charm or spell there was such need for precision. The miss pronunciation of a single word could screw up an entire charm. This was not a charm but some kind of potion but he knew the same went for potions as well. He knew that if an ingredient was put in wrong, whether the wrong amount or even the way that it had been diced, sliced or what ever, it could blow up the potion or have some other drastic affect on it.

He looked at the dagger and he knew. Unwilling. That was why he was bound. He could not give the blood as anything but unwilling. He was a prisoner and soon his arm would be sliced, his blood would flow and he would be helping to bring back the Dark Lord. He knew what needed to be done and he just prayed that it would work. He knew h had nothing rally to risk though. If this did not work then Voldemort would still be returning anyways. Harry could not let this happen without trying.

As Peter was close to him he directed his powers and pulled the knife towards his arm and though he gasped in pain as the knife sliced through the flesh of his arm Harry kept picturing everyone he loved including his dad and his boyfriend and he allowed the blood to flow into the cup. He could see Peter had not realized he had not done it himself and was triumphantly showing off the cup to the others.

Before Peter could add it to the cauldron though here was loud sounds every where and Bella shouted. "The wards, someone has come. The boy who escaped...."

Rodolphus turned to his men."The boy got word out. Keep everyone away. We just need a few moments and the spell will be complete. Keep them back for now."

Harry knew that Viktor had returned to school and some where near him his father and he was sure his godfather and Tonks likely were. He had known they would come but he had a feeling they would have been too late and he was right. He prayed as he watched Peter going over to the caldron that he would be correct. He watched as the blood was added and as some odd creature wrapped up in robe was brought towards the cauldron. He had no idea how he knew but he needed to get down. Even if there was no reaction from the cauldron he knew if this worked he would become a target to the Death Eaters. He concentrated on the bounds that were holding him in place and they fell away only moments before the strange creature was dropped in the pot.

He ducked for cover as suddenly there was a horrible hissing sound and there was an explosion. He had not bee fully covered and he was hit by the backlash of the explosion and flew several feet through the air and he slammed into one of the gravestones. His head cracked it and he started blacking out. Before he could black out though he noticed that the Death Eaters were filling around him and they seemed to be dead. He knew deep in his heat some how that his father and Lucius were fine.

Before he blacked out he saw the blurred and worried face of his dad above him and he managed to whisper. "Did I do it?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had just broken through into the main part of the graveyard when they had all been forced to duck for cover. None of them knew what had caused it but the cauldron being used in the ceremony had exploded. They had been prepared for anything but one by one all but those who had sworn an oath on their magic against Voldemort, who carried the mark, slumped dead to the ground all around them. Severus had watched in sickening slow motion as his son had been thrown across the graveyard and he rushed to his son's side. He left the bodies and all the other confusion to the others. He heard his son ask if he succeeded, before he blacked out.

Tonks had come to his side as he scooped up his son. "Your son has done it. He has saved the world from the Dark Lord once and for all. It is over."

Severus kissed her and his son. "He has. And hopefully for once he can have a normal life. But we both know that there are still too many risks out there."

The ministry had been summoned and soon word would spread through their world that Harry had saved them again. Severus took his son home to the school where he managed with charms to get him unseen into their rooms and Poppy to check on him. George and Draco were by his side. He reluctantly left his son with the boys to report with his fiancé and Harry's godfathers on what had happened in the graveyard.

Albus was relieved and smiling. "I knew that your son could do it Severus. We are free from the war once and for all. There will be great celebrations."

Severus was pale as he looked at the Krums who were there and thought of Cedric. "Tempered of course Albus by a memorial for the young man who was killed."

The headmaster showed little shame in forgetting that Cedric had been killed. There would be many who might do the same. The good news of the down fall of the Dark Lord would of course spread further and faster then the news of a death. But the students and teachers at the school could not forget. Cedric had lost his life as many before him in the war had. He had been far too young and should never have been killed like that.

Severus had been surprised to learn Moody had been locked in his trunk, located soon after they went for Harry. Viktor had told them about the fraud. Moody had been attacked outside of his own home and had lost well over a year of his life in the trunk. Severus was not surprised to know his son had been right. There had been something wrong about Moody all year long.

That night Severus bent down and kissed his sleeping son. "You have defeated Voldemort but we will still have to be careful. I still worry about the headmaster."

He knew that Albus had always been careful because of the war. He had needed harry to fight it. Burt he was worried what would happen now Voldemort was gone. If Albus thought he would have his blinders on now that Voldemort was gone, he was definitely mistaken. He would never allow the man to harm his son. Not again.

Author note: So I decided to end Undried tears here and start a sequel. Undried tears introduced the fear of Albus but I wanted to handle the Voldemort situation and war first. In a few days I will post the first chapter of the sequel, "Unwanted Advances" and it will focus on the creepy infatuation of Albus with Harry which will pick up now that the war is over. I will update here when the first chapter is up. Thanks to all my loyal readers, hope you enjoyed and hope you will come and read my newest story when it starts.


End file.
